Bastion Falls
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: ¿Hasta donde puedes llegar por tu famila? ¿Que tanto daño puedes causar para intentar hacerla feliz? ¿que tanto puedes hacer por... sobrevivir? ¿...Te conformarias con que solo tu cuerpo sobreviva...? [Capitulo 17: Lanzamiento]
1. Aleteo de Mariposa

_Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 ** _Sombra de Maldad._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 01: Aleteo de mariposa**_

Era un atardecer tranquilo en aquel apartado y prácticamente olvidado rincón del noroeste americano. El cielo cubierto por un naranja relajante para quien quisiera disfrutar de apreciar el sol descendiendo y ocultándose tras las bellas montañas que rodeaban el valle de Gravity Falls. Aquella calma ocultaba perfectamente la semana ajetreada que había pasado su poblado por el reciente evento que habían celebrado: la reelección del alcalde.

En una cabaña situada en el bosque que rodeaba al pueblo, usada como trampa turística y hogar del administrador, se encontraba sentado en la sala el autentico dueño de la casa: un viejo pero activo científico que había dedicado su vida a investigar las maravillas que se ocultaban ante la mirada de cualquiera. Stanford Pines era su nombre, y beber café en el enorme sillón del centro era lo que hacía. Había tenido días bastantes estresantes, pese a la ausencia del resto de su familia, ocupados con el asunto de la elección de alcalde.

Primero que nada, acostumbrándose de nuevo a esa dimensión que fue su plano dimensional de nacimiento, y a sus leyes de la física. Luego, actualizando algunos de sus registros e investigaciones con nueva data que adquirió de sus viajes entre universos, y con discretas incursiones en el bosque. Desmantelando lo sobrante de lo que fue por un tiempo su mayor invención, y el peor error que ha cometido. Y recientemente tratar de recordar que había anotado en aquella hoja faltante de su diario 2.

Pensando que eso último quizás no sería tan importante, se permitió un momento de relajación. Y se sorprendió al percatarse lo bien que le asentido aquello.

-Ah… esto es vida… - murmura el anciano genio, recargándose tanto como pudo en el mueble. – casi y se me olvida que Bill aun puede encontrar el modo de entrar a nuestro universo… por primera vez, en más de 30 años, me siento en paz…

Pero aquella tranquilidad y serenidad se vio interrumpida ante el sonido de sirenas policiacas acercándose. Su sentido de alerta despertó de inmediato. Y levantándose de un salto del sillón saco de su funda su fiel arma magnética, y con cautela se acerca a la ventana, levantando levemente la cortina para mirar el exterior.

-Si esos federales creen que esta vez los dejare irse limpios, ya verán… - se jura muy serio, preparado para defender su laboratorio de los curiosos del gobierno. Pero lo que vio, fue mucho peor…

Bajando de una patrulla iba su gemelo, Stanley Pines, alias "Stanford". Junto a él iban los gemelos Dipper y Mabel. Los tres esposados y escoltados por los policías locales Durland y Blubs, caminan hacia la puerta. Ante esa imagen, Ford solo guarda su arma mientras se pellizcaba la nariz, y se ocultaba en algún rincón.

-Tienen suerte de que el alcalde Ruedabueno los perdonara por bandalizar su casa. – dice severo el comisario, librando de sus esposas a la familia Pines. – La próxima los encerraremos. – y con esa promesa, ambos oficiales regresan a su vehículo para partir.

-Les dije que no perdieran tiempo echando escarcha. – regaña el tío a sus sobrinos mientras abría la puerta. Cuando lo hacen, se encuentran con un molesto Ford, cruzado de brazos y golpeteando el suelo con el pie.

-Hola, tío Ford… - saluda nervioso el castaño, mientras Stan solo fruncía el seño. Reconocía el rostro de su hermano. Significaba que vendría uno de sus "reclamos".

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? – pregunta aun tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Solo algo de "diversión familiar". Algo que seguramente no conociste ni en otra dimensión. – replica de inmediato su gemelo.

-A mi me sonó que jugaban a juntar antecedentes penales. – la respuesta de su hermano causo un gruñido en Stan.

-Tranquilo, chicos. El nuevo alcalde aun seguía muy feliz de ganar la elección, así que no presentara cargos. – Interviene pronto la niña de frenos.

-No ayudas, Mabel… - le llama la atención Dipper.

-Estamos bien, ¿OK? Mejor olvidémoslo. – trata de restarle importancia, y se marcha a la cocina. Ford lo sigue con la mirada aun muy molesto, pero entonces recuerda que los niños seguían presentes, así que suelta un suspiro y se gira hacia ellos.

-Oiga, chicos. Tuvieron un largo día. Será mejor que vayan a dormir. – pide gentilmente, mirándolos a ambos y tomando del hombro a Dipper.

-De acuerdo, tío Ford… - deciden aceptar, y pronto comienzan a subir por las escaleras. En parte porque intuían que iba a haber otro de los pocos, pero fuertes discusiones que ha habido entre ambos gemelos Stan desde que se volvieron a reunir. Y en parte porque también era cierto sobre lo pesado que fue ese día en particular. ¡Casi fueron sepultados en esa montaña por ese hombrecillo de pelo blanco!

En cuanto a los Stan, ellos ahora estaban en la cocina, y mientras el gemelo estafador abría el refrigerador para sacar una gaseosa, el genio seguía viéndolo con reproche.

-Desde que he llegado aquí, ya van 5 veces de que viene la policía. ¡Y esta es la 2da vez en la que vienen con ustedes esposados! – recrimina aun enfadado.

-Mira. Esas veces solo fueron porque me descuide, ¿entendido? – responde sin mirarle Stanley, abriendo su botella y tomando un trago. Trago interrumpido por Ford al arrebatarle la botella.

-¡¿A caso no te pones a pensar seriamente lo que haces?! – exclama, dejando de golpe la botella de soda en la mesa. – Si sigues atrayendo la policía cada vez que vas a "hacer negocios", tarde o temprano vendrán a allanar la casa. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si descubrieran el sótano?!

-¡Lo único que te importa es tu estúpida investigación de fenómenos! – responde igual de furioso. – Mira quien dice que yo no pienso lo que hago. Tú, y tus cosas raras de nerd son el verdadero peligro aquí. – Continúa con su explosión de furia, encarándolo de cerca. – ¡Lo único que has hecho, ha sido poner más en peligro a esta familia! – grita furioso Stanley, pegándole el pecho a su hermano con el dedo.

-¿Yo la he puesto en peligro? ¡Casi destruyes el pueblo al activar el portal! – contesta, negándose a retroceder ante el anciano frente a él.

-¡Lo cual hice para sacar tu decrepito trasero de otra dimensión! – cerraba fuertemente los puños Stanley, tratando de no golpear a su hermano.

-¡Y ahora corre peligro la nuestra…!

...

El calor de aquella discusión no hizo más que aumentar. Tan inmersos estaban que no sospechaban que los niños bajo su custodia, sus sobrinos, escuchaban cada palabra que se gritaban desde el corredor de la planta alta. Negándose a oír más, ambos niños deciden volver a su habitación.

La pelea entre los adultos no duro mucho desde entonces. Luego de eso solo hubo un frívolo silencio. Sabían que ahora ambos tíos debieron de mantenerse separados en lados opuestos de la cabaña. Pero aun sentían la tristeza de que la relación de ambos no hiciera nada más que empeorar…

-No me gusta que nuestros tíos peleen… - rompe finalmente el silencio entre ambos hermanos la gemela mayor, acostada de espaldas sobre su cama, perdida en el techo.

-Tampoco a mi… - confiesa el de la gorra sentado en el suelo, recargado contra su cama y con el diario 3 en sus manos. – Quisiera que hubiera un modo de hacer que ellos se llevaran bien… - comenta melancólico, mirando la portada de su diario. – Pero todo esto empezó hace muchos años…

-Lo del portal, ¿no? – se dice, mientras su querido cerdo se acostaba sobre ella, y su dueña lo acariciaba aunque de forma distraída.

-no. Lo de ellos va de mucho antes. – responde el menor Pines, empezando a pasar las hojas de su diario. Todo lo que había escrito su tío al momento de sus investigaciones y sus propias anotaciones hechas con el pasar de sus aventuras eran, como muy pocas veces, ignorado por el curioso castaño. – en realidad todo empezó con lo de la feria de ciencias de Ford. Aunque fue un accidente, ahí fue cuando empezaron a tener problemas. – no muy motivada por las palabras de su hermano, acompañada de Pato Mabel se sienta a lado de él. – Lo que pasó con el portal, y que Stan lo volviera a abrir, parece que solo empeoro las cosas.

-Sí. Si tan solo ellos quisieran hablarlo sin pelear… ¡Oye! ¿Qué hace un dibujo de Pacifica en tu diario? – pregunta acusadora, señalando el retrato de perfil de la hija de los Northwest que aparecía en unas anotaciones referentes a algún suceso con fantasmas.

-Lo que intento decir… - Dipper dice con tono más alto, cerrando de golpe su diario. – Es que nosotros no podemos hacer algo… aunque en verdad me gustaría poder…

-A mi también… - apoya Mabel, dejando ir a su mascota, y dirigiéndose a una repisa repleta de sus materiales de manualidades. – Ojala se arreglen pronto, para poder disfrutar del resto del verano todos juntos…

Prefiriendo dejar el tema de momento, la castaña pronto empieza a buscar materiales para adornar los nuevos recuerdos que iba a agregar a su álbum de fotos. El fugaz triunfo de Stan seria la cereza del pastel de la semana. Pero, por un pequeño descuido tira por error una pequeña caja de zapatos, abriéndose y tirando su contenido al suelo. Dipper distraídamente se levanta para ayudar a su hermana y recogerlo por ella, pero se detiene al ver que era: parecía ser una cinta métrica común y corriente. Pero el símbolo que asemejaba a un reloj de arena en él le trajo muchos recuerdos. Y no muy buenos.

-¿una cinta del tiempo? – se pregunta impactado. ¿Qué hacia un aparato tan poderoso en una caja de zapatos?

-¡Hey! ¡Lo encontraste! Ya me había olvidado que lo tenía guardado. – dice sorprendida su melliza, alegre por volver a ver el dispositivo que les había dado varias aventuras. Fue ahí donde Dipper hayo respuesta a su pregunta interna.

-¿Qué haces con esto? – pregunta impactado a su hermana, levantando el objeto temporal. - ¿Por qué aun lo tienes?

-¿Qué? Pensé que podría guardarlo como recuerdo de nuestra aventura en el Globnar. Además, nadie me lo pidió de vuelta – Responde inocente, tomándolo de vuelta.

-¿tenias oculto una de las maquinas más poderosas que podría conocer la humanidad, ¡PARA GUARDARLO EN TU ALBUM DE FOTOS!? – cuestiona muy indignado el obsesivo de los misterios. Su hermana le escupe con su lengua de fuera en respuesta.

-¡Claro que no! No cabe en mi álbum. Tenía pensado hacer una caja de recuerdos con lo que no pudiera pegar en él. – Dipper se golpea la frente con la mano al escucharla.

-Me pregunto por qué Blendin no ha vuelto para recuperarlo…

-Se lo quitamos a ese policía del tiempo, ¿recuerdas? – el pequeño cerdito olfateaba el aparato que su dueña sostenía. – Quizás tenga uno de repuesto, o el bebé tiempo ya lo destruyo, o algo así…

-Si, es probable. – concede el chico de la gorra. – Es decir, ellos son viajeros del tiempo. Pueden volver a cualquier momento de la historia. Si les interesara, simplemente hubieran regresado a cuando…

-¡Eso es! – exclama de pronto Mabel, asustando a sus dos acompañantes. – Así es como arreglaremos el problema de nuestros tíos.

-¡Espera, Mabel! – no le gustaba por donde iba aquello su hermano. - ¿No estarás pensando…?

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a esa feria de ciencias, y evitamos que Stan descomponga el invento de Ford? ¡Entonces ellos no se hubieran peleado en primer lugar! – Aunque la idea se escuchaba bien a primera vista, Dipper se tomo su tiempo para pensarlo.

-No. Si Ford consigue su beca, se hubiera ido a la universidad de la Costa Este, y aun así se hubiera alejado de Stan. – dice al cabo de unos momentos. – Además, si va ahí, es probable que no tuviera razones para ir a Gravity Falls al terminar de estudiar. Y nuestros padres no nos hubieran mandado aquí, si él no estaba para recibirnos.

-Cierto… y no quiero nunca haber conocido a Candy y a Grenda. – también encuentra un problema con ese plan. Quizás sonaba demasiado egoísta para ellos, pero a pesar de poder hacer algo al respecto, tendrían que dejar que su tío brillante no fuera a su universidad soñada. Pensando que con ello su hermana desistiría de aquel alocado plan, se acerco para tomar la máquina del tiempo de las manos de su hermana. Pero esta retrocede de pronto.

-Qué tal si… - parecía que otra idea surgió en su mente hiperactiva. -…Si usamos esto para evitar que el tío Ford quede atrapado en el portal hace 30 años, ellos podrían llevarse bien ahora. – comparte con su hermano su idea, muy ilusionada. - ¡Tendríamos 2 tíos desde el comienzo del verano!

-Espera. ¿De qué estás hablando? – no entendía bien ahora de lo que hablaba su pariente cercana.

-Piénsalo, Dipper. Si Ford no hubiera quedado atrapado en otra dimensión, entonces ellos hubieran tenido 30 años para arreglar sus diferencias. Incluso Stan podría haberle ayudado con sus investigaciones. – enlista muy ilusionada, fantaseando con lo que los gemelos viejos hubieran hecho a lo largo de esas 3 décadas. – Solo imagínalo. Con nuestros dos tíos aquí, podríamos haber pescado juntos, comer en la cafetería los cuatro, el pueblo no se hubiera puesto de cabeza…

-tienes razón, Mabel. – dice de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a la aludida. – Si salvamos a Ford del portal todo será mejor. – al escuchar el apoyo de su hermano, apenas pudo contener la emoción…

-¡SIIIIII! - …por 5 segundos, para enseguida tomar a pato y a bailar en celebración. Le alegraba mucho saber que a Dipper le ayudaría con su plan. Lo que no sabía, es que el gemelo de la gorra tenía motivos distintos a los suyos. Motivos que estuvieron presentes en él mientras veía a la castaña en su júbilo.

-… _Si el tío Ford jamás quedara atrapado en el portal, Stan no tendría razón para activarlo de nuevo. ¡Y la fisura no sería creada! ¡Y con Ford aquí, Gideon, incluso Bill no hubieran sido jamás una amenaza! –_ Piensa emocionado el castaño.

Y era cierto. El motivo por el que Stanley había hecho lo que hizo fue para rescatar a su hermano, luego de causar por error su desaparición. Si eso no pasaba, no ocurriría el desastre que había vivido hace pocas semanas. Ni aquella fisura que custodiaban, pero que parecía representar un gran peligro para el mundo, no nacería. Y teniendo al mayor conocedor de los secretos de Gravity Falls a su lado, tal vez no hubieran estado tan al filo de la muerte en innumerables veces, o lo hubieran llevado mucho mejor. Claro, no podía decirle sus verdaderas intenciones a su hermana, porque tendría que revelar el secreto que le prometió a su héroe no divulgar.

-¡¿Listo, hermano?! – dice ya terminado su correteo, dejando al puerco y de frente a su gemelo.

-Hagámoslo, Mabel… - afirma, completamente seguro.

…

* * *

 _ **6-2: 4-3: 6-2: 6-3: 7-4: 3-1: 3-2: 5-3: 7-1: 8-2: 3-2: 2-2: 5-3: 6-3:**_

* * *

 _Buenos días, tardes, y noches estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, trayendo para ustedes el primer capítulo de este proyecto mío. Como mencione en mi avance, y en el capítulo 19 de_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_ _para quien los leyó, esta historia tratara sobre una posibilidad que hasta ahora no he visto que sea explorada. ¿Qué tanto podría afectar al mundo que conocemos si Stanford Pines, genio de lo paranormal, no ingresara al portal durante su lucha contra su gemelo? Seguramente que habría muchas formas de pensar como se manejaría esa situación, pero esta es la mía._

 _Si tienen dudas del título, no se preocupen. Lo dejare así por una semana, y a la siguiente, que es cuando añadiré el próximo capítulo, sustituiré algunas letras, y así poco a poco hasta que se aclare el titulo. Aunque seguro ya saben cuál es._

 _Si no han resuelto el código que he usado en mi otro fic, vean este como una oportunidad de descubrir cómo se hace, aunque en si es bastante sencillo. Pero, para quien lo desee le deseo suerte. Sin nada más que comentar, les deseo un buen día, y nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana._

 _Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	2. El tornado que crea

_Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 02: El Tornado que crea.**_

Una noche tranquila. El sonido de grillos tocando para aquella tranquila aunque ligeramente ventosa noche. Los búhos volaban libres por el cielo nocturno, las estrellas adornaban a la luna, y la mayoría de las criaturas del bosque, desde conejos hasta gnomos ya estaban ocultas para descansar y estar listos para el día siguiente. Una hermosa, pero normal vista para cualquier espectador. Uno no podría imaginarse que justo en esa noche un par de niños habían tomado una decisión que no solo tendría que ver con su familia, sino también todo lo que conocen.

Luego de algunos minutos después de que hicieran tal acuerdo, los gemelos misterio estaban ubicados en las afueras de la cabaña del misterio. Esto debido a que no sabían como era su habitación en el tiempo en el que tenían pensado ir. Tampoco querían aparecer frente a un supuestamente paranoico Ford, y que los recibiera como una ballesta como había dicho él mismo en su relato. El joven llevaba su atuendo del diario, y en cuanto a su gemela opto por un viejo clásico: su suéter de la estrella fugaz. Se alejaron hasta estar detrás de algunos árboles, pero aun teniendo a la vista su amada cabaña.

-¿Estas lista? – pregunta Dipper, empezando a tirar de la cinta.

-¡Naci lista! – afirma con un saludo militar a su casi igual.

-Muy bien. El Tío Ford dijo que fue hace 30 años. No nos dio fecha exacta, así que posiblemente tendremos que buscar cuando es él día. – Mabel toca el aparato temporal, justo a tiempo cuando Pines niño suelta el extremo, y en cuanto vuelve a su sitio, un baño de luz cegadora los rodea por un mísero segundo. Al disolverse, dejaron de encontrarse en un nocturno bosque veraniego, a estar en uno invernal en plena tormenta. – Así que puede que esto tarde, por lo que será mejor que estemos atentos a…

-Creo que es aquí… - dice la niña de frenos, mirando lo que una vez seria la cabaña del misterio, cubierto por una capa densa de nieve. Justo en la entrada del que fue una vez la sede de la investigación paranormal de Ford, se encontraba un hombre siendo recibido por alguien similar a él con un arma de madera.

-¡Sí! ¡Es aquí! – dice reconociendo a sus tíos, mucho más jóvenes de lo que esperaba en ese tiempo. Y tan pronto habían llegado a ese tiempo, vieron como Ford había metido a su hermano a la cabaña y cerrado la puerta. – Oh, no. Apenas llegamos a tiempo. ¡Rápido!

Velozmente ambos gemelos corrieron a toda prisa, y una vez frente a la entrada la empezaron a golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Rogaban por que alguno de los dos adultos los escuchara, e interrumpieran lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Silenciosamente habían acordado inventar luego que hacían un par de niños en medio del bosque en plena tormenta. Para su desgracia, y un poco de suerte al no tener excusa, nadie abrió.

-Ya deben estar bajando al sótano… - dice preocupada la niña. No quería tener que presenciar aquel suceso trágico en la familia Pines, sin poder hacer algo aunque ya tuviera la oportunidad. Dipper se presiono pensando, y fue ahí cuando recordó otra entrada…

-Mabel, ¡sígueme! – confusa, pero sin cuestionar acompaña al menor hacia un costado de la cabaña.

Dipper empezó a cavar la nieve que había bajo la pared, y sin entender aun que pasaba su hermana decide ayudarlo. La nieve dejo de ser un problema pronto, y enseguida encontraron el espacio hueco bajo la cabaña. Cavaron un poco más hasta crear un pequeño hoyo que les dio vista a un sencillo despacho.

Mabel bajo con agilidad, y su hermano con torpeza, pese a que era su segunda vez bajando a la oficina de su tío. Pronto miran el enorme ventanal que daba vista a una gigantesca máquina con forma de triangulo invertido: El portal de Ford. Poco tiempo después, ven a los gemelos Stan dentro de la zona del invento, y también como comenzó la pequeña discusión que llevo a la pelea que causo todo.

-¡No tenemos tiempo! – apresura el castaño, viendo como habían empezado a luchar ambos hermanos por el diario 1 que por un momento le habían confiado a Stan.

Se dieron prisa para encontrar una forma de bajar hasta la planta 3. Mucho tiempo perdido en el que los gemelos Stan se golpeaban y rodaban por donde chocaran. Apenas llegaron a tiempo para ver como Stanley le devolvía el diario a su gemelo. Un pequeño empujón, pero con la suficiente fuerza para llevar a Stanford a la zona de peligro, y lentamente a ser succionado por el portal.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Stanley! – Grita el genio, viendo que cada vez estaba más cerca del vórtice. Los gemelos Pines ven a su joven tío Stan confundido, sin idea que hacer. Y por un momento, ellos estaban igual.

Fue cuestión de segundos, pero Dipper halla con la mirada uno de las lámparas cableadas que iluminaban el lugar, y basto con una mirada con su hermana para que ambos supieran que hacer.

Stanford solo podía gritar el nombre de su gemelo, y suplicar su ayuda. Al final, solo alcanzo a lanzarle de vuelta su diario, queriéndolo proteger de donde fuera que esa máquina lo transportara, antes de sentir como sus piernas cruzaban aquel agujero. Fue entonces cuando un milagro pasó. Una de sus lámparas salió lanzada directo hacia él. Y por mero instinto la sujeta. Su cabeza y brazos eran lo único de él que aun no cruzaba aquella puerta interdimensional, y esa lámpara era su salvavidas.

Stanley mira asombrado aquel suceso inesperado, y guiándose por el cable con el que aun se mantenía conectado, hallo a los responsables de la hazaña. Un par de niños sostenían con todas sus fuerzas el extremo de ese cable eléctrico, aunque se veían que apenas tenían fuerza para evitar ser succionados también.

-¡Sosténgase, Ford! – suplican, sosteniendo con fuerza el cable.

Stan se recupera pronto de su parálisis, y rápido va hacia los niños, y les ayuda en su labor. Pronto, el resto de Stanford vuelve a estar en ese plano de la existencia, aunque la energía del portal seguía tratando de succionarlo. Pero sus tres rescatistas no se rendían. Tiraban cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que aun en pleno aire Ford vuelve a estar en la zona segura. Ya sin ninguna fuerza tirándolo, el gemelo de 6 dedos sale disparado hacia ellos.

Los niños caen al suelo de golpe, y con gran pesadez el científico cae sobre su gemelo en tierra firme, ya a salvo de la fuerza tractora del vórtice. Los 2 pares de gemelos respiraron con gran esfuerzo, lo recientemente vivido era digno de aquello, pero de inmediato los gemelos misterio fueron los primeros en reponerse. Y mirándose entre si, y luego a quienes serian en unos años sus tíos, sonrieron para ellos.

-¡Lo logramos! – exclaman sumamente dichosos, chocando las palmas entre sí. Habían logrado su cometido: Ford no cruzo el portal, y al parecer permanecerá en Gravity Falls los próximos 30 años. Estaban sumamente felices por ello… hasta que la punta de una ballesta los apunta.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, y que hacen aquí?! – cuestiona totalmente agresivo el recién rescatado Ford, como si no supiera que esos niños lo habían salvado hace segundos. Su mirada transmitía paranoia, y un profundo miedo por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

-¡oye, cerebrito! ¿Qué crees que haces? Estos niños te salvaron. – le recuerda su gemelo, sorprendido de que Ford estuviera apuntándole con su arma a unos niños.

-Si Ti… ¡Señor Ford! – se corrige al instante Dipper. No sabía si era seguro decirle a "este" Ford sobre su origen… o si les creería. – no venimos a causar problemas. – por primera vez su hermana no hablo. El tener aquel aparato en su cara había trabado su lengua.

-¡Si, claro! Solo 4 personas conocen de este lugar, y ninguna de ellas son ustedes. – responde escéptico, sin dejar de apuntar a los menores. – ¡¿Cómo es que saben de este lugar?! ¿Los federales los mandaron a investigar? ¿A caso McGucket los envío a destruir la maquina? ¡¿O BILL LOS MANDO?! – Dipper sabía que su tío era desconfiado, pero este superaba por mucho al que él conocía.

-¡No! Nadie nos… espere ¿Conoces a Bill? – Dipper pregunta de pronto. ¿Su tío conocía a Bill? ¿De dónde?

-¡SI lo conocen! – y sin duda tira del gatillo del arma. De no ser por la velocidad de Stan, la flecha disparada hubiera dado a alguno de ellos. Y fue esa amenaza latente, mientras Stan forcejeaba de nuevo con su gemelo para arrebatarle el arma, que ellos decidieron no quedarse a hablar más e irse corriendo.

Ford por la desesperación no dudo en darle un fuerte golpe con la culata de la ballesta a Stan para hacerlo doblar por el aire sacado, y así poder emprender la persecución contra los gemelos. Pero para ese punto, ambos habían llegado al elevador que daba a la planta baja de la cabaña. Apenas lograron cerrar las puertas del elevador con ellos dentro a tiempo para protegerse de la segunda flecha que Ford disparo.

-¡Los encontrare! ¡¿Me oyeron?! ¡LOS ENCONTRARE! – jura enloquecido el genio, mientras aun asustados los gemelos lo veían hasta perderlo de vista al ya subir lo suficiente.

Aun cuando volvieron a estar en la cabaña, no se dieron el lujo de descansar. Y corriendo como caballos salvajes salen del hogar de sus tíos, y se adentran al bosque, alejándose lo más posible de su iracundo tío. Tomaron una gran distancia antes de permitirse descansar detrás de un árbol. Su cansancio fue tal que se dejaron caer al congelado suelo. El frio invernal no parecía importarles, solo el saber que estaban a salvo de su propio familiar.

-No puedo… creer que el tío Ford… - dice aun muy asustada Mabel, jamás creyendo ver aquella mirada perturbada en alguien tan cercano a ella.

-Lo sé… - la corta su hermano, igual de impactado. – Ford nos dijo que empezó a pensar que lo vigilaban… pero no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Bill en esto? – el miedo que sintió por aquella mortal experiencia pronto es reemplazado por la curiosidad de aquel tema. – Bueno, creo que tendremos que preguntárselo a él… - y sacando nuevamente la cinta del tiempo, Mabel pronto recupera su sonrisa.

-Sí. Este Ford está loco. Seguro que el nuevo tío Ford será mucho más razonable. – supone la niña, con su normal optimismo.

-Seguro que sí. – concuerda su gemelo. – Tal vez las cosas no sean como esperemos. Pero, si eso pasa, podemos intentarlo de nuevo, ¿no? – la castaña concuerda. Tenían una máquina del tiempo, después de todo. Como hizo al comienzo de su aventura, Dipper tiro de la cinta hasta justo la fecha y hora en la que partieron, y su hermana poso su mano encima de la maquina. - ¿lista para ver el nuevo Gravity Falls?

-Lista. – afirma Mabel, y entonces Dipper se prepara para el viaje temporal.

Pero, de repente un inesperado temblor con notable fuerza sacude todo el nevado bosque de Gravity Falls. Su fuerza fue tal que incluso saco de balance a los gemelos Pines. Incluso, aun sin querer de Dipper, tiro un poco más la cinta antes de soltarla, y realizar el salto. La luz blanca nuevamente los rodea, y antes de poder aclararse su vista, sienten como una poderosa fuerza los golpea, lanzándolos por los aires y haciéndolos chocar con brutalidad contra algo…

…

Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza parecía ser lo primero en sentir al momento de despertar. Una intensa luz ubicada encima de él le impedía abrir los ojos con naturalidad, y le impedían ver con claridad. Un fuerte cansancio le impidió cubrirse con la mano, y solo limitarse a desviar la mirada manteniendo cerrados los parpados. Pronto el sonido de ruedas girando y varios pasos andando por un corredor llegaron a sus oídos, al igual que el sonido de maquinas de hospital. Los reconocía por las series de televisión que miraba.

-¡Gracias a dios, estas bien! – dice una voz femenina a un lado de él. No la reconocía, pero le sonaba de algún modo familiar. Igual, parecía que aun no escuchaba muy bien.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy…? – pregunta con esfuerzo. Sin duda no escuchaba bien aun. Oyó su propia voz algo distinta.

-en la enfermería. Tú y Mabel se dieron un fuerte golpe. – le responde la voz, y sintió como aparentemente su dueña le frotaba algo húmedo y frio en la frente. Le causo un poco de ardor. – No presentaban fracturas, pero como no reaccionaban, pensamos lo peor.

-Mabel… ¿Mabel está bien? – pregunta preocupado, pero aun le costaba abrir los ojos.

-Dipper… - oye un poco más lejos de él aludido. - …me duele la cabeza… - oye quejumbrosa a su gemela.

-Estarán bien. Solo un pequeño traumatismo. No necesitaran estar internados más días, pero les recomendaría unos días de permiso. – aquello confundió un poco a Dipper, pero no le tomo importancia al momento. – Ya le avise a los capitanes Pines de que despertaron… - eso sí le pareció raro.

Así que decidido volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, pero como la luz cegadora seguía ahí se cubrió con las manos. Al sentir sus dedos sobre la mirada los percibió raros. Los sentía… ásperos… mirándolas detenidamente nota algo raro: eran grandes, y estaban sucias. Al levantarse con esfuerzo finalmente se percata de que su ropa era distinta: un pantalón morado con rodilleras metálicas y botas con una clase de ranura en medio iban cubriéndolo en la parte inferior. Y en el torso un chaleco azul encima de una camiseta roja, coderas metálicas, y un collar con unas placas en el cuello. Pero, la ropa no era lo más raro, eso era él: ¡Era grande! Su cuerpo no parecía ser el de un niño de 12, ni de 13. ¡Sino de 15 años! Quizás más.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡AHHH…! – oye gritar a su hermana a lado de él. Al voltearse, no se encontró con la niña con cabello castaño suelto, suéter y frenos que recordaba. Si no a una adolescente castaña con cola de caballo como peinado, portando como ropa una camiseta rosada debajo de lo que parecía ser un chaleco antibalas negro que dejaban expuesto el ombligo. Un short beige claro y zapatillas blancas y rojas con calcetas blancas percudidas. Vendajes en sus rodillas y codos, un collar con placas muy parecido al suyo en el cuello… y frenos en los dientes. La chica se veía espantada, mirando su propio cuerpo. Aunque, luego de uno segundos se aprecia con una mirada satisfecha e impresionada, pasando sus manos por su juvenil figura.

Aun en asombro, Dipper analiza mejor su entorno. Ambos estaban sobre unas camillas no muy limpias, en una habitación que parecía haber sido por un tiempo blanca, con equipamiento médico rodeándolos, y conectados a ellos. Algunas de las maquinas que veía no parecía nada que hubiera visto en televisión.

-¡¿Están bien?! – pregunta enseguida la voz que escucho al despertar. Ambos gemelos voltean, y se topan con otra adolescente de piel pálida y unas sonrojadas mejillas. Pero esta iba vestida con un suéter verde a rayas bajo un chaleco repleto de bolsillos llenos. Un pantalón azul marino, y botas negras. Sobre la cabeza llevaba una boina verde con una cruz roja como símbolo. En el oído un pequeño dispositivo con un pequeño micrófono saliéndole. Y frente a su mirada negra unas gafas ovaladas que les parecían muy familiares, al igual que la chica.

-¿Quién…? ¿…eres tú…? – la cuestionada se vio afectada por la pregunta de los dos.

-no… ¿no me reconocen…? – se alcanzo a oir algo de angustia en su voz. – Soy yo… soy yo, Candy…

 _ **Unidad "Estrella Fugaz": Apoyo táctico**_

 _ **Cadete medico Candy Chiu**_

-¡¿QUE?! – Eso parecía sorprenderles aun más que su propio cambio físico. La pelinegra aun con la mirada angustiada de pronto parece oír algo del aparato de su oído.

-Cadete Chiu… - contesta de inmediato, apartando la vista de sus aparente pacientes. Los gemelos, aun en su asombro la vieron asentir y seguir murmurando algunas cosas. Cuando parece que termino la charla se gira a ellos aun con la preocupación en sus ojos. – Esperen, por favor… - y a paso veloz se marcha de la habitación.

Los gemelos siguieron congelados en sus sitios, aun sin ser capaces de procesar lo que había ocurrido. No eran capaces de hallar respuesta lógica de lo que acababan de ver. Ni el por qué ellos estaban como estaban. Lo único que pensaron para resolver sus dudas, era Salir de ahí, y encontrar las respuestas.

Corrieron por los pasillos sucios y transitados de donde estuvieran que estuvieran. Durante su paso se toparon con más personas que portaban la misma boina que la supuesta Candy que los había atendido. Varios de ellos tratando a algunos jóvenes y adultos, todos ellos vestidos con ropas sucias y con ligero blindaje. Tratando aparentemente fracturas y heridas sangrantes ya vendadas. Aunque en un comienzo buscaron alguna ventana o puerta que les mostrara el exterior, lo primero que hallaron fue una escalera que subía arriba. La desesperación de sus preguntas fue tal que no les importo tomarlas, y subir al tejado para encontrar algún por qué para todo eso.

Subieron a toda prisa por los escalones, sin sentir fatiga de ningún tipo. Finalmente los dos hayan la puerta de salida al techo, la cual prácticamente abren de una embestida. Un breve flash de luz los cegó al cruzar la puerta. Pero apenas la vista regresa a aclararse, la sangre se les hela por completo. Los ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos, tratando de encontrar algún minúsculo detalle que revelara lo que veían como una vil y sádica broma de algún ser místico que los eligió para divertirse. Pero el frio que sentían, los colores oscuros y brillantes que asimilaban, el aire pesado que respiraban, los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos… todo, dejaba claro que esa era la realidad… su nueva realidad…

-¿…que hemos hecho…? – no se puede evitar preguntar Dipper Pines, mientras a lado de su gemela Mabel contemplaban un escenario muy distinto al pueblo pacífico de Gravity Falls.

Los gemelos misterio, un par de niños que despertaron como jóvenes, estaban en la cima de un enorme edificio con forma de tronco seco con una estrella fugaz gravada en la cima y una cruz roja debajo de ella. Un edificio ubicado en medio de un pueblo tomado totalmente por una aparente fuerza militar que marchaba con armas de aspecto avanzado a distintos pasos por sus calles. Repletos de no solo humanos con ropas viejas y ligeramente sucias: también toda criatura que habían visto con sus propios ojos, o solamente en el diario 3 transitaban como si fuera de todos los días. Hadas, elfos, trols, Hombretauros, varios de ellos seguidos de gnomos que cargaban cosas.

Un pueblo ubicado en medio de un bosque semi muerto en lo más bajo de un valle rodeado de montañas. Aeronaves de aspecto futurista sobrevolando los cielos rojos que cubrían todo el paramo. Y encima de ellos, en vez de un radiante sol, una enorme grieta con colores que ni los más enloquecidos artistas podrían imaginar abriendo el cielo como si lo rompiera, siendo esta acompañada de otras más dispersas más allá de lo que incluso la vista les pudiera permitir ver.

Y fuera del conocimiento de ellos, en los límites de aquel pueblo militarizado, un enorme silo de agua cubierto completamente de metal y con varias maquinas encima de él. Y una bandera negra con una rueda llena de símbolos extraños, y un triangulo invertido roto en su centro ondeaba a lo alto. En él, dictado como rezo unas pocas palabras:

" **BASTION FALLS"**

" **LUCHE, O MUERA"**.

...

* * *

 _ **7-4: 6-3: 5-3: 3-1: 2-1: 3-1: 6-3: 7-4: 3-2: 6-2: 4-1: 8-1: 3-2: 7-3: 7-3: 2-1:**_

* * *

 _Buenos días, tardes, y noches estimados lectores. Aquí **Sombra de Maldad,** como les prometí, con la segunda parte de este proyecto mío. _

_Bien, si a caso se preguntaban cual sería la consecuencia de salvar a su tío Ford del portal, damas y caballeros, ¡AQUÍ ESTA EL REGALO DE LOS GEMELOS MISTERIO POR SU BUENA ACCIÓN! Lo sé. De seguro se preguntaran como es que el pueblo leñador de Gravity Falls se convirtió en una mezcla de Terminator, Raromagedón, y un toque de Warcraft. La respuesta… no está en este capítulo, pero si en los próximos. Al igual que la aclaración de algunas dudas que quizás surjan de este capítulo, y también plantear la problemática principal que enfrentaran los hermanos Dipper y Mabel._

 _Espero que haya sido de su gusto, y espero contar con su apoyo en lo que sigue hasta la conclusión. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	3. Atrapados en el presente

_Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 ** _Sombra de Maldad._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Atrapados en el presente**_

¿Sorpresa? ¿Miedo? ¿Culpa? ¿Duda? ¿Qué sentimiento sentían los gemelos Pines al ver el pueblo tan aburrido a simple vista, pero tan fascinante con sus experiencias vividas, convertido en una clase de fuerte post apocalíptico futurista, con un cielo aterrador del que no sabían si tenía que ver con ello o no? La respuesta era sencilla: ninguna.

Sus cerebros quedaron petrificados con aquella imagen tan perturbadora. Un escenario en el que jamás hubieran imaginado a su amado pueblo. Una sociedad en donde humanos y mágicos pareciera convivir juntos, luchando contra lo que fuera que llevo a esa situación. Pronto, más preguntas llegaron de golpe, haciéndose cuestionar muchas cosas. ¿Cómo había llegado a pasar eso? ¿Por qué mágicos caminaban junto a las personas como si fuera lo más normal de todo? ¿Por qué había gigantescas grietas repartidos en el cielo como nubes? ¿Por qué tenían armas futuristas? ¿Por qué ellos estaban tan grandes? ¿A caso eso paso por impedir lo que evitaron?

-¡¿Niños?! ¿Están bien? – oyen decir de pronto detrás de ellos. Alguien más había llegado por el mismo modo que ellos a esa planta, y esa voz era imposible de no reconocer. Con miedo, se giraron lentamente, y vieron ante ellos a sus tíos. Los gemelos Stan. Pero, no como los recordaban.

-Candy nos dijo que estaban en cama, y cuando llegamos no estaban. – dice preocupado Ford. Un hombre mayor vestido con una gabardina negra cerrada. Una cinta llena de estuches cruzando su torso. Un pantalón oscuro formal totalmente libre de cualquier arruga, zapatos negros de punta resplandecían como recién boleados. Unas gafas de soldador negras descansaban sobre su cabellera, mientras unas sencillas estaban sobre sus ojos, libres de la grieta con la que estaban acostumbrados de ver. Y en su espalda, colgaba un largo aparato que parecía ser la versión de dos manos de su arma magnética. De diseño triangular y con las bombillas que cubrían a un lado apagados.

 _ **1er Capitán de Unidad "Seis dedos": Investigación y ciencias**_

" _ **Sabio Siniestro" Stanford Pines**_

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo? ¿Qué… no la recordaban? ¿…Nos recuerdan a nosotros? – pregunta con preocupación visible Stanley. No vestía con su habitual traje de negocios con el que atendía a sus víctimas al estafarlas, y mucho menos su ropa "casual" en interiores. Llevaba puesto un traje de cuero de cuerpo completo. Encima, un chaleco táctico gris cuyos bolsillos parecían estar llenos con algo. Botas negras como calzado. Una funda atada en el pecho con un arma de diseño rectangular pequeña. Una boina roja con el símbolo de pez característico en lugar de su gorro. Y lo más les llamó la atención: un parche con un aparato parecido a tres lentes azules unidas sobre una pequeña maquina redonda sobre el ojo izquierdo.

 _ **1er Capitán de Unidad "Pez": Operaciones especiales**_

" _ **Puño feroz" Stanley Pines**_

Ambos gemelos quedaron congelados con las nuevas apariencias de sus tíos. En el caso de Ford, les recordó vagamente a cuando él había surgido del portal aquel día, como si hubiera estado en alguna clase de rebelión. Pero, ver a Stan como si ahora él estuviera en una los dejó fuera de sí. Nuevamente el exceso de información adquirida tan de golpe dejo en Shock sus pensamientos, ninguna idea coherente se formaba en sus cabezas, salvo una…

-ehm… ¿Por qué tienes ese parche? – pregunta casi sin sentimiento alguno Mabel, producto de la misma impresión.

Escuchando esa interrogante de la castaña, ambos ancianos se miran con espanto, y luego con un gran pesar se lanzan a los adolescentes y los abrazan con fuerza. Los gemelos aun seguían sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que le paso a sus tíos, lo que le paso a ellos, ni lo que le paso a Gravity Falls. Pero de algo estaban seguros: nada era lo mismo.

…

Nuevamente como en el principio, los gemelos estaban en aquella habitación de lo que parecía ser un hospital. Sus tíos los habían llevado ahí, donde la supuesta Candy los recibía preocupada, y nuevamente les había unas pruebas medicas típicas. Luego de eso, junto a los viejos dejaron a los jóvenes gemelos solos. Algo que agradecieron en silencio, pues tenían mucho que pensar.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? – pregunta la ahora chica de frenos, sintiendo una jaqueca por todo lo raro que le parecía todo eso.

-No lo sé… - responde inseguro su hermano, apoyando su frente contra sus manos, esforzándose en encontrar la lógica a todo eso. – Esto… sin duda se debe a algo que hicimos cuando estuvimos en el pasado. ¿Pero que fue? – sintiendo una presión en su pecho, Mabel piensa en algo.

-¿No creerás… que fue por salvar a Ford? – pregunta, no queriendo en realidad oír la respuesta.

-¡No! No puede ser por eso. – le responde de cualquier modo Dipper. – El solo haber salvado a una persona, no pudo haber convertido a Gravity Falls en… ¡ESTO! – niega firmemente, empezaba a costarle respirar un poco por aquella presión. – Debe haber algo más. Algo que nosotros hicimos, aparte de eso. Pero… ¿Qué fue? – entonces el castaño se empeño a recordar cada instante de su viaje temporal lo mejor que pudiera.

-Pero, ¿Por qué somos grandes? – se pregunta de nuevo la castaña. – Aunque, no me quejo para nada de lo bien que crecí. – Dipper solo se concentro en la pregunta hecho por su familiar.

-Creo que, cuando paso ese temblor tire demás la cinta. Así que en vez de regresar al presente, 30 años, creo que avanzamos más. Tal vez 3… o 4 años más. – supone el castaño, aun sorprendido con todas las tecnologías nuevas que había alcanzado a ver.

-Pero, ¿Por qué nosotros crecimos? ¿No deberíamos habernos encontrado con nuestros dobles de esta "realidad", o algo así? – esa era una buena pregunta de su hermana.

-cuando usamos la máquina del tiempo por primera vez y viajamos al pasado unas horas, nunca nos encontrábamos con ningún doble. Era como si… nosotros nos convirtiéramos en nuestros "Yo" de ese momento. – hasta ese momento, eso era algo que jamás había pensado el chico. – Volvíamos al pasado muchas veces, pero nunca vimos a ningún otro Dipper, u otra Mabel. Debe ser alguna clase de seguro contra paradojas de dos "yo". Cuando viajamos a un momento donde ya existimos para interferir, en vez de hacer que haiga dos Dipper, hace que el que viajo en el tiempo encarne en él de ese momento. Por eso nos vemos como adolescentes, porque así debemos de vernos en este tiempo y realidad. – deduce luego de un tiempo, aunque su mirada se ve decepción con su propio crecimiento, no viendo mucho musculo en sus brazos. De pronto, una idea había surgido en su cabeza. – Espera… ¡Wendy! ¡Debo ir a buscarla! – con una ilusión poseyendo su razón, se levanta de la camilla de un salto y se lanza hacia la puerta.

-Hermano. Si tienes 15 años, ahora ella debería tener 18, o más. Ahora no solo sería raro… también ilegal. – y con esa información, todo el ánimo del chico Pines se desploma.

-¡No! Solo debo avanzar un poco más… - desesperado por aquella posibilidad que no había pensado antes, busca de inmediato la máquina del tiempo. Luego de un rato, la mirada de desesperación de Dipper cambio su significado. – Oh… no…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta curiosa Mabel.

-La maquina… no está… - confiesa en un pánico silencioso. Fue unos segundos más en los que ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

-¡AHHHHHH! – grita con total terror Mabel, tacleando a su hermano, y con él en el piso comienza a buscar entre su ropa desesperada, siendo incómodamente meticulosa. – ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! – niega en pánico, viendo que no encontraba nada. - ¡Si no volvemos a nuestro tiempo, Me perderé todas nuestras fiestas de cumpleaños! – a su gemelo le sorprendió la preocupación principal de la de frenos.

-¿No lo entiendes, Mabel? – pregunta, quitándose a la aludida de encima. – ¡Si no tenemos la máquina del tiempo, no podremos regresar al pasado, ni arreglar lo que sea que hicimos mal! – viendo ese autentico problema, la fémina capta la seriedad del asunto.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos atrapados en esta realidad? – totalmente aterrada por esa idea, se desploma de rodillas en el suelo, con una mirada que parecía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Tranquila. Aun podemos encontrarla. O, Blendin vendrá por nosotros con su propia maquina, y podremos arreglarlo. – soluciona enseguida su gemelo, logrando que la antes niña se calmara.

-Tienes razón… pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces? Todo está fuera de lugar, y no tenemos idea de cómo son las cosas en este Gravity Falls. – ese era un problema serie e importante, según ellos.

-Es cierto… y parece que no tengo las memorias del Dipper de esa realidad… - luego de pensar un poco, recuerda algo importante. – Espera… Ellos creen que perdimos la memoria. Solo hay que seguirles la corriente, e iremos investigando que paso en este mundo, y como es que vivían… digo, "vivíamos" hasta ahora.

-Parece un buen plan… - concede su gemela, no ocurriéndole nada mejor. Pronto oyeron la puerta abrirse, y ver de nuevo a los gemelos Stan, y a la llamada Cadete Chiu entrando, encontrándose con la sorpresa de los jóvenes en el suelo.

-¡Deberían estar en cama! – reclama con un inusual tono serio, al menos para ellos, la pelinegra. No queriendo problemas, ni responder dudas, los dos vuelven de regreso a sus lechos.

-Y bien, ¿Qué dice, doc? – pregunta serio Stan, sus sobrinos aun no se acostumbraban a verlo con ese parche.

-Diría que tienen un caso de amnesia, aunque aún recuerdan las cosas vitales. – comienza a explicar con un tono serio y formal. – Pero, ellos se recordaron al instante. Así que no debe ser algo tan serio. Irán recuperando la memoria con el tiempo, pero recomendaría que tuvieran al menos unos días de permiso para recuperarse, y su memoria mejore. – oyendo el diagnostico de Candy, Dipper sonríe levemente sabiendo que podrían aplicar su plan. Aunque, aun le seguía extrañando esa palabra. "Permiso". ¿Permiso de qué?

-¿Permiso de qué? – pregunta curiosa Mabel. También le parecía raro ese término.

-Para ausentarse de sus deberes en el servicio. – Responde serio Ford, aunque tratando de sonar calmado. – Ustedes son soldados del ejército de Bastion Falls, transferidos del las fuerzas de defensa de Piedmon, California. Dipper, eres cabo minero de la Unidad "Pino". Y Mabel, tu eres soldado medico y de escolta de la unidad "Estrella fugaz". – la mirada de los gemelos al oír aquello hizo que volvieran al ahora familiar sentimiento de paro mental.

-Oye, 6 dedos, No los agobies con tanto de golpe. – reclama severo su gemelo, entendiendo que todo eso fue dado muy rápido para sus sobrinos.

-¿Bastion Falls? – Repite sorprendida la castaña.

-¿Soldados? – cuestiona sorprendido Dipper. – Pero, si nosotros tenemos… ¿15? – aun seguía dudando de su propia edad.

-16, de hecho. Aunque en unas semanas cumplirán 17. – corrige Ford, viéndose que sentía pena. Quizás, porque no recordaran ni sus edades, pensó Dipper. – Desde hace tiempo que se reclutan cuando cumplen 16 años. Y ustedes son soldados bastantes buenos, por eso los mandaron aquí.

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta dudosa la joven. Esta vez, fue turno de Stan de hablar.

-Ah, nada en especial. Solo que aquí está el mejor ejercito de todo el mundo, donde lo mejor de lo mejor es entrenado y mandado. Y ustedes están entre ellos. El cerebrito aquí presente, mi hermano Ford… - dice abrazando del hombro a su gemelo. - …y yo, el apuesto Stan, somos sus increíbles tíos. Y somos los capitanes que comandan 2 de las facciones de ese ejército. ¡No hay nada en este mundo que ninguno de nuestros hombres pueda afrontar! – dice totalmente orgulloso el viejo, mientras su hermano rodaba los ojos.

-¿Entonces todo el mundo está así? – pregunta espantada la castaña, recordando el cielo rojo que vio fuera del hospital. De inmediato Ford le da un codazo a Stan.

-y tú dices que digo demasiado de golpe… - regaña por lo bajo a su hermano, y luego gira a los adolescentes. - …me temo que es así. Pero aun logramos sobrevivir con lo que tenemos. Pero no se preocupen, no los mandaremos a luchar aun. Hablare con sus capitanes, y les pediré que les den descanso. – les dice sonando compasivo, y con una sonrisa decaída se dirige a la salida.

-¡Espere, tío Ford! – lo llama de pronto el sobrino del aludido. – Aun no entiendo. ¿Estamos a caso en guerra? ¿Contra quién? – Necesitaba saberlo, ¿contra quién estaban luchando? ¿Contra el responsable de ese cielo, y que incluso hiciera que mágicos y humanos convivieran juntos? ¿Quién era? ¿A caso Gideon? ¿Bill? ¿U otro ser de gran poder que aun no conocían? Su tío solo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada…

-…contra el mundo… - y con aquella vaga respuesta, se marcha de la habitación, dejando a sus sobrinos más confundidos que antes.

-Por si no lo recuerdan aun, al nerd le encanta jugar a ser el misterioso. Ya recordaran que lo detestan. – dice frustrado Stan. – Y bien, niña, ¿Crees que ya puedan salir del hospital? – pregunta intrigado a Chiu.

-Bueno, sus heridas por el ataque del eructovolcan no fueron serías, salvo por el golpe en la cabeza. Pero, si. Y aunque pasaron inconscientes 3 días… - _¡¿Tres días?!_ Pensaron alarmados los gemelos, ¿Por qué estuvieron fuera tanto tiempo? – … se movieron bastante bien, a pesar de estar todo ese tiempo en cama. Diría que ya pueden irse. Además, les caería bien pasear por el pueblo. – responde la joven, tomando un portapapeles y revisando de reojo su contenido. – Solo… no se estresen, chicos. No creo que el recordar todo de golpe les asienta bien.

-Gracias… Candy… - agradece el castaño. Le costaba, pero logro actuar como si le agradeciera a una completa extraña, lo que en cierto modo era verdad.

-por cierto… - dice acercándose a Mabel, quien se levantaba de la cama. – Yo soy Candy Chiu, cadete de la unidad "estrella fugaz". Estudio medicina militar, y cirugía de campo. Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero somos amigas. – informa, mientras le extendía la mano a la castaña. A esta no le tomo ni 5 segundos para lanzarse en un afectuoso abrazo a la sorprendida pelinegra.

-Me alegra conocerte de nuevo, Candy. – Una verdad en gran medida. Le parecía fascinante conocer de cero a una de sus mejores amigas, aunque no fuera exactamente la misma persona. Candy tardo en responder, y lo hizo con una sonrisa y lagrimas de esperanza.

-Bueno, niños. Tienen poco tiempo, y mucho que recordar. – apresura el viejo Stan, esperándolos contra la puerta.

-Cierto. Vámonos, Mabel. – el abrazo de las amigas se termina, y la de frenos se reúne pronto con el resto de su familia. Y como si recordara algo, Candy vuelve a llamarlos.

-¡Oigan! No olviden recoger sus cosas en recepción. – los gemelos se miran confusos con esa frase.

-¿Nuestras cosas?

…

-Aquí están sus cosas… - dice un elfo de aparente edad mayor, uniformado con un traje verde formal de soldado muy mal puesto con un parche con forma de estrella fugaz cocida en el pecho, colocando una caja metálica encima de un mostrador rejado ante la mirada curiosa de los gemelos. – Para el soldado Pines, una gorra de la unidad "Pino"… - dice el mágico, sacando una gorra muy parecida a la que Dipper solía usar, pero de un diseño mucho más recto. - …un rifle ligero laser MC-TX-47 personalizado… - el joven se sorprende al recibir en sus manos un pequeño aparato con forma de arma rectangular, de color plateado con una clase de empuñadura cubriendo su mano al tomarlo del mango, una culata marrón que contrastaba demasiado con el resto del arma, y una mira telescopio encima.

-Whoa… - es lo único que dice al poseer tal cosa, haciéndole sonreír con orgullo.

\- …100 células de electrones empobrecidos de practica… - ahora le entrega al chico un total de 10 baterías azules traslucidas con lo que apenas se alcanzaba a ver 10 filamentos cada una. Dipper las toma, y las guarda en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaleco que había descubierto hace poco. - …un decodificador maestro de 3er nivel… - ahora el elfo le entregaba una clase de barras adheridas entre sí. Aun confundido por ello, las toma el castaño. – Bolsa con 400 chapas, y 100 chapas en un collar… - lo último que recibió el chico Pines fue una bolsita de tela algo mugrienta, y una chapa de una botella de jugo de uva colgando de una cadena plateada. Indiferente a este se lo coloca en el cuello, y revisa el contenido de la bolsa.

-¿chapas? – Chapas, varias chapas de botellas de cerveza, gaseosa, y otra de jugo era lo que hacía bulto en esa bolsa de tela.

-¡Momento! – de pronto Stan tomo de golpe la bolsa, y comenzó a ojear su interior. – Debo estar seguro que no falta ninguna. – Movido por un impulso que no entendió, Dipper le arrebato la bolsa a su tío con fuerza, y vuelve a revisar el contenido, viendo que le faltaron varias de las que había visto antes. Intuyendo que parecía ser algo valioso, voltea a su tío abuelo, quien silbaba distraído. – Bien… aquí tienes… - de mala gana le lanzo las tapas faltantes, y el joven las guarda de nuevo.

-Y para la soldada Pines… - repite el recepcionista, sacando otro contenedor, y sacando más cosas. – Banda de lana con cachorro de dos cabezas. – la castaña lo toma dudosa al principio, pero al sentir la textura de la banda, el tejido que tenia, y el diseño lo supo de inmediato… ella misma fue quien la había tejido. O al menos, su yo de ese mundo.

-Genial… - murmura encantada, colocándoselo en la frente.

-…Cinta de la unidad "Estrella fugaz"... – dice el elfo, entregándole a la joven una cinta rosa con el bordado de una estrella fugaz en ella. Con el tamaño que tenia, supo que no le cabria en la cabeza, así que se lo coloco en el brazo izquierdo. –…Agujas de tejido… - al recibir estas, no supo donde guardarlas, o porque las llevaba consigo. Así que se las puso en su cabello, detrás de la cinta para cabello que ataba su cola de caballo. –…las 2 Magnum prototipo de plasma MC-01-AA. Cinta cartuchera con 200 células de electrones empobrecidos de practica… - ahora fue el turno de Mabel de sorprender al tener en sus manos 2 pistolas redondas de diseño simple, pareciendo incluso de juguetes con solo una punta al final de los cañones como mira, y las empuñaduras parecian ser más bien nudillos metalicos. Y aunque le pareció rara la cinta que llevaban las mismas baterías que recibió su hermano, porque parecía ser una cinta metálica encima de otra de mayor ancho, se lo coloca sin problema.

-¡Estoy lista para luchar, mi capitán! – dice toda sonriente, posando para su familia con ambas armas en mano y apuntando a un punto sin fijar teniendo los brazos cruzados al frente. A Stan le pareció gracioso, pero Dipper rogaba que no llegaran a eso. Dejando los juegos, Mabel cuelga sus dos magnum en la cintura con unos ganchos que esas armas tenían a un costado.

-Bolsa con 257 chapas. – siendo lo último que saca, el recepcionista guarda de nuevo las cajas donde saco las "pertenencias de los gemelos". Mabel también toma su bolsa, y mira el contenido con curiosidad.

-Oiga, no… ehm, ¿no tenía nada más? – pregunta dudoso Dipper. Rogaba en su interior que por mera casualidad su falta de la cinta del tiempo se debiera a que lo tomaron de él cuando lo atendieron.

-No. Eso es todo. ¿Algo más, soldado Pines? – pregunta aburrido el elfo. Dipper iba a insistir, pero sintió que no había caso.

-No… muchas gracias. – resignado, da la media vuelta y junto a su hermana y tío salen del hospital.

Ya en el exterior, los gemelos aprecian mejor lo que había a nivel del suelo que apenas notaron en la azotea. En verdad había criaturas mágicas caminando con los humanos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Algunos iban vestidos o sin nada como siempre andaban, según recordaban. Pero distinguieron también en algunos, como los Hombretauros, que en vez de andar con su toalla atada a la cintura ahora portaban un kirt guerrero hecho de placas metálicas, con algunas hombreras y nudilleras con picos. Y, algunos portando armas al igual que ellos, aunque no parecieran formar parte de alguna patrulla o algo.

No había ni un solo auto en tránsito ni uso, solo restos destartalados que algunos niños de toda especie usaban como juegos. Y lo que la gente que no parecía ser militar usaba de transporte eran carretas tiradas por caballos, ciervos, o incluso algunos gnomos en los más pequeños. Y hablando de ellos, veían a varios otros siguiendo a algunos de los transeúntes, cargando cajas o bolsas de lo que parecían ser despensas muy pequeñas como si fueran sirvientes, o algo así. Parecía ser una clase de mezcla bizarra de la antigüedad y el futuro, seguramente causado por lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en el mundo.

Stan veía la curiosidad que había en sus sobrinos al mirar todo lo que tenían al alcance. Así que aclarándose la garganta llamo la atención de los chicos.

-Oigan, se que tienen lo de su memoria y eso, pero… ¿quieren hacer algo? – pregunta escuchándose muy nervioso. Era claro que no estaba preparado para una situación así, aunque fuera capitán del ejército de "Bastion Falls"… aun les parecía rara la idea de tener que llamar asi al pueblo.

-De hecho, tío Stan… nos gustaría pasear por ahí… solos, si no es molestia. – pide dudoso el castaño. Esa era su oportunidad de empezar a investigar lo que ocurría, sin parecer demasiado sospechosos al respecto. Pero, no parecía ser un buen plan. Porque, se supone que ellos habían perdido la memoria. ¿Qué clase de persona los dejaría…?

-¡De acuerdo! – dice sonriente Stan, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Entonces Dipper recordó que cual sea esa clase de persona, Stan pertenecía a ella. – Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme a mí, o a Ford. ¡Cuídense! – se despide casi apresurado, y comenzando a alejarse de los gemelos.

-¿Pero cómo? – no sabían si sus tíos aun Vivian en la cabaña del misterio, si es que aun existía. Y tampoco era como si tuvieran el mismo número. Y viendo que Stan se golpeaba la cabeza, quizás recordando que se suponía que ellos no recordaban nada, el viejo saca de su chaleco un par de relojes de pulsera de gran tamaño, junto a un par de auriculares, y se los lanza a Mabel, quien los atrapa en el aire.

-Son comunicadores. Búsquenle ahí mi nombre, y presionan el botón rojo del centro. ¡Nos vemos! - diciendo eso, se despide con la mano de los chicos y se marcha de ahí.

-Bueno, Mabel… tenemos mucho que investigar… - dice a su gemela, colocándose el comunicador en el brazo derecho y el oído.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán Wendy y los demás… - no evita cuestionarse preocupada la castaña, también colocándoselos en los mismos sitios.

-Ya lo sabremos cuando los veamos… - contesta el castaño, respirando hondo, y preparándose para empezar a investigar y descubrir ese nuevo mundo. Uno donde la vida que ellos habían conocido por 12 años de vida había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en una clase de lucha por seguir sobreviviendo. Y con el mayor temor de confirmar… que su decisión causo todo eso. - ….si los vemos…

…

* * *

 _ **3-2: 5-3: 6-1: 3-2: 6-2: 8-1: 4-3: 7-3: 6-3: 7-4: 6-3: 6-1: 3-2: 6-2: 8-1: 4-3: 3-1: 6-3:**_

* * *

 _Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, así como yo de redactarlo. Ya vimos una pequeña introducción de lo que es este mundo. Pero, aun falta más por ver. Más que nada sobre lo que ha ocurrido con el resto de aquellos con quienes los gemelos Pines han desarrollado distintas relaciones, tanto en buenos como malos términos. Seguro que les gustara el siguiente capítulo, donde tendrá aparición cierto personaje que aunque intenten engañar a sus corazones, ustedes saben que desean ver cómo se desarrolla en esta realidad._

 _Y antes de retirarme a continuar con la siguiente entrega, quiero hacer un anuncio. Hace poco, decidí crear una página de Facebook, por si les interesa. Se llama "_ _ **Industrias Maldad"**_ _. Ahí, daré anuncio de cuando suba un siguiente capítulo, puede que suba algún dato que me resulte interesante, responda a preguntas que ustedes desean hacerme. O, donde simplemente me puedan insultar libremente de la forma creativa que Fanfiction no permite en los Reviews._

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir me despido. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	4. Nuevos viejos amigos

_Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 ** _Sombra de Maldad._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 04: Nuevos viejos amigos.**_

Conforme continuaban caminando por las calles de la ahora ciudad militarizada llamada Bastion Falls en busca de respuestas a sus dudas, lo único que hallaban eran más preguntas que se acumulaban en sus mentes, principalmente cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo.

Aunque fueran mucho más grandes que antes de que despertaran, sorpresivamente no les costaba moverse en sus nuevos cuerpos, como si hubieran pasado por todo el desarrollo necesario para llegar a ese punto. Por un momento se pararon frente a un vidrio de un local algo mugriento. Viendo su reflejo, Mabel pensó que se veía más hermosa que nunca, aunque le disgusto saber que aún tenía sus frenos. En cuanto a Dipper al ver su rostro menos redondeado, se percató de los finos bellos que tenía en el mentón, y de una bandita sucia que llevaba en la mejilla. Además que, para su desagrado, su hermana seguía siendo ligeramente más alta que él. Suerte que aún no se diera cuenta. Dejando de verse a sí mismos, continúan con su camino.

Ahora que no tenían que preocuparse por sus tíos, pudieron permitirse ver a las personas con más detalle. La mayoría parecía portar ropas de los 80, aunque con algunos rasguños y manchas de suciedad que no parecían importarles. Había pocos que tenían prendas ajenas a esa época, aunque no podían decir si eran del tiempo y realidad del que ellos venían. También vieron varios puestos ambulantes en la calle en donde la gente compraba alimentos o herramientas, dando como si fueran efectivas las chapas de botellas. Eso les recordaba que aun debían aprender a usar las suyas.

Entre los otros cambios que veían era encontrar uno que otro negocio donde parecían vender armas parecidas a las de ellos, aunque de menor tamaño que la de Dipper, y probablemente menos fuertes. Pese que eso no les parecía tan raro a primera instancia, si lo fue encontrarse con un niño de 12 o 13 saliendo de ahí cargando una pistola plateada con luces rojas, agradeciéndole a su padre por el regalo.

-Dipper, mira… - indica su gemela, apuntando al centro de la calle.

Los dos se acercan al monumento que adornaba aquel sitio. Aunque en sus memorias aún seguía presente la estatua del farsante Nathaniel Northwest, al que habían desenmascarado ante su tataranieta por motivos de venganza, lo que veían ante ellos era completamente diferente. En vez de un hombre de la época de los pioneros, se alzaban sobre una base tres hombres. Y solo a dos de ellos reconocieron.

A la izquierda, vestido con un chaleco táctico y sosteniendo una escopeta, estaba su tío Stan. Pero mucho más joven, de la misma edad que vieron cuando viajaron al pasado, salvo que ahí se veía que tenía un ojo cubierto por una venda.

Erguido a la derecha, con una gabardina y un libro que Dipper reconoció como el Diario 1, estaba su tío Ford también rejuvenecido. Su mirada firme y enfocaba distanciaba demasiado a la paranoica y consternada que vio con sus propios ojos.

Y en el centro, un hombre de traje cuyos puños se chocaban entre si tras su espalda. Mientras con una postura prepotente miraba al frente, incluso su estatua parecía transmitir frialdad y desprecio a quien si quiera mirara sus ojos de piedra. Aunque ninguno de ellos lo reconoció, si sintieron algo familiar en él, pero a su vez distinto. Volviendo a ver en la base de las estatuas contemplan una placa de bronce incrustada en él, donde se leía en letras mayúsculas "Los héroes que nos dieron nuestra primera oportunidad de luchar".

-Parece que en este mundo nuestros tíos son importantes. – murmura orgullosa Mabel, feliz de que pudieran verla con sus dos tíos sin que al parecer haiga ningún problema por ello.

-Pero… ¿Quién es ese tipo? – se cuestiona Dipper, mirando la estatua del misterioso sujeto, que sin saber porque, le causo un severo asco. – Quizás debamos preguntarle a nuestros tíos de esto… - se dice como única solución, cuando junto a su gemela dan la media vuelta y siguen en su exploración.

No tardaron en encontrar otra cosa rara, la cual fue a un gran cumulo de personas y criaturas reunidas en una esquina, todos ellos vestidos "normalmente", y no como soldados. Curiosos, se acercaron para ver el motivo de ese cumulo. Y entre más se acercaban, más claro oían una voz hablando alto, dando anuncios al parecer. Y eso fue más claro al encontrar en el centro del cumulo a un sujeto vestido de marrón sentado sobre una caja de metal, aparentemente escoltado por dos enormes sujetos de aspecto amenazante y violento vestidos con armaduras magulladas y dañadas, todos le prestaban toda su atención.

-…La unidad de asalto "hielo" nuevamente demuestra su poder con la toma del puesto de saqueadores que amenazaron el poblado sureño de "Gold & Silver". Se estima que en una semana volverán a sus labores de producción agrícola. La villa costera "dos cabezas" sufrió un terrible ataque de las bestias marinas. Se estiman un total de 14 bajas confirmadas, y no todas las embarcaciones han sido encontradas. – narraba el sujeto con gran intensidad y seriedad, como si se tratara de un locutor de noticias, y al parecer eso era en ese mundo. – Y en buenas noticias. El escuadrón Omega de la unidad de exploración "corazón cicatrizado" hayo una planta embotelladora de jugos y gaseosas. El efectivo recaudado hasta ahora es de 200 mil chapas. Ante tal nueva buena, su majestad ha declarado que los impuestos de la población se reducirán un 10% por las próximas 8 semanas, de ser posible. – la gente al instante parece estallar en jubilo, tomando por sorpresa a los gemelos misterio.

-Supongo que eso es algo bueno… - murmura Dipper, quien tuvo que cubrirse los oídos para protegerse del griterío. – Espera… ¿dijo "su majestad"?

-¡Dipper! ¡Mira! – señala su gemela hacia los soldados que acompañaban al anunciante. El castaño tardo en ver que observo Mabel. Y se espanta al encontrar una estrella con un ojo en el centro grabado en las hombreras de sus armaduras.

-¡¿El símbolo de Gideon?! ¿Qué significa eso? – se alarma enormemente preocupada Dipper. Mabel se sintió igual de inquieta al empezar a imaginarse lo que ello podría implicar…

-…así que el unicornio no llegara hasta mañana, a las 10:20 horas… - ahí la mente de la castaña se frenos. Y llena de una infantil e intensa emoción se abre paso a golpes entre la multitud, hasta estar cara a cara con aquel individuo informante.

-¡¿Qué es eso del unicornio?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUE?! – pregunta ansiosa, fuera de sí misma. Dipper se preocupó más al instante. Con solo ver a esos guardias se sabía que no eran del tipo que tuvieran paciencia. Así que rápido también avanzo entre la sorprendida multitud aunque de modo más educado que su hermana.

-¡Mabel! ¡Por favor…! – trata de llamarla, aun faltándole para llegar a ella. Pero en cuanto miro a esos soldados ver a su gemela, más miedo llego a él…

-¡Señorita Mabel! – exclaman sorprendidos, y para sorpresa del chico Pines, se veían también un poco aliviados. – Que bueno que está bien. El joven Gideon estará muy feliz… ¿Usted también, señor Dipper?

-¿Señor…? – repite confundido el aludido. Parecía que esos hombres si estaban relacionados al regordete peliblanco que conocía. Pero, que le tuvieran respeto también a él le consternaba bastante.

-¡¿Qué dijeron de un unicornio?! – insiste la niña, ignorando todo lo que no estaba relacionado con lo que en verdad le importaba.

-ehm… que llegara mañana a las 10:20 horas… - repite confundido el vocero, más que nada por tanta emoción de aquel tema de parte de esa chica.

-¡Si! ¡SIIIII! – festeja la de frenos, acompañado de bailes improvisados y más griterío. Ahora la atención de los transeúntes paso a aquella joven. Cosa que incomodo a Dipper ya que se trataba de su hermana.

-Mabel, por favor… -implora en murmuro su gemelo, pero demasiado bajo cosa que ignora fácil.

-¡Jajaja…! No pueden evitar llamar la atención sin importar que, ¿cierto? – una familiar voz llega a los oídos de los gemelos Pines. La misma basto para que Mabel se callara, y junto a su gemelo voltearan al origen de la misma.

Las personas se abrieron paso para permitirle el avance a un grupo de soldados de aspecto joven, apenas mayores a los gemelos por unos años. Liderándolos, una bella pelirroja de cabello corto de un estilo un tanto salvaje. Una figura femenina resaltada en una camiseta blanca sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo que le llegaba arriba del ombligo. Un bello collar de oro con un dije con forma de una bolsa de hielo colgaba de su cuello junto unas placas de identificación. Unas enormes placas azules en los hombros a modo de protección, así como unos pantalones y botas metálicas de colores verdes que parecían provenir de una armadura avanzada. En su cintura colgaba de lado una escopeta recortada de color negra, cuya hermana estaba en la espalda de la mujer. Pero, basto con solo ver las pecas de su rostro que resaltaban en su blanca piel para reconocerla: Era Wendy. Una versión madura de ella. Una que dejo boquiabierto al castaño.

-…. – su cerebro parecía que había abandonado su cuerpo, hasta que él mismo quien se golpea a sí mismo para hacerse reaccionar. Así se dio cuenta que también estaban sus demás amigos adolescentes, aunque ahora jóvenes adultos.

Lee y Nate andaban con petos metálicos rojos y hombreras como protección en las cuales estaban grabados un corazón con una cicatriz en su interior. Guantes con el dorso cubierto por placas metálicas, y pantalones y camisetas militares, al igual que botas. Ambos llevaban en sus espaldas rifles plateados parecidos al que llevaba Dipper, pero de unas dimensiones un tanto mayores.

Tambry parecía llevar una clase de uniforme de oficial purpura con el mismo símbolo del corazón bordado a la derecha de su pecho. Aunque un tanto desarreglado, y aunque ambos lados de su cabeza estaban rapados, aun se percibían los colores con los que estaban acostumbrados a verla. La mujer morena parecía entretenida tecleando el holograma que se proyectaba en un aparato marrón que llevaba en el brazo.

En cuanto a Thompson, llevaba una armadura completa de tono amarillo con el mismo símbolo del corazón en el pecho, parecido a la combinación de las partes que llevaban Wendy, Lee y Nate. Y dado que su casco estaba colgando de la cintura, vieron que su cabello castaño lucia un perfecto corte militar. Aunque, su mirada nerviosa permanecía mientras sostenía un rifle de aspecto redondeado, con varias bombillas verdes brillando a su alrededor.

Y para descontento de Dipper, también estaba Robbie. No llevaba ninguna clase de armadura como la mayoría. Solo un uniforme negro de camuflaje que consistía en pantalón, botas, camiseta y un chaleco táctico con capucha que portaba sobre su cabeza. Su mirada arrogante con indiferencia permanecía en él como lo recordaban en su propia versión. Aunque alcanzaron a ver que ahora llevaba un pendiente donde colgaba un corazón cicatrizado en su oído izquierdo. Y para más frustración para el joven Pines, aunque era delgado en sí, tenía una complexión musculosa considerable. Y en su espalda resaltaba un largo rifle que no parecía ser de energía como el de la mayoría, sino de fuego.

 _ **Unidad "Corazón Cicatrizado": Observación y Reconocimiento**_

 _ **Escuadrón Omega**_

El ver a todos ellos juntos y bien les dio alivio a los hermanos, pero lo que resalto más en sus rostros fue la sorpresa de verlos tan cambiados.

-ehm… este… - aun la apariencia madura de su amor platónico provocaba shock en la mente infantil de Dipper, sin importar que edad tuviera su cuerpo. Pero apenas consigue recordar su nombre, y que se suponía que no los recordaban. - ¿…nos conocemos? – pregunta nervioso, con una sonrisa aún más nerviosa. Los chicos se mostraron sorprendidos por aquella pregunta, pero solo Wendy, apenas perdiendo un poco su sonrisa, suspira suavemente como reacción.

-Así que es cierto… perdieron la memoria… - se dice, escuchándose triste por ello.

-¡¿Qué perdieron la memoria?! – exclaman sorprendidos los portadores de la estrella con ojo.

-Así es... – contesta la mujer, tomando del hombro a ambos castaños y atrayéndolos a su espalda. – El golpe les afecto más de lo que esperábamos. Si quieren, díganle a Alegría. Pero de una vez le advierto que no trate nada con mi amiga… - comenta sonando distraída la pelirroja, empujando suavemente a los Pines hacia fuera del cumulo de personas, quienes se pusieron a platicar entre sí de lo que escucharon.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – cuestionan indignados los dos soldados, cosa que hizo frenar a la pelirroja.

No supieron cómo, cuándo, ni porque de repente la situación había cambiado tan drásticamente. Los jóvenes Pines no supieron en qué momento Wendy y sus amigos habían desenfundado sus armas, al igual que los escoltas del anunciante, y se apuntaron entre ellos con sus letales herramientas. Los ciudadanos normales se congelaron en su sitio, nadie quería ser el que causara el movimiento que detonara un tiroteo entre los soldados.

Los gemelos miraron repetidamente entre los dos lados de aquella lucha fría, en el que parecían esperar que hiciera el otro. Ni si quiera se percataron que los soldados que pasaban por ahí apenas se dieron cuenta de la riña llevaron sus manos a milímetros de sus armas, también preparados para luchar. Segundos en los que incluso la respiración del más pequeño se congelo…

-¡Oigan! Por favor, amigos. Todos tranquilos. – sin quitar las miras de sus posibles oponentes, apenas desviando los ojos un poco ven llegar a un hombre robusto de cabellera castaña con calva en la cima cubierta por un sombrero hawaiano de paja con el símbolo de la estrella con ojo pegado en el. Ese individuo portaba una armadura azul de cuerpo completo, con flores rosadas pintadas por él. El recién llegado llevaba una sonrisa amistosa, y sus manos se mantenían en alto, muy lejos de la escopeta que llevaba en la espalda.

 _ **4to Capitán de Unidad "Estrella vigilante": Inteligencia y Logística**_

" _ **Mar tropical" Bud Alegría**_

-¿Bud Alegría? – Dipper reconoce de inmediato a aquel hombre sonriente del que recientemente se preocuparon como rival durante la candidatura de su tío.

-Vamos, chicos. No hay por qué dispararnos entre nosotros. ¡Todos somos amigos! ¿No es cierto? – los jóvenes y adultos soldados no parecían querer ceder sus posturas. – Oigan. ¿Por qué no vuelven a su labor, y siguen dando las noticias? Que estas personas esperan ansiosas nuestra información. – los escoltas del anunciante miraron fijamente al hombre del sombrero, quien mantenía su sonrisa bonachona para ellos. Fueron segundos en los que tardaron en responder.

-Como ordene, capitán Alegría… - contestan de mala gana, volviendo a sus posiciones a los lados del hombre sobre la caja. Y viendo eso, Wendy y los otros también bajaron las armas y volvieron a guardarlas.

-¿Capitán Alegría? – fue el turno de Mabel de sorprenderse.

-Oye, señorita Wendy. ¿Por qué no llevas de paseo a los chicos por el pueblo? Seguro que una tarde con sus amigos les caerán bien. – ofrece sonriente el adulto, a lo que la joven responde con una sonrisa.

-Eso tenía pensado hacer… - sin una palabra más, Wendy nuevamente llevándolos de los hombros aleja a sus jóvenes amigos, acompañado de los demás. En cuanto a los demás, volvieron a prestar atención a lo que decía aquel anunciante. Mientras que los soldados que estuvieron atentos a la posible lucha se relajan, y vuelven a sus labores.

-¡Ojala recuperen su memoria pronto! – grita el llamado Capitán, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí.

-¿Qué fue eso que paso ahí atrás? – pregunta inquieto Dipper. Pensaba que si sus amigos y esos tipos pertenecían al mismo ejército, no tendrían tantos problemas entre ellos. Pero, apenas vieron provocación, y ya habían tomado sus armas.

-Nada… - contesta Wendy, dejando de empujarlos una vez apartados de aquella esquina. – Solo cosas del día diario… por cierto, soy una amiga suya. – le extiende la mano a los gemelos, quienes la miran curiosos. – Me llamo Wendy. Un gusto conocerlos… de nuevo. – los chicos se miraron un instante antes de que Mabel fuera la primera en responder.

-¡Soy Mabel! ¡Mucho gusto Wendy! – se presenta la castaña, sacudiendo fuerte y rápido su mano durante el saludo, a lo que la pelirroja ríe.

-Ehm… este… yo… - trata de articular oración coherente Dipper, pero pronto teniendo cualquier cosa menos eso. Como sucedía a veces cuando se trataba en la pelirroja hasta lo ocurrido en el bunker. - ¡Soy Skipper! ¡Que diga, whiper…! ¡es decir, torpe…! – pronto un rubor inunda sus mejillas.

-jejeje… - ríe sin malicia Wendy ante eso. – Tranquilo, se que te llamas Dipper. – responde, para luego empezar a señalar los otros. – Ellos son Lee, Nate, Thompson, Tambry... – presenta, apuntando a cada uno.

-Y yo… - interrumpe las presentaciones el pelinegro, con sonrisa arrogante y parándose ante el chico Pines. – Yo soy Robbie V. Y esta… - a la misma velocidad con la que hizo antes toma su rifle, y con él apunta a la frente de Dipper. De tener noción de la materia armamentista, sabría que era un rifle de francotirador de cerrojo pintado de negro, con una mira telescópica que parecía ser digital, y en su culata estaba escrito en pintura "TO KILL TODAY". -…es mi arma. La "Black T.K.T." – la actitud arrogante tan familiar hizo que el chico no se inmutara, aun con la gran arma frente a él y en cambio se mostrara desafiante.

-¡Robbie! ¡Baja eso! – prácticamente ordena la pelirroja. El de la capucha aun con su sonrisa, como si creyera que había asustado al joven, vuelve a colgarse su tan querida arma. – Bien… ellos forman parte de la unidad "corazón cicatrizado"…

-¡La unidad de Reconocimiento! – gritan de emoción Nate y Lee, chocando sus pechos en seguida.

-Sí. – afirma Wendy, nada molesta por la nueva interrupción, para seguir con las presentaciones. – Ellos forman parte del mismo escuadrón. Solo que Tambry no es soldada en sí. Ella se encarga de sus comunicaciones con su base cuando los chicos van de misión.

-¿Tú no estás con ellos? – pregunta curioso Dipper, pues no veía el símbolo del corazón en ninguna parte de su amiga, a diferencia de sus propios amigos.

-No. Yo estoy en la unidad "Hielo". Los de asalto. Cosa de mi padre… - responde indiferente, mientras también levantaba levemente el dije de la bolsa de su collar.

-¿Asalto? – preguntan ambos gemelos. Aún seguían sin entender muchas cosas militares de las que decían. Aun no entendían que era lo de "Reconocimiento".

-Si quieren luchar contra un ejército en una base con puertas muy grandes, con unos de nosotros ya les derribamos eso, y unos muros de paso. – responde, ahora sonando orgullosa de su unidad. – pero dejemos eso para después. Seguro que querrán recordar cómo usar sus juguetes. Por qué créanme, lo necesitaran. – sugiere, señalando ahora las armas que ambos hermanos llevaban encima.

-¡Andando! – exclama emocionada la castaña, volviendo a tomar sus magnum, pero el brazo de su gemelo frente a ella detienen su pronto frenesí.

-De hecho, quisiera mejor saber que es todo esto, exactamente. – pide serio Dipper, molestando un poco a su hermana. Aun él recordaba el principal motivo por el que se alejaron de su tío. – Quisiera saber por qué estamos como si estuviéramos en alguna guerra. Por qué, y contra que se supone que peleamos. – los jóvenes adultos se miran entre sí, con expresiones confundidas en sus rostros, antes de volver a mirarlos.

-¿Nos pides lecciones de historia, viejo? En verdad perdieron la memoria. – exclama impactado Lee ante la petición.

-Se nota que jamás se te olvidara lo curioso que eres, ¿no? – dice con humor, y una sonrisa algo extraña, que no supo interpretar Dipper. – De acuerdo. Somos las peores personas a las que pudieras preguntarle por respuestas, pero podemos llevarte a donde las puedes conseguir…

* * *

 _ **3-1: 6-3: 7-4: 2-3: 4-2: 4-3: 2-3: 6-3: 7-4: 2-1: 6-2: 8-1: 3-2: 8-1: 7-3: 3-2: 7-4: 4-1: 7-3: 2-1: 6-2: 3-1: 3-2: 7-4:**_

* * *

Buenos días, tardes, y noches. Aquí **Sombra de Maldad**. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Espero haber creado más preguntas que respuestas para ustedes. Ya vimos la entrada de Wendy y sus chicos. Creo que es algo fundamental la presencia de al menos la pelirroja para tener una aventura decente con estos gemelos.

También vimos un pequeño momento de roses entre las "unidades". Algo que quizás se hubiera puesto feo de no ser por la llegada de Alegría padre. ¿Esperaban que fuera un capitán? Tal vez no. Y vimos cómo se le inquietaron las hormonas a nuestro chico de la gorra. Y esto se pondrá aun peor para él. Algo que quizás no sepan de mí, es que desde el capítulo de " **Final profundo** ", luego de que Mabel dijera que por ahí estaba Wendy en un bikini, y este cayera tan redondito, para mí, Dipper resulto ser un pervertido.

Y hablando de eso, quizás no se note ahora, pero la presencia de palabras anti sonantes, consumo de bebidas y drogas, algo de violencia explícita tal vez, y casi seguramente mi primera escena lemon al final, formaran parte de esta historia. Así que cuando empiece, no digan que no se los advertí.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos vemos el próximo capítulo. Y esperare con ansias sus Reviews.


	5. Indagando

_Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 05: Indagando**_

No tardaron mucho, más que nada porque pidieron aventón a un hombre con carreta tirada por ciervos. Pero habían llegado a un enorme edificio que los chicos pudieron reconocer, tanto por la ruta usada como por la forma de la misma: el museo de Gravity Falls. Aunque, ahora adornado por algunas estatuas de soldados al frente, y un nido de tiradores en la cima del edificio. Sin mencionar que en lugar del aviso de museo de historia, dictaba "Museo de Bastion Falls" en su lugar.

Luego de que la pelirroja le diera unas chapas al amable conductor para que siguiera su camino, esta acompaña a los impresionados gemelos al interior del edificio mientras los otros esperaban afuera. Una vez dentro de la recepción, apenas ahí los chicos vieron que el lugar ya no era como en las pocas veces que fueron a visitarlo. En vez de huesos de dinosaurio, dioramas de épocas o animales disecados, lo que había en exhibición eran escenarios de aparentes luchas importantes, modelos de armas y vehículos que daban a lo perteneciente a la década de los 80 hasta que parecían ser sacadas de películas futuristas, y modelos de criaturas horrendas que jamás hubieran deseado imaginar.

Pero, lo que más alarmo a los gemelos, fue que al mirar al techo se encontraron con un mural. En él se veía a varias personas, todas vestidas y armadas como soldados, aparentemente combatiendo una enorme sombra borrosa con un ojo resplandeciente en su centro, en medio de un pueblo que ardía en llamas.

-¿A caso es…? – ni Mabel se atrevió a terminar su propia frase, mientras su hermano ni palabras tenia para decir.

-¡Listo, chicos! Podemos pasar. – dice de pronto su amiga Wendy, tomando de sorpresa a los gemelos, mientras señalaba una puerta que la recepcionista les abría. - ¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Por qué tan extraños? – pregunta curiosa.

-Ahm… no es nada… - trata de no darle importancia, y junto a su hermana marchan hacia la puerta. Wendy voltea la mirada para ver el mural del techo. Estaba muy segura de que era lo que veían sus amigos. Pero, levantándose de hombros se reúne con ellos para guiarlos.

La puerta los llevo a unas escaleras que los guiaba hacia abajo. Luces blancas eran lo que iluminaban su camino. Y mientras bajaban no pudieron ignorar los cables que también parecían recorrer la misma ruta que ellos por las paredes. Llegando al final de los escalones, ingresan por otra puerta, la cual luego de que la pelirroja tecleara una contraseña se abre, revelando una gran sala llena de muchas computadoras acompañadas de varios diarios, libros, cuadernos de apunte, y muchos archiveros.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunta curiosa y fascinada Mabel.

-Aquí almacenan lo que tenga que ver con la historia de la base, desde que todo esto empezó. – contesta Wendy muy distraída, poniéndose frente a uno de los ordenadores y empezando a teclear en él. – no hay mucho sobre antes de la "era de la locura", pero seguro les servirá para al menos saber cómo va el asunto.

-¿Qué es la "Era de la Locura"? – pregunta al instante Dipper.

-Averígualo tú, amigo. – responde, dejando de presionar botones, y cediéndole el lugar al chico de la gorra. – aun recuerdas como usar una computadora, ¿no? – pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona.

-ehm… - el chico hizo un rápido vistazo, y vio que se parecía mucho a una computadora normal. - ¿Si tengo dudas, te puedo pedir ayuda? – pide, no queriendo arriesgarse.

-Aprende haciendo, viejo… como todos… - y con esas palabras la mujer sale de la sala, para esperar con sus demás amigos afuera.

-¡Revisa mi perfil! – pide al instante Mabel.

-No creo que aquí exista nuestro sitio, hermana… - niega, mientras empezaba a operar la ventana que le dejo abierta Wendy, muy parecida a un buscador de internet, que pronto averiguo que funcionaba como uno. – no será tan difícil… veamos… "era de la locura…" – se dice, a la vez que tecleaba las palabras para el monitor. No tardo mucho para que enseguida directorios del sistema aparecieran ante él, teniendo en cada uno al término títulos de informes, noticias, crónicas, entre más que se relacionaban a esas cuatro palabras. Eligio el primero del listado, y pronto un informe acompañado de algunas imágenes un tanto inquietantes los acompañaban. – Aquí esta…

( _Texto)_

 _La Era de la Locura, se le conoce así al periodo en el que abarca el término de la Era dorada (14 de enero de 1983, según su calendario), hasta la fecha actual. Durante este tiempo, la raza humana y los mágicos terrestres han luchado por su supervivencia contra los fenómenos que han surgido de los desgarros dimensionales que empezaron a abrirse en los cielos del mundo. Pese a que no se conoce número exacto, la mayoría hizo aparición durante las primeras 2 horas. Y aunque sea suceso raro, aún siguen apareciendo nuevos._

 _ **Antecedentes**_

 _Todo comenzó luego de la llegada de un misterioso ente capaz de manipular la propia realidad a su voluntad en el poblado de Bastion Falls (Pueblo leñador de Gravity Falls, en ese entonces). Pero, gracias a los conocimientos de operativos especiales de Stanley Pines, los conocimientos de los secretos místicos de Stanford Pines, y la financiación y recursos armamentistas de Richard Northwest…_

 _(Interrupción)_

-¡Northwest! – exclaman sorprendidos los gemelos, fijándose pronto en fotos viejas de los aludidos héroes, donde reconocieron al tipo del monumento que no identificaron.

-Pero, ¿no el papa de Pacifica se llamaba Preston? – pregunta confundida Mabel.

-Así es. Pero no se parece tanto a él. Quizás sea el abuelo de Pacifica, o algo así… - supone su gemelo, igual de impresionado. Más que nada de que un Northwest ayudara a las personas así. – Pero, ¿Cómo que el Tío Stan tiene conocimientos de operaciones, o como sea?

-Quizás sea otra cosa que no sepamos de él. – ofrece la castaña, antes que ambos volvieran a la lectura.

( _Continuando)_

… _Northwest, el pequeño poblado logro mantenerse en los primeros días, y finalmente derrotar al diabólico ser._

 _Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo el mundo se vio inundado de múltiples fisuras temporales, de las cuales empezaron a surgir criaturas que al primer momento empezaron a infundir el caos y la destrucción al mundo. Durante las primeras semanas, la población humana sufrió un severo descenso en su población mundial debido a la naturaleza violenta de la gran mayoría de las criaturas. Ciudades enteras cayeron ante los monstruos invasores, y poblados pequeños no dejaron más que ruinas. Incluso los gobiernos mundiales fueron incapaces de sobrevivir durante sus propias evacuaciones._

 _Pero, inspirados en la intervención de Northwest, muchos millonarios, realeza con recursos, e incluso criminales influyentes rápidamente gastaron gran parte de sus fortunas en las defensas y protección de los territorios nexos a sus principales cedes, permitiendo a los sobrevivientes afortunados tener un lugar seguro donde resguardarse. Pero, estos no hubieran resistido mucho de no ser por las armas diseñadas por el genio Fiddleford McGucket, quien durante la desgracia pese a perder la cordura, diseño armas que finalmente les dieron a las personas la posibilidad de luchar en condiciones similares contra los monstruos. Y, a su vez financiar la fortificación de Gravity Falls, el cual luego de los primeros 4 años paso a llamarse "Bastion Falls", ya que se consideró que si la humanidad caería, ese sería el último Bastión en hacerlo._

 _ **Efectos sociales comparados a la Era Dorada**_

 _Entre los cambios importantes que sucedieron a la sociedad como se conocía eran los nuevos gobiernos. Luego de que se ganaran el favor de las personas que resguardaron, pronto los millonarios dueños de esas "Zonas seguras", pronto pasaron a ser llamados "Reyes Mundiales". Y en cuanto se empezaron a usar a los "Unicornios" como medio de transporte de la elite, estos pudieron organizarse entre sí, creando el "Gobierno Mundial". Durante sus reuniones anuales se debaten sobre los costos estándar que deben tener los productos y servicios para la población civil, así como tratados comerciales entre los "Territorios del Rey", y los permisos para anexar zonas de nadie a sus fronteras._

 _También, el uso de las chapas como moneda de uso mundial. Reflejado en el uso de estas por los soldados como moneda durante el primer año, luego de que se dejaran de pagarles. Decisión establecida entre ellos debido a que además de que eran más resistentes, fáciles de hallar, y difíciles de perder, las chapas de botellas de cerveza era lo que tenían más a la mano. Pronto esta práctica se extendió a uso civil, e incluso internacional._

 _(Corte)_

-Eso explica que el tío Stan me las quitara… - se dice Dipper sorprendido, ahora mirando ese pequeño saco con más afecto. Aunque, su hermana parecía perdida en su propio mundo. - ¡Mabel!

-¡Ah…! ¿Qué? – se resalta por el grito de su gemelo. – Perdón, pero me perdí cuando dijeron que se montaban en unicornios… - y nuevamente su mente la hizo fantasear con ello.

-me parece raro que usen unicornios como transporte, si en verdad hay monstruos por ahí… - se dice el castaño, pensando que había más de lo que creían. Pronto se pone a reflexionar en lo demás que había leído hasta ese punto, pensando pronto en lo referido a los Reyes mundiales… - por eso dijeron "su majestad…" – y su rostro pronto muestra señales de revelación. - ¡¿Eso significa que los Northwest son de la realeza aquí?! ¡Perfecto! –exclama muy molesto, recargando todo su peso en el respaldo del asiento y cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Si el viejo McGucket también participo, eso explica de estas cosas futuristas, ¿no crees? – comenta Mabel, mirando más fijamente sus pistolas.

-Sí. El viejo McGucket habrá estado realmente loco por muchos años, pero seguía siendo un genio. – Reconoce el otro, más tranquilo. – Veamos qué hay de Bastion Falls… - cerrando el artículo que leyó hace poco, abre pronto otro, pero ahora relacionado al nuevo pueblo.

 _(Texto)_

 _ **Bastion Falls**_

 _Inicialmente llamado Gravity Falls, fundado en mediados del siglo XIX (Era Dorada), paso a llamarse Bastion Falls en el año 4 E.L. (Era de la Locura), una vez que se estableció como el fuerte mejor defendido del mundo, y pronto cuna de los más eficientes soldados que se puedan producir. Además, hasta ahora la única capital mundial en donde se es aceptada la presencia de seres sobrenaturales, e incluso se les da el derecho y deber de unirse a sus fuerzas de defensa._

 _ **Antecedentes**_

 _Aunque al comienzo como un poblado Leñador del entonces territorio de Oregón, fue el lugar donde el primero de muchos monstruos apareció. Uno hasta ahora registrado como el más poderoso. Pero, con el mando de los gemelos Stanford y Stanley Pines, y del multimillonario Richard Northwest, lograron defender a la población civil, y luego prepararla y armarla para defenderse cuando llegaron los monstruos después de la caída de "Él ojo"._

 _Con la ayuda de los 3 héroes, el poblado se fue convirtiendo en una fortaleza donde sus pobladores podrían habitar tranquilo, y quienes se unieran a sus fuerzas de defensa se volverían en soldados reconocidos en todo el globo._

 _ **Las 10 unidades**_

 _Bastion Falls divide sus fuerzas de defensa en 10 unidades. Cada una se especializa en un aspecto importante para la defensa de la región, y cada una es comandada por un Capitán elegido bajo criterios de las propias unidades, la aprobación del rey mundial de Norte América, y sea alguien que pase "La prueba"._

 _ **Unidades**_

 _ **6 dedos:**_ _Unidad de investigación y ciencias._

 _Principalmente conformada por científicos. Encargada de realizar investigaciones teóricas, y estudiar las anomalías dimensionales de los portales. Usualmente enviando tropas a investigar de cerca los desgarros. Además de realizar experimentos que proporcionen conocimientos científicos que puedan ayudar a la región._

 _ **Pez:**_ _Operaciones especiales._

 _Combate en unidades pequeñas, ocasionalmente espionaje, infiltración, misiones de rescate, anti terrorismo, escolta de personalidades VIP, o transporte de mercancía invaluable. Equipos elite entrenados para cumplir sus misiones con la mayor eficiencia y discreción posible._

 _ **Llama:**_ _Demolición y fuerza aérea._

 _Especialistas en armas de gran destrucción, y dueña y encargada de las unidades aéreas caza y transporte "Pegaso X17". Financiada directamente por la Casa Real Northwest, y actualmente sus líderes militares._

 _ **Lentes:**_ _Desarrollo tecnológico._

 _Principalmente dirigida por científicos, encargados del desarrollo de nuevas armas, vehículos, armaduras, y demás equipos que ayuden a los soldados en sus misiones._

 _ **Interrogante:**_ _Restauración y artillera móvil._

 _Especialistas en combate sobre artillería móvil y vehículos de combate, además de ser técnicos restauradores entrenados para restaurar equipo de la Era Dorada, así como instalaciones del mismo periodo._

 _ **Hielo:**_ _Asalto y Avanzada_

 _Punta de lanza en batallas de gran escala, y fuerza de choque. Principalmente conformada por soldados fuertes, incluyendo la especie "Hombretauro", son eficaces soldados que uno desea tener en su lado de la batalla. Actualmente dirigida por la Casa leñadora Corderoy._

 _ **Corazón Cicatrizado:**_ _Observación y Reconocimiento._

 _Unidad de rastreo especializada en misiones de combate a gran distancia, persecución, observación, y expediciones de tiempo indefinido en campo raro. Principalmente ocupada por unidades clase francotirador._

 _ **Estrella vigilante:**_ _Inteligencia y logística._

 _Encargados de la recaudación de datos sobre demás asentamientos, tanto aliados como enemigos, así como anticipar los traslados de los monstruos y migraciones masivas. Asignados también como los responsables del mantenimiento de los "Unicornios", así como de la mercancía que transporten. Principalmente compuesto por soldados clasificados como "en extremo violentos", y presos con impresionantes aptitudes de lucha. También los responsables de la policía militar de Bastion Falls._

 _ **Pino:**_ _Exploración y Recuperación._

 _Especialistas en la búsqueda de instalaciones abandonadas de la Era Dorada, así como la recuperación de material de uso benéfico para Bastion Falls._

 _ **Estrella fugaz:**_ Soporte táctico.

 _Servicios médicos de campo, escolta básica, comunicación a corto alcance, transporte de munición extra. Aspectos importantes para la supervivencia de los soldados en campo son cubiertas por esta unidad._

 _(Interrupción)_

-Con que recuperador, ¿eh? – se dice intrigado el joven de la gorra, empezando a entender un poco mejor sobre el asunto. – Pero, el tío Ford me llamo "minero". ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Y a mí me dijo que soy médico. ¿Ósea que soy una doctora? – comenta también confundida su hermana, no pensando que tuviera madera de eso, aunque a veces ayudaba a Soos cuando su hermano se lastimaba.

-Supongo. – afirma no muy seguro Dipper. – ¿Casa leñadora Corduroy? ¿Así se apellida Wendy, cierto?

-Me parece que sí. ¿A qué se refiere con que dirigidos por ellos? – pregunta su gemela.

-Creo que se refiere a que su familia ha tenido el mando. Eso significa que el varonil Dan es capitán de esa unidad… con que a eso se refería Wendy… - se dice sorprendido, pronto recordando otro punto importante. – Así que los Northwest no solo son "reyes" aquí, sino que también lideran una de estas unidades. Y la mejor armada, al parecer. – aquello no parecía sorprenderle. – Ahora Pacifica tendrá mejores razones para ser engreída… ¿Crees que a ella también la reclutaron como a nosotros? Tiene más o menos nuestra edad.

-No me lo puedo imaginar, hermano. Quizás a ella no, porque es una "princesa". – contesta con honestidad. – Pero, Candy es un año menor que nosotros, ¿Por qué ya es soldado? El tío Ford dijo que reclutan desde los 16.

-Es cierto… déjame ver…

 _(Texto)_

 _ **Programa de reclutamiento.**_

 _Durante la reunión del Gobierno Mundial #9, debido a la constante pérdida de soldados veteranos, se declaró la ley "Nuevo rifle". Ordenándose el reclutamiento inmediato de todo joven apenas cumpliera la edad de 16 años en toda ciudad, asentamiento, o poblado registrado. Con ello, apenas los jóvenes cumplieran con el requisito son enlistados a las fuerzas de defensa de sus localidades, teniendo por reglamento un entrenamiento de 2 meses antes de ser enviados a combate._

 _ **Excepciones**_

 _Pese a que el reclutamiento de los jóvenes es obligatorio, es posible las excepciones en jóvenes que presenten discapacidades severas sin arreglo, no aprobar los exámenes físicos y de conocimiento, problemas emocionales caóticos no aceptables, O un indulto dado por el propio Rey Mundial. Casos como el ultimo se han hecho a jóvenes que han dado ejemplar ayuda a su comunidad o, en su mayoría, se trata de hijos de los propios Reyes Mundiales._

 _ **Reclutamiento extraordinario**_

 _Aunque se tiene por ley que solo pueden enlistarse a partir de los 16 años, niños de 12 años en adelante pueden adelantar su enlista miento por medio de las escuelas de oficiales. Donde, además de prepararles para combatir, también se les proporcionan entrenamiento especializado en algún campo especial (medicina, comunicaciones, mecánica, pilotaje, comunicaciones, administración, ciencias,…), con el que se les puede proporcionar al termino de sus estudios con buen promedio un rango de subteniente para cuando cumplan los 16 años. Teniente en caso de mostrar excelencia. Requisitos importantes para ello son la excelente condición física, aptitudes intelectuales sorprendentes, y un temperamento estable._

 _(Interrupción)_

-¡Ah! Por eso… Candy es genial… - se dice Mabel, orgullosa de su amiga.

-Sí, eso parece. – dice su gemelo, igual de feliz. - …Me pregunto, ¿quién es el capitán de mi unidad? – murmura intrigado, volviendo a investigar en la base de datos. Luego de unos minutos, y buscando en más expedientes, solo haya frustración. – No encuentro su nombre… No aparece…

-trata con el mío. – pide la castaña, también interesada en saber eso. Su hermano afirma, y también indaga al respecto. Pero, la respuesta era la misma.

-Tampoco dicen nada. ¿Qué tal si…? – en esta ocasión se dedicó a buscar las identidades de los otros capitanes. Ni si quiera encontró los nombres de sus propios tíos al revisar en ninguna de las unidades. Y ni si quiera se topó con ninguna advertencia de "información clasificada".- ¡No aparecen! ¿Por qué no los tienen registrados? Ni si quiera encuentro el de nuestros tíos.

-Tal vez alguien se olvidó de ponerlos. – propone la de frenos.

-No puede ser por ello… - niega frustrado Dipper, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-Intenta con Control/Alt/Suprimir. – sugiere, empezando a presionar dos de los botones dichos.

-Esto es serio Mabel. – la detiene antes de hacer lo que buscaba. – Quizás sea algo que ya todo el mundo sabe, y por eso no es necesario registrarlo.

-¿Puedes buscarnos a nosotros? – pregunta la otra, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Voy a ver… nos servirá para saber que se supone que podemos hacer… - a diferencia de su anteriores búsquedas, encontró una respuesta.

( _ **Texto)**_

 _Nombre:_ _ **Mason "Dipper" Pines**_

 _Rango:_ _ **Cabo**_

 _Rol:_ _ **Recuperador clase minero. Unidad motorizada.**_

 _Origen:_ _ **Piedmon**_ _._

 _Reclutamiento:_ _ **Estándar/traslado.**_

 _Especialidad:_ _ **Hackeo de seguridad nivel gubernamental Antigua. Manejo de explosivos a base de pólvora y plásticos. Armas tipo laser ligeras. Tirador de medio alcance. Decodificación. Forzador de cerraduras. Conocimientos básicos de mecánica y mantenimiento de armas. Manejo de motocicleta. Capacidades de análisis e investigación avanzadas.**_

 _Antecedentes:_ _ **Casos de Insubordinación. Sospechoso de contrabando. Intento de hurto de información clasificada. Pérdida irreparable de recursos. Destrucción de instalaciones con tesoros de gran medida.**_

( _Cambio de expediente)_

 _Nombre:_ _ **Mabel Pines**_

 _Rango:_ _ **Soldado**_

 _Rol:_ _ **Medico de campo. Escolta.**_

 _Origen:_ _ **Piedmon**_ _._

 _Reclutamiento:_ _ **Estándar/traslado.**_

 _Especialidad:_ _ **conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios. Manejo amplio de armas de todo tipo. Dominio de artes marciales. Capacidades acrobáticas. Dominio de Free Running. Manejo excepcional del "Laser Rail". Tiradora de corto y medio alcance. Excava-morder. Manejo perfecto de las Magnum de plasma MC-01-AA. Habilidades de artesana.**_

 _Antecedentes:_ _ **Vandalismo. Conflicto con autoridades. Sospechosa de contrabando. Pérdida irreparable de recursos. Destrucción de instalaciones con tesoros de gran medida.**_

 _(Interrupción)_

-¡Soy increíble! – se dice maravillada la joven de frenos, viendo de lo que era capaz.

-¡¿Destrucción de instalaciones?! ¿Qué clase de locos se suponen que somos en este mundo? – pregunta inquieto el chico de la gorra. - ¿Por qué resaltan que sabes usar esas cosas, como si fuera algo especial? – pregunta inquieto, mirando las mágnum de su hermana.

-¿No me has visto como me veo mientras las sostengo? – cuestiona indignada su gemela, mientras las volvía a desenfundar, para apuntar de costado con ellas de modo que uno pasara tras su nuca. Su hermano solo gruñe un tanto molesto.

-bueno, tampoco es como si debiéramos molestarnos de saber usar todo eso. No creo que tarde Blendin en buscarnos. – se dice un tanto seguro. – Pero, con lo que se ve, parece que ni ellos saben que fue lo que paso. Eso no nos dice que fue lo que hicimos mal para que todo eso pasara.

-¿No mencionan a alguien llamado "Él ojo"? – memoriza pronto Mabel, volviendo a dejar sus armas en su lugar.

-¡Es verdad! – afirma sorprendido. – También en el mural del museo se ve a alguien con un ojo… ¿crees que se trate de Bill? – pregunta inseguro, y bastante preocupado.

-No es el primer monstruo de un ojo que conocemos… pero también es peligroso. – concede su gemela, dudosa. – pero, ¿Por qué haría… esto? – interroga, señalando el cielo que sobrevolaba el edificio, y todo el pueblo.

-Está loco. Lo hemos visto. – responde a secas Dipper. – Pero, según dicen, lo habían vencido. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que esos desgarros aparecieron cuando el cayo? ¿Y cómo es que sucedieron? – el joven se volvió a recargar en el respaldo, mirando pensativo al techo. – Las únicas veces en las que los enfrentamos fue en la mente de Stan, y cuando poseyó mi cuerpo. La primera vez fue por un pacto que hizo con Gideon. Y la segunda, quería evitar que continuara investigando sobre el autor. Como si no quería que supiéramos de Ford… Parecía que él también lo conocía, cuando viajamos al pasado. Pero, ¿de dónde? ¿Crees que él sabía que era lo que planeaba Bill? ¿Qué intento detenerlo?

-¿Por qué no vamos a preguntarle? Eso acordamos antes de venir, ¿no? – pregunta Mabel, un tanto desesperada por ver a su gemelo volver a revolver su cabeza, y de paso la suya, con sus dudas teorías.

-Ya viste como reacciono cuando pensó que podríamos trabajar para él. No sé qué haría este Ford si supiera que sabemos más de Bill. Primero hay que estar seguros que él está detrás de esto. Luego… veremos qué hacer. – propone, frustrado por no poder conseguir las respuestas con la fuente. Pero, tampoco queriendo arriesgarse junto a ella a sufrir algún ataque de su propio tío. El miedo aún seguía presente por ello.

-como digas, hermano. – acepta, también frustrada. – Pero… ¿crees que nuestros padres estén bien? – aquel pensamiento no había dejado de rondar por la mente de la chica Pines, desde que entendió el alcance de todo.

-Bueno… dijeron que nos transfirieron de Piedmon. Significa que aún existe, y que ahí crecimos. De seguro están bien, y con vida. Si no, ni si quiera deberíamos existir. – encontrando razón en su hermano, Mabel se relaja enormemente, mientras Dipper se vuelve a poner pensativo. – Ahora sabemos que todo el mundo también está en guerra contra monstruos de otra dimensión, que estamos en un ejército, nuestros tíos, Preston, Dan, y Bud Alegría son capitanes de las unidades, que algunos de nuestros amigos están bien, cómo funciona el dinero aquí, y que se supone que podemos hacer. Con esto debería bastarnos para poder movernos en este mundo, por ahora.

-¿y si nos mandan a una misión? – pregunta preocupada la castaña.

-Esperemos que Blendin, o quien sea, venga antes que eso ocurra. – responde el gemelo curioso, cerrando los expedientes, considerando que ya habían descubierto suficiente. - ¿algo más que hayamos notado hasta ahora?

-Bueno, además de que nuestros tíos son héroes… - hace memoria Mabel. - …que al parecer no tienen televisores aquí, como para que den noticias esos tipos en cada esquina.

-Ese sujeto era escoltado por hombres con el símbolo de Gideon… o el de Bud. – analiza su hermano cuidadosamente. – Parece que quienes usan ese símbolo, son los de la unidad de Alegría. Creo que se encargan de difundir las noticias al pueblo… no sé si eso sea algo bueno, la verdad.

-Pero, si el papá de Gideon es bueno… comparándolo con él. ¿Por qué no lo seria? – duda la castaña, sentándose en la mesa del computador.

-Por qué Gideon parece controlarlo en nuestro mundo. No quiero ni imaginarme que haría si tuviera un ejército armado bajo sus órdenes… - contesta, algo perturbado por tal idea.

-Sí, claro… Pero, quizás este Gideon sea mejor persona que el que conocemos. – comenta la chica de las magnum.

-Mabel, Candy se mantenía algo retraída, El tío Stan me robo el dinero apenas encontró oportunidad, Ford sigue manteniendo ese aura de misterio, Robbie sigue siendo un engreído de negro, Lee y Nate son como siempre, Tambry parece que solo se actualizo, y Wendy…

-Te parece más atractiva, ¿cierto? – pregunta picara su gemela, avergonzándolo un poco.

-Lo que digo, es que parece que aunque cambiáramos la historia, sus personalidades se mantuvieron. Incluso Bud actuó como el que conocemos. No creo que podamos bajar la guardia si encontramos a Gideon. Ya viste como esos hombres se mostraron muy molestos cuando Wendy lo insulto. – poniéndose seria por un momento, Mabel lo reconsidero.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, Dipper. – finalmente entiende las preocupaciones del gemelo más listo. – El lado bueno, es que ya sabemos cómo serán los demás, ¿no?

-Si es que nuestras relaciones con ellos no han cambiado, eso hará más fáciles las cosas. – concuerda con la de frenos, levantándose de su lugar. – solo nos faltaría saber que paso con la cabaña, y si aún vivimos ahí. Aunque lo dudo…

-¿por qué? – pregunta la otra, curiosa.

-Somos soldados. Eso quiere decir que debemos dormir en algún cuartel, o algo así.

-Podemos preguntarle de eso a los chicos, ¿o me dirás que también es peligroso? – propone Mabel, casi esperando que también rechazara esta solución sencilla.

-De hecho… es una buena idea. – la sorprende con su respuesta. – Es decir, tenemos amnesia, ¿no? Claro que no recordaremos donde vivimos.

-¡Gracias! – exclama casi como si viera un milagro sarcásticamente. – por cierto… ¿Por qué algunas criaturas mágicas andan por el pueblo como si nada?

-Creo que con esta crisis, ya no debe ser tan raro ver a un hada volando por ahí. – supone, aunque no aparentaba estar sorprendido como realmente estaba. – pero, también decía que aquí es el único lugar donde les permiten vivir. Creo que en otros lugares se asustarían incluso de los gnomos.

-No los culpo… - admite la castaña, recordando lo que esas pequeñas criaturas eran capaces de hacer… - pero, me parecía que ellos se comportaban como sirvientes, o algo así.

-Cierto… bueno, tampoco es como si viéramos a muchos gnomos que no se comportaran como tal. – dicho eso, se levanta de su asiento, estirándose un poco luego de eso. – creo que ya descubriremos más con el tiempo. Hay que volver con los chicos, creo que nos esperan ahí afuera.

-Hecho. – afirma la gemela mayor, dirigiéndose junto a su hermano a la salida, dejando aquel monitor encendido, e indiferentes a la cámara de seguridad que se mantuvo vigilándolos todo el tiempo…

…

Y como pensaron, Wendy y su grupo se mantuvieron todo el tiempo de pie frente al museo, platicando entre ellos, y de vez en cuando devolviendo el saludo que la gente les daba. Y en el caso de los que llevaban el símbolo del corazón, aceptar las gracias de quienes les daban de pronto, normalmente ancianos y mujeres con sus hijos, y dándoles a algunos de estos sus autógrafos.

-Se tomaron su tiempo, ¿no, chicos? – dice como recibimiento a los gemelos Pines la pelirroja de las escopetas recortadas. - ¿han recordado algo de ustedes?

-Bueno, investigamos un poco sobre nosotros, pero… nada se nos hace familiar… - admite el castaño, siendo muy sincero con lo que dijo.

-Entiendo, esto llevara tiempo… - comenta Wendy, oyéndose un poco desilusionada. –Bueno, ¿Qué les parece practicar un poco, a ver si eso les ayuda a refrescar la memoria?

-¿Practicar? – dicen extrañados ambos gemelos.

-Sí. Veamos si, aun con amnesia, siguen siendo los gemelos destructores…

* * *

 _ **1: 0: 2-3: 2-1: 7-1: 4-3: 8-1: 2-1: 6-2: 3-2: 7-4:**_

 _ **1: 0: 6-1: 6-3: 6-2: 7-4: 8-1: 7-3: 8-2: 6-3: 7-4:**_

* * *

 _Buenos días, tardes, y noches. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de regreso. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y que varias de sus dudas se resolvieran. Y, como me gusta, tengan nuevas._

 _Disculpen si el capítulo les parece lento, o corto. Pero, ya era hora de explicar que tanto asco daba la situación de todo. Y hablando de cosas que van de asco a rogar que te echen cloro a los ojos, creo que ahora me enfocare en el siguiente capítulo de "Diario del Raromagedón, que lo he dejado bastante descuidado. Con suerte, subiré el siguiente capítulo de ese fic el lunes próximo. Hasta entonces, nos vemos._

 _Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	6. Los Gemelos Destructores

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, volviendo con ustedes con la continuación de "_ _ **Bastion Falls"**_ _. La espera fue larga, y en verdad lo lamento. Y debo disculparme más, porque he decidido dejar de publicar por las próximas dos semanas. Tanto para descansar un poco, como para trabajar con más calma en los fics que estoy trabajando. Pero, a cambio, les ofrezco esto. Algo para que vean que Papi Maldad si consiente. Y es que publicare las continuaciones de los tres fics de Gravity Falls. Algo que me gusta llamar_ _ **La venganza de Maldad**_ _. No me pregunten por que, solo me gusto como se escuchaba._

 _Así es. No solo les traigo la siguiente parte de este Fic. También "_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón"**_ _, y "_ _ **Gravity Falls: Moringmark Version"**_ _Salen esta misma semana de un solo golpe. Espero que lo disfruten, y perdonen este tiempo fuera, aunque seguire al tanto de mi pagina en Facebook **Industrias Maldad** , por si me tiene un insulto personalidado. Por ahora, disfruten del capítulo_

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 06: Los gemelos destructores**_

Un frio viento contrarrestado por el calor de los cañones. Maniquíes con raras formas perforadas y con marcas de quemaduras concentradas. El sonido de gatillos tirando, proyectiles volando, y quejas de algunos al no dar a su objetivo. Camaradas platicando sobre algún consejo que les ayudara, alguna experiencia de misiones pasadas, o simplemente presumiendo de su puntaje del día. Era lo que se veía en aquella pequeña zona del bosque muerto de Bastion Falls, donde amurallado por un muro de concreto de gran grosor, jóvenes, adultos, unos cuantos ancianos humanos como de algún otro ser mágico usaban todo lo que se ofrecía ahí para practicar su puntería en aquel ambiente controlado.

Llegando en una carreta tirada por caballos, llegaron los gemelos Pines, acompañados por sus amigos ahora adultos. Luego de que Thompson diera dinero al chofer y este se retirara, se dirigieron a la entrada del campo de tiro. Los gemelos admiraban impresionados la mezcla de seres que compartían aquel espacio sin problema alguno. En cada uno de ellos se veía uno de 9 símbolos con los que se reconocían a las unidades de aquella fuerza militar. Comúnmente vieron el del Hielo en Hombretauros, y sujetos de gran complexión muscular. La mayoría adolescentes de quienes portaban el del corazón cicatrizado. Unos pocos con el símbolo del Pez, y eran todos adultos con sus años y experiencia en ellos. También se encontraron con algunos que llevaban los mismos símbolos que ellos, que al mirarlos se limitaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – pregunta Dipper, ignorando a la gente que los veían.

-Supongo que les darán unos días de permiso para que se recuperen. Pero, no creo que sean muchos. A lo mucho dos días, no importara si recuperan la memoria o no. Así que es mejor que vayan recordando como tirar del gatillo. – responde la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a una de las pistas de tiro. Que, a pesar de estar ocupada, apenas los vieron y se quitaron de ahí, dejándoles a ellos el lugar.

-Espera, ¿nos enseñaras a disparar? – pregunta, un tanto asustado, el joven castaño, descolgando el rifle laser de su espalda.

-Primero, veamos si recuerdan como disparar. – responde Wendy, presionando un botón, haciendo que unos maniquíes con formas raras se levantaran. – Adelante, Dipper. Tu primero.

El castaño aún no se sentía seguro con aquello. El arma lucia demasiado avanzada, como de película de ciencia ficción, y le preocupaba hacerlo mal o, peor aún, romper su nueva arma. Aun dudoso, el chico se para en su sitio, tratando de sostener bien el rifle. Robbie y sus compañeros rieron al ver la postura que adquirió. Ignorándolos, el chico Pines intenta tirar del gatillo. Pero, siente el tirador muy duro, casi ni se movió cuando presiono con el dedo. Siguió intentando disparar, pero el gatillo no cedía. Pronto empezó a frustrarse.

-¿Por qué no sirve…? – murmura molesto. Enfado que se deshiciera al oír a Wendy reír.

-Jajaja… Primero debes quitarle el seguro. – contesta su amiga, moviendo una pequeña perilla a un lado del gatillo para el inexperto tirador. Riendo nervioso por ello, nuevamente se acomoda como puede, y tira. Ahora el gatillo si se movió, pero solo un sonido seco se escuchó cuando continuo presionándolo. Ahí, los de reconocimiento explotaron de risa.

-¡Oye, genio! ¡Ayuda mucho si lo cargas antes! – grita el pelinegro desde su lugar.

No formando parte de las burlas, la de las recortadas le pide silenciosamente el arma laser a Dipper. Este se la da, junto a unas de las baterías que le dieron junto al rifle. Atento, vio como la mujer abría una compuerta que había detrás de su arma, e introdujo dos de aquellos por él. Cerrándolo, no solo le entrego en las manos al joven de la gorra, también se pego detrás de él, y lo hizo adquirir una postura diferente, una más firme. Dipper se avergonzó mucho al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la pelirroja tan pegado a él, no pudiendo evitar notar algunas diferencias enormes con la versión adolescente de la que se enamoró. Pero, en cuanto ella se separa, se da cuenta de su nueva pose, e intenta memorizarla.

Hecho eso, se enfoca en la mira telescópica de su rifle, intentando centrar el centro de la mira en el cuerpo del maniquí. Una vez sintiéndose listo, dispara. Esta vez un delgado haz rojo sale de la punta del rifle ligero. Pero, al no haberse esperado la fuerza del retroceso por el disparo, sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro donde apoyo la culata del rifle. Y el disparo, en vez de dar a su objetivo, pasa por muy lejos de él, e impacta contra el muro que había al fondo, dejando una marca de quemadura en él.

-Nada mal para ser tu primer disparo. – dice sincera Wendy a un adolorido castaño, quien responde con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Bien, amiga. Te toca.

Un poco preocupada por lo que le ocurrió a su hermano, Mabel aun así toma sus dos pequeñas pistolas. Primero rebusco por todos lados si tenía alguna compuerta para municiones, y la encuentra en los costados de ambas. Ella misma los recarga, colocando una batería, o célula de electrones, en cada una. Luego busca de nuevo, buscando el seguro de su propia arma, aprendiendo de las experiencias de su propio hermano, pero no encontraba nada parecido.

-Tus magnum no tienen seguro, Mabel. Son prototipos. – le informa Robbie desde su lugar. Dipper, atento como era, noto la considerable falta de mofa en el consejo para su hermana comparado al que le dio a él.

-¡Gracias! – devuelve, ahora apuntando con una de sus Magnum hacia el muñeco que tenía en frente. Parecía una bola alada.

Apenas dándose unos segundos para afinar la mira, dispara un proyectil verde que vuela a ligera menor velocidad que el laser de su hermano. El brazo de la chica retrocedió un poco por la fuerza de retroceso del arma. Pero el proyectil, aunque no dio en el centro, alcanzo a un extremo de un ala, volándolo de ahí.

-¡Genial, hermana! – gritan Lee y Nate al ver el resultado.

-Je. Parece que aún se mantiene el toque, amiga. – responde sorprendida Wendy. La chica sonríe arrogante ante su logro.

-Es fácil. Pero, me dolió un poco cuando dispare. ¿Me enseñan a hacerlo? – escuchándola, todos, incluyendo la chica del collar del Hielo, retrocedieron con espanto.

-¡AH, NO! ¡NO VOLVERE A CAER EN ESO! – Dice totalmente negativo el chico de la capucha. Dipper le extraño mucho aquello.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan difícil es? – pregunta, aun confuso, tomando el otro Magnum de su hermana, adaptando su postura para aquella nueva arma, y disparando. No solo erro con mayor margen, sino que incluso el castaño retrocedió varios pasos, y soltó el arma, mientras su otra mano frota el hombro tirador con una mueca extraña. - …creo que me disloque el hombro…

-Ay, viejo… su amnesia sí que es seria… - se dice Wendy, rascándose la cabeza. - ¡HEY! ¡TÍO CHUBS! – grita de pronto hacia donde se distinguía un grupo de Hombretauros. Todos ellos se voltearon, pero solo uno, de color oscuro y barba roja, se dirigió a quien la llamo. Equipado con un kirt metálico de color oro oscuro, nudillos picudos, unas grebas plateadas que cubrían sus tobillos, hombreras con puntas encorvadas como cuernos, aun con todo eso, y las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo, el joven castaño lo reconocía como el primero de su especie que había conocido.

 _ **UNIDAD "HIELO": ASALTO Y AVANZADA**_

 _ **TENIENTE CHUBSBALL**_

-¿Qué quieres, Wendy? – pregunta brusco, pero escuchándose muy calmado.

-Oye, ¿podrías arreglar el brazo de Dipper? Disparo el magnum de su hermana. – informa brevemente, y con cortesía.

-¿Él de su hermana? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A caso perdió la memoria?! - ¿acaso todos temían disparar el arma de Mabel?, se preguntó Dipper.

-Pues… sí. – responde Wendy, sorprendiendo al hombretauro. – Ahora, ¿podría arreglarle el brazo, por favor, tío? – esos sorprendió mucho más a los gemelos.

-¡Claro! – y antes de que el chico lesionado preguntara por su tratamiento, el corpulento mitad hombre le propina un fuerte puñetazo al hombro herido. Un grito agudo de dolor salió del chico, pero tras la impresión inicial, ya no sentía su agonía.

-¿Funciono? – no entendía como un golpe arreglo el otro.

-¡El varonil puño curativo jamás falla! – dice orgulloso el barba roja, antes de marcharse de ahí.

-¿Tío Chubsball? – pregunta incrédula la de frenos. A parte del color del vello facial, no veía que otra relación podría tener con la familia de su amiga.

-se enlisto al mismo tiempo que mi padre, y se hicieron amigos. – responde indiferente la pelirroja. - ¿Quieren seguir practicando?

-¡Sí!/No… - fueron las respuestas respectivas de Mabel y Dipper.

-Entonces, sigamos. – haciéndole caso solo a la afirmación, hizo que ambos volvieran a sus lugares y se prepararan para continuar.

…

Pasaron los minutos, en los que ambos jóvenes estuvieron practicando con sus armas. Dipper finalmente había aprendido a anticipar los retrocesos, y a considerar más aspectos con respecto a mejorar su puntería, como su respiración, o si ya había disparado justo antes. En cuanto a Mabel, ella no tuvo tanto contratiempo a la hora de dominar "de nuevo" sus magnum. Que, incluso había empezado a tomar diversas posiciones para disparar. Y aunque estas no eran muy precisas, empezó a divertirse con ello. El gemelo de la gorra estaba a punto de colocar el 5to par de aquellas municiones en su rifle, cuando Wendy lo detuvo en el acto.

-Sé que están aprendiendo, pero creo que mejor paramos hasta aquí. – sugiere amablemente, tanto para el chico como su hermana.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunta en puchero la castaña.

-Puede que sean de práctica, pero cada quien es responsable de comprarse sus propias municiones. No son gratis. – dice ahora sonando seria, incluso se puso sus manos a la cintura para afirmar el punto.

-¿En serio? – pregunta sorprendido Dipper. No contaba con que su propio ejército del que ni si quiera se enlisto "técnicamente", ni si quiera le proporcionaban esas municiones. – Espera… ¿practica?

-Son células de electrones muy recicladas. Son fáciles de hacer, pero no son tan potentes como las normales. Buenas para practicar… o si quieres empezar una pelea sin bajas. – lentamente el chico comprendió por qué no tuvieron tanto reparo para apuntarse en la cara en contra de los hombres de Alegría.

-¿Tu también tienes "de práctica"? – pregunta intrigado, pues no creía que las armas de Wendy fueran de energía como las de él y su gemela.

-Capsulas de sal de roca. No matan, pero arden como fuego. – responde con simpleza, levantando una de sus armas. – usualmente guardamos las reales para las misiones, pero igual atento a que no te disparen aquí dentro. Es fácil confundirse de municiones… - la indirecta hizo que el castaño tragara seco, pero igual lo agradeció.

-¿Dónde compramos más de estas cosas? – pregunta la castaña, mirando las células que llevaba en su cinta.

-Hay varios puestos por el pueblo. Seguro los han visto. También en sus cuarteles las venden, y suelen ser más baratos que con los negociantes de la calle. O pueden conseguirlas baratas directamente de la fabrica. Aunque, si tendrán que hacer fila desde las 5 de la mañana. – Dipper tomo nota mental de lo que la pelirroja decía… solo, por si acaso. - ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-Bueno… - comenzó el de la gorra. –…nos llamaste "Gemelos destructores". ¿Por qué? – con la interrogante, Wendy y sus amigos solo sonrieron entre sí.

…

-¿…en verdad esto es necesario? – pregunta con gran preocupación Dipper, quien aún no tenía idea de cómo paso a estar en el campo de tiro, a estar en una simulación de preparación de explosivos frente a una enorme pila de rocas, y un pequeño aparato rectangular lleno de cables y con un contador aun en ceros.

-¡Vamos, viejo! ¡Tú eres un minero! Tu vida básicamente trata de hacer volar escombros. A veces edificios enteros. – decía a lo lejos Lee, usando un megáfono casero para comunicarse con el joven. - ¡Tu tranquilo! ¡Esto es completamente seguro!

-¡¿Y porque están a 20 metros, y detrás de sacos de arena?! – grita desde su lugar a los otros, mirando rencorosamente a su gemela, quien prefirió estar con ellos y con una sonrisa preocupada para él.

-¡Por qué queremos ver que tan grande es la explosión! – fue el turno de Robbie de hablar, usando mucha malicia desde el aparato, que pronto se lo arrebata Wendy.

-No es un explosivo de verdad. Es de pintura. Así que si sientes que vas a fallar, te recomiendo que cierres los ojos. – oyendo eso, el "especialista en explosivos" se relajó enormemente. – solo debes encenderlo, con una cuenta regresiva para que te dé tiempo de irte.

-¿Y cómo quieren que lo active? Tengo amnesia. – pese a que no había riesgo letal, tampoco quería quedar bañado de pintura.

-Pues es un buen momento de recordar cómo te ganas la vida. – y con eso apaga el megáfono, y todos se colocan gafas para ver en silencio al castaño.

Este, aun preocupado, vuelve a enfocar la mirada en la bomba que tenía la frente. Pese a que en ese verano había tenido que afrontar varias situaciones con un riesgo mayor al que cualquier niño de su edad debería pasar, jamás pensó que alguna vez tendría que encender una bomba. Tal vez desactivar, pero nunca activar una, aunque fuera falsa. Teniendo solo una caja de herramientas, algunos cables, y goma de mascar probablemente caduca, Dipper pronto empieza a presionar su mente, tratando de rescatar algún recuerdo que el cuerpo del que ahora era dueño pudiera retener. Algo relacionado al entrenamiento que este "yo" tuvo que pasar para que fuera diestro en la disciplina, como sus amigos decían…

…nada. No había nada. Resignado, y muy nervioso pese a que no era una prueba obligatoria, ni mucho menos algo de lo que dependiera su vida, desconecta uno de los cables, lo conecta en otro lado, y mueve un interruptor…

…

-…bueno… al menos exploto… - dice a modo de consuelo la mujer de cabello rojo, mientras Dipper intentaba de limpiarse el rostro de aquella pintura rosada que coloreaba todo el frente de su cuerpo con un trapo sucio. De repente un gran chorro de agua lo golpea, tirándolo al suelo. Aunque, ahora era libre de la pintura. - ¡Gracias, Hipo! – un hombretauro de barba marrón levanta el pulgar en respuesta, mientras sostenía una enorme manguera.

-Ehm… olvide decir que aquí tenía una guía del entrenamiento de bombas. – dice de pronto Thompson, sacando un libro viejo que Dipper toma de mala gana

-Gracias, Thompson… - dice sarcástico, empezando a ojear aquella guía.

-¿Y yo? ¿Por qué me dicen "Destructora"? – pregunta ansiosa Mabel. Cada vez le intrigaba más saber de lo que ella era capaz en ese mundo.

-Pues… usualmente tú pedirías una venganza… - empieza pensativa Wendy, tratando de que solo ellos la escucharan.

-¡¿VENGANZA?! – muchos se voltean hacia el grupo. Todos mirándose ansiosos y algo rencorosos, directo a la castaña.

-¡NO! ¡Nada de venganza! – oyendo a Wendy decir eso con tono severo, todos vuelven a sus labores, aunque desilusionados.

-¿Venganza? – pregunta curiosa la de frenos.

-No pienses en eso. Primero enfócate en volver a ser tu misma. – contesta, restándole importancia. A lo que su amiga le hace caso. – Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. ¿Quieren ir a comer algo? – enseguida de haberlo dicho, los estómagos de ambos gemelos gruñen, como si respondieran a aquellas palabras.

-Claro. ¿Dónde podemos comer? – pregunta el castaño, con su mano sobre el estómago.

-Podrían ir a sus cuarteles. Pero, vayamos a un local para que comamos juntos. Nosotros invitamos. – todos los demás asienten a la propuesta de la pelirroja. Salvo por Robbie, quien desvió la mirada hasta que Tambry, aun sin despegar sus ojos del holograma de su aparato, le dio un codazo que lo termina de convencer de cooperar con la comida.

-¡Andando! – exclama emocionada la castaña, liderando la marcha. Sabiendo que pronto ella se daría cuenta que no saben a dónde se refiere, deciden seguirle el juego.

Dipper iba hasta atrás del grupo, pensativo en lo que ocurría hasta el momento, aunque principalmente era recordar su rápido entrenamiento. Disparar un arma como la que tenía era más difícil de lo que esperaba, y ni hablar de preparar un explosivo. En ambas pruebas dio asco. Una razón más por la que su deseo de regresar rápido a su tiempo y realidad aumentara. Y un motivo más por el que la tardanza de Blendin, o cualquier otro detector de anomalías, lo inquietaran, y empezara a preocuparle…

* * *

 _ **3-2: 7-4: 7-1: 3-2: 7-3: 2-1: 7-4: 4-3: 6-2: 7-4: 3-2: 6-2: 8-1: 4-3: 3-1: 6-3:**_

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de regreso. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como verán, este capítulo fue para introducir a los chicos sobre lo que ellos son capaces en esa realidad. Aunque solo fue muy superficialmente. También para que vieran parte de cómo funcionaban las cosas. Si les sirve o no, dependerá de ellos… ¡¿A quién engaño?! Dependerá de que tan desgraciado me sienta._

 _Se que estoy moviéndome algo lento. Que aun con tanta arma, falta mucha acción. Créanme, habrá mucha para compensar. Mientras, divirtámonos con las relaciones de los gemelos con sus militarizados conocidos._

 _Bueno, nos vemos el_ _ **16 de Enero del próximo año**_ _. Tal vez en este fic, tal vez en alguno de los otros, eso dependerá de sus reviews. Que pasen un buen año nuevo, y espero con ansias sus_


	7. Capitanes Pino y Estrella fugaz

_Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 ** _Sombra de Maldad._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 07: Capitanes Pino y Estrella Fugaz**_

-¿…oye, viejo? ¿Todo en orden? – pregunta una joven mujer de roja y corta cabellera a un adolescente castaño, mientras junto a sus demás amigos de edad similar y la gemela del chico a quien le pregunta degustaban la comida que habían traído en esa pequeña taberna, en donde más soldados y civiles, tanto humanos como criaturas, comían a la vez que camareras servían más comida, y el tabernero bebidas a los que estaban en su barra.

Mabel, gemela de ese chico, de no estar disfrutando una ensalada de frutas con ingredientes que no reconocía de algún fruto que ella había comido antes, hubiera pensado que su hermano estaba pensando sobre la situación en la que ambos estaban. Provenientes de un mundo y tiempo donde verían esa realidad como una clichada película de Hollywood, y que no tenían de momento algún modo de regresar. Pero, la realdad, lo que tenía consternado al joven Pines era…

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunta perturbado, señalando algo que parecía ser un salmón pero de dos cabeza, de color blanco, y ojos verdes saltones que en vez de cola tenía un grupo de tentáculos. Esa criatura venia asada y colocada encima de una clase de lechuga azulada. Los adultos lo miraron ligeramente confusos.

-Un cefapez. ¿Cuál es el problema, viejo? A ti te gusta comerlo. – contesta Wendy, bebiendo un vaso de algo que olía a alcohol. – Tu parte favorita son los ojos. – oyendo aquello, mira con más detenimiento los globos oculares de la criatura asada.

-¿En serio? – no lo creía el chico.

-¡Claro, viejo! Si quieres, Thompson también comerá uno contigo. – confiando en su palabra, y con algo de miedo Dipper con el tenedor tembloroso empala uno de los ojos verdes del pez, a la vez que Thompson hacia lo mismo. Y con cierto asco, se lo mete en la boca. Solo basto con la primera mordida para que sintiera un gran calor, que al gritar por lo repentino del mismo exhalo una pequeña flama. Caso igual le sucedió a Thompson.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! – empiezan a reír los demás, mientras ven como Dipper y Thompson se pelearon por el vaso de agua de Mabel. - ¡Los ojos del cefapez son extremadamente inflamables, con el contacto de la saliva! – Dice muy divertido Robbie, riendo con fuerza. Para alivio de ambas víctimas, solo bastaron unos tragos para extinguir el incendio de su boca.

-Lo siento viejo… teníamos que aprovechar su amnesia de algún modo… - dice nada arrepentida la pelirroja, dejando de reír poco a poco.

-Debí suponer que era una trampa, si hicieron a Thompson hacer lo mismo… - murmura resentido Dipper, mientras la de frenos le palmeaba la espalda. De pronto, el resto se vio sorprendido.

-¡Amigo! ¡Me empiezas a recordar! – dice muy feliz el de armadura amarilla. Es entonces que el de la gorra se dio cuenta que había hablado demás.

-¡Viejo! ¿Recuerdas a Thompson, antes que a cualquiera de nosotros? – dice dolido Nate.

-Eso no se hace, hermano. – aporta en mismo modo Lee.

-Bueno, eso fue un avance, al menos… - dice, aun pasmada por lo que sucede Wendy. – Bueno, sigamos comiendo. El resto de tu comida es comestible, tranquilo… ¡Ah! Prueba la tinta del tentáculo central. Te hará súper atractivo para el sexo opuesto. – aunque por un lado ya no parecía confiar tanto en lo que le dijeran, por el otro creía que valía la pena correr el riesgo…

-¡A ver! – se adelanta su gemela, y como si fuera pasta dental exprime el tentáculo, y mete toda su tinta rosada a su boca. Segundos después, mientras la chica esperaba la reacción, cae de golpe en la mesa.

-¡Mabel! ¿Estás bien? – sacude alarmado a su hermana. Cuando al instante ella se levanta de nuevo, y con la mirada perdida empezó a hablar una extraña lengua donde hacía demasiado énfasis al pronunciar la F, R, y Q. parecía estar narrando alguna anécdota, pues gesticulaba cosas como si se explicara, y de vez en cuando se reía. Los demás también rieron, pero por el espectáculo que daba la de frenos. - ¿Qué es lo que hace la tinta? – pregunta a Wendy, quien dio la idea.

-Aun nadie está seguro… - responde entre risas, para volver a carcajearse. Dipper aun estaba muy confundido sobre todo. Pero, no viendo remedio, también se une a las risas, y disfruta de la palabrería de vieja chismosa en lenguaje desconocido de Mabel…

…

-¡…Ahhh! ¡Eso estuvo rico! – dice quien pareció enloquecer por la sustancia rosada del cefapez, luego de que terminara el efecto y terminaran de comer.

Durante la comida, les contaron sobre algunas cosas del propio pasado de los gemelos. Si habían nacido y crecido en Piedmon, y fueron reclutados por sus fuerzas al cumplir los 16. Aparentemente, Mabel no hubiera podido haberse podido enlistar debido a las pruebas escritas. Pero, su desempeño físico la hizo acreedora a un puesto. Con Dipper, fue la misma cosa, pero con problema y destacamento invertidos. Y aunque también hubiera monstruos y demás cosas peligrosas por su ciudad natal, la misma era relativamente segura y tranquila.

Y aunque ambos hicieran un equipo excepcional, también les contaron que tuvieron problemas con sus propios superiores. Más que nada porque cuando se enfrentaban a una criatura gigante, no solían medirse con los daños colaterales que producían para vencerlos. Aparentemente lo último que hicieron antes de ser transferidos, fue ir a una fábrica automotriz donde había muchas refacciones y maquinas que hubieran caído bien a su pueblo natal. Pero, nuevamente la imprudencia de ambos hizo que se perdiera la mayoría de los "tesoros". Por suerte, antes de que los expulsaran de las fuerzas, fueron solicitados para unirse a Bastion Falls.

Y aunque los gemelos preguntaron si sabían algo más de ellos, les contestaron que jamás hablaban de sus propios pasados. Y que Wendy y los otros tampoco les preguntaban sobre ellos. Si los hermanos querían compartir algo, escuchaban. Si no, no insistían. Aunque, si dijeron que a Dipper le fascinaba leer sobre las anomalía y criaturas que ahora eran tan comunes en el mundo, que era muy bueno evaluando el valor de las cosas que encontraran en sus misiones de recuperación, y tenía gran admiración por Ford. Y en caso de Mabel que ella era una espléndida artesana que hacia la basura verse mínimo presentable y varias veces le hacían encargos, era un gran soldado, y además de Candy, tenía otra amiga, Grenda. A la castaña le alegro saber que su enorme amiga también estuviera bien.

Terminada la charla, y pagado la cuenta, salieron del local y se dedicaron a caminar por el pueblo, para bajar la comida.

-…entonces, ¿es normal ver criaturas mágicas por aquí? – continua preguntando Dipper, la curiosidad era algo que se iba incrementando conforme averiguaba más de ese mundo.

-Desde hace años. Resultaron ser muy buenos compañeros, y amigos. Incluso varios son segundos al mando de capitanes. Ya viste a mi tío. – contesta Wendy, nada molesta en ser quien resolviera sus dudas. Incluso, lo veía divertido que viera en ella alguien de quien conseguir respuestas.

-¿También en mi unidad? – continua el castaño.

-Claro. Se ve malo, pero es una lindura por dentro. Mantiene a raya a tus demás compañeros. – el de la gorra nota la ligera molestia de la pelirroja al decirlo. – Tu capitán también ha hecho un gran avance para disciplinar a los demás miembros de tu unidad. Y bastante bien para serte sincera… por cierto, creo que eres su favorito.

-¿favorito? – replica sorprendido. – Pues, ¿Quién es? – antes de resolver la duda, la pelirroja mira en su brazo, donde tenía el mismo aparato del comunicador que le había dado Stan a los gemelos, y ve la hora.

-Creo que es mejor que lo veas tú. Ya debo irme a mi cuartel. – pronto Robbie y los demás miembros de su unidad hacen lo mismo.

-Nosotros también… apenas habíamos vuelto de nuestra misión, y quiero descansar. – murmura algo somnoliento el pelinegro, estirándose un poco por la fatiga.

-No olvides llenar el informe de misión, señor. – recuerda Thompson al del enorme rifle.

-Querrás decir, que "tu" no olvides llenar mi informe. – entendiendo, Thompson asiente desganado.

-jeje… ¿quieren que los llevemos a sus cuarteles? – ofrece amable Wendy.

-¿cuarteles? – aquello no gusto mucho a los gemelos.

-Claro. Ustedes duermen en las barracas de la unidad Pino, y de Estrella fugaz. Tienen sus propias habitaciones. ¿O qué? ¿A caso esperaban dormir juntos? – no podían negar que eso preferían. Pero, entendiendo que en ese mundo las cosas eran diferentes, los dos asienten, aunque no muy animados. Ya se habían acostumbrado a compartir habitación.

-¡Mabel! ¡Mabel! – oyen de pronto gritos. Gritos graves y algo profundos. Aunque el tono fuera ligeramente diferente, la reconocía sin duda.

-Oh, Grenda… - saluda Wendy a la recién llegada. Una joven de complexión robusta y musculosa, cuya vestimenta radicaba en un peto metálico pintado de rosa encima de una camiseta negra. Enormes nudilleras negras con picos cubriendo sus enormes manos, unos pantalones negros junto a unas botas metálicas pesadas, una cabellera castaña con una muy corta y pequeña coleta en la nuca. Y casi destacando como su tamaño, una enorme bazuca colgando en su espalda. Pero, solo bastaba con ver el lunar en su rostro para confirmar que se trataba de una de sus mejores amigas.

 _ **Unidad "Estrella Fugaz": Apoyo táctico**_

 _ **Cabo fusilero Grenda Flowers**_

-¡Mabel! ¡Estás bien! – celebra la enorme fémina, estrujando a la chica con gran fuerza y cariño… más que nada, fuerza. Mabel estuvo por saludarla por su nombre con mucha alegría. Lo que la freno no fue recordar que se suponía que no recordaban nada, sino el aire que aquel apretón le saco.

-¡oye, oye! Tranquila, amiga. O la vas a hospitalizar de nuevo. – comenta Wendy preocupada. Por suerte Grenda escucha y libera a la gemela de los frenos de aquel brutal apretón. – ella es Grenda. Tu otra amiga de Estrella fugaz que te comente.

-¡Soy yo, Grenda! – se presenta toda energía la castaña, pero de pronto su sonrisa se borra de golpe. – Candy me conto lo que tienes…

-¿Qué tengo? – pregunta curiosa Mabel. Su hermano señala la frente ante la duda. - ¡Ah, sí! La amnesia, claro. ¡Mucho gusto, Grenda! – y esta vez fue su turno de abrazar tan fuerte como podía. Su amiga responde con la misma fuerza asfixiante de antes. Nuevamente la pelirroja le recordó el peligro que eran sus brazos, y la soltó.

-Oye, ¿podrías llevarla contigo a sus cuarteles? Creo que necesita descansar. – pide amable a la de la bazuca.

-¡Claro! – y tomando de la mano a su amiga de frenos empieza a llevarla lejos de ahí. - ¡tengo mucho que contarte! ¿Te parece que me acompañas en mi guardia para que te cuente…? – fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que se alejaran más.

-Bueno… ¿te llevamos, viejo? – Dipper fue incapaz de negarse al ofrecimiento de Wendy.

…

Más en el pueblo había cambiado de lo que imagino, pensó Dipper. Aunque las calles parecían que no cambiaron, los locales que antes conocía de su propio mundo parecían tener una versión paralela en este. Un ejemplo claro era el Laser Tag, ahora convertido en un campo de tiro para uso civil. Algunos lo hicieron parcialmente, como la biblioteca, que era también visitada por seres que solían vivir solo en los bosques. Otro cambio enorme fue donde recordaba era la piscina del pueblo, el lugar donde lo llevaron sus amigos.

Ya no estaba aquella alberca en la que trabajo por muy poco tiempo. En su lugar, una enorme edificación a modo de fortaleza se alzaba, extendiéndose a 2 cuadras más de lo que la piscina lo hacía. En la cima de la estructura, a modo de escudo se alzaba un Pino igual al de su gorra, construido de diversas chatarras adheridas y soldadas entre sí.

-Hasta aquí llegamos, viejo. Tenemos cosas que hacer. – le dice la mujer pelirroja, extendiéndole el puño. - ¿cuídate, amigo? ¿Sí? – ligeramente pasmado, no tardo demasiado en chocar con su propio puño el de la soldado del Hielo.

-Tú también. Gracias, chicos. – recibiendo despedidas de los demás, ve como se marchan de ahí a paso calmado.

Ya lo suficientemente alejados, Dipper voltea a la enorme entrada que era su cuartel. Respirando profundo, aun dudoso se impulsa al interior del complejo. La entrada parecía el de cualquier edificio de oficinas, aunque sus paredes eran metálicas, algunos más con vestimentas apropiadas para excursiones andaban por ahí usando el mismo símbolo del Pino que él, tanto en gorra como en parches de sus vestuarios.

Varios no reconocía de vista, pero si distinguía algunos elfos, trols, y uno que otro gnomo que parecían llevar varias pilas de papeles. Inseguro, se prepara para continuar caminando, cuando una mujer mayor lo detiene. El chico lo mira confuso, y esta le extiende una hoja donde se veían escritos varios nombres con rangos, y sus horas de entrada o salida.

-¡oh! Claro. – entendiendo que era lo que pedía, se registra en el documento. Y hecho eso, le permite el paso. Una vez pasó la señora, pronto las miradas de los demás se posan sobre él. Nuevamente escucha murmuros entre ellos, pero inseguro al estar solo decide no averiguar de qué hablaban.

-¡Dipper! – oyen gritar de pronto. Girándose se encuentra con varios jóvenes de edad cercana a la suya. Todos humanos, y con armas semejantes a la suya, pero sin mira y de mayor medida.

-¿ehm…? – rodeado por ellos, pronto se siente ligeramente intimidado. Esto es notado por ellos, y pronto se ríen.

-¡Tranquilo, cerebrito! No vamos a golpearte. – dicen divertidos entre ellos. – Somos compañeros tuyos. Vaya, en serio tienes amnesia… - dice uno de ellos, como si no hubiera creído aquel dato.

-¿Cómo lo saben? – pregunta desconfiado. No los conocía, y estos no dijeron ser sus amigos, así que le sorprendía que supieran eso.

-Chico, eres un Pines. Es imposible que si estornudas, toda la fuerza no se entera de a qué hora. – dice otro, dándole un suave puñetazo al hombro.

-¿En serio? – eso le pareció aún más raro.

-¡Claro! Tranquilo, viejo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte. Necesitamos que nuestro mejor minero vuelva a ser quien era. – dice un tercero amistosamente. – Pero, eso sí. Solo que no lo recuerdes, no significa que no me devuelvas mis 200 chapas que te preste. – a continuación le extiende la mano, pidiendo el dinero.

-Perdí la memoria. No el cerebro. – vivió gran parte del verano junto a un estafador profesional. Sabia reconocer un timo apenas lo viera.

-Uhm. Valió el intento. – se dice, regresando la mano y nada avergonzado de lo que intento hacer.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué sucede aquí? – oyen decir una grave voz tras ellos. los tres que interceptaron a Dipper se giran nerviosos, mirando a la imponente figura ante ellos.

-ehm… ¡Nada malo, teniente! Solo recibíamos a nuestro compañero. – dice el que trato de estafar a Dipper, abrazándolo nervioso tratando de disimular. El castaño se quedo helado al ver a quien era llamado "Teniente".

Levantado sobre dos de sus múltiples patas, portando varias cabezas regadas por su cuerpo, incluyendo una en su espalda, todas desconcentradas salvo por la que se erguía hasta la cima de su peludo cuerpo. Con una cinta repleta de mandíbulas metálicas en su torso, y un pequeño sombrero con el símbolo del pino en el.

 _ **Unidad "Pino": Recuperación y exploración.**_

 _ **Teniente Multioso.**_

-¿Teniente…? – repite aun pasmado Dipper. No podía creer que este era el 2do al mando mágico que su amiga le había dicho. Aunque, le veía el sentido. Pese a que lo venció, el Multioso era una criatura feroz y fuerte. Así que no era tan raro que ocupara un rango alto en una de las unidades. Aunque si le extrañaba que fuera en la suya.

-Vuelvan al trabajo. – pese a dar la orden con voz serena, los tres se marchan de ahí a paso veloz, dejando al castaño solo con la imponente criatura. – Hola Dipper…

-ehm… ¿hola? – responde dudoso. Le sorprendió más el tono amable que uso en comparación a antes.

-Ellos lo dijeron. Todos aquí saben lo que les paso a ti, y a tu hermana. – informa, empezando a tranquilizar al chico Pines. – Me llamo Multioso. Soy teniente de la unidad del Pino. Somos amigos, por cierto. – el chico asentía, aceptando la información valiosa que le proporcionaba. – Aquí estoy para cualquier cosa. Pero, el capitán quiere hablar contigo. Es sobre tu situación.

-¿el capitán? – repite sorprendido. No esperaba conocer al líder de "su" unidad tan pronto…

…

-una tragedia, no hay mejor forma de describirlo… - dice aquel imponente hombre vestido con un traje de camuflaje verde con un peto rojo encima, y un silbato con forma de pino colgando en su cuello. Con postura firme de manos tras la espalda, semblante serio, pero con pesar, miraba con pena al joven que su teniente le había traído, como le ordeno. – es una verdadera tristeza que tan prometedor soldado sufriera esta desgracia… mi mejor hombre, de lo poco rescatable de este nido de ladrones y estafadores… al menos me alegra que se trate de algo temporal, ¿verdad?

-ehm… así es… - responde el castaño, casi sin habla. De todas las personas que pudieron haber ocupado aquel cargo. ¿Tenía que ser ese rubio con calva y una mancha de pintura negra en vez de bloqueador solar su superior?

 _ **5to capitán de Unidad "Pino": Exploración y recuperación.**_

" _ **Puño de acero" Joseph Aguaclara.**_

-La cadete Chiu me explico bien la situación, y el capitán Pines hablo conmigo. También me puse en contacto con la capitana de la unidad "Estrella fugaz". Decidimos que tú, y tu hermana, se les concederán 2 días de discapacidad. No podemos darnos el lujo de prescindir de ningún elemento. – informa el musculoso hombre, escuchándose como si lamentara no darle más tiempo al soldado. – Seguro te sentirás asustado, con dudas, desconfiado quizás. Pero, así es la vida de un soldado, y se que lo manejaras bien. Después de todo, aunque no lo creas… eres el único en quien puedo confiarle algún día mi lugar… - lentamente se acerca al chico, mostrando una sonrisa de confianza, que lentamente empieza a relajar al joven Pines. Parecía que ese Aguaclara era mucho más cuerdo que el que conoció. – Pero, si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy…

-Claro, señor. – responde ya sintiéndose en confianza.

-¡ES CAPITAN AGUACLARA! – Grita con gran potencia en la cara de Dipper, casi pareciendo un rugido. - ¡HASTA QUE VUELVAS A SER EL SOLDADO DESCENTE QUE ERAS, TE VOLVERE A DAR EL ENTRENAMIENTO BASICO EN LO QUE QUEDA DEL DÍA! – exclama sin bajar ni un poco la voz, apuntando al aterrado chico con su mano. Pero, en vez de ver la prótesis extremadamente realista, vio una mano completamente mecánica en su lugar. La impresión de ver tal sustituto causo que se cayera al suelo, pero eso no redujo la distancia con la que el rostro de Aguaclara lo miraba. - ¡AHORA MISMO IRAS A NADAR 10 VUELTAS EN LA PISCINA CON TODO Y EQUIPAMIENTO! ¡DARAS MANTENIMIENTO A TU EQUIPAMIENTO! ¡Y LO HARAS 3 VECES MÁS! ¡Teniente! Si tiene dudas con el mantenimiento, dele una guía.

-¡Si, capitán! – exclaman ambos, antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

-Oye… ¿él es siempre asi? – pregunta un apurado castaño al peludo oficial.

-No. Usualmente haría que una de mis cabezas se comiera la guía en tu cara… lo siento amigo… - dice con pena a una de sus cabezas, que se veía desilusionada de no comer papel.

…

-Bienvenida de vuelta a la unidad de la Estrella fugaz. Espero que pronto puedas recuperar la memoria. – dice una mujer mayor de cabello cano en forma de un enorme y extravagante peinado con un ojo cubierto por un parche blanco con una cruz roja en él. Algo pasado de maquillaje en su rostro, con una armadura color rosado que no incluía protección para sus brazos. La mujer platicaba con una joven castaña con frenos, que se veía que apenas escuchaba al estar muy encantada con un cerdo de enormes proporciones y comillos afilados que parecía más un jabalí. – Hable con Candy, y claro que te daré dos días de permiso. Pero, quisiera que también tomes con ella unas clases rápidas de primeros auxilio, para que estés preparada. Y que tomes tu turno en la cafetería pasado mañana. Estos enfermos no prepararan sus alimentos por sí mismos.

 _ **2da capitana de unidad "Estrella fugaz": Apoyo táctico**_

" _ **K-Boom" Susan Wentworth  
**_

-Entendido, señora. – responde la chica Pines junto a una risa, como si aquello fuera un juego. Tan fascinada por el "Pato gigante", que no le prestaba atención a su entorno. A ninguno de los varios soldados vestidos con delantal y gorro de cocina que estaban muy atareados preparando varios alimentos de diversos tipos. Desde sopa caliente para servir a los que llegaban a comer, alimentos ligeros para los enfermos y heridos del hospital que coronaba aquella sección subterránea de la base. E incluso deshidratados que empaquetaban y mandaban a una bahía de almacenaje.

-Te explicare de algunas cosas importantes de la Unidad. – dice la mujer, pidiendo a la soldado que la siguiera, lo que hace. Pronto se dirige a los cocineros a supervisar sus trabajos. – Nos encargamos de la asistencia de los demás soldados durante las misiones. Llevamos la comida para misiones largas, municiones y paramédicos en combates largos. Un rifle extra para la escolta de caravanas comerciantes, o de personalidades importantes cuando los de la unidad del Pez están ocupadas… ayudamos en lo que podemos. Y ese es nuestro principal objetivo. Tienes entrenamiento médico, aunque usualmente te mandamos a misiones de escolta, o combate. Tal vez no lo creas, pero eres una niña muy fuerte. – comenta divertida, a la vez que agregaba más sal a un estofado que probo.

-¿Dónde duermo yo? – pregunta la menor, mientras su cerdo gigante le lamia.

-Busca a tus amigas. La cabo Flowers, y la Cadete Chiu. Ellas te guiaran por la base. Cualquier duda, estamos todos para ayudar. – agradeciendo a su capitana, Mabel se retira a paso veloz, acompañado de Pato. En cuanto a la alto mando, volvía a sus labores en la cocina. Mabel solo tuvo que salir de ahí para encontrar en el comedor a sus dos mejores amigas. Ambas con charolas de comida ya limpios, quienes la reciben con sonrisas.

-¿Todo bien, Mabel? – Pregunta Candy a la recién llegada.

-¡Amo a mi cerdito! – dice alegre, frotando su mejilla contra la del animal.

-¿Qué te pareció la capitana? – fue el turno de preguntar de Grenda.

-Es bastante adorable. Debo admitir que me preocupaba de que fuera una gruñona amargada. ¡Pero es muy amable! Seguro que mi hermano estará bien también, con quien sea que sea su capitán…

…

-¡…Y así activas una bomba, sin que te explote en la cara! ¡¿Alguna pregunta?! – pregunta el capitán Aguaclara a su soldado Pine, quien paso toda la lección haciendo lagartijas con su superior sentado en la espalda.

-¡Si! ¡¿Cómo puedo hacer esto, y aun no tener músculos?! – pregunta exhausto, su frente estaba bañada en sudor, y su nuca de saliva de los gritos de Aguaclara.

-¡Ahora quiero 20 lagartijas! – ordena el pelón, humedeciendo más su nuca.

-Si se… ¡Capitán Aguaclara! – responde, aun escuchándose el esfuerzo que le tomaba hacer eso.

-¡Ahora 25 por casi decirlo! ¡1, 2, 3, 4…!

…

-Claro… - dicen inseguras las amigas de la "Chica Dipper", luego de mirarse entre ellas por un instante.

-Por cierto, Mabel… ¿aún no recuerdas algo? – Por un instante la sonrisa de la aludida se esfuma. No le gustaba para nada tener que mentirles a sus amigas, aunque no fueran las que ella conoció. No le gustaba fingir amnesia, y no poder decirles la verdad de su procedencia. Pero, era lo que acordó con su gemelo.

-No… nada, aun. – sus palabras causaron tristeza a ambas, cosa que aumento más el pesar interno de Mabel. Aun, pronto Grenda repone su sonrisa.

-¡No hay de que preocuparnos! Aun así, Mabel sigue siendo Mabel. Y eso es lo único que importa. – sus palabras crearon sonrisa en las otras dos.

-Tienes razón. Aun sin su memoria, se ve que ella sigue siendo la misma. – dice la pelinegra, ajustándose las gafas. – aunque no recuerde nuestros momentos, no significa que no podamos crear más.

Mabel sonreía ante las amigas que tenía en ese mundo. Sin importar en que realidad estuviera, tener a ese par como compañeras era lo mejor que le podría haber ocurrido. Y, a pesar de que no sufría del síntoma que le diagnosticaron, de ser así, se sentiría la más afortunada de poder contar con ellas.

…

-Aquí es. – dice Candy, luego de que una puerta automática se abriera en dos ante el trio de amigas.

A paso lento, Mabel ingreso a la que según sus amigas era su habitación. Algo pequeña, sin ventanas pero con calefacción, con cama individual con cobertores rosados algo maltratados, y algunas estanterías con peluches viejos pero remendados, algo de maquillaje, bolas de lana, libros de cubierta gastada, y varias células de energía y herramientas, al igual que una caja metálica con un candado de seguro. Y, armado como si fuera una clase de reliquia que se exhibe, una armadura blanca para alguien de complexión delgada, teniendo en el pecho el símbolo que portaban las chicas.

También se vio un ropero donde colgaban algunas mudas de ropa, incluyendo un vestido rojo, y varias bandas de lana de diseños variados. Por la pared colgaban fotos de ella con sus amigos, su hermano, sus tíos, y algunos otros que no reconocía al momento. También se veían algunos pósteres de películas viejas que le parecieron muy lindas al verlas, incluyendo uno que se veía reciente. "La casa de la Alegría". También vio por ahí una enorme pila de paja en donde su cerdo mascota se hecho.

-Genial… - no le importaba lo sucio que se veía, le había encantado. El ático de la cabaña del misterio estaba peor el primer día.

-Te dejaremos para que descanses. Ha sido un largo día. Hasta mañana… - es la despedida de Candy antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo.

Mabel aprovecho la privacidad para ver más detenidamente su recamara. El poco espacio no le pareció un problema serio. Se entretuvo mirando sus supuestas pertenencias. Sin duda varios de esos muñecos los elegiría ella. Otros, solo los tomaría para que no "se sintieran solos". La lana que tenía se sorprendió al ver la gran calidad que tenía. Ni si quiera considero que estaban en un mundo post apocalíptico para preguntarse como la habrá conseguido.

Los libros eran más que nada sobre paisajes del mundo como lo recordaba: cielo azul, y campos de flores vivos y hermosos. Las herramientas, se preguntaba para que tenía algo así. La mecánica no era algo que la enloqueciera. Algunas de las células de electrones que tenia se veían más relucientes, y sus filamentos de mayor grosor. El maquillaje vio que era viejo, y sus envases maltratados. Como si los hubiera sacado de la basura. Y no reconocía sus marcas.

En cuanto a la ropa que tenía, la mayoría constaba de prendas ligeras aptas para aventuras en terrenos difíciles. Algunos vestidos aparte del que ella vio que le gustaron a primera vista, pese a que algunos eran muy llamativos. Se veían que la mayoría eran hechos a mano. Su mano. Y las bandas de lana, con solo verlos, ella supo que también fueron obra de su creación. Prácticamente ignoro la armadura que llevaba también grabado a un lado del casco M. Pines.

Empezando a sentir la fatiga por todo lo que hizo desde que despertó en ese cuerpo de 16 años, se lanzó a su cama, sintiéndola algo dura, pero tolerable. Instintivamente volteo a un lado para ver y encontrarse con su hermano. El sucio muro de su habitación es lo que sus ojos se encuentran. Dejando solar un largo suspiro, pensó que sería una noche muy silenciosa y solitaria. Hasta que su "nuevo" Pato se lanzó a ella, como si hubiera percibido su tristeza, y comenzaba a darle lamidas que nuevamente causan risa a la adolescente.

…

-uh…. – suelta con apenas energías Dipper, tirándose de golpe a una cama de sábanas blancas percudidas y manta verde: su cama. Luego de una larga instrucción con su demente comandante, donde volvió a hacer repaso de activación de bombas, evaluar el valor de chatarra vieja que le daban, y Disparar mientras Aguaclara lo hacía correr a la vez que cargaba costales pesados de metal en las piernas, el teniente Multioso lo llevo hacia donde le decían que era su habitación en el cuartel.

El mismo era de 4X8 metros. Con una ventana que daba vista a una gran alberca donde aún había quienes parecían practicar saqueo de chatarra bajo agua. La cama no era la única de sus posesiones. También había un estante con varios libros viejos de mitología, leyendas, criptozoologia, misterio, y manuales de mantenimiento de diversos equipos. En la base de su cama una caja metálica abierta donde se veían herramientas y aparatos viejos que se veían en proceso de restauración. Y una puerta que daba a un guardarropa donde solo había una segunda muda de ropa, muy semejante a la que llevaba ahora.

-Creo que no te fue tan mal. Te dejo ir cuando escucho tu espalda tronar. – comenta el peludo oficial, a un adolorido castaño. Este, aun desganado voltea a ver su habitación, analizando lo que podía ver ahí.

-no tengo muchas cosas, ¿verdad? – dice aun desganado, pero también interesado en la clase de vida que llevaba lejos de su hermana.

-De hecho, la mayoría está en tu casa. Hace como dos semanas que compraste un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. – de repente toda la fatiga y cansancio se esfuma de él.

-¡¿Qué?! – el Multioso retrocede un poco ante el salto.

-Si. Sabes administrar bien tu dinero. Y ya pudiste juntar para tu propia casa. – la mente del joven se confunde más.

-Pero, si ya tengo casa… ¿Por qué me mandan aquí? – el ser mágico entendió su confusión.

-Amigo, perdiste la memoria. No vamos a dejarte solo apenas te dieron el alta. – Dipper hayo sentido en su respuesta. – aunque, aun te dejamos usar tu habitación en la base, porque por ahora no tenemos sobrecupo. A veces duermes aquí, si es muy tarde después de que das tus reportes de misión.

-Ya veo… ¿cada cuando me mandan a misión? – le interesaba saber cuánto tiempo disponían, antes de que estuvieran en verdadero peligro.

-Bueno, usualmente vas cuando tu quieras tú quieras. – Pines no oculto su extrañeza con aquella respuesta. – en el centro hay una oficina donde se publican ofertas de misiones. Son contratos que dan personas ricas, poblaciones aliadas, o incluso otros capitanes a cambio de dinero. La mayoría de los soldados gana su sustento con esos contratos. Semanalmente te dan dinero aquí, pero no es mucho. Aquí también te dan contratos para buscar ciertas cosas que necesitamos. Si consigues para repuestos, o algo mejor, te dan bono.

-¿o sea, que somos como mercenarios? – concluye Dipper.

-No tanto. Aun tienes que cumplir tus patrullas fronterizas cuando te toca. Y, si hay una misión urgente donde te llaman a ti, debes ir. Te paguen, o no. – explica, tomando asiento en el suelo. – y como recuperador, siempre que encuentres algo muy útil, debes entregarlo. Lo demás, si quieres puedes quedártelo, o venderlo.

-¿Vender? – vuelve a preguntar sorprendido.

-Otra forma de ganar dinero. – responde con una sonrisa. Le hacía gracia darle esas lecciones nuevamente, como cuando se conocieron. - ¿Algo más que quieras saber, amigo?

-Bueno, de hecho… - a pesar de todo lo que había hecho durante el día, había algo que le seguía inquietando. - …esta mañana, cuando me encontré con Wendy y sus amigos, vi que casi se iban a pelear con los soldados de Alegría. Parecía que en verdad querían… matarse…

-Ya veo… - el semblante relajado de su amigo se volvió serio, y un pesado suspiro fue exhalad por sus múltiples fauces. – Bastion Falls tendrá el mejor ejército del mundo… pero, no es el más unido…

-¿A qué te refieres? – Multioso se vio dudoso, pero responde.

-las 10 unidades, cada una con sus propias reglas y habilidades. Tan especiales… y tan diferentes. – Dipper ponía cada vez más atención al peludo. – hay mucha tensión entre las unidades, varias incluso se odian. La unidad de Hielo tiene muchos altercados con los soldados de Estrella vigilante. Ambos son muy violentos, y se dejan provocar fácilmente. Muchos desprecian a los soldados de demolición. A diferencia de los demás, estos son extremadamente disciplinados, aparentemente sin moral, demasiados leales a los intereses personales de la familia real, y solo enfocados en cumplir las órdenes, sin importar lo crueles y despiadadas que sean. No es raro oír a alguien llamándoles "Los perros del Rey". – el castaño prestaba atención a cada palabra, y trataba de grabarla en su mente. – hay mucha desconfianza con los operativos de Pez. La unidad de los lentes, parecen que es la división de tecnología de la Llama. La mayor parte de sus invenciones van a parar a sus arsenales.

-Eso no suena justo… - comenta, empezando a sentir desprecio por la unidad manejada por los Northwest.

-Para nada. La unidad de 6 dedos es muy retraída. Siempre guardando sus investigaciones en máximo secreto. Hasta ahora, eres tú el único que ha logrado interactuar libremente con uno de ellos. – el joven supo de inmediato que se refería a Ford. – Hasta ahora, todos aceptan a los de la estrella fugaz. Es decir, todos quieren vivir, los necesitan. Y nosotros…

-¿nosotros? – en serio quería saber que ocurría con su unidad.

-Digamos que tenemos fama de estafadores y ladrones. Nos especializamos en evaluar cualquier cosa antigua, saber su valor, y a quien puede interesarle. Nos sería muy fácil de entre un anillo de diamante de 2000 chapas y una bujía de motor de 35, tomar la bujía, y darle a un ingenuo el anillo por 100. Nosotros podríamos vender la bujía a 50 chapas a un mecánico antes del final del día, y el inocente pasaría semanas buscando aun a alguien que pudiera pagarlo, gastando cientos de chapas en eso, y terminar muerto por asaltantes que oyeron de él. – el chico de la gorra comprendía la seriedad del asunto.

-¿en serio hay aquí quienes han hecho eso?

-Ojala eso fuera lo más serio que han hecho… - Dipper solo trago duro al escuchar aquello. – Aguaclara y yo intentamos arreglar eso. Pero, aun hay algunos que logran burlarnos. Por eso te aprecia tanto. Tú tienes moral y ética. Y es por eso que está ayudándote a cumplir tu sueño de ser capitán.

-¿Es mi sueño? – dice sorprendido.

-Si. Admiras mucho al capitán Stanford Pines. Según me has dicho, quieres colaborar con él, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es a su mismo nivel. – responde, tornándose un poco más animado. – Aunque, últimamente parece que te esfuerzas aún más…

-¿Qué se necesita para ser un capitán? – pregunta, que a pesar que no era importante para volver a casa, le llamo la atención.

-Cada unidad tiene sus propias formas de elegir a sus capitanes, además de pasar una prueba estándar, y tener el consentimiento del rey. En el caso de la nuestra, es con un examen escrito y en campo como evaluador, tener rango de teniente por lo menos 2 años, y el consentimiento del actual capitán. – explica brevemente. – el capitán y yo te hemos estado entrenando personalmente, y creemos que en un año podrás ser teniente. De ahí, dependerá de ti, amigo.

-Entiendo… - se dice no muy motivado el castaño. – entonces… ¿todos somos nuestros propios enemigos?

-Bueno. De hecho algunas unidades han establecido alianzas entre ellas. – vuelve con su charla el teniente. – La llama tiene alianzas con Lentes, Estrella vigilante, y un acuerdo comercial con Pez y Hielo. Corazón Cicatrizado tiene un acuerdo de paz con Hielo, gracias a la relación de tus amigos…

-¡Espera! – lo calla preocupado. – No te referirás que Robbie y Wendy…

-Ah, sí. Ellos solían ser novios, hasta que hiciste que rompieran. – Dipper no pudo evitar lo extrañamente familiar que eso sonaba. – Por suerte, las cosas se arreglaron entre ellos, y aún sigue su alianza.

-menos mal… - su alivio no se debía a que no hubiera conflicto entre soldados… - entonces, ¿no es un ejército muy unido?

-No… - murmura con pesar el teniente. – por suerte, aún no ha habido altercados serios entre nosotros. Y aun hacemos creer a los de afuera que todo está bien aquí…

-¡Espera! – vuelve a interrumpir. - ¿Qué tiene de importancia lo que crean de nosotros afuera?

-¿Hablas en serio, amigo? – replica, oyéndose disgustado de la pregunta. – Si otros se dan cuenta de nuestra disfuncionalidad, estaremos perdidos. Seremos el mejor ejército, pero si saben de nuestros conflictos internos, dejaran de temernos, y pronto tendríamos a todo el mundo en nuestra contra. Hay quienes darían lo que fuera con tal de tener nuestras armas y recursos. Claro, podríamos contra ellos… pero, eso no evitaría que cayeran muchos…

-entiendo… - responde deprimido Dipper, sintiéndose ahora estúpido por la pregunta que hizo. – bueno… creo que mejor descanso… ¿a qué hora debería levantarme?

-Estas de descanso, amigo. Despiértate cuando quieras. – dejando eso como despedida, el Multioso se levanta de su sitio, y con paso lento abandona la habitación de Dipper.

Este, agotado por todo lo que había pasado solo en ese día, de pasar de ser unos niños en verano a jóvenes en una guerra post apocalíptica. Todo era tan diferente, pero a la vez familiar. Aun no entendía en que habían fallado para que todo terminara así. Creía firmemente que salvar a Ford no pudo haber desencadenado aquella catástrofe. Su tío enfrentaba los peligros paranormales, no los causaba.

Dudoso, volteo hacia su costado para buscar opinión de su hermana… ahí recordó que no estaba con ella, que estaba solo en esa habitación. Lo mismo pasaba con Mabel, que sin importar lo mucho que adorara a su cerdo, este no conseguía que olvidara al gemelo que siempre veía en ese lado del dormitorio. Ambos tenían tantas preguntas y dudas. Miedos y preocupaciones. Pero, como pocas veces, no se tenían el uno y el otro para compartirlas al final del día. Y aunque sabían que podrían compartirlas al día siguiente, esa noche no pudieron sino hasta horas más tardes. Hasta entonces, las preocupaciones internas de ambos por el tiempo que han estado ahí aumentan. Porque aún no ven ninguna señal de que volverían a su hogar, su Gravity Falls, pronto. O al menos, no en esa noche…

* * *

 _ **7-1: 7-3: 4-3: 6-1: 3-2: 7-3: 3-1: 4-3: 2-1: 3-2: 6-2: 3-2: 5-3: 3-3: 4-3: 6-2:**_

* * *

 _Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aquí con ustedes_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _. La espera fue larga, pero espero que haya valido la pena para ustedes. Seguimos viendo cómo funciona este nuevo mundo, y ya descubrimos más los roles que desempañan algunos de sus conocidos en ese nuevo entorno. ¿Se esperaban ver a esos dos como los capitanes al mando de nuestros gemelos? ¿Alguien? Eso crei._

 _Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, o nadie es capaz de descifrar el código, o a nadie le importa. Bueno, si les parece bien, hare una clase de competencia. Esto aplicara tanto a este fic, como a los demás que he hecho de Gravity Falls. Aquel que sea el primero en descifrar los códigos que he hecho hasta ahora, y los que seguirán de aquí en adelante, les daré un fragmento de 50 palabras como mínimo de adelanto del siguiente capítulo del fic que logren decodificar. O, en caso de que no lleve suficiente, una pequeña sinopsis de lo mismo. (_ _ **Advertencia: el mismo puede sufrir cambios drásticos imprevistos conforme la misma se desarrolle, o se me pegue la gana**_ _)._

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Esperare con ansias sus reviews._


	8. Recuerdos: Transferidos

Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. **Sombra de Maldad** regresa para darles la continuación de **"Bastion Falls"** , un universo alterno producido por aburrimiento, y el deseo de ver armas en el Raromagedón. Bueno, este capítulo es un tanto especial, y no solo porque cierto lector (o lectores, no se si los Guest provienen de la misma fuente) me lo pidió con cierta frecuencia. Si no, porque les presento por así decirlo un capítulo especial. No creo que deba explicar muy a fondo. Solo espero que disfruten de la lectura, y esperare con ansias sus reviews.

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Recuerdos: Transferidos**

 _Un cielo rojo adornado por múltiples nubes oscuras de tormenta que jamás se desataban. Un campo desértico muerto con gritas en la tierra, y esqueletos de criaturas que soltaron su último suspiro en ese lugar. Una carretera en extremo descuidada, con restos destartalados de vehículos antiguos abandonados y oxidándose a la intemperie. Era el ambiente en donde se alzaba un enorme edificio de aspecto industrial. Un enorme letrero con forma de auto se alzaba en lo alto de la deteriorada construcción. Una tierra que se veía abandonada por el hombre, y por décadas teniendo el silencio como única compañía…_

 _Hasta que una de sus muchas ventanas estalla debido a una explosión de fuego, volando el poco vidrio que le restaba y los fierros que lo sostenía. Pronto de la zona dañada salieron disparados múltiples pequeñas bolas gaseosas verdes de luz fosforescente a velocidad asombrosa. También, el sonido de gritos de guerra provenientes de personas hace acto de presencia, junto el perturbador rugido de alguna criatura de naturaleza desconocida._

 _En el interior del edificio, en una enorme sala donde múltiples maquinas polvorientas aún se mantenían en una abandonada línea de montaje se libraba una lucha de gran intensidad: hombres y mujeres con ropas viejas y sucias, todos armadas con armas que despedían luz de pequeños focos incorporados en ellos, luchaban contra una enorme bestia de piel espinosa roja. 2 hileras de 10 alas cada una eran lo que le permitía volar a través del lugar, y su cuerpo de serpiente moverse con flexibilidad para evitar los disparos de luz y gas ionizado que sus presas le lanzaban. Y su enorme mandíbula redonda con 5 hileras de dientes que giraban como sierra intentaba constantemente engullir a cualquiera de ellos, cosa que nadie permitía y hasta el momento evitaba._

 _-¡Esa puta cosa nos está jodiendo cada vez más! – exclama un hombre de aspecto mayor, pero cuya complexión musculosa mostraba que los años aun no era una carga que le pesaba llevar. - ¡Pines! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?! – pregunta al aire, a la vez que sacaba una granada fragmentaria, y espera unos segundos para lanzarla. La bomba estalla en el aire, pero la criatura había rodeado la zona de explosión._

 _-¡Aquí, sargento! – informa de pronto un chico de 16 años, cabello castaño alborotado cubierta por una gorra marrón con el símbolo de una hoja de maple, mentón ligeramente poblado por escaso bello facial, y una bandita sucia en la mejilla._

 _-¡Tu no, pendejo! ¡La otra Pines! – ruge furioso el llamado sargento. Se agacha al ver que el joven le estaba apuntando con un pequeño rifle rectangular, lo que le permitió disparar a la criatura que se dirigía a ellos. El monstruo lo evita, pero ya no completo su ofensiva en su contra._

 _-Se le acabaron las municiones a Mabel. Fue a buscar lo que quedaba de Eddy para conseguir más. – informa el castaño, volteando su atención al enemigo. – Señor, el sierra roja es un monstruo volador que se caracteriza por su gruesa piel. Aun si pudiéramos darle, el plasma apenas le haría daño. Pero, sus huesos son huecos y frágiles. Si le diéramos un gran golpe, lo acabaríamos._

 _-¡Brillante, Dipper! Eso significa que para salvar nuestros culos, solo debemos darle ¡CON UNA PUTA PIEDRA GIGANTE! ¡¿COMO RAYOS PIENSAS DARLE ESE GRAN GOLPE?! – recuperado de los gritos de su superior, Dipper se pone a pensar en algo._

 _-Sargento, tengo un plan. Pero, necesitare la ayuda de Mabel. – Un rugido repentino evito que el superior diera su respuesta._

 _La criatura nuevamente se lanza en contra de ellos dos. Pero enseguida los dos sacan sus armas, una redondeada con luces verdes en el caso del sargento. Dipper y el mayor disparan láseres rojos y bolas verdes, respectivamente. Esta ocasión los tiros aciertan. Pero, como Pines dijo, estos apenas dejaron marcas en su piel carmesí. Los dos hubieran rodado al suelo para esquivar sus fauces motorizadas, de no ser por unos repentinos disparos verdes que golpean con brutalidad las alas de la bestia. Haciendo que desviara su vuelo, y callera lejos de los dos._

 _-¡¿Alguien extraño a Mabel?! – grita desde lo alto una joven castaña de frenos desde una de las pasarelas superiores. Con muñecas en la cintura, y sus manos llevando unas pequeñas pistolas con nudilleras en lugar de empuñadora. En la muñeca izquierda se veía atado a modo de reloj una pequeña maquina con punta de bola. La chica desde su alta posición vio que sus disparos no lograron causar un daño significativo en la bestia, pero si su ira._

 _El monstruo se arroja en contra de la joven. Esta, antes de que hubiera alguna colisión, sin miedo en el rostro salta hacia el frente. Y, extendiendo el brazo izquierdo, de la máquina que tenía ahí dispara de pronto un láser rojo. El mismo no era del tipo balístico que sus demás compañeros aun intentaban darle al Sierra Roja. Sino, que en vez de causar daño al enemigo, creo una línea de luz por la cual empezó a deslizarse a modo de barandal en patines. Con ese peculiar transporte, y moldeando la ruta que tomaba su línea con solo mover el brazo, la gemela Pines esquiva al monstruo, y da comienzo a una persecución en toda la sala industria._

 _-¡Mabel! ¡Mantenlo ocupado, mientras preparo todo! – pide su gemelo, quien pronto se va hacia un enorme pilar de concreto que iba del suelo al techo, y empezaba a rodearlo con cartuchos de dinamita que llevaba en los bolsillos._

 _La castaña no tuvo que ver a su hermano en su labor para tener una idea de su plan. Así que con risas y volteretas juguetonas continuaba evitando los ataques del Sierra. Ocasionalmente dejaba de usar ese laser para treparse y correr ágilmente por la maquinaria e instalaciones especiales que había en la zona de producción, volviendo luego de burlar con lengua fuera a la línea de luz. En cuanto a Dipper, este pronto había terminado con el cableado. Y luego de conectar todas las cargas a una pequeña caja, y está a un control inalámbrico, se va hacia donde el resto de sus compañeros se habían atrincherado._

 _-¡Mabel! ¡A la columna! – Grita antes de cubrirse tras una maquina soldadora._

 _Eso basto para que la aludida, aun en ritmo despreocupado, cambiara su curso y ahora diera varias vueltas alrededor del lugar antes de ir hacia el punto indicado. Con la gran velocidad que iba en ese deslizamiento sobre luz, la chica parecía que iba a chocar a gran velocidad contra la columna. Pero a último momento apaga de nuevo su laser, y con una voltereta hace contacto con la columna por unos pocos segundos. En los cuales prepara sus armas, y con gatillazos veloces como ametralladora y su lengua por fuera dispara una lluvia de balas de plasma, las cuales fueron directo al interior de la boca del monstruo._

 _La bestia fue incapaz de apartar sus fauces luego de los primeros disparos, sintiendo su cavidad arder como con fuego, perdiendo por unos instantes el control de su propio cuerpo. Y sintiendo que la gravedad estaba por hacer lo suyo, Mabel salta desde su ubicación para caer justo sobre el cuerpo del Sierra Roja, corriendo por su espalda a la vez que este chocaba contra la columna. Esa fue señal para Dipper de presionar el botón, y detonar los explosivos._

 _En los siguientes segundos no solo se derrumba la columna. Sino, también la sección del techo que esta sostenía. Todas esas toneladas cayeron sobre la criatura, y por poco sobre Mabel. Pero ella fue más rápida, y salta de la bestia, cayendo al suelo en un perfecto ruedo en el suelo, y una enorme sonrisa. Todo mientras el enemigo quedaba sepultado en escombros, sin señal alguna de vida._

 _-¡Eso fue divertido! – dice alegre la adolescente, volviendo con su equipo._

 _-¡Buen trabajo, hermana! – felicita su gemelo, chocando puños con la felicitada._

 _-Es bueno ver que no nos cae el edificio encima, para variar… - reconoce tranquilo el sargento, viendo fijamente a ambos. - ¿…no nos caerá encima, cierto? – pregunta de pronto, preocupado._

 _-Tranquilo, sargento. Sé cómo hacer mis explosiones. – responde orgulloso el chico Pines. – al menos que esta fábrica hubiera sido construida con las especificaciones de las normas de fabricación de 1974 para construcción de instalaciones industriales, no se desplomara. – de pronto, un temblor empezó a sentirse en los pies de los soldados ahí, y pronto pequeños pedazos del techo empezaron a caer sobre ellos. - ¿1974, verdad?_

 _-¡CORRAN! – gritan todos desesperados._

 _Rápido, Mabel recarga sus armas, y dispara a un muro de modo que sus tiros marcaron un perfecto circulo, el cual luego de cargar velocidad y con una patada giratoria derriba. Eso fue usado por todos como salida de emergencia, logrando escapar a tiempo, antes de que toda esa sección de máquinas quedara sepultada en concreto y metal. Los gemelos se quedaron congelados mirando lo que ocurrió, y lentamente voltean a ver al hombre mayor, quien también los veía con un odio que intentaba en vano ser discreto._

 _-ehm… en mi defensa, esto solo fue responsabilidad de Dipper. – acusa la castaña, apuntando las ruinas de lo que fue la fábrica automotriz. De pronto, ve algo que le paro los pelos del miedo. - ¡HOMBRE DE ARCILLA! – sin esperar a nada, saca de sus bolsillos una pequeña granada con luces verdes. A los pocos segundos una enorme explosión esmeralda lleno por un instante el lugar._

 _-Eso, era un brazo robótico… que había logrado sobrevivir… - dice con desaliento, viendo que su gemela no ayudaba a la situación de ambos._

 _-ups…_

…

 _-¡…DESTURIR TESOROS! ¡ES LO UNICO QUE HACEN, MALDITOS IDIOTAS! – era la prominente voz que se oía en una de las muchas oficinas de un edificio que parecía haber sido una vez una estación de policía de la ciudad de Piedmont que ondeaba una bandera con las letras NW pintadas en un deteriorado dorado con un fondo rojo._

 _Ese poblado una vez había sido en su tiempo una pequeña ciudad llena de vida. Ahora, no era más que otro lugar que sufrió del fin del mundo. Sin embargo, el mismo se veía bastante recuperado, dentro de lo que monstruos ocasionales, temporadas con falta de comida y servicios, y escaso comercio con el exterior les permitía. Estando ahora bastante organizado, con su propia milicia, granjas, y algunos servicios para viajeros que tenían la fortaleza y valor de viajar por las tierras baldías._

 _La antigua estación de policía de Piedmont ahora era el cuartel general de las fuerzas de defensa de la región. Donde los oficiales hacían sus labores, y donde se asignaban las misiones para los soldados que se formaban en sus filas desde jóvenes. Pero, ahora era el lugar donde unos gemelos recibían regaños del alto mando._

 _-Vera, comandante… - comienza el castaño, tratando de pensar en alguna defensa. – el edificio estaba muy viejo. Tarde o temprano se iba a desplomar. Por suerte logramos salir antes que cayera sobre nosotros…_

 _-¡No iba a caer, hasta que tú, y tu estúpida hermana de nuevo solo pensaron en como matar el monstruo del modo más caótico, en lugar de la misión! – interrumpe el oficial, bastante colérico. - ¡¿A CASO SABEN LO RARAS QUE SON LAS MAQUINARIAS DE FABRICACION EN PERFECTO ESTADO?!_

 _-¿algo? – pregunta tímida la de frenos._

 _-¡MUCHO! ¡POR ESO SON TAN VALIOSAS! – la joven se cohíbe ante el regaño. – ¡¿SABEN QUE HUBIERAMOS PODIDO HACER CON TODAS ESAS CHAPAS?!_

 _-¿comprar más armas grandes que solo usted usara? – fue la respuesta sarcástica de Dipper. Pero, la mirada de su comandante fue lo único que necesito para callarse._

– _Todos pierden su tiempo diciendo lo grandes que son los Pines. Lo legendarios que son. Pero yo sé que son solo basura que no hacen más que envenenar más a este podrido mundo. – fue ahí cuando los gemelos se mostraron molestos con el hombre. – desde que están en el registro, no han hecho más que destruir recursos, demoler edificios, y buscarse problemas con los monstruos más peligrosos de la región._

 _-El Sierra Roja hubiera matado a muchos de los nuestros…_

 _-¡No me importa cuantos se vayan al demonio, si así no perdemos los recursos que necesitamos! – calla a Dipper con ferocidad. – Aunque vuelvan convida, sin nada con que mantener a todos aquí, la próxima sequía, o escases de comida la sentiremos aun peor. Ustedes, no son más que unos pendejos que no tienen ni idea de que es ser un soldado, y creen que todo es un puto juego…_

 _-¡Mi comandante! – de repente, un soldado que iba vestido como policía entra al lugar con un saludo para su superior. – Lo llaman en comunicaciones._

 _-¡Ahora no, soldado! – responde el comandante, sin quitarle la vista a los gemelos. – ¡Estoy a punto de…!_

 _-¡Señor! Es la línea Alfa-1. – esa frase tan breve basto para que el rostro rojo de ira del comandante se blanqueara con miedo. Sin decir palabra ni para los gemelos que reprendía se marcha de su oficina a paso veloz, siguiéndole de inmediato el otro soldado. En cuanto a los gemelos, pese a no recibir la orden permanecieron ahí._

 _-El comandante se ve más enputado de lo normal… - dice preocupado Dipper, sin importarle el repentino miedo que su superior mostro antes de marcharse._

 _-Siempre grita. – le resta importancia su hermana, sentándose sobre el escritorio de la oficina. – Tranquilo, hermanito. Solo será otra media hora de regaños, dos de sordera para nosotros, y volverá todo a la normalidad._

 _-No lo sé, Mabel… - dudaba el otro. – Es cierto que a veces nos pasamos con los daños. Y es verdad. Maquinas como esas son invaluables. Incluso puestos fuera del reino darían mucho con tal de haber tenido aunque fuera solo uno. Incluso si solo fuera de pintura, no dudarían en darnos mucho… tal vez y esta vez nos saquen del ejército._

 _-No lo digas… - contesta la castaña, ya preocupada. – Nos preparamos 4 años para esto. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?_

 _-Tus artesanías son muy pedidas aquí. Y me parece que ya empiezan a oír de ti fuera de la ciudad. – responde con tranquilidad Dipper. – Y yo aún podría trabajar como comerciante. Tal vez no sea tan malo, así estaríamos más a salvo que salir cada día a que nos persiga otra rareza._

 _-Lo dices como si esperas que nos saquen. – replica molesta Mabel._

 _-Solo digo, no me malinterpretes. – se disculpa, ajustándose la gorra de hoja de maple que adornaba su cabeza. – Igual, debemos tener claras nuestras posibilidades si pasa. Desde pequeños sabemos que no es muy tolerante. De hecho, me sorprende que no nos sacara antes._

 _-Estas exagerando. – responde despreocupada. Aunque, de pronto se torna pensativa. - ¿Por qué crees que salió tan apurado?_

 _-No lo sé. A decir verdad, nunca lo vi tan nervioso. ¿Para qué era la línea Alfa-1? – antes de que su hermana le respondiera, las puertas nuevamente se abren con la llegada del comandante. Éste ve notaba pasmado, sorprendido, como si hubiera visto lo más impresionante e imposible de la tierra de lo raro. En cuanto se fijó de los gemelos que estaba reclamando aún seguían ahí. Intento reponerse para ellos, aunque seguía siendo evidente que algo malo había pasado._

 _-Soldados Pines…. – los gemelos sintieron un mal presentimiento. No era normal que se refiriera a ellos de esa forma. – no debo preguntarles si conocen el poblado de Bastion Falls…_

 _-Claro que lo conocemos. Nuestros tíos viven ahí. – contesta innecesariamente la castaña. Pero, para sorpresa de Dipper, su comandante no le importo._

 _-Pues acabo de recibir una llamada de ahí… - la mirada de ambos gemelos se tornó aterrada._

 _-¡¿Le paso algo a nuestros dios Ford, o Stan?!- pregunta con angustia el gemelo de la gorra._

 _-no, de hecho no… - responde, aun con problemas para continuar._

 _-¡¿ESTAN MUERTOS?! – Pregunta con horror la de frenos._

 _-Están bien. – responde, ligeramente impaciente. – Nos acaban de mandar una orden de reubicación de personal… nos solicitaron dos soldados para sus filas…_

 _-¿A quiénes? – pregunta confundida la joven. Pero, su hermano se estaba preocupando cada vez más._

 _-…A ustedes… - lentamente una enorme sonrisa empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Mabel. Mientras un rostro de temor era creado en Dipper por aquellas palabras. – Felicidades, soldados Pines… serán transferidos a Bastion Falls…_

…

-¡AHHHHH! – Grita de golpe el ahora adolescente Dipper, sentándose rápido en su cama en plena noche. Su respiración era muy agitada mientras revisaba su alrededor. Seguía en la habitación del cuartel de la Unidad del Pino en la que durmió. Sentía empapada su frente y nariz. Se limpió ambas, pero tras el segundo noto algo que no era sudor, u mucosidad… era sangre.

-¿Pero qué…? – se dice, no sabiendo por qué había ocurrido aquello. Rápido encuentra un viejo trapo y se limpia la sangre con ella. Lentamente más tranquilo su corazón, pero no su mente vuelve a acostarse, mirando fijamente el techo.

Ese sueño lo recordaba perfectamente. Como si fuera un recuerdo del día anterior. Todo aquello fue tan raro… pero, a la vez tan familiar. No sabía que pensar al respecto. Y con todo lo confusa que era la situación que él y su gemela estaban pasando, no quería hacerlo de momento.

-Apenas es el primer día, y ya tengo pesadillas… - se dice frustrado. Pero, viendo que el comunicador que aun llevaba en la muñeca indicaba 3:25 am, decidió intentar dormir de nuevo. Pero, aunque no quería pensar al respecto, no pudo tener aquella duda antes de que el poco calor que le brindaba su manta lo durmiera.

- _"¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese…?_

* * *

 _ **7-4; 8-2; 3-2; 6-2; 6-3; 7-4; 3-1; 3-2; 8-2; 6-2; 6-3;**_

 _ **7-3; 3-2; 2-3; 8-2; 3-2; 7-3; 3-1; 6-3; 7-4; 3-1; 3-2; 6-3; 8-1; 7-3; 6-3;**_

* * *

 _Aquí de nuevo_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como había anunciado antes, el tono de este fic ira subiendo conforme pasen los capítulos, y los gemelos se introduzcan más a esta realidad alterna. ¿Les gusto ver a los gemelos desenvolviéndose en combate? ¿Lo que esperaban? ¿No lo hubieran imaginado? ¿Me odian aún más que antes? Una pregunta. Hay un cierto elemento que me encantaría introducir a este fic, pero es de un universo completamente distinto al de Gravity Falls, pese a que comparten un elemento clave con el fic… y un poco con los gemelos Pines. ¿Les molestaría si lo introduzco?_

 _Bueno, quizás me tome el rato, pero intentare publicar la continuación de este capitulo. La falta de acción debería hacerlo más simple. Si no es el caso, les entregare otra edición de "_ _ **Moringmark versión**_ _". Planeo hacer otro mini especial, ahora dedicado al Raromagedón. Les pregunto de nuevo, ¿Les atrae la idea de que en algunos, utilice a los dos personajes con los que he hecho cross hasta ahora? Díganme si les interesa._

 _Sin nada más que decir, además de también preguntarles… "¿Han resuelto mis claves?", nos vemos en la próxima semana. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	9. Primer día en Bastion Falls

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _. Antes que nada, pido disculpas por la tardanza. Tuve ligeros problemas para encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para expresar ciertas cosas. Pero bueno, aun fuera de tiempo, aquí está la continuación de mi universo alterno de Gravity Falls. Agradezco el apoyo que me han dado desde el capítulo anterior. Y espero que en esta edición se sientan retribuidos por la espera. No quiero hacerles perder el tiempo, así que disfruten._

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 ** _Sombra de Maldad._**

* * *

Capítulo 08: Primer día en Bastion Falls

…era entrecortado, pero constante. Estridente pero no muy repentino. Con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo despertar de su sueño, sin importar lo cansado que se sentía aun. No había tenido un buen sueño, y eso hacía que ese pitido de alarma le pareciera aún más estridente. Inconscientemente intentó apagar el despertador del mueble entre su cama y la de Mabel. Fue ahí que regreso a su memoria que no estaba en su habitación… ni si quiera en su mundo. Y, que el sonido que lo despertó provenía de su propio brazo: su comunicador. Con cansancio y frustración busca el auricular que lo complementaba y se lo coloca. Enseguida, busca cualquier botón que diera fin a ese fastidio.

-¡HERMANO! – la imagen de su gemela aparecia en medio de la pantalla de su comunicador. El grito con el que dio el saludo aumento la jaqueca que sentía por su sueño interrumpido. - ¡RAPIDO! ¡SAL AHORA, QUE NO ME DEJAN ENTRAR A TU BASE! – prácticamente ordenaba con una gran energía y alegría… fuera de lo normal.

-Mabel, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me despiertas? – pregunta su gemelo, rascándose la cabeza. - ¿Qué no vez que son las 6:18 de la mañana? – inquiere, viendo en la hora que su dispositivo comunicaba.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER! ¡HOY LLEGARA EL UNICORNIO, Y QUIERO ESTAR EN PRIMERA FILA! – entonces recuerda lo que habían dicho los soldados de Alegría antes del altercado entre ellos y sus amigos.

-Espera… Dijeron que sería hasta las 10:20. Al menos déjame que desayune algo… - pide, sabiendo que no habría forma de parar a su hermana.

-Cierto… igual, yo también debería desayunar algo… - aquel entusiasmo descuidado no le era raro a Dipper. - ¡Pero que sea rápido! – dicho eso, la castaña termina la llamada.

Ya no oyendo la a veces demasiado estruendosa voz de su hermana, vuelve a echar la cabeza en su cama. Aunque sabía que ya no podría dormir de nuevo, quería reflexionar un poco sobre las cosas. Primero, que aún seguían en ese mundo. Así que nada de eso era un sueño. Aún era incapaz de recordar algo del Dipper de esa realidad, ni había indicios de que éste aun estuviera en él, o en Mabel. Y, que ningún rastreador de anomalías temporal había llegado a siquiera intentar exterminarlos. Según parecía, su única solución sería encontrar la cinta del tiempo con la que llegaron. Sin embargo, no sabía en donde podría estar…

…

-…más despacio, Mabel… aún falta bastante para que sean la hora. – pide un agotado Dipper, mientras él y su gemela caminaban por las calles del pueblo/base militar. La presencia de soldados era exactamente igual al día anterior. Pero, del público normal, estos apenas empezaban a hacer acto de presencia, abriendo negocios o dirigiéndose a hacer sus compras.

-Dipper… - dice en tono severo su hermana. - …literalmente, he esperado toda mi vida para conocer a un unicornio. Es mi razón de ser. Y no dejare que tu pesimismo y mal humor de las mañanas me lo arruine. ¿Entendiste? – advierte, apuntándole con una de sus magnums, reafirmando el punto. Ambos Pines inconscientemente habían llevado consigo sus armas. Pero, al darse cuenta de ello, ninguno le dio importancia.

-Entiendo. Pero, sabes que aunque fueran reales, los unicornios no me parecen tan fascinantes. – confiesa el castaño, levemente asustado por el arma con el que le apuntaban.

-Lo sé. Pero, necesito que alguien me detenga si me desmayo. – responde, bajando el arma y guardándolo en su funda. - ¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Sera divertido! – intenta animar a su aun somnoliento hermano. Aquello le parecía tan especial que debía compartirlo con su familiar más cercano. - ¿Por qué no aprendes de tu aún más linda hermana? ¡Esto es tan perfecto que nada podría arruinarlo! – jura con completa convicción, cuando el andar de ambos gemelos es detenido… por otros gemelos.

-¿Cara…? – pregunta el hombre de los gemelos, de cabellera castaña cobrizalin perfectamente peinada con un traje elegante de color beige suave, zapatos negros perfectamente pulcros y una enorme pizarra con un conteo de "Cara-Cruz", donde el único que tenía puntos marcados era Cara.

-¿…o Cruz? – termina la fémina de ambos, mismo color de cabello en peinado de bola en la cabeza, un atuendo muy semejante al otro versión vestido con saco bastante discreto, medias, y zapatillas cerradas negras quien sostenía una bella almohada roja en donde descansaba una moneda de plata.

-Disculpen, tenemos prisa. – contesta Mabel, dispuesta a rodearlos. Pero, estos directamente se interpusieron nuevamente.

-¿Cara…? – repite el hombre, señalando con la mirada la moneda.

-¿…o Cruz? – vuelve a complementar, extendiendo la almohada con su carga hacia Dipper. Estos vieron que esos gemelos que jamás habían visto en su vida no se irían, hasta que satisficieran su capricho. Así que sin mucho problema Dipper toma la moneda, y la lanza al aire. La mujer sin dificultad alguna pone la almohada para que la moneda cayera en ella. Ambos gemelos adultos se asoman, y ven que la moneda marco cara.

-Te lo dije. – dice en burla el rubio, a lo que la mujer responde con un gruñido a la vez que marcaba una línea en la mitad de Cara de la pizarra.

-Siempre es lo mismo… - dice la dama, dando media vuelta y empezando a alejarse.

-Es porque tú no sabes perder… - le replica su igual, siguiéndola. A lo que los gemelos vieron con sorpresa que el hombre tenía otro marcador en su espalda, completamente lleno para el rival de "Cruz".

-Eso fue raro… - se dice la castaña, con lo recientemente vivido. Para sorpresa de Dipper, su hermana no continúo su camino. En vez de ello, se veía muy atenta al entorno. – oye, ¿escuchas eso?

Dipper, aunque extrañado por el súbito cambio de Mabel, acata y presta atención a su entorno. Noto también como un sonido entrecortado, de golpes fuertes y constantes, iba aumentando poco a poco. Al igual de sentir que incluso la tierra bajo sus pies temblaba levemente. Luego de buscar, encuentran que la fuente provenía tras ellos. Al voltearse, miran con asombro como se acercaba a donde ellos estaban todo un pelotón de soldados humanos en una marcha en formación cuadrada.

Todos ellos vestidos con una armadura completa de color rojo con detalles dorados perfectamente pulcra que parecía nueva. Un casco que se asemejaba mucho a una máscara de gas, con cables a los lados de lo que sería el respirador, conectados a cajas metálicas que llevaban en la espalda. Todos ellos equipados con enormes armas de diferente tipo: ametralladoras, rifles enormes, bazucas. Todas de calibres pesados y con luces propias que evidenciaban que posiblemente serian de energía, como las de ellos. En el peto como grabado llevaban la imagen de una llama, y saliendo de sus hombros astabanderas que ondeaban una tela rectangular con las letras "NW" en color dorado con un fondo rojo. El paso con el que avanzaban era tan sincronizado, hasta el momento los primeros que han visto que reflejaban la perfecta disciplina de un verdadero militar.

-Una Llama… el ejército de los Northwest. – dice el de la gorra. El grabado y la bandera eran lo único que necesitaba para saberlo.

Los gemelos estuvieron de acuerdo de no intentar nada con los soldados de la Unidad de Demolición, y simplemente se hicieron a un lado para darles el paso. Parecía que ellos iban a pasarlos de largo, y continuar a donde fuera que iban. Cuando unos pasos después de rebasarlos se detienen de golpe con una última pisada fuerte. Los gemelos estuvieron atentos a como sin que alguno de ellos dijera algo, su formación se abría ante ellos, mostrando que ese pelotón en verdad era una escolta para las personas que estaban dentro de su alineación.

Las primeras que vieron ahí fueron dos chicas de edad próxima a ellos ahora. Una de piel clara, cabello guinda y en un vestido celeste manga corta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y zapatillas rojas. La otra, era de tanto tez como pelo oscuros, con un atuendo rojo sin mangas de misma talla, y de calzado unas blancas. Ambas con miradas indiferentes, y un bolso negro con el símbolo de Pez que caracterizaba a su tío Stan. Ambos gemelos tardaron en relacionarlas como amigas de Pacifica, o al menos quienes la seguían.

Y halando de la reina de Inglaterra, esta se hace aparecer detrás de ellas, poniéndose al frente de ambas, y todos los soldados que la seguían a un paso lento. La aun rubia se veía completamente diferente a como la habían conocido en su propia realidad. No era la niña de 12 años y cantidades industriales de maquillaje en su rostro, como recordaban. El paso del tiempo en ese mundo en caos también le había cambiado como a ellos. Y Dipper fue el que más se sorprendió por ese cambio, que incluso abrió la boca.

Una hermosa joven, cuya cabellera bailarina llegaba hasta en donde la espalda terminaba de llamarse así. Su rostro aún era portador de maquillaje, pero en cantidades mucho menores. E inteligentemente utilizado para entonar más lo fino de sus facciones faciales, teniendo como única joyería un pequeño pendiente de oro con forma de una llama en el oído derecho. Sus ojos más resplandecientes a su parecer transmitían la misma confianza y orgullo que su versión infantil. Pero el resto de su físico, no se parecía en nada a la Pacifica niña.

Su blusa rosada abotonada hasta el cuello le era lo suficiente justo como para remarcar las curvas remarcadas de su figura, a pesar de la chaqueta violeta que llevaba encima: el ancho de sus caderas, lo angosto de su cintura, el tamaño de su pecho. Todo de medidas considerables, pero perfectamente proporcionados para darle una perfecta imagen de una linda chica muy cerca de ser una bella mujer. Eso, sumándola a la falda violeta hasta medio muslo que mostraban sus largas y torneadas piernas que terminaban en unas zapatillas blancas abiertas, una imagen que hizo que por un instante Dipper la desconociera, y cualquier preocupación y duda que tenía con respecto a la crisis que él y su gemela pasaban fuera totalmente olvidada.

A Mabel también le impacto el crecimiento de la rubia, aunque solo le dio mayor importancia a su altura. Notando que aunque fuera por pocos centímetros, ella era más alta que la rubia, llenándole de orgullo. Sin embargo, esa dicha se disuelve al ver el estado estupefacto de su gemelo. Luego de mirarlo a él, y a la crecida Northwest varias veces, de pronto se molesta, y le propina un puñetazo para que se despertara. Aun no acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo y límites, no se midió y ese golpe no solo lanza al suelo a Dipper, por poco y quedaba inconsciente.

-Pacifica… murmura con desafío la castaña, una vez la rubia estuvo muy cerca de ellos. Dipper, ya recuperado de la impresión se levanta, aunque sujetándose el mentón bastante adolorido.

-Vaya… es bueno saber que al menos recuerdan el nombre de su princesa… - dice en voz alta, oyéndose tan presuntuosa cuando la gemela de los frenos la conoció.

-¿Princesa…? – repite Dipper, aún algo mareado por el puñetazo de su hermana.

-¿Solo el nombre? – pregunta, oyéndose indignada la rubia, viéndose por un instante resignada, luego se torna una serie y orgullosa, antes de aclararse la garganta un poco. – Soy la princesa Pacifica Elise Northwest. 3ra generación de la casa real de los Northwest. La familia gobernadora del reino americano. Es un placer conocerme de nuevo. No muchos tienen esa fortuna. – se presenta a sí misma, sin escatimar en arrogancia. A ninguno de los gemelos le sorprendía que la rubia presumiera de aquel título.

-¿Tu también sabes sobre nosotros? – pregunta sorprendido Dipper. No conocía como era en su totalidad esta Pacifica, pero aun con lo sabe de la de su realidad le sorprendería que también estuviera pendiente a lo que les ocurriera.

-No sé por qué. Pero, la gente habla tanto de ustedes, como de mí. Así que me entero de lo que les pase, quiera o no. – responde con tono desganado. Los gemelos entonces recordaron que así había sido desde que se despertaron. – supuestamente, me dijeron que perdieron la memoria. Pero, me sorprende que incluso olvidaron la educación, al hablarle tan descaradamente a su princesa. Pero que Mabel si recuerde como vestir mal. – Dice con altanería, trayéndole malos recuerdos a Mabel.

-¡oye…! - iba a saltar en respuestas la castaña, adoraba su nuevo estilo. Y como si le hubieran leído la mente los soldados carmesí dieron un paso al frente, a la vez que desenfundaron las armas. Los gemelos retrocedieron ante la exhibición de artillería pesada, la cual se volvió a guardar con una simple señal de la princesa.

-Y veo que no eres la única… - murmura, viendo al gemelo de la gorra. Este frunce el ceño, como sutil señal de hostilidad. La rubia sonríe en respuesta. – Lindo desperdicio de dinero... – dice burlona, señalando el collar con la chapa que Dipper portaba. Este inconscientemente miro de reojo el objeto.

- _¿…te doy dinero, y finges que esto jamás pasó…?_ – escucho de repente en eco justo cuando mira la chapa. Solo fue un minúsculo instante de ver esa tapa de botella, antes de que de pronto sintiera la conciencia querer irse tras un repentino golpe de dolor que azotó a su cabeza de pronto, desplomándose igual de rápido.

-¡Dipper! – exclama con angustia Mabel, agachándose para ayudar a su hermano a sentarse.

La princesa y los demás que la acompañaban solo veían con rostros de indiferencia como el chico se sujetaba la cabeza con desesperanza, al mismo tiempo que sangre empezaba a escurrir en su nariz con ligera abundancia. Viendo que los transeúntes empezaban a reunirse a ver lo que le ocurría al joven Pines, Pacifica con un gesto del rostro ordeno a su escolta que apartara al público, mientras uno que llevaba una estrella dorada en el hombro derecho aparta con brusquedad a la gemela, y empezaba a checar a chico.

Mabel no sabía que le había pasado a su hermano, ni idea de que debía hacer. Como si de pronto toda su mente y cuerpo se congelara, bloqueándose a sí misma e impidiéndose ser de ayuda no se movía en lo absoluto. Lo único que hizo fue observar como el soldado de la unidad de la Llama verificaba a Dipper. Asegurándose de que respirara para contrarrestar el dolor, y atento a sus muecas de sufrimiento. Y tan fugaz llego, así de rápido se desvaneció la dolencia, permitiéndole al castaño respirar con calma, pero aún seguía muy agitado por lo intenso que fue.

-¿está bien, cabo? – pregunta quien le asistió en todo momento.

-ah… ah… si, eso creo… - responde jadeante, limpiándose la sangre que derramo con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué te paso…? – pregunta preocupada Mabe, recuperando la voz tras ver a su familiar recuperado.

-Yo… no lo sé… - responde, más confundido que ella. Lo único que alcanzo a identificar de toda la experiencia, fue la voz de Pacifica cuando le dio el billete, en la fiesta de su mansión. Pero, ¿Por qué recordó eso antes de sufrir de "eso"?

-Mi princesa… - murmura la chica de vestido celeste a Northwest. – Debemos seguir, antes de que empiece a llenarse la estación, y llegue el unicornio.

-ah… bien… - murmura con desgano, antes de volver a asentir a su escolta, para que empezaran a hacer que la gente continuara con sus cosas. Una vez a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad, los soldados rojos, incluyendo quien ayudo a Dipper, dejándolo como si nada, recobraron la formación de barrera alrededor de las chicas, y como antes de que Pacifica interactuara con ellos continuaron con su marcha, dejando a ambos gemelos en plena calle.

-¿estás bien, hermanito? – pregunta preocupada Mabel, ayudándole al otro a levantarse. Pocas personas aún miraban al joven que agonizo de pronto. Pero viendo que ya no tenía nada, siguen con sus asuntos.

-Sí, sí, lo estoy… no sé qué ocurrió. – de inmediato comienza a intentar recordar todo lo que pudiera de ese breve lapso. – solo sentí una voz, y vi un flash de algo… creo que fue porque no dormí bien… - responde, viendo aquello como única respuesta lógica a lo que sucedió. – Parece que esta Pacifica tiene algo de gentileza, al decirle a ese tipo que me ayudara.

-Así parece… - responde la otra, aun con un poco del susto en ella. Aun le desagrado su comportamiento, pero agradece la ayuda que le dio. Aunque, pronto el enojo vuelve a ella. – Pero, vi que le vistes más a Pacifica, que solo su "gentileza"… - de repente el de la gorra se sonroja por el comentario.

-ehm… este… ¡no sé de qué hablas! – responde algo nervioso. Si entendió de qué hablaba.

-Ajá, si… primero Wendy, ¡Y ahora Pacifica! Parece que como fuera el Dipper de este mundo, era un nerd que babea por las chicas. – el castaño solo se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo que decir. Viendo a su hermano avergonzado, decide dejar el asunto. – Olvidémoslo, y vamos a seguirla. Esa chica dijo que irían a la estación donde llegaría el unicornio.

-Espera, ¿Qué? – pregunta, no captando la relación entre ambas palabras. Pero, para ese momento su gemela lo tenía prensado del brazo, siguiendo con cierta distancia hacia la escolta de la princesa Northwest. El joven Pines solo tuvo que resignarse, y dejarse llevar por su hermana. Ya luego pensaría sobre lo que sucedió en su cabeza…

…

Su camino los había llevado hasta muy cerca de los límites del pueblo, llegando a un enorme edificio de diseño semejante a una iglesia con el símbolo de la estrella con ojo en la punta del campanario. El mismo era ocupado por múltiples hombres de aspecto violento y salvaje. Todos llevando el mismo símbolo que coronaba la construcción. Dipper no tardo en suponer que esa era el cuartel para los miembros de la unidad de la Estrella Vigilante, comandada por el padre de Gideon.

Pero su marcha continua, pasando de esa base, ahora topándose justo a lado un edificio mucho más pequeño, pero de un aspecto más artístico, con un enorme letrero encendido con luces de neón con la frase "Casa de la Alegría" como título. No viéndole nada interesante, también lo pasaron, hasta llegar a un pequeño establecimiento con forma de estación de ferrocarril. Se veía que unas pocas personas ya estaban ahí, quizás desde antes de que llegaran. El paso de la escolta real los llevó hasta el único andén que había ahí. La escolta continuó hasta el otro extremo, los gemelos permanecieron a la mitad.

Desde ahí, permanecieron esperando el tiempo que faltaba para que el reloj marcara las 10. Y conforme los minutos transcurrían, con lentitud tortuosa para Dipper y entusiasmo en aumento para Mabel, más personas llegaban, empezando a amontonarse en ese pequeño lugar. La mayoría eran adolescentes militares o adultos. Pocos niños estaban presentes, aunque con miradas aburridas y fastidiadas por tener que esperar.

-¡Chicos! – oyen una voz familiar de repente. Atravesando por la multitud mixta de civiles y soldados, llegaba su amiga pelirroja con una pequeña caja de madera en el hombro.

-¡Wendy! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Dipper, no esperaba verla para esa situación que su hermana ansiaba desde el día anterior.

-Eso debería preguntarles a ustedes. ¿A caso recordaron que tenían un pedido? – la confusión de Dipper aumento al escucharla, como parecía volverse costumbre desde que despertó en esa realidad por primera vez.

-¡Que pedido, ni que nada! ¡No me perderé de ver a mi primer unicornio! –jura con determinación la adolescente Pines. Su hermano solo suspira. No sabia ni porque se debía molestar, en momentos como ese con su gemela.

-¿Y por qué quisieras ver un…? – de pronto, la mirada de la pelirroja se pasma, como si algo llegara a su mente de golpe. – Espera… ¿no estarás hablando de un unicornio-unicornio? ¿O sí, Mabel?

-¿De qué más hablaría? – replica con indignación. Pocas veces hablaba en serio. Y los unicornios, son de esos casos.

-Amiga. Los unicornios de verdad llevan extintos desde hace décadas. Fueron los primeros al comienzo de la era de la locura. – un sonido a vidrio quebrándose en miles de pedazos, debido a un cruel y duro golpe llegaron a los oídos de Mabel… ese sonido era su corazón…

-no… - con una mirada trastornada, la castaña se deja caer sobre sus rodillas. Una pequeña lágrima empezaba a nacer su ojo, mientras sentía que todos sus sueños e ilusiones se desvanecían en el viento apocalíptico. - ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – Grita con gran dolor desde el fondo de su corazón, cosa que no paso por alto por toda la multitud cercana.

Dipper se sintió avergonzado por la escena que empezaba a montar su hermana. Pero, esa pena se esfuma cuando escucha un repentino y estridente sonido de silbato a lo lejos. La muchedumbre dejo de ver a la descorazonada Pines, y voltea a ver al horizonte. Curioso por ello, Dipper también voltea a ver al punto de interés. Y lo que vio, lo dejo sin habla.

En lo alto en el cielo, pasando encima de las montañas que rodeaban el valle, llegaba deslizándose por un par de líneas hechas de luz verde pura, proyectada ante ella de una punta tipo cuerno un enorme tren. De diseño parecido a un tren bala, pintado con plateado, opaco por la suciedad que adquiría de su largo camino. Llevaba consigo varios vagones de color marrón arrastrando, algunos se veían que tenían encima enormes cajas metálicas con múltiples ranuras al frente. Todos estuvieron expectantes cuando la antena del vehículo motorizado redirigió las líneas de luz hacia abajo, permitiéndole al enorme tren descender de forma segura y rápida hasta el suelo, conectándose a las vías de la estación, y gradualmente frenarse hasta el alto total.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en donde las personas se veían impacientes por algo, cuando el primer vagón de pasajeros, ubicado en la zona donde Pacifica esperaba se abrían sus puertas, dejándole bajar a un hombre de mirada severa vestido con un sucio traje de franela negro con un sombrero vaquero, seguido de dos hombres vestidos como soldados portando armas de brillos rojos. Y al final una pequeña niña de cabellera negra con un peluche viejo. Dipper sintió curiosidad al ver como personas con atuendos tan casuales fueran recibidos por una sonrisa de Pacifica.

-Cuida a Mabel… - pide a su amiga mayor antes de abrirse entre la multitud. Algunos no les importaron los empujones, otros reclamaron. Aun así no fue tan difícil acercarse tanto como pudo, antes de que los soldados de la llama se interpusieran en silencio.

-…es bueno ver que no tuvo complicaciones en su viaje, señor alcalde… - es lo primero que alcanzo a escuchar de la rubia.

-agradecemos su preocupación, majestad. – responde el hombre con respeto, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras su aparente escolta e hija hacían una más notoria. – también agradecemos el permiso que nos concedieron para entrar a su territorio tan rápido. Mi hija en verdad quería conocer la "Cabaña de la Historia". – la menor asiente con alegría y entusiasmo, afirmando lo dicho.

-¿Cabaña de la Historia? – se dice por lo bajo el de la gorra, volviéndole a poner atención a lo que se decía.

-No hay ningún problema, para un dirigente de nuestro reino. Pero, ¿trajeron lo que solicitamos? – el hombre asiente de inmediato.

-No vendríamos con menos, mi princesa. Esta con el resto de la carga, con otros 3 de mis hombres. – la rubia se cruzó de brazos, tomando un gesto pensativo por unos instantes.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, si gusta puede llevar a su hija a la cabaña, mientras me encargo que su majestad reciba su obsequio en cuanto la multitud reciba sus pedidos, y bajen los demás pasajeros. Algunos de mis soldados los escoltaran y guiaran. – cuatro de los aludidos se aproximan en respuesta. El dicho Alcalde, no viéndose preocupado en lo más mínimo, agradece con una reverencia, y se marcha junto a la pequeña y a su designada protección, mientras la rubia junto a los demás de su seguridad ingreso al tren. Todo visto por el chico Pines desde su lado.

De repente, un sonido de silbato vuelve a escucharse en el lugar. También se percató como un grupo de hombres de aspecto peligroso con el símbolo de la Estrella Vigilante empezaba a abrirse ante la multitud de repente muy emocionada, muy cerca de él. Y en el centro de esa formación vio a alguien de cuerpo grande y corpulento, con un traje azul elegante y pulcro, y un enorme peinado blanco bastante llamativo. Impactado, se dirige ahora hacia ese grupo, aproximándose hasta donde creyó prudente y con suficiente vista de quien rogaba que fuera quien pensaba que era.

El más grande de esos soldados, de cabellera larga y roja y unos extraños ojos totalmente blancos, llevaba cargando en el hombro una caja de madera, la cual coloca en el suelo para quien era recibido con alabanzas se parara sobre ella, alzándose entre todos. Otro hombre con enorme bigote negro y encorvado le extiende un micrófono, que recibe y golpetea un poco. El sonido de la acción se proyectó por unos altoparlantes cercanos. Más puertas se abren al mismo tiempo, y varias personas con maletas y equipaje descendían a tiempo para escuchar al peliblanco aclararse la garganta.

-¡Sean bien venidos, queridos visitantes! – comienza el chico, con una enorme sonrisa, y gran emoción en su voz. – Es un placer recibir nuevos rostros en nuestro gran y fuerte poblado. Pero, más importante que nada, conocer futuras promesas de nuevos artistas que están por empezar sus carreras en la Casa de la Alegría. Por favor, permítanme presentarme. Soy el dueño, administrador y maestro de ceremonias, Lord Gideon Alegría…

 **Casa artista Alegría.**

 **Lord Gideon Alegría.**

-¿Lord? – se pregunta el castaño. Se sorprendió mucho al ver al enano iracundo convertido en un joven tan grande, incluso más que él pese a ser más joven. Lo atribuía a herencia de Bud.

-Se que han hecho un viaje muy largo, que se han esforzado para reunir el dinero para poder entrar a nuestras fronteras... – continuo el peli blanco, tornándose de pronto serio. – Y que muchos de ustedes saben, que aunque el escenario es para todos, solo los más talentosos serán cuyos nombres harán eco en la Caravana de la Alegría. Pero, que eso no les impida hacer el máximo esfuerzo. Porque lo que ustedes hacen, lo que nos traen con sus instrumentos, sus habilidades, sus paciones, son el verdadero tesoro que trasciende la historia, ¡Y TRASCENDERA LA LOCURA! – repentinos gritos de emoción se oyen de golpe, aturdiendo por la sorpresa a Dipper. - ¡Los esperare a todos ustedes en el escenario! ¡Y su público los esperara esta noche! ¡Gracias!

Nuevamente, las ovaciones de las personas hacen estruendo, principalmente de aquellos que bajaron del transporte recién arribado. Y tan pronto había llegado sucedido la conmoción, también la misma se calma. Los que habían estado antes de la llegada del tren se dirigieron a los vagones de carga, los cuales fueron abiertos por soldados de la Estrella Vigilante que enseguida se esforzaron por calmar la gente, que de repente empezó a gritar con el dedo levantado, buscando su atención. En cuanto a los recién llegados buscaban salir de la estación entre la multitud. Uno que otro busco contacto con Alegría hijo, pero eran detenidos por sus acompañantes. Se veía que estaba buscando salir, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Dipper, quien no le había quitado la vista en ningún momento.

-¡Dipper! – exclama tan pronto lo reconoció, y a paso veloz, ayudado por sus hombres que le hacían camino, llega hasta él, y lo abraza alzándolo en el aire.

-¡¿Eh?! – es lo único que sale de su boca. Si había algo más raro que ver a Wendy llamando "Tío" a un Hombretauro, sin duda eso lo superaba por mil veces.

-¡Oh, cierto! – se dice Gideon, bajándolo de pronto pero con cuidado. – Disculpa, me emocione mucho de verte despierto de nuevo. Me dijeron que perdiste la memoria. – Dipper solo asiente en respuesta. Le sorprendía mucho recibir una bienvenida tan afectuosa, y no la orden de que le arrancaran los miembros. Aun en otra realidad, no veía lógica en ello. – Por si no lo escuchaste, me llamo Gideon. Soy hijo del capitán Alegría, de la unidad de Inteligencia y Logística. Además, soy el orgulloso propietario y encargado de la Casa de la Alegría. El más reconocido Teatro del mundo, donde cualquiera que lo pida puede demostrar su talento.

-Claro… - dice, sin interesarle nada de lo que dijo. - ¿y, por que me abrazaste así? – el fornido se sorprendió un instante por esa pregunta. Pero, luego se hecha a reír de forma amistosa.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿De qué otra forma podría expresar lo mucho que me alegra que mi mejor amigo volvió? – las palabras de esa oración, al principio Dipper fue incapaz de ordenarlas en su mente, y darle un sentido coherente. Pero, apenas encontró uno aproximado, su boca se abre hasta lo máximo que podía.

-¡¿TÚ QUÉ?! – exclama incrédulo, en verdad esa realidad le tenía muchas sorpresas.

-¡Dipper! – de no ser por la voz de su hermana, quien se acercaba a ellos junto a Wendy, se hubiera quedado congelado ahí por horas.

-¡Hermosa Mabel! ¡También estás bien! – recibe con una enorme sonrisa Gideon a la chica, quien al verlo retrocede en respuesta. El peli blanco ni lo noto. – Por cierto, me gusta tu hermana. Te lo digo de una vez, para que no te sorprendas si de casualidad se llegara a notar… - murmura al castaño, con un muy ligero sonrojo de vergüenza.

-No me digas… - responde con sarcasmo. No solo no podía creer que en eso también se mantuviera constante, sino que creyera que él era discreto.

-Hola, Gideon… - saluda la pelirroja, con una mirada severa y cruzada de brazos. Los soldados que acompañaban al pequeño Alegría se pusieron a ambos lados de él, con miradas hostiles. – Veo que ya te presentaste a Dipper. – el aludido noto que lo dijo de modo que no le extrañara eso.

-Así es, señorita Wendy. – responde con educación, como ha sido desde que apareció. – Me alegra ver que nuestros gemelos estén de nuevo… aunque… - la alegría y júbilo que tenía al comienzo, se desvaneció de pronto. - ¿Es serio? – pregunta a Corderoy.

-Algo. Candy dijo que sería cuestión de tiempo. – responde, mostrándose también preocupada al respecto. Alegría no se vio muy complacido, pero se fuerza a sonreír de nuevo.

-Bueno. Sea lo que sea que necesiten, no olviden que pueden contar conmigo. Cualquier cosa que deseen saber, si esta en mi alcance, pueden contar conmigo. – le dice a ambos gemelos, tomándolos de los hombros amistosamente. Ninguno de ellos se sintió cómodo por ese contacto.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? – pregunta Dipper, buscando desviar su atención al tren que había visto llegar en rieles hechos de luz.

-¡Oh! Debes de estar hablando del TT-05-H. También conocido como "El Unicornio". – responde Gideon, admirando la maquina con orgullo. – uno de pocos ejemplares que existen en todo el mundo. Utilizando tecnología de fotones estacionarios, produce un camino laser por el que se puede trasportar incluso en el aire. Y, gracias a una barrera diseñada por el Capitán Stanford Pines, es completamente inmune a las rarezas más peligrosas que surjan de los desgarros.

-wow… - es lo mejor que pudo decir acerca de aquella máquina.

-Si. – responde, divertido por la respuesta. – Transporte de carga importante, personalidades muy importantes, y aquellos que puedan pagarlo. La forma más segura de viajar. La unidad de mi padre se ocupa de operarlos y mantenerlos. Al igual de repartir los envíos que se hacen a través de sus rutas. Lo que me recuerda… - como si fuera llamado por la mente, un sujeto enorme y tuerto llega con una caja que le entrega a Gideon, y este se lo da a Mabel. Ella lo recibe con duda, y lo abre con cautela, esperando que no fuera algún regalo cursi como los que estaba acostumbrada a recibir de la versión que él conocía.

-¡Genial! – por un instante se olvida de quien se lo habia dado, y saca de la caja unas bolas de estambre de colores peculiares, al igual que un tubo de algo que parecía pegamento.

-Lana de Llama peruana, en perfecto estado. Y pegamento de tipo industrial. Me los habías encargados antes de que…. Bueno, pasara eso. – dice el chico pálido, mostrándose un poco apenado al dirigirse a ella de modo directo.

-¡Gracias! – responde alegre, olvidándose por completo lo que había descubierto de los unicornios, y a quien le estaba agradeciendo.

-¿Y tú, amigo? – pregunta a Dipper. El aludido aún se veía que no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Él, amigo de Gideon? ¿Mabel agradeciéndole?

-este… ¿Qué es la Cabaña de la Historia? – decide mejor no indagar más al respecto. Ya tendría su momento. Además, ese nombre le intuía algo.

-Ah, la cabaña. – la voz de Gideon se tornó un tanto distinta, un poco molesta. – La única "competencia" que tiene mi Casa de la Alegría. Un museo dedicado a contar como eran las cosas antes de la Era de la Locura. La dirige tu tío, Stanley. Y según escuche, cerca de ahí les pasó eso. – curiosos, los gemelos se ven entre sí, y luego a Wendy.

-¿Qué nos pasó ahí? – ahora fue turno de cuestionar de Mabel.

-Me contaron que hubo una intrusión de algunas rarezas salvajes por el sector 18. Ustedes estaban de visita ahí, cuando se ordenó a los soldados cercanos que los interceptaran. – comienza a contar, oyéndose bastante seria al respecto. – parecía que iban a acabar rápido, cuando un eructovolcan los ataco. Por suerte, no fue directo. Pero los mando contra una piedra, y se golpearon la cabeza.

-¿nos golpeamos la cabeza? – pregunta Mabel más para ellos mismos que para su amiga. De lo poco que recordaban antes de despertar en el hospital, fue un duro golpe.

-Debo decir, que eso me extraña. – no evita comentar la mujer pelirroja. – Por lo general, lo hubieran esquivado. Esas cosas son muy lentas…

-¿Podemos ir a la cabaña? – pregunta de pronto Dipper, llamando la atención de los otros.

-¿Qué? – Wendy no entendía lo repentina de la petición.

-Dicen que Stan lo maneja, y lo visitábamos. ¿Verdad? ¿Íbamos con frecuencia? – enseguida, la soldado de asalto capta.

-¿Crees que les ayudara a recordar, cierto? – el chico asiente determinado. – Bueno, igual seguro Soos querrá verlos. Solo espérenme un momento. Tengo que recoger un paquete. – siendo eso su despedida de momento, se va hacia la multitud de personas que parecía luchar por tener la atención de los soldados que bajaban cajas de mensajería.

-Ojala pudiera seguir con ustedes. Pero, debo preparar las cosas para la función de esta noche. – imita el peliblanco, con ligero pesar. – Si quieren, pueden ir a ver. Les reservare unos asientos para ustedes y sus amigos, si deciden ir. Mabel, Dipper, nos vemos. – acompañado de su escolta, el joven Alegría se aparta también se los gemelos.

-¿Para qué quieres ir ahí? – pregunta a su gemelo, ahora que estaban solos. - ¿Quieres ver si es la Cabaña del misterio de ese mundo?

-En realidad, Mabel, lo que quiero es encontrar la cinta del tiempo. – la adolescente de los frenos no parecía comprender. – Si es lo que creo, por ahí fue donde aparecimos cuando llegamos. Entonces, es probable que ahí fue donde perdimos la cinta.

-Y si la encontramos… - comienza la sonriente de los gemelos, con nuevas esperanzas e ilusiones.

-…Entonces, volveremos a casa…

* * *

 _ **3-1; 6-3; 7-4; 7-3; 6-3; 7-4; 8-1; 7-3; 6-3; 7-4; 3-3; 2-1; 6-1; 4-3; 5-3; 4-3; 2-1; 7-3; 3-2; 7-4;**_

 _ **3-1; 6-3; 7-4; 7-3; 6-3; 7-4; 8-1; 7-3; 6-3; 7-4; 6-2; 8-2; 3-2; 8-3; 6-3; 7-4;**_

* * *

 _Saludos de nuevo, estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de nuevo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal la princesa Pacifica? ¿Qué tal el mejor amigo de Dipper? ¿Preguntas nuevas? ¿O expectativas quebradas? Ojala mínimo lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Considerando el tiempo que me tomo escribir este capítulo, tal vez no deba prometer que la próxima semana habrá continuación, pero si intentare subir algo. Y como suponen, Soos aparecerá. No sé si ustedes ansían ver que hare con nuestro normalmente amigable y positivo técnico de la cabaña. Pero se los aseguro, no es nada que puedan imaginar._

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	10. La Cabaña de la Historia

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _vuelve a ustedes con la continuación de mi segundo fic post apocalíptico. Antes de continuar con la historia, quisiera dar un aviso._

 _Como saben, estamos por entrar en el periodo en el que los ateos cierran la boca, y abrazan cualquier religión derivada de la católica y similares: Vacaciones de semana santa. Aviso que si subiré la continuación de "Diario del Raromagedón" la próxima semana como dije en el último capítulo del mismo. Pero, la semana que le sigue no habrá continuación para ningún fic. No solo porque vegetare la semana, sino porque preferiría trabajar en la división de_ _ **Machinimas**_ _de Industrias Maldad, que la he dejado muy descuidada. Para quien le sea ajeno el concepto, es la elaboración de videos usando videojuegos._

 _Si consigo hacer un video o no, el_ _ **28 de abril de 2017**_ _volveré con otro capítulo. De que fic será, esa será la sorpresa._

 _Sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la lectura. Disfrútenla._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 ** _Sombra de Maldad._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 09: La cabaña de la historia**

-…entonces, ¿Ese Gideon es mi amigo? – es lo que utiliza el joven Pines para cortar el silencio que estuvo presente desde que abordaron el carruaje.

Cuando la pelirroja tuvo en sus manos una caja que contenía unos químicos que dijo servían para la limpieza de sus escopetas, los tres buscaron a alguien que les llevara al punto turístico que se conocía en esa tierra como "La cabaña de la historia". Lo hallaron en un viejo y sus caballos. Estos fueron a paso de trote, por lo que pronto ya estaban en el bosque que rodeaba el poblado. Durante el trayecto, los gemelos vieron más patrullas de soldados, y ocasionalmente unas pequeñas naves rojas volando bastante bajo, al ras de los pinos secos.

Durante todo el trayecto, Dipper se la paso pensando en su encuentro con el ahora más grande Gideon Alegría. Con lo poco que sabía de esa realidad, y la basta información de tenia sobre el falso telepata de dónde provenía, no pensaba en qué circunstancias él sería el camarada tan cercano que éste decía ser. Así que opto por la solución más sencilla: preguntarle a Wendy.

-Si. Desde hace bastante, más o menos pocos días después de que llegaran ustedes. – responde su amiga, quien solo se relajaba recargada en la carreta en donde eran transportados. Mabel estaba atenta a las criaturas que alcanza a ver por los alrededores. Algunos no se distinguían de los que ella conocía, otros habían sufrido alguna transformación extraña, y uno que otro que parecía ser el mestizaje de dos especies totalmente diferentes.

-No es por ofenderlo, o algo. Pero, ¿Por qué soy su amigo? – sabía que aunque esa fuera una pregunta rara, aun para alguien con su "condición", confiaba en que Wendy no le importara.

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti. – responde la mujer, también captándose la duda sobre aquella relación. – Casi todos nos preguntamos cómo es que te interesaría ser su amigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede con él? – en su interior, no tan lejos del exterior, sabía que había algo malo en Gideon, al igual que su contra parte más joven.

-Hay muchos rumores sobre él. – comienza volteando al cielo, tratando de recordar todo lo importante. – Todos dicen que es dueño de una de las dos redes de contrabando y trafico más grande del reino americano. Utiliza los propios unicornios para mover sus mercancías. Desde curiosidades de la Era Dorada, hasta armas y municiones… todo lo comercializa a expensas del poblado.

-Algo me dice que son más que rumores… - la pelirroja asiente a las palabras de Dipper. – Espera… ¿Cómo que a expensas?- pregunta dudoso.

-No sé si te lo contaron ahí en tu cuartel, pero es regla universal que todo lo que nos pueda ayudar a todos sea entregado a los almacenes de tu unidad. Los hombres de Gideon no lo hacen... – expresa con un ligero tono de desprecio al aludido. – Su "Casa de la Alegría" es solo la fachada para su central de operaciones. Desde ahí maneja todo, y algunos creen que ahí guarda toda su mercancía en espera.

-Si saben todo eso, ¿Por qué no lo han arrestado? – esa duda también había sido despertada en Mabel.

-porque no ha dejado evidencia alguna. Siempre es muy discreto con sus trabajos. – informa, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. – Los soldados del viejo Preston han intentado descubrirlo, incluso los de Stan. Pero, es difícil encontrar evidencia, cuando el otro tiene a toda una unidad dedicada a la inteligencia y logística de todo el pueblo a tus servicios. Además, aun cuando algunos de nosotros hemos hecho tratos con él, nadie lo delataría.

-¿Y eso porque? – pregunta curiosa la gemela de Dipper.

-Porque el contrabando es penado para todos los implicados, incluyendo quienes hicieron tratos con él. Por eso no tiene problemas con hacer negocios con quienes sabe que no son tan leales al viejo como para ir a prisión. – aunque aquel hueco legal que usaba el peliblanco le pareció muy sucia, Dipper reconoció que era brillante.

-¿Y con todo eso, sigo siendo su amigo? – esa duda preocupaba al castaño. No quería descubrir que en esa realidad el en verdad era alguna sabandija traidora, al contrario de lo que le contaba el teniente de su unidad. - ¿no les importa que sea su amigo?

-confió en ti, Dipper. Como todos los demás. Si tu confías en él como para no investigarlo por tu cuenta, por que se te notaria, entonces tal vez no sea tan malo al final. – escuchando las alentadoras palabras de su amiga, el cabo del pino se siente mejor. Pero, aun así no bajaría la guardia al estar con él.

-Pero, escuche que se llamaba Lord… ¿Por qué? – una ligera risa se escucha en la pecosa antes de responder.

-No sé si recuerdas la historia de la época medieval de antes de la locura. Ahí, las personas se diferenciaban por clases, dependiendo de qué tan ricos o influyentes eran. Algo así pasa aquí, pero les decimos "Casas". – los gemelos escuchan atentos a lo que la pelirroja decía. – Está la realeza, como el viejo. Los artistas que, o son artistas o son quienes los manejan. Gideon es lo segundo, eso le consiguió cierto estatus y, gracias a que da bastante de sus ganancias al viejo, le dio el indulto de "no reclutamiento", y el rango de Lord. También están los leñadores, como mi familia…

-¿Qué hay de especial en ser leñador? – no evita preguntar Mabel. Eso le parecía bastante extraño.

-¿No has visto como está el bosque? – pregunta con ironía, y sin ofensa Wendy. – En todos están plagados de monstruos, y la mayoría de los arboles no viven mucho. Por eso los leñadores deben ser o muy fuertes para enfrentar a los fenómenos, o muy ricos para pagarles. Nuestra familia tiene un don natural para encontrar arboles muy buenos. Y todos somos unas bestias más aterradoras que esas cosas.

-¿Entonces, eres de la realeza? ¿O algo así? – pregunta aun no comprendiendo bien el castaño.

-No tanto. Tenemos una estructura más militar que noble. Mi padre es el Maestro, y yo soy caballero mayor. – explica su amiga, volteando a ver hacia el frente. - ¡Oigan! ¡Ya llegamos! – Los gemelos al instante se alzaron de sus asientos, y voltean a ver la que una vez conocieron como la cabaña del misterio.

Parecía como si hubieran destruido por completo la casucha, y construir encima de ella una con un piso extra, y abarcando un área aún más amplia. Aún tenía en su techado un enorme anuncio, pero conformado por letras iluminadas tenuemente por neón con el nombre "HISTORY HACK" en donde se veía que quedaba la sombra de donde una vez estuvo una S.

Alrededor de la cabaña se veían algunas cosas a modo de estarse exhibiendo: una fuente para aves con un letrero de "Bebedor comunitario" en la base, un viejo auto con un pequeño cohete encima y el nombre de alguna pizzería pero llamado "Vehículo oficial de la NASA" según el anuncio adherido en el cofre, y la piedra con forma de cara que se denominaba "Cabeza de buena suerte". Todos vigilados por algunas personas con armaduras negras y el símbolo del pez pintados en sus petos, quienes cobraban para que niños y adultos pudieran verlos de cerca.

-¿es una piedra que parece una cara…? ¿…o, es una cara que parece una piedra? – dice una mujer castaña ceniza, mirando muy detenidamente la atracción.

-Creo que es una metáfora… - opina el hombre que la acompañaba, prácticamente igual a ella en apariencia y vestimenta.

-¿Cómo esto puede ser una metáfora? – pregunta ofendida la otra, sin quitarle la mirada al objeto de discusión.

-Es porque no lo vez desde este ángulo. – replica el otro, igual de fascinado con tal estafa.

-uhm… ¡Oh! Ya veo a que te refieres… - concede la fémina, luego de ojear desde la perspectiva de su similar.

-Vaya… - dice impresionada Mabel, viendo todas las atracciones que se exhibían al público como si fuera la primera vez que los veía. Dipper también estaba asombrado. Pero, porque su tío tuviera tal habilidad de engaño que ahora no tenía que pegarle un cuerno de cartón a un pato disecado para que la gente pagara.

-sí, lo sé. – responde la pelirroja, liderando la marcha de los gemelos hacia la entrada principal. – trabaje aquí un par de años, antes de que me tocara enlistarme. Según tú, Dipper, muchas de las cosas que dice Stan de sus atracciones son falsas.

-¿En serio? – hasta en esa realidad donde las rarezas son comunes, continuaba discutiendo con su tutor de verano sobre la veracidad de su trabajo… eso asusta.

En cuanto llegan a la entrada de la cabaña, se topan con un par de hombres vestidos con una armadura completa negra, pero en mejor condición y más completa a la de los guardias de las atracciones exteriores. Estos al verlos con la intención de entrar se paran ante ellos.

-Disculpa, Wendy. Pero el capitán está dando una guía privada al alcalde de Petro-arena. – el joven de la gorra entonces recuerda al hombre y su hija del tren, y su deseo de ir a esta nueva versión de la trampa de turistas.

-Entiendo. – responde con tranquilidad. – Pero, ¿sabes si Soos lo está ayudando?

-Está trabajando en el nodo de la red de vigilancia que hay aquí. En la parte trasera. – responde el vigía, apuntando con el pulgar el lado posterior de la cabaña.

-Iremos a verlo. – siendo ese su despedida, se retira junto a los gemelos. Estos por su parte se sentían muy ansiosos. Estaban por volver a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos del pueblo. Pero, les preocupaba la clase de cambios de los que pudo haber sufrido con todo lo que ocurrió al mundo.

….

A pesar de las nuevas dimensiones de la cabaña, el tiempo para rodearla no les pareció tan distinto a con la cabaña del misterio. A parte de otras cosas que según sus anuncios eran otras, no había nada distinto, a parte de los arboles moribundos que rodeaba al negocio. Cuando llegan al lado contrario de la cabaña, se encuentran con una prominente figura trabajando en una clase de panel incorporado al muro, haciendo uso de un raro soldador con forma de Interrogación. Esa figura pertenecía a un enorme hombre de gran complexión, cubierto por una armadura metálica de un color verde oscura, con alguna clase de caja enorme de metal llena de diversos dispositivos colgados y adheridos a ésa llevado en su espalda como si no pesara nada.

Este, al percatarse de la presencia de los recién llegados, y luego de concluir lo que hacía apaga su aparato. Y con una lentitud que a los gemelos les pareció de suspenso se voltea y levanta, a lo que de pronto aquel sujeto se veía más grande de lo que era en un comienzo. Por un instante sintieron el deseo de retroceder en cuanto ese sujeto se aproximó a ellos a pasos lentos y pesados. Y el suspenso los lleno cuando tomó la parte baja frontal de su casco y lo alza como si fuera una máscara.

-¡Hola, chicos! – el miedo que habían sentido por la intimidante apariencia blindada que tenia se desvaneció al ver a ese amigable rostro de nuevo. Con un ligero bigote más notorio, y algo de grasa en el rostro. Pero, reconocían perfectamente a su amigo.

-¡Soos! – exclaman alegres los hermanos, a lo que la pelirroja sonríe de pronto.

-Vaya. Venir aquí si les ayuda… - de pronto el grandulón avanza velozmente hacia los Pines y los abraza con gran fuerza.

-me ahogo… no respiro… - tal vez con demasiada fuerza, segundo por las palabras de Mabel.

-¡Oye, viejo! Al menos bloquea tu armadura. – pide preocupada Wendy, viendo a los gemelos poniéndose azul.

-¡Chicos! Me alegra que me recuerden. – Dice aliviado, luego de soltarlos al casi sentir sus pulmones colapsar.

-a… nosotros… nos… alegra verte… - dice entre jadeos Dipper, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Esos instantes sin oxígeno causo que no le dieran importancia al volver a hablar demás.

-…el nodo ha vuelto en línea, y la información regresa a fluir en su 76% de capacidad, querido. – oyen decir todos de pronto a una voz femenina bastante dulce. Esta pronto se visualiza encima del hombro de Soos en forma de una pequeña chica joven de resplandor rosa. Se veía traslucida en el kimono japonés en el que se veía vestida, como si algún fantasma fuera. Aun sin no tuviera los moños compuestos por cables puestos, los gemelos misterio la hubieran reconocido en donde fuera.

-¡GIFFANY! – de pronto recuperar aire no fue prioridad en los dos. Y tomando distancia y por mero reflejo desenfundan sus armas, y disparan a la figura femenina. Los proyectiles aunque hubieran dado en el blanco, estos la atraviesan como si nada dado a que era un holograma proyectado de su propio amigo técnico.

-Ok… estoy segura que hubieran hecho eso en donde fuera… - dice nada sorprendida la pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

-¡Oigan, chicos! Tranquilos, es solo Giffany. – cubre a la chica digital con sus manos, como si requiriera de protección.

-Espera, ¿Qué? – esa reacción protectora sorprendió a los gemelos. Enseguida recuerdan que se supone que no recordaban nada, y que ese no era su mundo. Y al no saber cómo justificar su reacción, empezaron a balbucear.

-Veo que no me recuerdan del todo… - dice Giffany, nada molesta por la agresión. – Permítanme presentarme. Soy G-F-NY-001. Modelo Alfa-01 del proyecto "Hada", nombre clave "Giffany". Soy un software informático con capacidad de razonamiento lógico, aprendizaje, y criterio subjetivo. Una Inteligencia Artificial, o I.A. para abreviar. Soy la I.A. de combate asistente de Soos, y su amante. – contesta, mientras se desvanecía, y reaparecía abrazando el rostro del aludido.

-¿Proyecto "Hada"? – pregunta confundido Dipper.

-¿Amante? – pregunta Mabel más confundida.

-El viejo McGucket trabajo una vez en la creación de esas cosas para asistir a los soldados pesados, como Soos. – la pelirroja dio prioridad a la pregunta de Dipper. – Él ayudo en el diseño del concepto, así como primer voluntario para el primer… - Giffany con una mirada molesta hace sonidos de su garganta aclarándose. – la primera I.A. de combate.

-¿Hay más como ella? – pregunta con preocupación el castaño.

-Claro que no, tontito. – dice juguetona la chica virtual. – Después de mis primeras 3 semanas, el proyecto se canceló debido a insuficiencia de recursos para producirnos en serie…

-…lo que ocurrió luego de tu ataque psicótico de celos… - complementa Wendy.

-Cállate, Wendy… - dice ahora oyéndose hostil la de rosa.

-¿Qué es eso de amante? – pregunta aun intrigada por ello la castaña, mirando con cierta indignación a su amigo.

-eso es cosa tuya. – murmura Wendy solo para ella. – Fue lo mejor que conseguiste, luego de que Soos conociera a esa chica del puesto de avanzada de Portland, y tampoco quiso que destruyeran a Giffany tras casi tener la fuerza mecanizada de Bastion Falls en sus manos para exterminar a Melody.

-¿En serio? – le sorprendía que a ella se le ocurriera algo tan inmoral.

-no tienen de que preocuparse por mí. Como son amigos de Soos, soy su amiga también. – dice sonriente Giffany, para luego volver a desaparecer, y surgir ante Mabel. - …mientras nadie se acerque demasiado a él, todo estará bien. – la chica Pines no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al ver la mirada helada que le dedico junto a esas palabras. Luego, Giffany vuelve a lado de Soos.

-Chicos, si aún no lo recuerdan, ¿quieren ver la cabaña, en cuanto el señor Pines termine con su recorrido privado? – los jóvenes castaños simplemente asintieron, para luego buscar en donde sentarse.

De todas las sorpresas que han tenido, hasta el momento volver a ver esa psicótica chica de videojuegos era la que menos hubieran deseado. Y ahora, que saben que ella estaba ligada a Soos, tendrían que darse a la idea de que la verían con mucha frecuencia. Así que mejor que aprendieran a evitar el instinto de correr, o volver a disparar a la holograma rosada.

…

-¡Bienvenidos a la cabaña de la historia! – es lo que dice Stanlye luego de que sus sobrinos y amigos ingresaran al interior del "museo" que el viejo manejaba. En cuanto el capitán había concluido de atender al dignatario y a su hija y cobrándoles, el viejo Stan no tuvo problemas con darle un tour a sus sobrinos, aunque claro luego les pasaría la cuenta. – Aquí por unas "pocas" chapas, pueden saber cómo eran las cosas, antes de que todo se fuera a la verga. – su sobrina se tapa los oídos, tratando de fingir que no había escuchado eso.

-¿En serio es necesario que digan groserías? – pregunta incomodo el de la gorra. Aun cuando incluso en la comida que tuvo con sus amigos el día anterior en donde no faltaron las vulgaridades, seguía sin acostumbrarse.

-No mames, Dipper. Mejor ya vayan re acostumbrándose. – dice con risa la pelirroja.

-Desde antiguos artefactos de limpieza de la clase alta… - se veía en una repisa una caja de toallas marca "STANCO". - …hasta los últimos gobernantes de la vieja América. Aquí pueden saberlo todo.

-Algo me dice que algunos de estos tipos no eran presidentes. – aun si tuviera amnesia, el castaño sabría que algunos de las fotos con el título de "presidentes" pertenecían más bien a algún actor o boxeador de los 70's.

-¿No podrías disfrutar de tener amnesia, y sorprenderte? – pregunta molesto el dueño del local a su sobrino. – Como ven, incluso tenemos la foto del presidente Mohamed Ali, quien noqueaba en las juntas de congreso, y el cuadrilátero.

-¡Genial! ¡Mira Dipper! ¡Un simulador de batalla espacial de los 80's! – dice fascinada Mabel, viendo lo que su gemelo reconoció como una máquina de videojuegos de Árcade de "Galactic Attackers! – el castaño se cubrió la mano de vergüenza.

-¿Recuerdas algo? – pregunta Wendy de pronto, oyéndose algo esperanzada.

-más bien deduzco el tipo de estafador que es mi tío… - dice el chico, tranquilizándose pronto. Enseguida, ve como Soos se había acercado y le dijo algo. Cuando el viejo le responde, con un saludo militar va hacia una escoba, y comienza a barrer el piso. - ¿Y Soos no es un soldado como nosotros, o…?

-Lo conozco desde que trabaje aquí de joven. Pero él ya trabajaba para Stan desde niño. – contesta la joven mujer, con muñecas en la cadera y mirando a su viejo amigo. – Parece tenerle un insano respeto a tu tío. Que aun luego de que se enlistara, continúo trabajando para él. Aunque, trabajar de técnico aquí le ayudo para poder estar bien en la unidad de Interrogación. Es raro ver a alguien como Soos trabajando para Stan.

-¿Por qué? – aquello le parecía de lo más natural. En el sentido más amplio de "Natural". - ¿Cómo alguien como Soos?

-Alguien de una unidad trabajando para alguien de otra. En especial un capitán. – Dipper no lo entendía, pero a Wendy eso le causo una pequeña risa. Y solo por complicidad, Dipper también suelta una pequeña carcajada. De pronto, la mirada relajada de su amiga se desvanece, y se torna una seria, como raras veces la veía. – Pero, dime. ¿Aún no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada en especial con respecto a alguien en particular? – esa pregunta extraña causo que el castaño desviara la mirada, y su mente se enfrasco en sus pensamientos. No pensó en el objetivo de Wendy para preguntarlo, sino en el que él y su hermana tenían.

Cada vez todo parecía volverse más claro para el buscador de misterios con respecto ese mundo. Aunque, cada vez pasaba más tiempo en el que ni él ni su hermana "recordaba", solo teniendo esos breves instantes en donde tuvieron mucha suerte. Sentía que no tardaría para que pronto empezaran a extrañarles eso. Así que el tiempo para encontrar su única ruta de escape se acababa. La única posibilidad que había de hallarlo, era ir en donde él y Mabel aparentemente aparecieron en ese mundo. Un lugar en el que ninguno de los dos sabía dónde era. Debía averiguarlo pronto.

-Oye Wendy… - antes de que la pelirroja volteara a su amigo, un rápido pitido surge de la armadura de Soos, llamando la atención de todos.

-Soos. Acabo de recibir un comunicado de "La Mina". – Informa Giffany, apareciendo frente a su portador. – Ya tienen los micro condensadores listos para los laser rail de los gemelos. Acabo de apartar un taller para que termines de repararlos ahí.

-Gracias, Giffany. – despidiéndose con una sonrisa, la holograma rosada desaparece del lugar. - ¿Wendy? ¿Crees poder llevarlos a la mina? Aún tengo que acabar aquí. – pide gentilmente, continuando con el barrido del suelo.

-Claro. Igual, quiero entrenar un poco. – afirma, terminando con un ademan de la mano para despedirse del técnico y el viejo.

-Espera. ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Dipper, confundido por ese dialogo en el que no entendió el contexto.

-Vamos a que recojan lo único que se les rompió de su accidente. Además, seguramente no me creerían si les dijera a dónde vamos. – pensando que tal vez no obtendrían respuestas de momento, los gemelos se despiden de su tío y amigo, y salen de la atracción turística, pronto adentrándose al bosque.

-¿No vamos a buscar otra carreta? – pronto Mabel ya disfrutaba de los paseos dirigido por alces y caballos.

-No es un lugar donde las carretas suelan ir. – imaginando que ahora irían a pie, los gemelos suspiran levemente, e internamente ruegan por que no fuera un lugar muy lejano.

Mientras, aun admirando la piedra de doble perspectiva estaba ese par de gemelos maduros. En cuanto el trio de amigos se adentra en la flora, quitan la mirada de la curiosidad de roca y ven a donde se habían marchado.

-¿Les seguimos, Rosalinda? – pregunta el hombre, oyéndose intrigado.

-Por supuesto que los seguiremos, Robert. No quiero perderme lo que ocurrirá ahora. – ninguno de los otros visitantes de la cabaña de la historia le había prestado ni un instante atención a ese par. Mucho menos le importo en lo absoluto cuando a la velocidad de un parpadeo desaparecieron, dándoles el lugar a unos niños que desde lejos ya tenían a la vista la piedra que pronto les causo una discusión de lo que era…

* * *

 _ **3-1; 6-3; 7-4; 7-3; 6-3; 7-4; 8-1; 7-3; 6-3; 7-4;**_

 _ **8-2; 6-2; 2-1; 7-1; 3-2; 7-3, 7-4; 6-3; 6-2; 6-1;**_

* * *

 _Saludos de nuevo. Aquí Sombra de Maldad de regreso. Espero que les haya gustado la actualización._

 _¿Esperaban ver a la loca Gasai Yuno de 16 bits de regreso? Seguro que no. Y ella no será la única sorpresita que tendrán los gemelos. Ya que en el próximo capítulo de este fic, digamos que Dipper recibirá un pequeño Spoiler de su vida, recordando que esta historia comenzó luego de lo ocurrido en el capítulo 13 de la segunda temporada._

 _Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta la siguiente semana con la continuación de "_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_ _" antes del receso. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	11. La Mina

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Aquí **Sombra de Maldad** , de regreso con la continuación de este proyecto. Bueno, la espera ha sido larga, y para ser honesto, no pensé que terminaría a tiempo este capítulo. Pero, lo conseguí, I AM THE BEST, y aquí lo tienen, particularmente más largo de lo usual._

 _Antes de pasar al capítulo, siento que es hora de pasar a las respuestas de los Reviews. Cosa que hago hasta ahora, porque espero hasta tener bastantes para poder responder apropiadamente._

 _Con esto terminado, vayamos con la historia. Espero que se su agrado._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 ** _Sombra de Maldad._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: La Mina**

Fue un viaje relativamente largo. Tanto debido a que iban a pie, y porque solo sabían que iban a un lugar llamado "La Mina". En primera instancia, pensaron que tal vez sería algún yacimiento en donde extrajeran los metales que utilizan para construir sus equipos. Pero, con lo aprendido con respecto al Unicornio, consideraron que era probable que podría ser cualquier cosa. Sus únicas pistas eran que ahí estaban algo llamado "micro condensadores", y que al parecer era un campo de entrenamiento. Pero, con tan poco no podrían darse una idea de momento.

-¿Es esa la mina? – pregunta de pronto Mabel, viendo mientras subían una colina una muralla que rodeaba la cima. Algunas tropas marchaban alrededor del muro a modo de patrulla, unas clases de armas gigantes apuntando al cielo, y unos cuantos parados en las dos únicas puertas visibles que había, encontrándose estas cerradas y hechas de metal.

-Si. Es la entrada. – afirma Wendy, acelerando la marcha. Los gemelos de inmediato le siguen el ritmo. Las patrullas no se inmutaron con la llegada de los tres, pero los guardias de la entrada dejaron su estado de aburrimiento y mantuvieron sus miradas en ellos.

-¿Ya se recuperaron? ¿O por qué vienen? – pregunta uno de ellos, observando a los gemelos. A Dipper le sorprendía como en serio parecía que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de ellos.

-Solo me acompañan. – Responde la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la izquierda, donde posa su mano encima de un panel verde. Una línea brillante pasa sobre su palma desde ese aparato de arriba a abajo, y enseguida un pitido se escucha. – Mabel, por aquí. Dipper, ve al otro. – indica antes de cruzar el umbral, cerrándose tras ella.

Los gemelos asienten, y se dirigen a sus respectivas puertas. Solo la emoción de pasar por esa máquina fue lo único relevante para Mabel. Pero, luego de que Dipper también hiciera lo mismo con su mano, en lugar de pitido se abrió encima del panel una compuerta donde se exhibió una clase de repisa. Dipper se le quedo mirando un momento, no sabiendo que hacer. Los guardias lo notaron.

-Debe entregar su arma, cabo. Usted no tiene permiso. – él no se sentía alguna clase de loco tirador, y hasta ahora nadie había dicho que lo fuera. Pero obedece, y coloca su rifle laser adentro. Apenas lo hace se cierra la compuerta, y la puerta se abre ante él, donde las chicas lo esperaban.

-Oye, hermano. ¿Y tú arma? – noto la ausencia de la misma al primer momento su gemela.

-Dijeron que no tenía permiso. – responde, continuando con ellas el camino, ahora dirigiéndose a una plataforma redonda ubicada justo en el centro del área amurallada. -¿Por qué no tengo permiso de llevarla aquí? – pregunta de nuevo a la pelirroja.

-Bueno, eso es porque aún no te ganas tu derecho de entrenar en la mina. – le responde, una vez los tres abordaron la plataforma. En un extremo había un pequeño tablero en donde solo había dos botones. Wendy presiona uno.

-¿y qué es exactamente La Mina? – en lugar de respuesta, los gemelos sienten como lentamente empezaban a descender como en un elevador, pronto comenzando a adentrarse a la tierra… o eso creían…

Solo fueron unos segundos de oscuridad antes de volver a recibir luz de abajo. Y cuando lo hacen, los hermanos Pines se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Todo el pueblo, aun cuando parecían vivir bien, se notaba lo descuidadas y deterioradas que estaban las construcciones. Serias grietas en las avenidas principales. Casas cuyas ventanas rotas parecían que llevaban sucias años. Algunas cloacas donde el terrible hedor no tenía nada que lo refrenara. Incluso se veía que la gente no se daba el lujo de lavar su ropa cada sábado por la noche. Así que ver todo un complejo hecho totalmente de metal, donde una gran variedad de máquinas perfectamente pulcras operaban para mantener el sitio, gran variedad de controles incluso en los muros con propósitos inciertos con un aspecto tan avanzado y nuevo les pareció de lo más chocante.

Cuando la plataforma finalmente detiene su descenso en el inicio de un corredor, los gemelos siguieron con las bocas abiertas mientras se dejaban guiar por su amiga mayor. Caminaron un buen tramo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta metálica que se abrió por sí misma, revelando tras ella una enorme sala. Un lugar ocupado por muchos otros soldados con los diferentes símbolos de las unidades.

Pero, a diferencia de los que encontraron en el campo de tiro, estos se veían diferentes. Algunos con sus años pero en condición excelente, otros cuyos rostros seguros afirmaban que sabían lo que hacían, varios con armas que les parecieron raras, aun considerando que ya habían visto armas futuristas en el exterior.

Estos se encontraban o charlando, o viendo unos monitores en donde transmitían imágenes que parecían ser sacadas de películas de acción: otros soldados combatiendo en campos desérticos, junglas cuyos colores se veían distorsionados, incluso en llanuras cubiertas por hielo y nieve. Todos luchando o contra bestias y monstruosidades que los hubieran hecho estar en vela por semanas de haberlas soñado, o contra otros soldados en algún conflicto de equipos.

-Esto, es La Mina. – la pelirroja veía con agradable nostalgia los rostros impactados de sus amigos. Le recordaron no tan lejanos pero viejos tiempos. – Los novatos o los regulares practican en campos de tiro como el de ayer. Los demás, nos divertimos aquí. – apenas recuperándose del estupor, los Pines siguen a su amiga en cuanto se adentra a la enorme sala, con intención de darles un tour. – Es el campo de entrenamiento más avanzado y completo que podrás ver en todo el mundo. Habitaciones automatizadas para crear campos en diferentes condiciones. Simuladores holográficos capaces de recrear lo que quieras, y tan grande lo quieras. Cámaras inteligentes que graban todo para que veas como puedes mejorar… o en mi caso, si quieres presumir. Lo mejor del mundo lucha en Bastion Fallls. Pero, solo lo mejor de lo mejor entrena aquí.

-¿Cuándo crearon esto? – de las películas de mundo post apocalípticos que había visto, la insuficiencia de recursos era una constante en todas ellas. Así que le parecía ridículo al máximo que hubieran podido construir eso. Sin mencionar que de donde procedían, ya era demasiado que tuvieran armas laser. Ni con la genialidad de McGucket podría creerles de que ese lugar hubiera podido ser hecha.

-uhm, según Ford… hace millones de años. – los gemelos se confundieron por esa respuesta. – él dice que hace mucho, unos seres de otro planeta habían llegado aquí montados en esto, pero chocaron.

-¡¿Qué?! – aunque Mabel se vio sorprendida, fue el gemelo devoto al misterio, a lo sobre natural, a todo lo que escapa de la comprensión del cerrado razonamiento común el que se sintió impactado por esa revelación. Desde que conoció a los gnomos, supo que en ese pueblo hubiera encontrado cualquier cosa. Pero jamás pensó que…

-Si. El dice que se llama "NOVI", o algo así. – dice indiferente Wendy. Como si ese dato fuera de lo más común. O, como se trataba de ella, no le importaba. – tu tío y McGucket lo encontraron antes de la era de la locura. Y cuando empezó, de aquí sacaron mucha tecnología y materiales para ayudarnos a luchar, y reprogramaron a las máquinas para que rediseñaran el lugar para nuestro uso. Las armas laser y de plasma, los unicornios, Giffany… todo lo que tenemos ahora, lo sacaron de este hoyo en el suelo. Por eso le decimos "Mina".

-Esto… es una locura… - dice extasiado Dipper. Aun con todo lo que ha pasado, sentía que ese era el mejor momento de su vida. Estar en una nave espacial alienígena, el sueño de todo buscador de OVNI, y lo vivía en ese instante. – esperen… ¿y los extraterrestres de la nave?

-Los que parecían controlarla llevan muertos desde hace mucho. Los demás parecen estar en hibernación. – responde, dirigiéndose a ver un monitor en donde exhibía la lucha de unos soldados con el símbolo de la Llama combatiendo contra una manada de bueyes gigantes de 5 ojos.

-¿los demás? – pregunta curiosa Mabel, también viendo esa lucha, donde noto que uno de ellos parecía ser una clase de ciborg, teniendo por brazo derecho un enorme cañón triple.

-Descubrimos en un cierto incidente que algunas de las capsulas que habían aquí albergaban a más "extraterrestres" dormidos. La mayoría nada educados, por cierto. – comenta como un recuerdo crudo.

-¿Qué incidente? – cuestiona de nuevo Mabel, su hermana estaba distraído mirando todo.

-Ah, le llamamos un "Giffany". – oyendo eso, la de frenos tomo nota mental de estar lo suficiente apartada de Soos, solo por precaución. – también, como aquí hay herramientas únicas que hasta el momento no pueden reproducir, aquí hay talleres donde cualquiera con conocimientos, el permiso e interés construye lo que quiera. O simplemente si te aburres de los martillos. Para eso si tienes permiso, Dipper.

-¿en serio? – pregunta impresionado. – un momento… ¿Por qué ahí arriba tuvimos que ingresar en puertas diferentes?

-Como te dije, solo lo mejor puede entrenar con el equipamiento. Por eso debes pasar una prueba que te amerita como tal. Si no, debes dejar tu arma y te conformas con solo ver a los demás. O solo si deseas usar los talleres para construir algo. – enseguida, con mirada incrédula el de gorra mira a su gemela.

-Entonces… ¿Mabel es mejor que yo? – cuestiona con indignación.

-Solo… un poquito… - responde con un repentino nerviosismo, como si fuera un tema sensible a tratar.

-¡WOJOOO! ¡GEMELA ALFA ATACA DE NUEVO! – dice orgullosa la de frenos, dando golpes al aire. Por error, uno de estos se estampa en el rostro de un enorme tipo con el símbolo de Hielo en su armadura. El sujeto se veía enorme, musculoso, con varias cicatrices y furioso al voltear a la joven. Pero, apenas ve el rostro de Mabel la suya se torna aterrada. Y con una sonrisa nerviosa se aleja lentamente de espalda, antes de irse corriendo despavorido.

-Más que "solo un poquito", ¿verdad? – pregunta frustrado Dipper, mientras su hermana seguía confundida por aquella reacción.

-se…

…

- _¡…Alerta! ¡Rey de la colina a punto de empezar en la arena de duelos B-7! ¡Hielo contra Llama! ¡Todos los participantes deben presentarse a sus respectivas áreas de despliegue! ¡Tienen T-87 segundos para preparar sus equipamientos…! ¡El simulacro de combate está por comenzar…!_ – Era lo que dictaba una voz femenina por algunos corredores del interior de La Mina. A lo que muchos que alcanzaron a escuchar, incluyendo a un recién llegado soldado de la unidad de Interrogación se mostraron interesados.

Y con marcha veloz se lanzaron tan rápido como sus piernas les permitieron llegaron a las gradas que rodeaban por completo a una gigantesco campo recubierto por plateado metal. Un enorme marcador colgaba del techo como en cancha de basquetbol, un muro traslucido protegia a los espectadores de cualquier bala perdida que pudiera haber. Y en el que en ambos extremos había unas grandes habitaciones donde los dos equipos a enfrentarse se preparaban para el combate.

Por un lado, de la Unidad de Hielo, todos de complexiones musculosas y atléticas. La mayoría conformado por Hombretauros con armas pesadas como ametralladoras, lanzallamas y algunos escudos atados a los brazos, o bazucas al hombro. Pero, también estaba la presencia de varios varones fornidos que alistaban sus armas como ametralladoras pesadas y escopetas. Solo había una mujer en toda ese cumulo de testosteronas: una bella pelirroja que únicamente se dedicaba a terminar de lustrar sus escopetas recortadas, y contar las municiones de práctica que llevaba. Todos ellos, además de sus armaduras y trajes propios, llevaban encima unos arneses atados a todo el cuerpo, con una enorme placa roja en el pecho y una bandera con el símbolo de su unidad colgado en sus espaldas.

En el otro extremo, los soldados de la unidad de la Llama también se preparaban con sus armas pesadas. A diferencia de sus futuros adversarios, sus armaduras carecían de cualquier personalización, o ausencia. Sin embargo, se distinguía quienes eran humanos, y quienes por sus pequeños tamaños y cascos con punta debían ser gnomos que con ligera gracia visual cargaban enormes armas. Aunque, también destacaba de todos ellos uno por ser humano, pero más bajo y delgado a los demás, y no llevar el escudo de su unidad en ninguna parte de su armadura. Sin mencionar el brazo-cañón que tenía a su derecha, y las gigantescas armas que llevaba en la espalda: una enorme hacha dorada con filo plateado y algunas gemas rojas incrustados en la empuñadura, y un gran mazo hecho por completo con puras maquinas. Pero, todos compartían la similitud con los de Asalto de también tener las banderas de su unidad y los mismos arneses encima de sus armaduras, pero con una placa azul en su lugar.

Todos los espectadores estaban ansiosos con el comienzo de la batalla. Se oía que algunos ya corrían apuestas sobre quien triunfaría. En cuanto a los gemelos, estos aún seguían sin entender como había empezado todo. Solo vieron que de pronto en los monitores habían mostrado un desafío de los de la Llama contra los de Hielo. A lo que su amiga pelirroja, y varios más con su escudo dijeron al unísono "Aceptamos". Y de ahí, sin más que una sonrisa confiada de Wendy, solo pudieron seguir al resto de los que se interesaron para presenciar la batalla. Los gemelos lograron ocupar asiento entre las gradas de los espectadores a una altura media. Algo que confundió un poco a Mabel, fue que cuando se sentó, la chica a su lado con exaltación se levantó de su sitio, y se marcha.

-¡Chicos! – los gemelos Pines voltean, y con sonrisa reciben a su amigo técnico de la cabaña de la historia.

-¡Soos! – el grandulón con su característica sonrisa y torpeza se abrió paso a través de la multitud, tomando el único sitio libre ubicado al lado de Mabel. Con ello, de pronto todos los que estaban alrededor a ellos se levantan, y con prisa se van a otro lado. – Oye. ¿Sabes por qué están por pelear ellos? – pregunta intrigado Dipper.

-Es una costumbre que se tiene entre las unidades de la Llama y el Hielo. – responde Giffany en lugar de Soos, haciendo aparición. De inmediato, Mabel tiro de su gemelo para cambiar de lugar entre ellos. – Las dos comparten una relación de alianza por motivos comerciales entre sus capitanes. Sin embargo, como la mayoría, los de la unidad de Asalto no ven con buenos ojos a los de demolición. Más que nada porque los Hombretauros les gusta remarcar que nadie son mejores destruyendo que ellos.

-Y su mejor manera de sobrellevarlo, ¿es compitiendo? – la IA asiente a la idea que Dipper interpreto. - ¿Qué competencia es esta? – Soos nuevamente parecía querer responder, pero la chica rosa le gana.

-Es el Rey de la colina. Los dos equipos competirán por ser el primero en colocar la bandera de su unidad en el centro de la arena. – al instante, también de la armadura de Soos se proyectaron varios hologramas que ayudaban a la explicación de Giffany. – Los arneses reaccionan a la munición de práctica que llevan. Si reciben aunque sea un tiro, están programadas para paralizar a su portador, simulando una baja. Gana el equipo que logre colocar la bandera en la meta, o si neutralizan a todos los enemigos.

-Oye, Giffany. A mi me pregunto. – se queja su compañero.

-Soos, te amo. Pero, si te dejaba explicarlo, nos perderíamos del encuentro. – el soldado de Interrogante agacha la mirada apenado.

-Es verdad… - justo cuando admite la derrota, se escucha el sonido de una sirena sonando.

De pronto, la lisa cancha que iba a servir de para el encuentro sufre una metamorfosis. Se crearon muros donde antes no había, zanjas se abren en el suelo, pequeñas torres se construyen por si mismas, y en el centro una colina de metal se forma en donde un aro de luz surge desde lo más alto. Los gemelos Pines quedaron boquiabiertos por aquel espectáculo, aún más impresionados por la tecnología de la que este ejército contaba. Mientras el resto, solo lo miraba como lo que era para ellos: cosa de todos los días.

- _¡Comienza el Rey de la colina!_ – Anuncia la voz de los altavoces. De inmediato, en las dos habitaciones se abren enormes puertas que les revela el campo de batalla.

Con gritos de guerra los Hombretauro ingresan, corriendo con gran velocidad, y las armas listas para el combate. Del otro lado, el del cañón incorporado es el primero en entrar. Seguido de él, una hilera de sus compañeros gnomos en perfecta fila. Todos ellos colocaron el cañón de los morteros que cargaban, apuntando al cielo, disparando de pronto unas clases de misiles. Estos solo subieron un tramo antes de que la gravedad hiciera de las suyas, y empezaran a descender, hasta chocar en el suelo justo por donde estaba la primera línea de la tropa de Hielo.

Cuando impactan, estallidos eléctricos son lo que provocan. Algunos de los Hombretauros estuvieron lo suficiente cerca como para que parte de esas descargas les dieran. Lo que causa que de repente sus arneses empezaran a brillar, y luego sus cuerpos se detuvieran al instante. En el enorme marcador se vio como el número que indicaba a la cantidad de la tropa de asalto en la lucha empezaba a reducirse, de acuerdo a cuantos cayeron con aquel ataque a distancia.

-Oh, no… - murmura preocupado Pines, viendo que el equipo de su amiga tenía problemas.

-Así usualmente comienzan sus encuentros, Cabo Pines. Aun no empieza la verdadera lucha. – dice la IA rosada, sin apartar la mirada de la lucha.

Viendo como algunos cuantos de sus hermanos había sino inmovilizados, los Hombretauros dejaron de correr, y pronto buscan cobertura tras las estructuras que la arena les brindaba. Una vez en posiciones, comienzan con un tiroteo con dirección a los morteros. Estos ya habían disparado una segunda ronda antes de empezar a sufrir bajas, descontadas también en el marcador. Pero, para ese punto ya los demás miembros humanos de la unidad se habían desplegado y dispersado. Los de hielo también siguieron su ejemplo, y sus humanos, incluyendo a Wendy, también ingresan al campo, pero con el obstáculo de la segunda lluvia de explosivos.

-¡¿Cuántos hemos perdido?! – pregunta la pelirroja a un hombre de color fornido.

-4 Hombretauros, 6 humanos. Ellos a 5 gnomos. – informa este, asomándose levemente desde una esquina, y comenzando a disparar la metralleta laser que portaba.

-¡Hipo! ¡¿Los ves?! – pregunta ahora al mitad tauro con hueso en la nariz, que se encontraba en lo alto de la torre que se construyó en su lado.

-Se separaron en 3 grupos. Uno frontal, los otros a los lados. – advierte a grito, disparando un cohete de su bazuca hacia el grupo central, directamente hacia la cabeza de quien los lideraba. Este ve el proyectil, y en respuesta apunta el cañón incorporado a su brazo y dispara un pequeño cilindro con luz parpadeante. Ambos impactan y explotan en el aire, para frustración de Hipofisteron.

-El de frente es el ataque. Los otros deben de cubrirlo. – deduce Wendy, revisando sus escopetas. - ¡Sepárense en tres equipos! ¡Barbón, tatuajes, Testosterona! ¡Conmigo a la colina! ¡Hipo, cúbrenos desde la distancia! ¡Los otros dos, enfrentan a los escoltas! – todos aceptan la estrategia golpeando sus bíceps.

La tropa de asalto se separa velozmente en los grupos asignados. Los encargados de afrontar a las formaciones laterales de la unidad de la Llama avanzan veloces hasta tenerlos al alcance de la mira. Una vez hecho eso, el tiroteo entre ambos bandos comienza. En cuanto al equipo de demolición central se percatan que quienes debían cubrirlos ahora estaban en combate, aceleran el paso para subir lo más pronto posible la colina.

La cima estaba cada vez más cerca, pero es en ese momento en el que tenían a la vista la meta cuando sus miradas se cruzan con los de la unidad de Asalto al otro lado. Los dos escuadrones se miran mutuamente, y la agresión se notó de inmediato del lado de Hielo. En cuanto a Llama, la única expresión que se vio en ellos fue de sus manos apretando con fuerza las empuñaduras de sus armas.

Pero, solo Wendy y el demoledor más bajo eran los que se veían exclusivamente entre sí. Y fueron estos quienes hacen el primer movimiento: la tropa de Llama disparando con su arma incorporada, y Wendy esquivándolo. A continuación el de armadura roja continúa disparando proyectiles, los cuales detonaban segundos después de rebotar en el suelo. La pelirroja solo se dedicaba de apartarse del camino de esos explosivos eléctricos. De pronto, todos los demás que se estaban enfrentando habían dejado su lucha, como si alguien hubiera solicitado la bandera blanca. Y tanto ellos como los espectadores de las demás unidades se concentraron únicamente en el enfrentamiento de esos dos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta confundido Dipper. Le extrañaba que los dos equipos dejaran de lucha, en cuanto el par de la colina lo hacían.

-Amiguito, si hay algo que puede detener cualquier conflicto entre los soldados, es ver a Wendy Corduroy y "El novato" luchando entre ellos. – informa Giffany, también viéndose muy fascinada por la lucha.

-¿El novato? – repite Mabel, suponiendo que ese era el nombre del ciborg.

-Están viendo a los mejores luchadores de TODO Bastion Falls. Siempre han tenido una rivalidad desde que el novato ingreso a su unidad. De los muy pocos que lograron adquirir el rango de teniente luego de la graduación de la academia de vuelo. El más joven en superar la iniciación de la mina. El segundo lugar de vencer varios capitanes al mismo tiempo mano a mano. Con un record de tener el 97.3% de misiones cumplidas perfectamente. – los gemelos quedaron muy impresionados al oír aquel historial.

-¿Y qué me dices de Wendy? – desea saber el castaño.

-¿Aparte de venir de una familia en el que una fuerza ridícula para un humano es natural? Recibió entrenamiento de los Hombretauros desde los 4 años. El mayor puntaje en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por 3. Venció a toda su unidad ella misma en un día que estuvo de malas. Domina equipamiento de aceleración, así como artes marciales mixtas. Y la primera en vencer a 8 capitanes al mismo tiempo en una mano a mano, la cantidad máxima. – los gemelos enmudecieron al escuchar que su amiga era aún más genial que en su realidad. Y por ello, algo le pareció más raro a Dipper.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no lucha? ¿Por qué no usa sus armas? – la holograma rie como si escuchara una tontería de un pequeño niño.

-Wendy es buena usando armas también. Pero, su predilección por usar sus escopetas recortadas hace que su rango de ataque sea muy limitado. No son armas que causen daño a menos que su enemigo este a 2 metros de ella. – el de la gorra enseguida nota la seria desventaja en la que estaba su amiga. – Mientras, el lanzagranadas prototipo SK-02 posee un mayor rango de efecto, así como munición de detonación por contacto, rebote, o a control remoto. Eso le proporciona una mayor versatilidad al disparar. Así que, lo único que puede hacer Wendy es esperar.

-¿Esperar a que? – pero apenas lo preguntan Mabel, se percatan que algo ocurre en la arena.

El llamado novato deja de disparar, y con mucha prisa abre un pequeño panel de su arma. Y tomando una cinta llena de granadas colgado en su cintura intenta recargar su arma. Pero no logra introducirlas en la ranura, pues enseguida Wendy había acortado la distancia que mantuvo y dispara una de sus escopetas. El novato se arquea hacia atrás, evitando la lluvia de rocas que salió por su cañón. Aprovechando el instante y apoyándose en su única mano, lanza una patada con la que hace que el arma de la pelirroja volara hacia arriba.

Es ahí cuando Corderoy apunta con la segunda de la que era dueña y dispara. A lo que su contrincante pareció anticipar y se aparta de sus perdigones. El novato se incorpora de nuevo, y continúa con su labor para recargar. Wendy aprovecha ese lapso también para recuperar el arma que perdió, y cargarlas a todas. Pero, apenas ambos terminan, se percatan que los compañeros del adversario parecían tener las intenciones de llevar sus banderas a la meta, mientras combatían. Así que, olvidándose por un instante de su lucha se dirigen al equipo contrario.

Uno de los de la Llama al percatarse de Wendy, dispara un disparo de su bazuca. La orgullosa del Hielo se aparta sin problemas de la ruta en espiral del proyectil, y con la suficiente distancia lanza una parada giratoria hacia el cuello del sujeto, dejándolo fuera apenas toco el suelo. Un segundo de la unidad de los Northwest, que llevaba también un arma pesada similar como el que acaban de vencer, para neutralizarla rápido lleva una mano a la pistola laser que tenía. Pero, fue ese tiempo lo que le tomo a la pelirroja para darle un codazo, seguido de otro, y una patada alta a la cabeza, noqueándolo igualmente. El último que seguía en pie prepara su ametralladora pesada, y comienza a disparar. Wendy esquiva la primera ronda, y tomando a uno de los que venció lo arroja como muñeca al tirador. Y en cuanto el impacto ocurre, pero sin vencer al tercero aun, Corderoy saca una granada del cinturón, y activándola con un botón la arroja. Esta al detonar suelta una pequeña explosión eléctrica que termina con bloquear las armaduras del soldado arrojado, y el último del escuadrón.

En cuanto al novato. Este primero lanzo una granada al gigantesco Barbón, rebotando de su cabeza y luego dándole al tipo de tatuajes, con quien estalla y provoca que ambos queden paralizados. Testosterona aprovecha ese tiempo para estar lo suficiente cerca del enemigo, y lanzar un puñetazo con toda la fuerza que pertenecer a los Hombretauros le daba…

-¡Imposible! – Tanto para Dipper como Mabel, ver como el novato detuvo ese ataque que derribaba muros de roca como papel con solo una mano.

El musculoso bobino se veía esforzándose cada vez más en añadirle más fuerza a su puño, que incluso venas empezaron a sobresaltar. Pero, el soldado del cañón parecía no hacer un gran esfuerzo en frenarlo. De pronto, como si no quisiera perder tiempo utiliza la gran fuerza que Testo estaba implementado para hacer una llave, con la que azota con brutal fuerza la cabeza del Hombretauro contra el piso. El suelo metálico bajo su cornamenta se aboyo, y el soldado de la unidad de asalto quedo inconsciente.

Con ello, los únicos que restaban en la colina eran los llamados mejores de toda la fuerza. Estos se miraron entre sí por unos breves momentos, antes de cargar entre ellos, y pronto estallar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usando sus propias armas como si fueran alguna clase de arma blanca, y no de fuego. Patadas, bloqueos, volteretas, golpes con sus armas, llaves, liberación de estas… Todos los ataques y defensas que se lanzaban durante la lucha se realizaban con tal precisión y sincronía, que incluso parecía ser practicado para la fascinación de los espectadores. Pero, también la espontaneidad del mismo, así como la furia lanzada en cada movimiento demostraba que esa pelea no podría ser más auténtica. Una real competencia por averiguar cuál de los dos era mejor.

-¡DALE DURO, WENDY! – grita en apoyo la castaña de frenos. La adrenalina y excitación que parecían tener todos los soldados que presenciaban el duelo fue contagiado a su entusiasta espíritu.

-wow… - suelta de pronto Dipper. Que, aunque no era un loco obsesionado por las luchas como lo era Stan, también entendía que esa exhibición de habilidades era un espectáculo que se alegra de presenciar. – Mabel y Candy son… Espera, ¿Qué? – se dice confundido, y los otros también lo ven así. Dipper quiso aclarar que en verdad quiso hablar de los dos rivales en el centro de la arena. Pero, al volver a ver a donde la batalla se llevaba, su mirada se tornó borrosa. Un dolor de cabeza cada vez más fuerte empezó a invadirlo, hasta que sintió que su visión se distorsionaba, y algo distinto veía.

 _La arena de batalla, completamente llana de punta a punta, el sitio perfecto en donde esa lucha se estaba llevando. A un lado estaba su hermana, Mabel. Empuñando sus dos magnum de forma inversa a cómo deberían, ahora haciéndolos parecer nudillos de acero. Y del otro, estaba la cadete Chiu. Pero, su atuendo consistía en una camiseta blanca con un chaleco táctico verde cerrado, unos short cortos negros, unos googles en vez de gafas, un peinado de coleta alta atada en la nuca. Y lo que más era de sorprender: unas enormes y filosas garras de acero encima de los nudillos por unos guantes de metal con varios aparatos pequeños, y otras aún más largas en los pies, unidas a unos aparatos encima de sus zapatillas deportivas, así como una armadura ligera cubriendo sus piernas._

 _Las dos chicas estaban envueltas en una feroz batalla. Cuando la hermana Pines lanzaba un golpe, un disparo de sus magnum se realizaba, lo que impulsaba su puño como cohete hacia su oponente. Pero, Candy bloqueaba con sus piernas, y contraatacaba con una patada que igualmente era bloqueada por Mabel con otro puñetazo hacia las garras. Solo ocasionalmente la coreana utilizaba las armas filosas de sus manos como defensa, y aún más escasamente como ataque. Pero, no era nada que la castaña no podía contrarrestar con sus armas, y las plantas de su tenis._

 _Cuando de nuevo las dos chicas se bloquean entre sí con un ataque simultáneo, Mabel aprovecha la fracción de segundo para lanzar otro puñetazo potenciado. Candy lo esquiva con una voltereta hacia atrás. Y apenas vuelve a estar sobre sus pies con una sacudida de sus garras estas pronto se prenden en llamas. Los gritos de emoción de la multitud estallan al ver como ahora la castaña se veía complicada al ahora enfrentar una arma filosa e incendiara al mismo tiempo lanzado con la brutal fuerza de las patadas de Chiu. Que incluso cuando sus ataques fallaban, ocasionalmente incluso cortaba el metal bajo ellas. Dipper no podría sentirse más preocupado…_

-Mabel… ¡MABEL! – Grita de pronto, cuando su miedo y la jaqueca llegaron a su nivel más alto. Nuevamente se dobla por la intensidad de ambos, y la sangre vuelve a escurrir por sus fosas nasales.

-¡Dipper! – Grita alterada Mabel, viendo a su gemelo nuevamente sufriendo de aquella dolencia que sintió en la mañana.

-¡Giffany! ¡Informe de signos vitales! – demanda Soos, haciendo que su amigo dejara de doblarse, y tratando de buscar el mismo la causa de esto.

-Niveles cardiacos al 134% de lo normal. Niveles de adrenalina 147% del estándar. Respiración en constante aumento. No encuentro heridas externas o internas. Comienzo con las lecturas cerebrales. – sentencia la IA, empezando a proyectarse a su alrededor las graficas y lecturas de los estudios que realizaba. Mabel sentía que nuevamente su cuerpo se paralizaba, y Dipper empezaba a gritar con mayor fuerza. El dolor ahora era lo único que sentía.

Paulatinamente, los gritos de ánimo y abucheo lentamente callaron cuando se percataron del nuevo que pronto llenaba todo el campo. Los últimos en darse cuenta de ello fueron los gladiadores principales de la arena. Los dos a punto de volver a golpearse entre si se percatan que la multitud ya había dejado de gritar. Con un vistazo se percatan que ahora todos prestaban atención a lo que ocurría en un asiento en las gradas. Tardaron un poco en reconocer a Dipper como el que gritaba de agonía.

-Giffany, mándame las lecturas al HUD. – ordena Soos, volviendo a colocarse el frente de su casco. Mientras tanto, Mabel era siquiera de pensar en tomar la mano de Dipper para buscar darle alivio. Su mente nuevamente estaba en shock, como nunca antes le hubiera ocurrido. No sabía que hacer…

-uhm. Interesante… - alcanza a escuchar cerca. Apenas eso distrayéndolo de lo que ocurría, se percata que en las butacas frente a ellos ahora eran ocupados por una pareja de rostros casi idénticos de un hombre y una mujer. Ambos aunque de gestos apáticos y arrogantes, se veían intrigados del sufrimiento de su gemelo como si fuera un documental. – Tal parece, que el efecto sangrado en el caso de este chico es distinto al que conocemos. – comenta la mujer en un tono analítico.

-Así parece. – concuerda su compañero masculino. – Aun el cerebro intenta encontrar la lógica entre los recuerdos del sujeto A1, con los del sujeto A2. Quizás, se deba a que a diferencia de otras situaciones, este cuenta con una abierta diferencia de edades cerebrales de 4 años. El sujeto A1 no cuenta con la madurez ni experiencia del A2, como para ser capaz de tolerar la asimilación de recuerdos. Sin mencionar la carga emocional que estas conllevan. Eso podría explicar el nivel anormal en las dolencias. – enseguida, se percatan de la mirada que la gemela mayor les daba.

-En cuanto a la sujeto B1, tal parece que ella no cuenta con esa problemática, de momento. Seguramente por las características psicológicas de B2. – dice la mujer castaña, sacando una libreta y empezando a escribir sus observaciones. Mabel hubiera preguntado quienes eran, y de que hablaban. Pero, la tensión que sentía ese momento inmovilizo incluso su lengua. – Uhm… pero, parece que aun esas mismas características siguen influenciándola.

-Oye, pequeña. – Le llama el de traje. – Tu hermanos estará mejor en 3, 2, 1… - y justo en ese instante, los gritos de Dipper parecieron detenerse, y solamente se dedicó a respirar agitadamente, tratando de superar la estresante experiencia.

-¡¿Dipper?! – enseguida la de frenos se lanza a él, abrazándolo muy preocupada, y luego comienza a revisarlo, buscando lo que fuera que desencadenara eso.

-Soos. Sus signos vitales volvieron a la normalidad. Salvo por el estrés, y la ligera hiperventilación, está perfecto. – oyendo eso de su compañera, Soos voltea hacia el centro de la arena de luchas y levanta el pulgar. La señal fue vista incluso con la distancia. Y eso fue más que suficiente para que nuevamente volvieran a lanzarse al enfrentamiento.

Apenas eso ocurre, y todos se olvidaron por completo de lo que acababa de pasar, y vuelven con el mismo furor que antes. Incluso el equipo médico que iba a asistir al adolorido chico se distrajo con ese encuentro. Incluso los gemelos se olvidaron de lo que acababa de pasar por unos instantes para ver la conclusión del espectáculo.

Los dos luchadores se enfrentaban con ataques aún más brutales que antes, cada vez con más determinación para vencer al otro. Así como la eficacia en los bloqueos para seguir de pie, y tratando de derribar al contrario. Entonces, por un pequeño instante la guardia de los dos se baja, y aprovechan para dar una patada al rostro, lo que sucede exactamente al mismo tiempo. Ambos se recuperan al mismo tiempo, y dejan la idea de los golpes, y cargan sus armas y se apuntan justo entre los ojos.

Fueron instantes de suspenso en donde ninguno hizo nada. Únicamente se dedicaron a apuntar a la frente del oponente, mientras ambos se veían directo a los ojos. En la mirada de Wendy la firmeza fue algo que el tener esa poderosa arma ante ella no la intimido en lo absoluto. El novato, no podían ver sus facciones, pero su brazo no temblaba en lo más mínimo. Con una postura que asemejaba la frialdad de una máquina. Fueron segundos de suspenso en donde ninguno de los espectadores respiro… hasta que de pronto el soldado de demolición alzo las manos, en señal de rendición.

Wendy, con una sonrisa pero sin dejar de apuntarle, con su mano libre toma la bandera de su unidad, y con tranquilidad lo coloca en la meta. El sonido de una bocina se escucha, y los gritos de celebración salen de las gargantas de todos. Espectadores y combatientes del Hielo. Pronto los que se vieron inmovilizados por sus arneses recobran el movimiento, y los del equipo ganador se unen a sus compañeros en el festejo. Sin verse decepcionados, la tropa de la Llama, junto al del cañón de brazo se retira con la mirada en alto. Manteniendo la dignidad, pero sin recibir alabanza alguna de los demás.

-¡Eso estuvo increíble! – grita eufórica Mabel. Por un instante se olvidó del angustiante momento que le provoco su hermano. Y era este el único que no se veía satisfecho por el resultado.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ese tipo se rindió? Ambos estaban empatados. – con unas risillas, Giffany aparece ante él.

-Eso es un error, cabo Pines. – de pronto, gráficas y proyecciones de estos dos campeones aparecen. – En fuego a distancia, El novato tiene ventaja contra Wendy. A tiro cercano, el caso es al revés. Mientras que si Wendy disparaba su escopeta, solo se vería afectado el otro. Mientras, si el novato atacaba, la detonación no solo pararía a Wendy, también su propio arnés reaccionaría por el rango de alcance de la detonación. Eso lo desacreditaría notoriamente, así que la decisión más lógica era ceder a la pelea.

-Eso tiene sentido. – responde Dipper, comprendiéndolo ahora. Dejando eso de lado, se levanta de su asiento, y saluda desde su lugar a su amiga. La pelirroja estaba en ese instante volviendo a la puerta por donde entraron, recibiendo los elogios de sus compañeros, principalmente de los Hombretauros. Aun así, fue capaz de verlo, y responderle con un pulgar en alto, y una sonrisa…

…

-¿…seguro que estas bien, viejo? – pregunta la ganadora del ultimo combate. Luego de que se marcharan de ahí, dejándole el sitio para los siguientes que iban a luchar, se reunieron en un corredor que daba paso a varias puertas donde varios combatían contra raros robots esfera armados. No era de extrañar que apenas se juntaran eso fuera el primer tema a hablar.

-Sí, lo estoy. Gracias. – Responde el castaño. Honestamente, esa experiencia había sido muy dolorosa, y no quería pensar en ello mucho.

-Giffany lo analizo. No encontró nada raro en su cuerpo. Pero, percibió varias cosas pasando en su cerebro. – comenta Soos, también preocupado por su amigo. La aludida IA aparece en medio de todos, y muestra los datos que consiguió con su estudio.

-Percibí un alto nivel de trabajo en el cerebro. Principalmente en las zonas relacionadas a la memoria, y las emociones. ¿A caso tuviste un episodio? – la mirada de todos, incluso su hermana se centraron en Dipper. Aún seguía sin querer pensar al respecto sobre eso. Pero, si aún quería ganar tiempo, hasta que solucionaran su situación, tendría que ser honesto.

-Cuando vi a Wendy pelear… me pareció que veía a Mabel luchar… contra Candy. – la castaña aludida se sorprende por aquella revelación de un modo negativo. Sin embargo, en cuanto al resto es lo contrario.

-Parece que recordaste algo. – Dice con alivio la pelirroja. Viendo confusión en sus amigos, se ve obligada a responder. – Sí. Una vez las dos lucharon. Candy er… es de las mejores luchadoras de toda la fuerza. Así que cuando Mabel pasó su iniciación, pensó que sería divertido ver como luchaba Chiu.

-Pero… Candy usaba unas garras prendidas en fuego. – Poco a poco Mabel se empezó a sentir preocupada. No quería imaginar que en realidad su amiga pelinegra en verdad le tenía odio, y solo fingía ser su amiga.

-Si… la chica es un genio para las prótesis, y aditamentos físicos. – dice oyéndose muy orgullosa de la cadete. – En realidad, no me sorprendería si ella saltara grado, y se gradúa como teniente. – enseguida voltea a su amigo de la gorra. – Tranquilo, Dipper. Parece que te estas recuperando. Solo… trata de resistir, si eso vuelve a pasar. – el chico no sabia que decir, o como responder. Así que solo asiente para complacer a su amiga, cosa que consigue.

-Disculpa, amor. – Soos voltea a su asistente artificial. – Aun debes arreglar los laser rails.

-¡Oh, es verdad! – recuerda enseguida. La emoción del combate hizo que lo olvidara. – Chicos, por favor esperen. No tardare en arreglarles sus Rails. – y sin esperarse a oír a los gemelos preguntar que eran esas cosas, se marcha a paso veloz de ahí, chocando con uno que otro. De pronto, un pitido se escucha del comunicador de Wendy.

-Aquí… - responde seca, tomando la línea. – Si, lo está… espera… - voltea a los gemelos. – Perdonen, amigos. Debo atender esto. No tardo. – con mayor calma la pelirroja abandona a sus amigos, continuando escuchando a quien estuviera hablando.

-Entonces… ¿empiezas a recordar las cosas del Dipper de este mundo? – pregunta Mabel, aun sin entender bien lo que se había declarado.

-Eso parece. Si tengo sus recuerdos. Pero, creo que necesito de algo que los despierte. – supone el cazador de misterio. – aun no entiendo por qué debe ser tan… doloroso. Y más aún, ¿Por qué solo a mí me pasa? – antes de que su gemela pudiera comunicar el alivio de que solo le ocurriera a su hermano en broma, un cuchillo había pasado de pronto entre los dos. Enseguida de la sorpresa, ven a donde había dado el proyectil, y se encuentran con una mujer castaña en traje sosteniendo una cesta de manzanas, con una de ellas en la cabeza, y el cuchillo atravesándola.

-una mente que busca lo oculto… - y otro cuchillo vuelve a clavar en la manzana, sin perturbar a la señora. Sorprendidos, voltean al origen del objeto cortante, y encuentran a un similar a ella, sosteniendo varios otros.

-…y una mente que solo quiere ocultar. – termina el sujeto, volviendo a lanzar otro cuchillo. Los gemelos voltean para ver como daba en el blanco… de la diana que estaba colgada ahí, con un total de 7 cuchillos clavados ahí.

-¡¿Qué…?! – exclaman confundidos. Vuelven hacia el castaño, y lo ven junto a la otra, ambos sentados en sillas mecedoras, leyendo libros de física cuántica como si estuvieran en su tiempo libre. - ¡¿Pero…?! ¿Cómo…? – de pronto, la imagen de esos gemelos llega a la memoria de los dos. Fueron quienes los detuvieron cuando iban al Unicornio, los vieron cuando se dirigieron a la cabaña, y estaban ahí cuando Dipper sufrió del último incidente en las gradas. Y ahora… no sabían que estaban haciendo…

-¿Por qué preguntan "como"…? – dice el hombre de los dos.

-¿…cuando la pregunta jugosa es "cuando"? – completa la mujer, pasando una hoja de su libro al mismo tiempo que el otro.

-Vive. Vivió. Vivirá. – cita el castaño mirando de reojo a los gemelos jóvenes ante ellos.

-Muerto. Murió. Morirá. – dice enseguida su acompañante, también observándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – demanda saber Dipper. Esos gemelos les parecían bastante extraños. Y, aunque parecía que decían cosas sin sentido, parecían saber algo sobre ellos.

-"Quien" no es lo que debes preguntar… – responde casi indiferente la mujer, dejando su libro y viéndolos ya directamente.

-…Si sus mayores preguntas quieren responder. – termina el otro, estirándose desde su asiento. – Este no es el mejor lugar para las respuestas. Aunque estas suelen ser amargas y deprimentes, como este lugar.

-Un mejor lugar para saber más de ustedes, seria en donde intentan olvidar el miedo con alegría. – sacando un panfleto de su chaqueta, la señora se lo entrega a Mabel.

-¿La Casa de la Alegría? – pregunta confundida al igual que su hermano, luego de que ambos leyeran el volante donde proporcionaba el horario de la función que se llevaría esa noche. - ¿Y por qué quieren…? – cuando voltean hacia los extraños gemelos estaban sentados, se llevan la impactante sorpresa de que ya no estaban, ni sus mecedoras.

-¿A dónde fueron? – se pregunta el chico Pines, rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-¿Y quiénes eran esos gemelos? – también se cuestiona la de frenos. El joven de la gorra se cruza de brazos, y comienza a pensar en los rostros de ambos. No recordaba ni un instante haberlos vista antes de que llegaran a esa realidad, y no se asemejaban a absolutamente nadie que hayan conocido.

-No tengo idea. Pero… aún no se si solo están locos, o en verdad saben algo de nosotros…- con gran seriedad voltea a su hermana, aun inseguro de lo que iba a decir, pero no veía otra alternativa. – Sé que debemos encontrar la cinta en cuanto antes. Pero, si por casualidad esos dos pueden ayudarnos, no tenemos más alternativa que ir a la Casa de la Alegría de Gideon…

* * *

 _ **2-3; 4-3; 6-2; 2-3; 6-3; 6-1; 6-3; 6-2; 7-4; 8-1; 7-3; 8-2; 6-3; 7-4;**_

 _ **2-1; 4-2; 6-3; 7-3; 2-1; 2-3; 8-2; 2-1; 8-1; 7-3; 6-3;**_

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Maldad**_ _de nuevo. ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Seguro que sí._

 _Algo que se es bien sabido, es que nada impulsa más el avance de la ciencia y la tecnología como una guerra. ¿Qué mejor que una guerra de 34 años por sobrevivir? Sin embargo, siempre hay un límite. Y aquí tienen el de Bastion Falls, cuando Ford deja de jugar al misterioso guarda secretos. Si tienes una nave alienígena enterrada en el jardín, debes aprovecharla, ¿cierto? Siempre me he preguntado por qué no sacaron algunas cosas de la nave para el CABAÑA-TRON. Así hubieran tenido el espada cañón, y Soos hubiera sido feliz._

 _También vimos aquí otra pequeña demostración de cómo Wendy puede ser aún más cabrona, si se está uno lo suficiente motivado. ¿Les interesa la idea de su rivalidad con "El novato"? Tiene su historia, la cual se tocara muy pronto._

 _Y por si aún no se dan cuenta, cosa que en verdad me extrañaría, se estableció que nuestro estimado chico Pino tendrá unas jaquecas interesantes, conforme vaya adentrándose más a ese mundo. Así como que ya conocieron al par que tal vez puedan ayudarles a enfrentar su situación actual… o solo se entretendrán con ello._

 _Aún tengo dudas que capitulo subir a continuación. ¿Quieren ver su "primera" visita al negocio de Gideon? ¿O, prefieren otro recuerdo de los gemelos destructores? Seguro ya saben de qué. Están a tiempo para opinar._

 _Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	12. La casa de la Alegría

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _regresa con otra actualización. Antes de ir con la historia, y quizás un poco para fastidiarles y obligares a girar la rueda del mouse más, creo que es momento de responder algunos reviews._

 _ **AidaZamoyoa:**_ _Muchas gracias por ser mi primer comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea. Es algo en lo que pensé bastante. Como ves aquí, si se declara que su intervención si fue lo que arruino todo. El cómo lo hará, se verá más adelante. Lo mismo de lo que será del triángulo de Cipher. Y si decidí darles ese estirón, y salvarlos de la pubertad, fue porque lo divertido ocurre a quienes salen de la frontera del pueblo. Espero contar contigo hasta el final._

 _ **Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**_ _Si. Los viajes en el tiempo para arreglar las cosas rara vez terminan bien, si no es para corregir el cambio que ya hiciste. Y eso que es solo el principio. Este será el primer fic en el que incluiré autenticas palabras vulgares en los diálogos. Son soldados en el fin de la sociedad. Como que la educación se pierde un poco. Gracias por tu apoyo._

 _ **Elice Bcest:**_ _Lamento la falla ortográfica. Ese jamás fue mi campo. Pero aun continúo tratando de poner el máximo de atención para impedir más derrames cerebrales. Aunque es divertido._

 _ **Coronadomontes:**_ _De acuerdo, no te jodere la sorpresa. Gracias por los reviews que me has redactado, desde los simples, hasta donde incluyes tu opinión. Si, el Raromagedón hubiera sido más divertido si hubiera llegado más lejos (sin mencionar que durara más). Por eso hice este fic. Y claro que notaran diferencias drásticas en ellos. Pero los flashes de Dipper las ayudaran un poco a aprender a adaptarse, sin mencionar lo que vayan descubriendo._

 _Eso si, ya algunos ya los están mirando con desconfianza. Y no te preocupes, no hare fotocopias de los gemelos de ese mundo a los nuestros. Pero, algo que debemos entender todos, es que la guerra cambia, y sobrevivir aun más. Una lección que aprenderán a la mala. Y si hare más capítulos de "Recuerdos". Pero, no solo de los gemelos. Es importante también saber cómo fue la vida de los demás. Eso si, a su tiempo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo._

 _ **Knightday:**_ _Muchas gracias por dedicar un rato para leer esta obra, amigo. Espero contar contigo hasta el final._

 _ **Guest:**_ _mi acosador/a más apreciado/a. Gracias por darme tantos animos para continuar. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi trabajo hasta el momento. Aunque, por obvias razones no aparecerán los de Relativy Falls, lo que planeo para los gemelos es algo más particular. Espero contar contigo hasta el final._

 _ **Luna:**_ _Agradezco mucho tu interés en mi trabajo. Me anima bastante para continuar. Y claro que la imagen de Pacifica en el diario, lo que es canon, tendrá relevancia. Como buen seguidor del Dipcifica que soy, habrá momentos interesantes entre estos dos._

 _ **Gashicalmy:**_ _Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea de mi historia. Ansió recibir más reviews de tus partes._

 _ **Eli**_ _: Un nuevo mundo implicara nuevas relaciones, y ajustes en algunas. Pero intentare que se conserve en esencia lo que es la serie. Gracias por tus reviews._

 _Terminado esto, vayamos a lo que esperaba. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: La casa de la Alegría**

-¡….WHOHOOOOOOO!

Los gritos de energía y emoción hacían ecos entre los arboles del bosque. Gran parte de los árboles de pinos que lo conformaban ya estaban secos y muertos, pero continuaban de pie. Pocos aun mostraban algo de follaje, aunque no parecían prometer vivir por muchos años. Cosas efímeras para la chica que se desplazaba entre las puntas de estos gigantes de madera. Mabel Pines, con el cuerpo de una chica de 16 años, pero la mente de una de 12, técnicamente, se divertía bastante mientras sus pies se deslizaban por una línea de luz rosada, creada desde una pequeña máquina que portaba en su muñeca izquierda.

Con solo un movimiento de su muñeca controlaba la forma como se trazaba esa luz. Izquierda a derecha. Arriba abajo, en espiral o de lado. Controlaba perfectamente la forma con la que se movía en el aire. Con una agilidad de acróbata, y una naturalidad de si fuera de toda la vida. Y esta luz se desvanecía a los pocos segundos de crearse, sin dejar rastro de su loca travesía.

-¡Ya lo tienes, amiga! – dice bastante complacida la pelirroja Wendy.

Esta la seguía perfectamente, usando la misma luz que su amiga creaba para desplazarse por el aire. Con esa misma facilidad se pasó a un haz azul debajo de ellas, en donde Dipper aun luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Aunque su amigo castaño no tuvo muchas complicaciones para lograr hacer uso del artefacto que Soos les reparo, sus "Laser Rails", el miedo a caer hacia que estuviera más cerca de caer. Y hablando del técnico de la cabaña de la historia, este los seguía con un propio Rail que disparaba un camino verde, de forma recta.

-¡Esta cosa esta genial! – grita con diversión y miedo el chico Pines. De pronto se tambaleo peligrosamente, pero pronto se recupera. - ¿No podemos volver al nivel del suelo, y seguir practicando con esto más tarde?

-¡Olvídalo, amigo! – niega de inmediato Wendy, ahora cambiando con Soos. – Mañana será su último día de permiso, y quien sabe si tienen una misión lista para ustedes. Es mejor que recuerdan cómo usar todo su equipamiento, ahora que pueden.

-¿Y porque tú no tienes uno? – pregunta intrigado el castaño. El no había visto a nadie usando aquella tecnología. Lo más cercano que había presenciado, era el que se proyectaba para el Unicornio. Le parecía raro que ellos fueran los primeros en ver usarlo.

-¡Por qué no me gusta ser un blanco de practica! – la indirecta hizo tragar seco al chico de la gorra. Para evitar que su amiga continuara gritando, Soos se nivela a la altura de su amigo, y los tres se reúnen. – Y Soos lleva muchas cosas pesada. Esa es la forma más sencilla y rápida que tiene para moverse. Fuera del pueblo, todos como puedan. Además, no muchos aprenden a usarlos bien. Menos, los que lo usan como tu hermana. – en ese instante la chica había conseguido la suficiente velocidad para poder moverse a 90° hacia arriba bastantes metros, hasta que ella misma se deja caer de espaldas, y crea otro laser de luz para moverse.

-Parece que Mabel se sabe mover muy bien… - el gemelo listo no pudo evitar sentir celos por la habilidad de su similar. - ¿Cómo cuanto duran estas cosas?

-Tiene una duración de 20 km por carga. – informa Soos. – Después, debes recargarlos por una hora en algún tomacorriente militar de Bastion Falls. 5, si es uno normal de afuera.

-Gracias, amigo. – agradece, volviendo a concentrarse en tratar de hacer una línea recta. Cosa difícil por sus nervios que hacían temblar levemente su mano. – Por cierto… ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

-uhm… - se puso a pensar la pelirroja, deslizándose de espaldas. – De momento, no necesito dinero, no tengo patrullaje hoy, ni me necesitan para alguna misión… ¿Quieren hacer algo ustedes? – pregunto más bien a Dipper. Su hermana aun estaba muy entretenida con su nuevo juguete que se volvió su nuevo garfio volador. Éste pensó por un instante en la invitación que le hicieron los gemelos misteriosos de ir a la Casa de la Alegría, así como la invitación que les hizo el mismo Gideon de ir. Algo muy oportuno, ahora que lo pensaba. Aun así, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

-¿Podemos ir a la Casa de la Alegría? – pregunta con duda. Aun recordaba cómo se notaba que nadie de la unidad de Wendy, incluyendo la misma parecía simpatizarle el chico. Menos los soldados que le servían lealmente. Así que no estaba muy seguro de si su amiga aceptaría.

-¡Claro! – afirma para su sorpresa. – Es verdad, hoy llegaron muchos nuevos. A ver quienes habrán. – Soos también se veía entusiasmado con la idea, ni hablar de Giffany.

Pensando que tal vez fue demasiado fácil, aun así sonríe satisfecho, y vuelve a concentrarse en el viaje, aun escuchando los gritos de su hermana probando cuanta acrobacia se le ocurriera al instante. Además, veía que no faltaba mucho para volver al pueblo. Si notó la diferencia de moverse en carretilla, y usar esos aparatos que esperaba no volver a usar pronto.

….

El cielo permanecía en un constante rojo carmesí, con sus fisuras bañándolo como si esas fueran nubes. Fue necesario que consultaran con los relojes para saber que ya estaban por ser las 6 de la tarde. En cuanto llegaron al pueblo, dejaron de hacer uso de los Rails por consejo de Wendy, y con los reclamos de Mabel aceptaron. El camino hacia la famosa atracción de Alegría en si fue bastante rápido. Pero a los gemelos les sorprendió la enorme fila de personas y mágicos que había para la taquilla. Se notaba la popularidad del lugar, así como también la presencia se los soldados de la Estrella Vigilante que se ocupaban tanto de la venta de boletos, las entradas, y mantener en orden la fila.

-Creo que debimos haber llegado antes… murmura con ligera frustración Dipper. Sin ver algún otro remedio, se van al comienzo de la fila, preparados para una larga espera. Al cabo de menos de dos minutos, cuando los vigilantes de que nadie se metiera a la fila, aun si alguien les hubiera aparado sitio, reconocen de inmediato al grupo de los Pines.

-Señorita Mabel, señor Dipper. ¿Van a entrar al espectáculo? – pregunta un enorme hombre rapado y el tatuaje de una herida abierta en la mejilla.

-Así es… - afirma el aludido chico tímidamente, tratando de no mirar la imagen grabada en el rostro del otro.

-¿Y ellos vienen con ustedes? – pregunta, dándole una mirada severa a la pelirroja. Esta la devolvía arrogante y segura.

-¡Claro! – responde, viendo también el tatuaje. Pero, con más interés.

-Ya veo. Por favor, síganos. – los gemelos se miraron confundidos por un instante. Y un "ya era hora" salió de los labios de Wendy. Pero no tardan en acatar y alcanzarlo. Cuando el resto los vieron, los griteríos y quejas no tardan en soltarse.

-¡Callen la puta boca! ¡Ellos son invitados personales de Lord Gideon! – hizo falta más para que las réplicas cesaran, y la fila recuperara el orden. Para ese momento los cuatro ya habían ingresado al edificio. Para los mayores del grupo, no fue la gran cosa.

Para los gemelos, fue lo contrario. El sitio se encontraba excelentemente iluminado con pequeños candelabros dorados. Retratos a mano de personas que parecían ser famosas a sus propios estilos adornando las paredes perfectamente conservadas. Un refrescante aroma inundando el ambiente, muy ajeno al de tierra y suciedad que percibían estando en las calles y ya se habían acostumbrado. Alfombrado suave y rojo en el suelo que, a pesar de tener manchas que ni los mejores limpiadores podrían remover, resaltaba por lo bien conservado que era. A pesar de los muchos que estaban caminando por él.

-Estos son sus pases. Les permitirá ir incluso tras bambalinas si desean. – informa quien los ayudo a ingresar antes que a los demás, dándoles los mismos a cada uno. – Busquen sus números en la primera fila. La primera función empezara a las 7:00. Pero, el señor Gideon solicita verlo antes de la función, señor Dipper. Lo esperara tras bambalinas. – habiendo dicho eso, el vigía los deja para volver a su labor.

Los gemelos se vieron confundidos por lo último que les dijo. Hubieran esperado que pidiera encontrarse con Mabel, y presumirle sus influencias como lo había hecho la primera vez que salieron en "plan de amigos". Pero, no que quisiera encontrarse en privado con Dipper. Lo que le trajo a este lo que paso la segunda vez que estuvo a solas con el supuesto telepata de su pueblo. Nada lindo.

-¿Qué creen que querrá? – pregunta el castaño a los adultos.

-Ni idea. No nos cuentas mucho de las veces que hablas con él. – responde Wendy, no viéndose tan preocupada al respecto. – Vayas o no, viejo, solo ten cuidado. – Dipper agradece la advertencia con una sonrisa.

-¿Una bebida para el señor? – una bandeja llena de copas con alguna sustancia amarillenta es puesta en medio de los gemelos por un hombre de traje beige. Lo reconocieron de inmediato. La primera razón por la que fueron a ese lugar.

-¿O tal vez un aperitivo, para la mujercita? – comenta una mujer muy semejante al primero, llevando consigo varios sándwiches cortados en triángulos pequeños. Ella era la segunda razón de su razón de estar ahí. – Tal vez no tengan hambre. – le dice a su compañero, a lo que ambos a paso calmado se retiran.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! – trata de frenarlos Dipper. Pronto siguiéndolos junto a su hermana.

-¿Chicos? – trata de llamarles su amigo Soos.

-¡Los alcanzamos después! – es la respuesta apresurada que lanza Mabel antes de meterse entre la multitud.

-¡Pero…! - se corta a si misma Wendy al ver que ya no había caso. - ¿Alguno de ustedes vieron a quien le hablaban? – tanto el técnico como la IA negaron.

…

Aunque ese par se había alejado de ellos a paso tranquilo, los habían perdido de vista demasiado rápido. Los gemelos Pines solo pudieron seguir por la misma ruta en la que los vieron irse. Estuvieron muy atentos a cualquier señal de los otros gemelos, pero nada. Al final, su persecución los lleva a un corredor vacío y solitario. De mantenimiento descuidado y algo falto de luz.

-Los perdimos… - suelta frustrado el de la gorra. -¿Cómo desaparecieron tan rápido?

-¿Pero quiénes son esos? – eso es lo que más le interesaba saber su gemela. Antes de que Dipper pudiera afirmar que no sabía nada, una nueva luz aparece encima de ellos de pronto. Al voltear, ven que el foco fundido que tenían encima de ellos había sido cambiado por aquellos que estaban siguiendo. La mujer era quien había hecho el arreglo, y el hombre quien sostenía la escalera en donde se apoyaba para estar a la altura necesaria.

-Era hora de que llegaran. – dice con tono de enfado la señorita, bajando de la escalera con cuidado.

-Creo que debimos decirles que nos encontrarían aquí. Ya será para la próxima que lo hiciéramos. – comenta el otro, una vez su compañera estuvo en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo…? – balbucea la castaña, confundida con la escena y la llegada repentina de ellos.

-¿Por qué preguntan "como"…? – dice el hombre, plegando la escalera para colocarla contra la pared.

-¿…cuando la pregunta jugosa es "cuando"? – completa la mujer, tirando el bombillo fundido en la basura.

-Vive. Vivió. Vivirá. – cita el castaño, parándose ante ellos.

-Muerto. Murió. Morirá. – dice enseguida su acompañante, colocándose a un lado de ellos.

-Pero ustedes… - la situación se tornaba cada vez más extraña para Dipper. Y eso ya le estaba fastidiando. - ¡Bien! ¡Es suficiente! Ustedes nos dijeron que preguntarles quienes eran no nos daría respuestas. ¡Pero, no escucharemos nada de ustedes si no nos dicen quienes son, y que es exactamente lo que quieren de nosotros! – los dos adultos se miran entre ellos con miradas aburridas. Como, si supieran que esa reacción era la que esperaban.

-Bueno. Mi nombre es Robert Lutece. – responde el varón de los desconocidos. – y ella es Rosalinda Lutece. – presenta a su acompañante de físico casi exacto al suyo.

-Algunas personas suelen llamarnos "Los hermanos Lutece"… por alguna extraña razón. – murmura como si aquello aun le fuera incompresible. – Y lo que queremos, es lo mismo que ustedes quieren, en parte. Que vuelvan a casa, Mason y Mabel Pines.

-¿Eh…? ¿Cómo saben nuestros nombres? – Pregunta aún más sorprendida Mabel. A su hermano le era tan acostumbrado su apodo que jamás se presentaba con él. Así que no entendía como alguien supiera que "Dipper" no era su verdadero nombre. Eso mismo hizo que el sentido de "no confiar" del aludido se activara.

-¿Y qué es eso de que "volvamos a casa"? – necesitaba confirmar que tanto sabían.

-Es una buena pregunta. – dice durativa la llamada Rosalinda.

-Técnicamente, ellos son provenientes de Piedmont, California. Así que no podemos decir que ni Bastion Falls, ni Gravity Falls son su "casa". – empezó a pensar en voz alta Robert, con mano en la barbilla. - ¿Si mejor le decimos "su línea temporal"?

-Lo que uno hace es lo que a un le corresponde, así que también en cierto modo, este es su línea temporal. – replica la mujer, ahora pareciendo que la discusión se volvió solo de ellos dos. – Mejor refirámonos a esa línea "Línea 1". Igual, tampoco fuimos tan originales como para pensar en algo más que Sujetos A y B.

-Esperen… - interrumpe confundido Dipper. - ¿Están diciendo que en verdad saben que no pertenecemos a este mundo?

-¡Pues claro que pertenecen! ¿No prestaron atención? – exclama severa la señorita. – Cada constante y variable correspondiente a cada individuo, es responsabilidad suya. Así como las consecuencias de los cambios que realicen.

-Sin embargo, el que ustedes hicieron no era con sus respectivas delimitaciones. Y el momento elegido para el mismo no era uno cualquiera. – complementa el otro, con un tono más tranquilo.

-Eso… ¿es un no? – pregunta más revuelta Mabel, con respecto a la duda se su hermano.

-Sabemos lo suficiente de su participación en la encrucijada de los gemelos Stanford y Stanley Pines. – comenta más calmada Rosalinda.

-¿Encrucijada? – no evita preguntar el chico busca misterios.

-Vean cada decisión como una constante o variable, dependiendo de la ecuación. – empieza a decir Robert, mientras junto a su "hermana" empezaron a caminar alrededor de los Pines a paso lento. Casi acechador. – cada uno cambia por completo los valores internos que llevan a un resultado en particular cada uno: una línea temporal de lo que pudo ser, y lo que ya fue. Diferendo por poco, o en una magnitud amplia. Todos son resultados de cada decisión tomada. Cada persona que intervino. Y cada decisión que se tomó sobre cada persona que intervino.

-Constantes, y variables. – dice la fémina de los dos, como si fuera el resumen de lo que dijo el otro. – algunas pueden tener constantes muy semejantes. Y otras variables pueden ser ignoradas. Pero, hay decisiones, que son imposibles de ignorar.

-Decisiones que para bien, o para mal, deben ser tomadas. – sigue el otro. – Con los mismos sujetos, o con otros. Siendo solo dos, o toda una nación. La decisión será tomada. La encrucijada debe suceder.

-¿y que tiene que ver con nosotros? – sabía que los dos creían que eran claros. Aunque la verdad fuera otra.

-Que ustedes intervinieron en una encrucijada. – de lo poco que comprendieron de las palabras de esos dos, si entendieron que esa palabra se refería a que el evento que marco para siempre la vida de sus tíos era de una importancia aun mayor que solo la situación de su familia.

-¿Quieren decir…? ¿…que este mundo si fue creado por que salvamos a nuestro tío? – Una parte de Dipper ya sabía eso. Sin embargo, el resto de su interior se había esforzado por callarlo. Echarle la culpa a cualquier cosa que ellos hubieran hecho.

-Muchas realidades fueron creadas. – corrige Rosalinda como maestra a un niño de segundo grado.

-Pero, ustedes tuvieron particular suerte de llegar a este. – contesta Robert, algo divertido.

-¡Es el fin del mundo, ¿y le dices suerte?! – exclama furioso el castaño por lo dicho, aunque estaba aún más furioso consigo mismo. Mabel no omitía palabra alguna. La culpa había hecho un nudo en su garganta. Estaba más ocupada dejando salir las lágrimas de remordimiento por sus ojos.

-Lo es, si el mundo aún no ha sido destruido completamente. – es la respuesta indiferente de la mujer, impactando al chico con mente de niño.

-O, la galaxia. – dice el otro.

-o, el universo. – vuelve Rosalinda.

-O, los universos cercanos.

-O, la dimensión completa.

-O, la decencia humana. Veo que al menos aquí aun usan pantalones. – sus palabras dichas con tanta normalidad que parecía burla infundieron más dolor a las conciencias de los gemelos.

El daño que ellos causaron era aun mayor del que quisieron pensar. Incluso los deseos de vomitar llegaron a ellos. Robert fue lo suficiente rápido para extenderle el cesto de basura más cercano a Dipper, quien no resistió y expulso todo lo que su estómago aun no había terminado de digerir. Vomito por segunda vez, y en la amenaza del tercero solo fue su estómago tratando de sacar lo que ya no había. Tardo bastante para recuperarse, con una mirada exhausta y sudorosa, así como un horrible sabor en la boca. Mabel resistió las náuseas, pero no sus piernas su propio peso, quienes la desploman de rodillas, ni sus ojos que se soltaron a un llanto más desconsolado.

-oh, es verdad. Son niños. – se recrimina a si mismo Robert, que al igual que su igual había olvidado ese detalle.

-es mejor que se acostumbre, ya que pertenecerán a este mundo. – las dolencias físicas que aun ambos gemelos resentían se esfumaron casi por completo con aquella declaración.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! – exige saber Dipper, aun con una mirada algo demacrada en él.

-Su intervención no fue solo de afectar el resultado de la encrucijada. – comienza a responder Rosalinda.

-Sino, que alteraron por completo la naturaleza de la misma. – continua Robert. – en todas las líneas relacionadas a esa encrucijada, siempre había diferencias. O era Stan, o era Ford quien ingresaba a ese portal. – nuevamente la sorpresa invadió a los gemelos. ¿En verdad había realidades en donde no fue el genio de seis dedos quien sufrió de aquella tragedia?

-en algunas, había un tercer testigo quien lo presencia. – sigue la mujer, a lo que enseguida empezaron a intercalarse entre ellos.

-En otros, los rencores jamás ocurrieron.

-En algunos, el periodo histórico era completamente distinto.

-y en uno que otro, era uno de ustedes dos quienes participaban. – Eso último confundió aún más a los gemelos.

-Pero algo era constante: Siempre, alguien entraba en el portal. – afirma Rosalinda, sacando de la nada una bandeja con una jarra llena de limonada, y dos vasos de cristal que empezó a llenar. – Ustedes impidieron que alguien entrara.

-Y permitieron que se manifestara la segunda naturaleza de cualquier portal. – toma uno de los vasos y se toma un trago. – Como ustedes cambiaron la encrucijada, asumieran la responsabilidad de los mundos que crearían a partir de ese momento, auto exiliándose del que ustedes provenían.

-Si. Eso se perfectamente. No es la primera vez que cambio la historia. – afirma Dipper, algo frustrado por tanta palabrería que no le veía el sentido. A lo que Rosalinda gruñe indignada por la contestación.

-Lo que no sabe, es que como cambio la encrucijada misma que dio origen al mundo de dónde provino, y sus hermanos, entonces las decisiones que se crearon a partir de ahí no ocurrirán jamás. – nuevamente, la discusión adquiría otro significado que no le agradaba a ninguno de los gemelos Pines.

-¿Quiere decir que…? – aunque había recuperado el habla, Mabel fue incapaz de continuar.

-Cada línea producto de la encrucijada original, incluyendo el de donde provenían ustedes, desaparecerá permanentemente de la realidad. – las miradas impactadas de los hermanos no expresaban en lo absoluto la tormenta de emociones que ocurría en sus interiores. Robert ya esperaba esa reacción cuando había dado la noticia. – Calculamos que tienen un total de 29 días, 14 horas, y 17 minutos antes de que la eliminación de esas líneas temporales ocurran, y estas terminen de establecerse en la continuidad tiempo-espacio.

-así que aunque de algún modo lograran restaurar la naturaleza de la encrucijada a como corresponde luego de ese lapso de tiempo, no habría garantía de que las decisiones que permitieron que su mundo fuera creado ocurran exactamente como tal. – aunque sonaban desalentadoras las palabras de la mujer Lutece, vieron esperanza en ellas.

-¡¿Quieren decir que aún podemos regresar a nuestro mundo?! – pregunta esperanzado Dipper.

-Si quieren verlo así, ¿Por qué no? – es la respuesta indiferente de Rosalinda.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? – Pregunta ansiosa Mabel.

-El modo más seguro, sería que se retractaran de su intervención. – los hermanos Pines se miraron entre ellos. ¿En serio debían sacrificar a su tío Ford?

-Aunque, si quieren conservar a sus dos tíos, hay otra forma. – las palabras de Robert llamaron mucho su atención.

-¿Cuál? – pregunta Dipper prácticamente suplicante.

-Ya hicimos demasiado por ustedes. – sentencia Rosalinda, viendo que su hermano iba a responder. – sabemos que pueden volver a su mundo. Es más, ya lo han hecho en algunas líneas temporales. Así que tampoco vamos a dejárselas tan fácil.

-Es verdad. – concuerda con la fémina. Y sin algún gesto de despedida, el par comienza a caminar, alejándose de los gemelos adolescentes.

-¡Esperen! – los Lutece se detienen al llamado de Dipper. - ¿Cómo saben todo eso? ¿De nosotros? ¿De las líneas temporales? ¡¿De todo?! ¿Quiénes, o que son exactamente? ¿Qué es eso que "en parte" quieren ayudarnos a volver a casa?

-¡Si! – exclama Mabel en compañía. - ¿Son monstruos de otra dimensión que parecen humano? ¿Robots del futuro? ¿Demonios del tiempo? ¿Hechiceros de caramelo? – oyendo tantas preguntas, los Lutece se miraron mutuamente… antes de reír levemente.

-el otro motivo por el que los ayudamos, es porque tenemos un trato con alguien. – La palabra "trato" había adquirido un significado perverso para el chico Pines.

-¡¿Un trato?! ¡¿Están con Bill?! – una carcajada más grande soltaron los dos interrogados, aunque no llegaba a ser escandalosa.

-señor Pines. Su tío Stanford dice que ha enfrentado seres de pesadilla, durante su tiempo en otras "dimensiones", como les gusta llamarles. – dice Rosalinda, con un tono particularmente burlesco cuando se refirió a Ford.

-Nuestro entrañable amigo conoce el verdadero significado de "Pesadilla". Y ni ese "Bill", ni obviamente Axolotl siquiera son una mórbida diversión para él. – la confesión del varón Lutece dejo sin habla a los Pines, pese a que no entendieron quién era Axolotl.

-y en cuanto a quienes somos… somos más que simples demonios o ángeles… - los hermanos Dipper y Mabel quedaron expectantes, esperando a que la señorita terminara su oración. Tan metidos y unidos en la tensión del otro que incluso parpadearon al mismo tiempo. Y fue ese muy breve momento de oscuridad visual en el que los dos Lutece desaparecieron. Dejando más confundidos a los Pines. Mirando a todas partes, recibiendo únicamente la voz femenina en el viento como último rastro de su plática. De su encuentro con los hermanos Lutece.

-…somos físicos…

* * *

 _ **8-2; 6-2; 2-1; 8-3; 2-1; 7-3; 4-3; 2-1; 2-2; 5-3; 3-2; 2-3; 2-1; 6-1; 2-2; 4-3: 2-1; 8-1; 6-3: 3-1; 6-3;**_

 _ **4-3; 6-2; 2-3; 5-3; 8-2; 7-4; 6-3; 8-2; 6-2; 2-3; 7-3; 6-3; 6-1; 6-3; 7-4; 6-3; 6-1; 2-1;**_

* * *

 _Aquí de nuevo_ _ **Maldad.**_ _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no se hayan confundido con el parloteo._

 _Bueno, ya estamos conscientes más de la situación, y de lo mucho que apesta la situación. Y ya tienen un mayor conocimiento de esos gemelos que siguen a los Pines. Quienes han tenido la dicha de jugar "_ _ **BIOSHOCK INFINITE"**_ _seguro los reconocerán. Pero bueno, espero que disfruten de la presencia de ese par, que tendrán más apariciones en esta historia._

 _Antes de despedirme, solo quiero dar aviso que ahora dejare de esperarme a varios capítulos, y responderé los reviews tan pronto como me sea posible. Para quienes cuenten con cuenta de Fanfiction, será por mensaje privado. Quienes no lo tengan, lo hare en mi página de Facebook_ _ **"Industrias Maldad"**_ _. Un modo de agradecerles más pronto por su apoyo. Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo episodio._

 _Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	13. Recuerdos: La heredera

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _está aquí, para darles una sorpresita. Viendo que posiblemente no a muchos les gusto mi última disculpa por no poder subir la continuación de "_ _ **Bastion Falls"**_ _ni "_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_ _", he decidido subir este breve capitulo antes. Si gustan, aun subiré el siguiente el_ _ **06 de junio**_ _. Solo díganlo._

 _Originalmente tenía pensado subir esto que sería como una mini historia dentro de este fic. Pero, como cierto review que he recibido hace bastante, uno que me enseña lo cerrados de mente que uno puede llegar a ser, no me ha dejado ni en mis pesadillas, decidí mejor empezar de una vez. Espero que lo disfruten. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Recuerdos: La heredera**

 _-¡…pero no quiero il! – exclama en berrinche una infantil voz._

 _-Debes ir. – ordena otra. Más áspera y tendiendo a ser agresiva. – Son nuestros aliados. Y pronto lucharan los dos juntos._

 _-¿Y por qué mami no está aquí?_

 _-Ella está cuidando a tu hermano. Y no será la futura capitana de la unidad del hielo. ¡Y ahora compórtate, ¿quieres?! – sentencia severo el mayor. Era un pelirrojo con barba de leñador y de gran complexión musculosa. Un gorro con el bordado de una bolsa de hielo descansaba en su cabeza, y vestía una gran y pesada armadura marrón con múltiples señales de cortes y abolladuras. Su mirada severa parecía proyectar una gran agresividad para quien se pusiera en su camino, y detonaba bastante hombría._

 _ **2do capitán de unidad Hielo: Asalto y Avanzada**_

 _ **Casa Leñadora Corderoy**_

" _ **Rabia imparable" Maestro Dan "Varonil Dan" Corderoy**_

 _En su gran hombro se encontraba sentada una pequeña pelirroja de 3 años en overol verde y pequeñas trenzas a los lados de la cabeza. Su mirada pecosa frustrada reflejaba el comportamiento berrinchudo de cualquier niño que tuviera que ir a una reunión de adultos. Ósea, puro aburrimiento para ella, mientras hablaran de tonterías que no entiende. La única razón por la que estaba ahí era porque su padre quería que conociera a su futura "Alibada"._

 _ **Casa Leñadora Corderoy**_

 _ **Wendy Corduroy**_

 _Y aunque estaba disgustada por ser forzada a estar ahí, su vivaz atención infantil comienza a observar todo su entorno. Corredores tan iluminados como si los muros reflejaran las luces como espejos. Un muy extraño ambiente que no tenía ni una pisca de tierra, suciedad ni eructos, como cuando la cuidaba su tío Chubs. Grandes dibujos retratando diversas cosas colgando en marcos dorados. Muchos gnomos limpiando y cuidando el lugar. Todos ellos vestidos con raros trajes en blanco y negro que no parecían haber tenido contacto con la tierra jamás. Parecía que estaba en un nuevo mundo completamente desconocido. Lo único familiar en ese lugar eran los ocasionales soldados que a veces salían con su padre de "Misión"._

 _Quien sea que sea ese "Ley" que su padre decía, vivía en una casa muy grande y rara._

 _-Bienvenido, capitán. – le recibe uno de los soldados de demolición. Con armadura completa y una estrella en el hombro como distintivo. Este estaba al frente de una gran puerta de madera tallada, con otros dos soldados de la unidad custodiándola a ambos lados. – El capitán Northwest está adentro, junto a su esposa e hija. – la pequeña torció la cabeza, confundida. No recordaba que el viejo tuviera hija._

 _-si… - responde distraídamente mientras entraba sin oposición de los soldados de demolición._

 _La pequeña Wendy se quedó maravillada al ver una habitación tan blanca. Un enorme candelabro dorado con cristales brillantes como joyas colgaba en el tejado. Varios muebles de madera que reconocía de los que a veces hombres que trabajaban para su padre tallaban y construían. Muchos retratos de la pareja real se encontraban exhibiéndose con orgullo, al igual que varias de la anterior familia real. Una enorme cama custodiada por varios soldados con armaduras negras con detalles dorados y la bandera de los Northwest ondeando encima de sus espaldas. En ese lecho se encontraba sentado un hombre que reconocía como el tipo para el que su padre trabajaba, llevando una armadura ligera roja, y un aniño de oro puro con una figura de una llama adornándolo en el dedo anular derecho._

 _Acostada bajo varias mantas, veía a su esposa. Aun en un pijama blanco seguía luciendo enormes joyas. Pero, la mirada de esta mujer se centraba en el pequeño objeto envuelto en mantas rosas que cargaba con delicadeza. La pareja los vieron sorprendidos, y su escolta únicamente se dedicaron a mantenerlos vigilados. Como si fueran algún extranjero que jamás hubieran visto._

 _-Capitán. Veo que vino. – dice el hombre no luciendo muy entusiasmado por su llegada._

 _-No podía perderme ver a su primera hija, majestad. – Saluda respetuosamente el usualmente hostil hombre. Tanto él como su hija hicieron una pequeña reverencia antes de permitirse acercar más, y luego la niña Corderoy baja por su propia cuenta del hombro de su padre. – Así que fue una niña, ¿eh? – pregunta interesado, hiendo directamente con el hombre del anillo._

 _-Si. Una sorpresa para todos, capitán. – dice, dirigiendo su mirada a lo que su mujer cargaba. – Pero sigue siendo una digna Northwest. – expresa con una sonrisa. Dan rio ver aquel gesto. Le recordaba a cuando igual tuvo a su primogénita._

 _-No creo que eso sea tan importante. Igual, mi hija también será capitana cuando crezca. Así que ella le cubrirá la espalda cuando su niña tome su lugar en la unidad de demolición. ¡Se lo garantizo! – afirma en son de promesa el musculoso pelirrojo. El nuevo padre no respondió al instante. Solamente se mantuvo con una mirada preocupada observando al motivo de la reunión de ambas familias._

 _La pequeña pelirroja seguía sintiendo curiosidad por lo que cargaba la reina. Pero su padre le había dicho que no podía subir al techo real, o como se diga. Mucho menos saltar sobre ella. La mujer al percatarse del deseo de la pequeña, ya sea por presumir o porque aun estaba ablandada por tan milagrosa experiencia, coloco delicadamente lo que estuvo sosteniendo a un lado de ella. Bastante alejado del borde, pero lo suficiente para que pidiera ver. Aun así le costaba a Wendy mirar, así que su padre nuevamente la carga para que consiga su objetivo._

 _La niña Corderoy se sorprende al ver a una pequeña bebe en esas mantas. Tan bien envuelta que apenas se podía apreciar su rostro dormido y tranquilo. Tan pequeña que sentía que incluso ella podría cargarla. Continúo mirando cada facción de su redondeado y tierno rostro. Mientras su padre miraba satisfecho esa reacción._

 _-Mírala bien, Wendy. Ella es tu nueva princesa. Lucharas por ella. Y con el tiempo, junto a ella. – le dice seguro su padre, entusiasmado de que su hija siguiera con la tradición. En cuanto al otro padre no se vio muy complacido por oír las últimas palabras en un tono tan confiado. Pero, veía apropiado que conociera de una vez a quien serviría._

 _-Ella es la futura reina del reino americano. – exclama ante los presentes, con un tono de total orgullo. Wendy simplemente se le quedo mirando, viendo que la bebe poco a poco despertaba. Y aun con una mirada perdida, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la pelirroja. – Mi hija, la princesa Pacifica Elise Northwest…_

…

-¿…Wendy? ¡Wendy, despierta! – con cautela Soos sacudía a su amiga, buscando despertarla.

-¿uh…? ¿Qué? – murmuraba somnolienta la mujer pelirroja en su asiento. Lentamente su mente fue despertando, y pronto recordó que estaba junto a sus amigos en la Casa de la Alegría. Ya habían ocupado sus asientos en las butacas, y se veía que faltaba la mitad de los espectadores. Pero poco a poco esos iban llegando.

-Te quedaste dormida amiga. – Le dice Soos, agradecido de que su amiga no reaccionara con un golpe, como a veces sucedía cuando la despertaba.

-Ya veo, gracias. – dice haciendo unos estiramientos de brazo para quitar la pereza restante sin mucho éxito. Al voltear a un lado, ve a su amiga castaña mirando por todas partes con preocupación en los ojos. - ¿aún no vuelve Dipper?

-No. Pero seguro que no tardara. – contesta relajado el técnico, pronto enfrascándose en una charla con su afectuosa IA.

Wendy decide simplemente guardar silencio, y a estar atenta a su alrededor sin notarse. Atenta a la llegada del chico Pines. Era cierto, no era momento de recuerdos. Su amigo aun no había vuelto, luego de ir a tener el encuentro con el dueño del teatro. Aunque dudaba de que Gideon le hiciera daño con "Las bestias" cerca, igual estaría preparada a todo. Lo que no sería tan difícil, si estar sentada sin hacer nada no fuera tan aburrido.


	14. La casa de la Alegría, 2da parte

Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. **Sombra de Maldad** vuelve con más para ustedes. Espero que quienes lo hayan leído, les haya gustado el capítulo que subí para su entretenimiento. Sera parte de un por así decirlo mini historia dentro del fic, constando de 4 partes. La próxima la subiré en otro momento. Aunque seguramente en la semana que continúa subiré otro **Recuerdo** , debido que he tenido problema para escribir el siguiente capítulo de **Diario del Raromagedón** , donde tocare un tema que en verdad me extraña que nadie haya tocado.

Pero por ahora, les dejo con este que podríamos decir es el final de la parte bonita de la historia. Pronto comenzaran las batallas, y la auténtica vida de los gemelos en esta realidad. Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: La casa de la Alegría, 2da Parte**

-…somos físicos… - fue la última frase que alcanzan a escuchar de los Lutece, dejando a los gemelos con la palabra en la boca en medio de ese pasillo solitario.

-¿Cómo hacen eso? – pregunta un impactada Mabel. Sentía que fue una de las situaciones más extrañas en las que se vio involucrada. Y eso que ha salido con un grupo de gnomos.

-No lo sé… - pese a que fue respuesta para su hermana, Dipper estaba más metido en su mente. Con una mirada derrotada se dirige hacia el muro más cercano donde se recarga de espalda, y se deja caer al suelo. – Todo es nuestra culpa… nosotros causamos eso. – la pena y tristeza vuelve a la castaña, quien imita a su gemelo, y apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas oculta su rostro ahí. Y al no tener algún suéter puesto, usa su banda de lana para ocultar la mirada.

-Solo quería que nuestros tíos dejaran de pelear… - susurra con remordimiento la que siempre llevaba una sonrisa para sus amigos.

-El viaje en el tiempo es aún más peligroso de lo que recordaba… - suelta para sí mismo Dipper. Su primera experiencia con esos viajes solo acarreo tristeza para su hermana. No el fin del mundo que conocían. O, que en otras líneas alternativas, ya no quedaba nada. Volviendo a su papel de optimista, vuelve a sonreír Mabel y se aparta la banda de los ojos.

-Pero… ahora sabemos que podemos solucionarlo. – pese a que era motivo de alegrarse, Dipper aún no lo hacía.

-Tenemos menos de un mes. Si no encontramos la cinta antes de eso… no sé qué pueda pasar. – Aun recordaba lo que ese par misterioso les había dicho. La posibilidad de que aunque se retractaran de lo que hicieron en su intervención temporal su mundo podría seguir sin existir le aterraba mucho. Más, ahora sabiendo que era muy difícil anticipar lo que podría suceder durante 30 años.

-Entonces, más vale que la encontremos pronto. – aun con la mente positiva, Mabel se levanta de su lugar, y extiende la mano al de la gorra para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo. Este se le queda mirando unos instantes, antes de sonreír. Agradecía que Mabel fuera la optimista de los dos.

-Tienes razón. – concuerda estrechando manos, y poniéndose de pie. – Ya es de noche, así que no podremos buscarla. Intentaremos mañana por la mañana.

-ehm… no puedo, hermano. – Dice con pena la castaña. – La capitana Susan me pidió que tomara clases de primeros auxilios mañana. – Ahí recuerda Dipper que a pesar de no pertenecer a ese mundo, tenían que hacer las cosas como si así fuera.

-Y Multioso me dijo que Aguaclara tendría preparado algo para mí en la mañana… - Recuerda de lo que le dijo el teniente antes de reunirse con su hermana. – Bueno, cuando ambos acabemos, empezaremos a buscar. Mientras, veré si descubro donde fue exactamente donde llegamos a este mundo. – Recibiendo un asentimiento de su gemela, los dos comienzan el camino de regreso a sus amigos. A punto de pensar en alguna respuesta para estos por su retirada tan repentina, algo más les genero duda.

-¡espera…! – Se detuvieron simultáneamente, y se miran. - ¿Aguaclara/Linda Susan es tu capitán/capitana?

…

-…se nos parecieron familiares, y por eso los seguimos. – termina de explicar Dipper a sus amigos e IA. Como esperaban, ellos preguntaron por la repentina salida de los gemelos destructores. Ambos hicieron apelación de su "amnesia", y un malentendido. Y sus nervios por tener que mentirles, y de que si les creerían o no fácilmente podían pasar por lo vergonzoso que habría sido aquello.

-De acuerdo. Pero a la próxima mejor dígannos. Que son gracias a ustedes que estamos aquí. – Oyendo la sentencia de Wendy, ambos gemelos perciben que su treta funciono.

-Faltan 27 minutos y 32 segundos para que la función empiece. – anuncia Giffany a los cuatro.

-Creo que mejor vayamos por algo de comida para meter. – sugiere Soos, sintiendo un antojo de los nachos con una clase de guacamole rosa que servían en el área de ventas del teatro.

Una sugerencia aceptada por los cuatro. Pero solo tres fueron los que se dirigían a la fila para comprar los bocadillos. Dipper se detuvo al mirar uno de los anuncios que promocionaban al lugar donde estaban. En la cima y medio se veían retratos de diferentes personas realizando diversos actos. Desde cantar hasta acrobacias con fuego. Hasta el fondo se encontraba el responsable de todo ese circo: Gideon. A pesar de ser de diferentes edades, aun en esa versión mayor alcanzaba a ver la misma sonrisa bonachona que el Gideon que él conocía dedicaba a su público, la cual ocultaba una insaciable sed de poder. Y pensar que en esa realidad tenía una relación tan cercana a él, le hacía sentir cierta preocupación. El no será el Dipper de Bastion Falls. Pero, aun así sentía un peso en sus hombros por lo que podría ser…

-¿…iras a verlo? – la repentina voz de Wendy tras él lo hace sobresaltarse.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Eh?! – la impresión causo que tardara en captar la pregunta de su amiga. – No estoy seguro… - responde una vez más enfocado, pero no tranquilo. Oyendo esas palabras con inseguridad, la pelirroja lo mira con seriedad.

-El Dipper que conozco, jamás se detiene cuando busca respuestas. – Esa frase dicha con tanta seguridad, pero a la vez camaradería hizo que el joven viera de nuevo a la adolescente de 15 años en quien siempre podía contar cuando había problemas. Además, pensó que hasta encontraran su boleto de regreso a casa, debía descubrir si ese Gideon podría ser un amenaza… o un aliado.

-Los veré en los asientos. – Jura a la vez que extiende el puño a su amiga.

-Estaremos cerca para cubrirte. – muy disimuladamente, la soldado del Hielo mostro que tenía unos cartuchos de escopeta en la mano. A pesar de que no quería que llegaran a ser necesarios, agradece el gesto, y Dipper se marcha en busca de su punto de encuentro con el peliblanco.

-¿Segura de esto, Wendy? – pregunta dudoso Soos, quien había dejado a Mabel para que comprara las cosas.

-Parece que aún no termina de entender cómo funciona todo. Y si Gideon en verdad lo considera un amigo, le ayudara bastante. Además, si fuera a hacerle algo… - con una sonrisa maliciosa, voltea hacia la entrada, donde vio la llegada de un trio de soldados de la Llama, liderados por uno en particular. – sabe que las "Cuatro Bestias" estaremos aquí…

…

Tuvo que pedir indicaciones a algunos de los soldados que trabajaban en el edificio. Todos aunque con voces toscas y rudas le brindaron la información que pedía. No por ello no dejaba de sentir algo de miedo al pasar a lado de ellos. Recordando que había leído que la unidad de la Estrella Vigilante era conformado por ex convictos y personas violentas, le sorprendía mucho que consiguieran comportarse con el público que acudía a ese teatro. Pero sus preguntas al respecto se detienen al estar una vez tras el escenario.

La gran cortina roja seguía cerrada, así que todas las personas que irían a hacer sus presentaciones aún seguían ensayando ahí antes de que empezara la función de la Casa de la Alegría. Músicos tratando de afinar sus instrumentos, bailarines que parecían que se movían como si les hubieran roto las piernas antes de entrar al teatro, personas vestidas con algún raro disfraz que hacían cualquiera preguntarse qué era lo que iría a hacer, entre muchos otros que se veían que eran buenos, y otros que desperdiciaron dinero para llegar ahí. Por un instante le pareció ver dos figuras familiares: una grande y la otra algo baja. Pero lo ignora al verlo. Caminando de ahí a halla estaba el motivo por el que estaba entre tantos actores.

Gideon se veía bastante ajetreado, dando órdenes a algunos soldados para algunos preparativos, informándole a los que se iban a presentar en qué orden lo harían, o diciéndoles a otros que se apuraran. A pesar de lo estresante que aquello era, no se veía como el loco furioso que conocía en su versión infantil. Ni siquiera se veía que estuviera a punto de gritar cuando casi tropezó con las cosas de un malabarista, más allá de un "Cuidado con tus cosas" bastante educado pero firme.

-¡Dipper! ¡Amigo mío! ¡Viniste! – tardo bastante en notarlo, pero en cuanto lo hace se dirige a él y lo abraza igual a como lo hizo en la mañana.

-Sí, bueno… - se sentía en extremo incomodo por la cercanía. – No podía rechazar su invitación, lord Gideon.

-¿Lord? – pregunta confundido, bajándolo a tierra. - ¡vamos, somos amigos! Los títulos para fiestas y encuentros sociales. ¿Por qué no platicamos un poco antes de que empiece la función? – sugiere, acompañado de una sonrisa que Dipper logro encontrar como hacerla lucir perturbadora. - ¡Ojos blancos! Termina con los preparativos, y avísame cuando falten 5 minutos.

-¡Enseguida, jefe! – afirma un enorme pelirrojo que, en efecto tenía los ojos completamente blancos.

-¡Vamos, Dipper! A mi oficina para platicar mejor. – y abrazándolo del hombro, los se abren paso entre la multitud de actores.

Dipper continuaba sintiéndose extraño y preocupado al estar junto al peliblanco. Aunque no fuera igual al que él conocía, aun tenia presente lo que le había contado Wendy: el líder de una organización de contrabandistas. La idea de que aun fuera peligroso no se apartaba de su mente. Y eso no se desvanecía conforme se dirigían a una puerta con el grabado de "Alegría" nombrándolo.

-Te va a encantar la función de esta noche. – continua hablando Alegría hijo, aunque parecía más un monologo que una charla con Dipper. – Tenemos un buen número de artistas talentosos. Muchos nuevos, y algunos clásicos estarán aquí. Claro. Tal vez algunos no te parezcan tan… "espectaculares". Pero todos hacen lo que pueden por su amor al arte.

-Aja… - afirma Dipper, viendo que los dos ingresaban a una pequeña oficina. La misma tenía una pequeña estantería llena de libros, otro con fotografías de él con varias personas, algunas conocía de su propia realidad como estrellas de cine o música. Y en una repisa más grande una vasta colección de globos de nieve.

-…Y supongo que Wendy te hablo sobre mí. – dice de pronto, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras ellos.

-ehm… ¿de que hablas? – dice tratando de finir inocencia, cosa que no funciona.

-Tal vez tú no me conoces por ahora, pero yo te conozco, Dipper. – dice serio, soltando el abrazo que había mantenido todo el trayecto a ahí. – Es más, me trae recuerdos. – dice nostálgico, dirigiéndose al escritorio viejo pero presentable que habia para tomar asiento. – También habías oído de los rumores sobre mí, y por ello estuviste desconfiado conmigo. Y algo nervioso, como ahora. En verdad, apestas para fingir que te agrada alguien, viejo amigo.

-¿En serio? – no era que confiara en la palabra del peliblanco, pero que le hablara con tal confianza parecía que en verdad creyera su supuesto estado actual.

-Así que de una vez olvidémonos de esos rumores… - nuevamente la mirada seria aparece en sus ojos. – Son reales. Dirijo mi propia red de contrabando, la casa de la alegría si es mi cuartel general, y los unicornios son mi medio principal para mover mi mercancía. Todo sin que ni cualquier otro soldado fuera de La Estrella Vigilante, ni la Guardia Northwest hayan podido descubrir. – Un silencio gélido invadió el ambiente de pronto. Dipper, como contra sus oponentes más feroces se mantuvo firme, sin mostrar preocupación ni miedo. Gideon mantuvo una postura firme en su asiento, sin ceder en ningún momento en el encuentro de miradas. Un encuentro en el que ninguno hizo algo.

-¿Por qué me lo dices? – fue Dipper el primero en decir algo. A lo que Gideon sonríe divertido.

-Por la misma razón por la que te lo dije la primera vez… porque eres mi amigo… - aquella respuesta no satisfacía en lo absoluto al castaño, y Alegría lo sabía. – Sabes que el contrabando es ilegal, y que es norma total que todo lo útil vaya a los almacenes de la base, ¿verdad?

-Si. Eso me dijo Wendy. – afirma, no viendo el sentido a la mención.

-¿Y sabes a quien le pertenecen esos almacenes? – esa información no fue dicha por la pelirroja. – Son administrados por tu unidad, pero los verdaderos dueños son la unidad de la Llama… no. Son propiedad de la casa real Northwest. Y antes de ser auténticamente almacenados para que cualquiera de las unidades pueda recurrir a ellos, pasan por un proceso de filtración. Todo lo valioso, en perfecto estado, o que simplemente quieran por mero capricho se lo que darán a ellos. Y sus "desperdicios" son lo que los soldados como tú, tu hermana y tus amigos tienen que usar para arreglárselas.

-¿Y que tú seas quien se quedes con lo valioso lo hace diferente? – devuelve desafiante, no dejando que lo desconcentre con aquella información. Gideon no se inmuto por la contestación.

-…dime algo, amigo. ¿Recuerdas los pueblos alrededor de Bastion Falls? – aquella pregunta confundió al castaño. No viendo respuesta en Dipper, Alegría continúa. - ¿No recuerdas las veces en las que has hecho paradas en poblaciones "anexas" al reino? ¿Cómo se ven esos poblados donde ondea la bandera de la familia real? – con calma, abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y Gideon saca un libro que lanza a Pines. Él lo atrapa con algo de torpeza, y abre su contenido. Se impactó al ver la primera foto adherida ahí, pero aun así continua.

-¿Qué… que es esto? – cuestiona, viendo con incredibilidad imágenes de pueblos extremadamente pobres, pequeñas ciudades destruidas donde niños estaban tirados en el suelo con manchas moradas en la piel. Hombres viejos peleando por una cantimplora, personas de ropas viejas que se acercaban demasiado a pequeñas fogatas. Imágenes que le hicieron sentir una apuñalada en el corazón.

-Técnicamente, cuando un pueblo es parte del reino americano, cuenta con la protección del ejército principal, Bastion Falls. – comienza de nuevo Gideon, levantándose de su sitio, y recobrando el libro. – Pero, estos deben de enviar un tributo cada mes para poder seguir contando con esa protección. Ridículas cantidades de dinero, las pocas medicinas que tienen, comida y agua, incluso armas y municiones. Todo eso se debe enviar si quieren seguir siendo parte del reino. Si no, perderán el derecho de usar la bandera, y la probabilidad de que bandidos y monstruos los arrasen aumenta enormemente.

-¿Aumentar? – Dipper pensaba que estarían por completo seguros al menos, como para acceder a esos cobros.

-No es tampoco como si a su majestad le interese mucho el bienestar de esas poblaciones. Además, si dejan de pertenecer a nuestro reino, o cualquier otro, no tendrán reparos en arrasarlos si lo desean. – Aquello hizo que un profundo sentimiento de desprecio naciera en el joven castaño. – Pocos son los que pueden brindar ese tributo y seguir viviendo relativamente bien. Pero, los más pobres… no tienen suerte…

-¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo? – aunque en serio empezaba a odiar más a esa versión de la familia Northwest, pronto recupera el punto principal de la charla.

-Como son pobres, obviamente también sus fuerzas militares son débiles. Así que les es en extremo difícil conseguir hasta lo más básico por exploración… es ahí donde mis chicos entran. – enseguida, la atención de Dipper incrementó. – Son esos poblados mis clientes. Si necesitan comida, les proveemos semillas y herramientas de cultivo. Si les faltan medicinas, químicos, libros y equipo de química para que puedan elaborarlas. Si les hacen falta armas, se las conseguimos. Todo con precios bajos, pagos mensuales, o trueque. Busco darles a ellos lo que el rey Northwest les arrebata. Todo en busca de conseguir su apoyo.

-¿Apoyo para qué? – sabía que no podía tener intenciones tan altruistas al estarles dando aquella ayuda.

-El gobierno de los Northwest, desde el rey anterior Richard Northwest, no ha sido usado más que darle lo mejor a esa familia. – Responde, haciendo uso de un tono que parecía mostrar frustración y rencor. – Aun durante los tiempos de crisis que pasamos, el bienestar de esa familia ha sido prioridad. Su seguridad, provisiones, lujos… ¡Eso es lo único que les interesa, antes que el pueblo que supuestamente protegen! Incluso el sistema de gobierno que tenemos es un vil fraude.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunta intrigado el castaño.

-Cuando Bastion Falls se estableció oficialmente, se hizo cambios al gobierno local. La población civil tendría un representante directo que intermediaria por ellos ante el rey. Pero, la auténtica autoridad en todo el reino radica en el control militar, y este es decidido por el consejo formado por el mismo Rey, y los diez capitanes. Supuestamente, el hecho de que sea un Northwest la cabeza de una de las diez unidades, es para mostrar igualdad ante los demás. Pero, solo sirve para que tengan mayor control de las decisiones que se toman. Y cuando Preston Northwest asumió ambos cargos, rey y capitán, su voto se convirtió en el decisivo en muchas decisiones importantes.

-Si todo es tan malo, ¿Por qué nadie más quiere oponérsele? – el mismo sentía el deseo de encararlo como ya lo ha hecho.

-No es tan fácil, como hubiera sido antes, Dipper. – responde Gideon, caminando de modo casual hacia la estantería con globos de nieve, y toma uno con una cabaña en el bosque dentro. – Northwest gobierna con sus caprichos estas tierras. Pero, ante el resto del mundo debe jugar con las reglas decididas entre los reyes mundiales. – comenzando a sentir una gran curiosidad, el castaño toma asiento y continua prestando atención. – Norte Amerita, Sudamérica. Europa Occidental, Nueva Egipto, Unión Soviética, Imperio de China. Australia. Son los reinos que prevalecen en el mundo, y sus gobernantes son los Reyes Mundiales. Cada uno con sus propios ejércitos y tierras. Aunque se fundaron como un medio de que la humanidad cooperaria para conseguir la supervivencia… no es más que una forma de saber quién es el más débil…

-¿el más débil? – pregunta el otro confundido.

-EXPLICACION DE GIDEON

" _El mundo no solía ser un lugar donde los hombres se vieran iguales. Y con la era de la locura eso se hizo más evidente. La confianza y compasión se volvieron basura para hombres y mujeres con sus vidas corriendo peligro. Y llego el punto donde atacarse unos a otros se volvió el modo más fácil de sobrevivir. Si quieras sobrevivir a ellos, tomar lo de ellos para ti, tenías que ser más fuerte que ellos._

 _Un pensamiento que se aplica tanto como a dos simples personas, a incluso dos reinos. Pero con los peligros constantes de las rarezas y los portales, si dos naciones entraran en conflicto, eso las dejaría vulnerables a los monstruos, bandas de saqueadores, y otros reinos. Por ello no existen guerras largas entre los reyes. Pero, siempre están a la espera de saber cuándo cualquiera de los demás se vea involucrado en alguna crisis. Una que las debilite drásticamente, las deje indefensas a cualquier cosa. Incluyendo el ataque de quien se supone era un aliado. Y no hay más grande crisis, que la caída de un rey"_

-FIN EXPLICACION

-espera… ¿Cómo la caída de un rey es lo peor que puede pasar? – no entendía como un solo hombre podría causar tal daño.

-El rey es quien dirige todo el reino, y nos representa ante el gobierno mundial. Si llegara a morir, y sin heredero inmediato, la lucha por el poder no se esperaría. Hermanos de armas entrarían en conflicto por ser quien gobernaría esas tierras. Facciones del ejército se enfrentarían, poblaciones serian arrasadas por las batallas, ciudadanos morirían por el fuego cruzado. Y antes de darse cuenta… otro reino ataca con todo su poder, y extermina a quienes aún no morían por aquella masacre… - Dipper se vio realmente perturbado ante aquella idea…

-¿Eso ha pasado en verdad? – tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, pero aun así hizo la pregunta.

-El reino de Europa oriental, Japón, y Sudáfrica cayeron por que hubieron golpes de estado, antes del fin de los primeros cinco años de la era de la locura. Todo porque sus gobernantes eran codiciosos, y sus pueblos intentaron recobrar algo de lo que les pertenecía. Pero no supieron cómo hacerlo… - el ánimo del chico Pines decayó drásticamente. Imaginar que tantas vidas habían desaparecido solo porque la gente quiso algo de justicia… una enorme opresión surgió de su pecho. Casi intolerable. – Es por ello que desde ese entonces todos, incluyendo Bastion Falls, tomaron como una demostración de su poder y fortaleza el proteger a sus respectivas familias reales. Principalmente al Rey. Si no eras capaz de proteger a ese único hombre, estarán esperando a que colapses para acabar contigo. Incluso llegaran a mandar fuerzas de avanzada que agiten a la población para acelerar el proceso.

Dipper no sabía que pensar al respecto. Todo ese mundo estaba demente y enfermo. Y no se refería a las criaturas que ahora lo habitaban tan naturalmente. Parecía que incluso algunas personas se convirtieron en monstruos más perversos que los que le ha enfrentado. Si todos estaban contra los monstruos, no entendía por que no podían en verdad trabajar juntos, y solo se quedan esperando a que alguien caiga para arrebatarle sus cosas. Y más aún, que injusticias como las que cometían los Northwest ya eran tolerables.

-Pero, no todo es tan malo, amigo. – eso llamo la atención del chico de la gorra. Y volvió a ver al peliblanco quien sonreía. – Algo que Northwest ha intentado ocultar a todo el pueblo, es que no todas las naciones que se alzaron contra sus reyes caen. – viendo que la sorpresa aprecia en Dipper, Gideon continua. – los rebeldes de Nueva Egipto, La Unión Soviética y Sudamérica lograron vencer a sus antiguos reyes, recobrar el control del pueblo, y sobrevivir aun las agitaciones de otros con nuevos líderes. Ahora esos tres reyes son las potencias máximas, apenas debajo de Norteamérica. Todo porque antes de ello, consiguieron que la gente estuviera de su lado. Los apoyara, y ayudaron de principio al final de sus movimientos. Eso pretendo conseguir para nosotros.

-¡¿Quieres derrocar a Preston?! – Exclama sorprendido Dipper. Apenas con lo que alcanzo a escuchar de aquel hombre, le parecía aquella labor como una imposible.

-Por eso les proveo de recursos baratos a las poblaciones fuera de Bastion Falls. – responde con una mirada decidida. Una que sin saber cómo, hizo a Dipper sentirse inspirado. – Desde la frontera, hasta los pueblos más cercanos. Les devuelvo poco a poco su fuerza, y consigo su apoyo, y financiamiento para poder lograrlo. Tarda mucho, pues los precios bajos no dejan muchas ganancias. Pero me hace feliz saber que esa gente débil se fortalecerá y me brindara su apoyo, pues lo necesitare. Porque sé que incluso tendré que enfrentarme a varias de las unidades. Incluso a los capitanes. Pero, por eso te necesito a ti.

-¿A mí? – eso no espero oír.

-Dipper. No solo tienes a tus tíos como capitanes. También has hecho amistad con varias personalidades icónicas de la fuerza, incluyendo más capitanes. Todo sin ser consciente de lo importante de que es eso para el plan. Si ellos en verdad confían en ti, podrán superar su miedo de que el reino caería sin los Northwest como nuestros señores, y nos ayudaran a acabar con su tiranía de una vez por todas.

-¿A nosotros? – estaba más confundido aun.

-Nosotros, Dipper. – Dice poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del joven Pines. – Podemos hacer la diferencia. Tú me has ayudado con la mercancía. Me dices cuando encontramos algo que valga mucho dinero que podemos usar para comprar medicamentos, me das sugerencias de sustitutos por si no encontramos una pieza, y me brindas información de posibles lugares donde encontrar algunas cosas. Más gente está mejor, porque por primera vez un soldado del Pino no piensa en el dinero. Piensa en los demás. Es por ello que no te considero solo un aliado… también eres mi amigo. Además… - de pronto Alegría dejo el contacto, y se llevó la mano a la nuca de forma nerviosa.

-¿Además…? – pregunta dudoso.

-…además, tengo la esperanza de que hables bien de mi con tu hermana. – confiesa apenado. Dipper resopla molesto.

-Eso jamás. – en lugar de un arrebato de ira con el juramento de sacarle los ojos que esperaría del pequeño Gideon, Lord Gideon agacha la cabeza en modo derrotista.

-…lo se… - fueron segundos así donde se mantuvieron así: Dipper con el ceño fruncido, y Gideon deprimido. Cuando de pronto ambos no resisten más, y estallan en carcajadas. Ese era el momento más relajante en ese mundo, y el más extraño que Dipper sintió en toda su vida. Estaba riendo con Gideon, y no de forma cualquiera. Una risa que usualmente guardaba cuando estaba con Soos, o Wendy. Una risa que soltaba cuando estaba con un amigo.

-Pero bueno, Dipper. Sé que aún no te recuperas, y que sigues sin recordar cómo combatir correctamente. Pero, espero que cuando vuelvas a ser el viejo cabo Pines que conozco, pueda seguir contando con tu apoyo. – dice el peliblanco con una sonrisa esperanzada, extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla.

Dipper se le quedo miraron unos instantes. Todo lo que ese Gideon decía parecía ser sacado de alguna historia en la que un valiente héroe combatía contra un tirano perverso. Y le era muy difícil imaginarse al chico Alegría en el papel de salvador. Pero todo lo que decía parecía tener sentido. Y aunque su mente se esforzaba mucho por mostrarse a la defensiva ante ese contrabandista, su cuerpo quería actuar más relajadamente ante él. Como si en verdad confiara en la palabra de Gideon. Y eso le asustaba.

-entiendo… - sin verse decepcionado en lo absoluto, Gideon regresa su mano. – Mejor dejare que te recuperes, y vemos si aún quieres participar en esto. No te culparía si quisieras dejarlo.

-Gracias… - Dipper en serio agradecía ello. Sentía que si eran verdaderas las intenciones de alegría, igual esa no era la lucha. Y si tanto él como Mabel se irían pronto de cualquier forma, era mejor no involucrarse. De pronto, el sonido de suaves golpes dando a la puerta de la oficina llegó a los oídos de ambos.

- _Cinco minutos, mi lord._ – Oyeron a Ojos Blancos decir, antes de sus pisadas alejándose.

-Bueno, amigo. Creo que es hora de que vuelva al trabajo. – Dice empezando a arreglarse el cabello con un peine que saco de su saco azul. – Y tú vuelve con tus amigos. No vayan a pensar que te haya hecho golpear por mis chicos. Y si llegas a salir del pueblo y necesitas ayuda, ten. – saca con su mano libre de su traje un mapa que el chico toma. – Están marcados ahí los pueblos y asentamientos que hemos ayudado. Es casi seguro que te ayuden si saben que estas con nosotros.

-De acuerdo. – Sintiendo un gran alivio a comparación de cuando había entrado a esa oficina asiente.

-Ah, una cosa más. – detiene Alegría a Pines antes de que se fuera. – No puedes decirle a nadie de lo que estamos haciendo. Aun no es el momento. Ni si quiera a Mabel.

-¿Por qué no? – aún se preguntaba cómo era que ni a la chica que le gustaba había involucrado en eso. – Mabel y los demás podrían ser de ayuda en tu lucha, ¿no?

-En verdad me gusta tu hermana, Dipper. Sé que ella es muy fuerte, una Bestia. Pero, esto es muy peligroso. Aun me arrepiento de involucrarte a ti. – Ese punto lo escucho muy entendible. – En cuanto a los otros, te sugiero que solo escuches cuando digan que soy un perverso contrabandista que vende a enemigos y criminales. Hice correr esa parte del rumor para que las investigaciones hacia mi vayan por el lado equivocado, y los pueblos estén a salvo. Porque si hay algo que pueda hacerlos enfadar más que yo venda esas cosas a criminales por mucho dinero, es darlas a necesitados por poco. No importa cuál sea el motivo.

Aquello parecía ser de lo más absurdo que ha escuchado de toda la plática que Gideon le había dado. Pero, decide hacerle caso, y asiente nuevamente. Siendo ese su despedida temporal, Dipper le da la espalda, y sale de la oficina. En cuanto a Gideon, este solo termina con unos toques finales para su apariencia, y luego sale hacia su propio destino.

…

La hora para la función se acercaba rápidamente. Todos aquellos que alcanzaron a comprar entrada ya estaban por tomar asiento. Era enorme el área la destinada para dar lugar al público donde ver cómodos el espectáculo, incluyendo varios balcones en los muros. Siendo el más majestuoso, mejor cuidado y grande el que se hallaba en el centro del muro de fondo. Solo había dos asientos en aquella zona privada, y esos estaban vacíos. Al igual que el que había a lado de Mabel Pines en primera fila. Esta adolescente había pasado todo el tiempo desde que tomo lugar buscando a su hermano, viendo por todos lados en espera de una señal de que siguiera bien. Cuando finalmente lo visualiza, un gran alivio le permite finalmente respirar tranquila.

-¡Dipper! – saluda con la mano en alto para llamar su atención. Este alcanza a verla, y pronto va hacia donde ella y sus amigos lo esperaban sentados. Al sentarse igualmente, recibe de inmediato un puñetazo de Mabel en el hombro.

-¡AUUUU! – Exclama muy adolorido. Su hermana en verdad era muy fuerte, como dijo Gideon. - ¿Por qué me pegaste?

-¡Eso es por no decirme que irías a ver a Gideon! – exclama enojada y preocupado a modo de puchero. - ¿No te hizo nada?

-¡No!, No. Solo platicamos un poco. – Soos, Giffany y Wendy pusieron más atención. – Me platico un poco de nuevos talentos en su función… y de cómo son las cosas en el mundo. – aunque en un principio no quería decirlo. Eso era tan intenso que al final no pudo contenerse.

-Una mierda, ¿cierto? – opina Wendy, con una sonrisa resignada.

-Sí, supongo… - tuvo que estar de acuerdo esa vez con la expresión.

De pronto, las luces del entorno se apagaron, dejando muy oscura la sala. Enseguida, luces de reflectores son proyectados a la gran cortina roja del escenario, y una música de pianola se alcanza a escuchar. Una bastante simple, pero animada. Pronto Gideon Alegría se abre paso a través del telón rojo, y unos pasos después la música se detiene de golpe. A opinión de los gemelos, esa introducción resulto insípidamente simple. Principalmente porque el Gideon que conocían disfrutaba de las entrada estrafalarias.

-Muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros. – comienza a hablar a través del micrófono que llevaba en mano. Todo el mundo lo escuchaba fuerte y claro. – Es un gusto tener a tantos amantes de las bellas artes reunidos aquí. Eso es excelente, porque todos los artistas que tenemos para esta noche ameritan seriamente que un buen público los escuche. En serio, hay algunos a los que necesitamos gente que le advierta a los inocentes de huir apenas ver. – Muchos rieron por la broma de Alegría. Incluso los Pines y compañía. – Pero bueno. Antes de empezar con el primer número. Tenemos a una amante del arte ligeramente particular entre nosotros. Su color favorito es el rosa oscuro… ¡ah! Y es una princesa mundial. La más hermosa de todo el reino… por que las otras 618 más hermosas desaparecieron "misteriosamente" ¡Aplausos a su majestad! ¡La princesa Northwest!

El sonido de puertas siendo brutalmente golpeadas hace que todos volteen a las entradas a la sala. Varios soldados vestidos con la armadura de la unidad de la Llama hicieron acto de presencia, con paso redoblado en perfecta sincronía. Mientras estos tomaban posiciones y alistaban armas, unos tragaluces se abren en el tejado del auditorio. Con paso lento y elegante la aludida princesa hacia aparición en el balcón más elegante, con la compañía de sus dos compañeras, y de tres soldados de la unidad que su familia dirigía. Incluyendo a uno con una estrella en el hombro.

El público recibió a la Northwest de diferentes formas: muchos con aplausos y alabanzas. Otros simplemente agachando la cabeza. Los gemelos y compañía simplemente la veían llegar. Este tomo asiento en uno de los dos únicos lugares que asemejaban a tronos. Las dos chicas con ella se pararon sin expresión alguna a ambos lados de la rubia. Y su escolta se posiciono alrededor de ellas. Una vez así, los soldados entre el público retiran los seguros de sus armas, y comienzan a disparar sus armas pesadas hacia el cielo, exactamente hacia los tragaluces para evitar daños en la propiedad. La gente se maravilló al ver aquellos artefactos de guerra siendo usados para crear un espectacular show de luces, al disparar a diferentes frecuencias y ángulos. Incluso Dipper reconocía que era un buen espectáculo, hasta que siente a Gideon llamándole la atención.

-Bonito, ¿verdad? – dice en susurro el anfitrión del espectáculo. – Linda forma de disfrazar una demostración de armas ante el público. Una buena forma de exhibir el poder de su unidad, así como demostrar que esa familia es "intocable", sin parecer agresivos. – tras oír aquella observación, el chico Pines ya no veía aquello con los mismos ojos.

El tiroteo artístico no tarda en acabar. Y tan pronto habían llegado, con la misma velocidad se movieron de modo que rodearon todo el lugar y adquirieron posiciones de guardias. El público no lo tomo mal en lo absoluto, y luego de otros aplausos para la princesa, vuelven a dirigir su atención a Alegría.

-Muchas gracias por el privilegio de su llegada, princesa. – la aludida con mirada indiferente simplemente asiente. – Con una espectadora tan especial, este primer acto es más que perfecto. Vienen de un humilde pueblo de Nevada. Y nos demuestran que los Laser Rail no solo sirven para el combate. También, pueden regalar a los ojos una maravilla casi tan grande como la que acabamos de presenciar. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para los tres destellos! – exclama con entusiasmo, retirándose rápido del lugar.

Y siendo esa la señal, las grandes cortinas del escenario se abren, dejando a la vista tres jóvenes vestidos con ropas deportivas, y equipados con casco, rodilleras, coderas, y el mencionado aparato que portaban los gemelos Pines. Con una rápida reverencia como introducción, el trio con una rápida carrera velozmente encienden sus máquinas, y con el impulso ganado comienzan a proyectar el camino laser por el que empezaron a deslizarse por toda la gran sala.

Aunque en un comienzo estos se movían algo lentos, igual la gente veía sorprendidos a ese equipo. Como había dicho Wendy, no muchos aprendían a manejar los Rails, aun dentro de Bastion Falls. Pero con las mismas curvas y volteretas que realizaban en pleno aire fueron ganando velocidad. Y pronto comenzaron a realizar movimientos más atrevidos y osados. Giros en horizontal, dejarse caer para luego crear otro camino laser con el cual evitar el chocar contra el suelo y volver a ascender, cambiar rieles entre ellos. Incluso llego el punto en el que empezaron a crear imágenes haciendo uso de los láseres trazados combinados. Desde una simple cara sonriente, hasta incluso animales de formas extrañas. Y aunque estas imágenes no duraban mucho, el haberlos visto por ese instante era más que suficiente para que la fascinación permaneciera en el público.

Finalmente el show llego a su fin cuando los tres destellos volvieron a pisar el escenario. Y fue en el primer segundo de ello que la gente comenzó a aplaudir con gran furor y excitación. Aquellos que se presentaron veían a esa multitud alabándoles con sorpresa, incredibilidad. Como si lo que tuvieran al frente fuera un sueño que se hacía realidad ante ellos. Así que con enormes sonrisas dan muy acentuadas reverencias, agradeciendo enormemente la oportunidad.

-¡Eso ha sido maravilloso! – dice Gideon, volviendo a escena, y dándole la mano a los tres, quienes reciben el apretón emocionados. - ¡Ustedes sí que demuestras que incluso en algo creado para ayudar a matar, puede existir autentica belleza! Pero… ¿me podrían hacer el favor de llevarme con su majestad? Me encantaría hablar con ella en directo. Si me permite claro. – Pacifica dio una rápida mirada al soldado con la estrella, quien alzo la mano, dando autorización.

Viendo oportunidad de aproximarse a una noble de clase mundial, que según escuchaban era la más hermosa de todas, dos de ellos dejan que el peliblanco los abrace del hombro, y cargándolo así lo llevan hasta el gran balcón haciendo usos de sus Rails. Una vez ahí, dejan al chico Alegría ante la importante figura, y quedaron embobados mirando a la joven princesa. Pero, el griterío del público pidiendo más de ellos los despierta, y dejan al anfitrión ahí mientras iban a complacer a sus espectadores.

-Su majestad. En verdad, es un placer tenerla ante nosotros. – comienza en tono ceremonial Gideon, luego de apagar su micrófono para tener mayor privacidad.

-¿De qué quería hablar, lord? – dice despectiva la rubia, mirando sin autentico interés el show de laser que tenía tan maravillado al público.

-Si no es mucho atrevimiento… ¿Qué ha sido de su padre, el rey? – pregunta cautelosamente, mirando de reojo a los tres soldados de la Llama, y a las chicas que acompañaban a la noble. – Es muy raro verla aquí sola. El suele tener agrado de ver a su humilde pueblo actuando para su entretenimiento.

-Su alteza tuvo que atender ciertos asuntos internos de suma importancia. – responde la rubia, apenas mirándolo con discreción.

-Supongo que no son tan importantes, si su teniente principal está aquí. – comenta, ahora viendo exclusivamente la hombre con la estrella. Este parecía estarlo viendo.

-Requería escolta, y él era el único disponible para dirigirla. – responde de inmediato, escuchándose levemente molesta por la insistencia.

-Por cierto, me parece que últimamente se refiere a su padre únicamente como "alteza". ¿A caso ha habido problemas entre ustedes? – pregunta con un tono perspicaz, y una pequeña pero apenas visible sonrisa. – Debo comentar que las dificultades familiares no son cosas de las que ni la más noble elite se vea exenta. No hay vergüenza en ello…

-Lord Alegría. ¿Debo recordarle que tiene un espectáculo aun en manos? – cuestiona la joven, haciendo total uso de su voluntad para no mirar con enfado al maestro de ceremonias por convertir esa charla en una entrevista de chismes.

-Es verdad. Y mi público está seguro esperando por más. Mis disculpas por el atrevimiento, si llegue a incomodarla. – despidiéndose así, Gideon agita la mano en alto para llamar la atención de los acróbatas.

Estos no tardan en responder, e igualmente le facilitaron el volver al escenario. Y despidiéndose con otra reverencia, se marchan definitivamente a tras bambalinas. Y aunque el espectáculo de laser fue visto por casi todo el mundo, solo Dipper fue quien ignoro aquello que lo sorprendió enormemente, y únicamente se quedó mirando al balcón en donde Pacifica estaba. Recordando que Gideon tenía pensado sacar del poder a toda su familia, se preguntaba si aquel encuentro formaba parte de sus planes, o simplemente era para aparentar simpatía. No alcanzó a ver casi nada desde su sitio. Así que tendría que quedarse con la duda.

-En verdad me alegra que hayan disfrutado tanto de los tres destellos. Pero, ellos no son los únicos que brillaran esta noche. – Exclama Alegría, volviendo a su rol de presentador. – Tenemos un gran número de actos, y esperamos que estén con nosotros hasta el final de la velada. Así que para no hacerles perder el tiempo, seguimos con…

...

Así, fue como el resto de la noche fue dándose. Presentación tras presentación fue ejecutándose con diferentes niveles de talento exhibido. Números musicales que dejaron impresionados a muchos. Rutinas cómicas que solo hicieron reír por lo malas que eran. Talentosos magos que incluso maravillaron a los más viejos. Domadores de bestias que perdieron a las rarezas que habían "domesticado", y habían generado miedo hasta que se escuchaba el sonido de disparos, y del domador lamentando una pérdida. Nadie podía decir que, o por ser excelente o un derroche de tiempo, no había nadie que no se luciera. Incluso en los números aburridos como recitales de poesía mal hechos la gente encontró la forma de divertirse.

La casa de la Alegría, en verdad hacia honor a su nombre.

-¡…y esos fueron los bailarines del atardecer rojo! – sentencia el peliblanco con aplauso propio, mientras las parejas vestidos con ropas rojas y negras pomposas agradecían la atención y se marchaban. – Aun falta unos cuantos actos más antes del final de la velada. Sin embargo, me gustaría mostrarles un número especial. Es alguien que tiene el talento para formar parte de la caravana de la Alegría, pero ha rechazado la oferta por tener aún un gran compromiso con sus compañeros soldados. Ha pasado por muchas cosas desde pequeña, y por eso su mayor deseo es ayudar a sus amigos y compañeros. Un modo es como médico. Y el otro con la música. ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA LA MELODIA DE LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ! ¡CANDY CHIU!

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué…?! – exclaman ambos gemelos, en extremo sorprendidos. Pero el sonido de múltiples aplausos y el abrir del telón impidieron que alguien pudiera responderle.

En el centro del escenario se encontraba la amiga pelinegra de Mabel, sentada en un banquillo alto. Usaba un vestido verde claro bastante holgado y discreto de manga larga y que llegaba hasta bajo los tobillos. Su cabello iba suelto con unos ligeros rizos. Apenas un poco de maquillaje en el rostro, al igual de sus gafas de siempre.

Con todo eso incluso Dipper admitía que se veía bastante linda. Pero eso no importo tanto, como la guitarra que la chica llevaba en manos. Había ante ella un pequeño pedal unido a una campana, y un soporte de micrófono frente a ella, en donde Gideon coloco su micrófono, y rápido uno de los hombres de la Estrella Vigilante le entrego un violín que preparo para tocar.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras la chica respiraba hondo, preparando sus manos para los primeros acordes.

(NA: Para oír la canción, sigan este link de youtube. watch?v=G8rm9V2rKZY)

 _Uuuhhhhhhh,_

Comenzó con unas lentas notas al son de su voz.

 _Uuuhhhh._

 _Uuuhhhhhhhh, uuuhhhh._

Los tonos producidos y el mismo comienzo era demasiado simple, pero eso basto para que la atención de todos se fijara exclusivamente en ella. Atentos a cada sonido que ella emitiera tanto con su instrumento como su voz. Mabel quedo helada al oír a su amiga cantando tan bien. Era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo realmente, y no solo como un juego como cuando eran las tres juntas. A decir verdad, no recuerda alguna vez verla intentarlo sola. El sonido de una campana la saco de sus pensamientos, y nuevamente escucha a la pelinegra.

 _you and i were in a dream  
you'd follow close wherever i'd lead  
my steps you'd echo one and all  
you'd catch me safe if ever i'd fall_

 _La multitud quedo helada por la suavidad de su voz, perfectamente armonizada por el sonido de las cuerdas tocadas tan finamente. Incluso hicieron sus propias respiraciones más silenciosas para oir más claramente a la cantante, quien ocacionalmente volvia a hacer sonar la campana con el pedal a su alcance._

 _your hand in mine we walked along  
no hill too high, no road was too long_

 _to stay with you, my only dream  
to share your life, whatever it mean_

Gideon seguía con atención el ritmo de la música, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo para no perderse en la canción que oia. Viendo el momento, se une al número, tocando el violín de forma maestral.

 _Uuuhhhhhhhhh, uuuhhhhhhh._

 _Uuuhhhhhhhhhh, uuuhhhhhhhh_

 _i knew you'd have to go away  
my love for you could not help you stay_

 _you drifted off, day by day  
I cherished every breath that remained_

Normalmente muchas preguntas hubieran surgido en los gemelos al mirar aquel espectáculo: ¿Desde cuándo Candy cantaba tan bien? ¿Tocaba más instrumentos que solo el piano? ¿Solo sería ella, o también la de su universo? ¿Cómo era que tenía el coraje de estar en el escenario como protagonista, si era algo tímida? Pero el impacto que han sufrido desde que la escucharon entonar su voz tenía a los gemelos hipnotizados. Reprimiendo cualquier duda que sintieran, al menos que la canción terminara.

 _in my arms, close to me  
your body broke, your soul was set free  
you left this world, my treasured friend  
a chapter closed, but love has no end_

 _farewell my angel  
you're with me always  
just close your eyes now  
next time we meet it's forever_

Fueron unos segundos de silencio, antes de que uno a uno los aplausos llenaron en su totalidad el auditorio. Con una intensidad casi ensordecedora. Mabel fue la más encantada de los presentes, quien también soltó chiflidos de felicitación para su amiga. Esta se veía atónita al ver la multitud aclamándola de tal forma, todos con sonrisas enormes como si estuvieran viviendo la mayor tranquilidad que jamás tuvieron. Con la compañía del conductor del espectáculo dieron una pequeña reverencia, y la pelinegra se retira, devolviéndole la atención a Gideon.

Y como este había dicho, hubo más espectáculos antes de que Alegría diera el final para la velada. Todos esos números eran fabulosos, aunque nadie volvió a sentir la misma emoción que con la canción de Chiu. Pero aun así disfrutaron de cada acto, incluyendo a los gemelos.

Estos sentían que Vivian la mejor noche de sus vidas. Una en la que no tenían que enfrentar a algún fenómeno, huir por sus vidas, o con alguien en peligro. Simplemente disfrutaron de las personas haciendo lo que más amaban para el público que acudió a verlos. Una noche de mero entretenimiento junto a sus amigos, y muchas personas más totalmente en paz. Por un momento

los llamados gemelos destructores sentían que tal vez, solo tal vez, ese mundo no estaba tan mal…

* * *

 _ **2-3; 2-1; 6-2; 2-3; 4-3; 6-3; 6-2; 3-1; 3-2; 8-2; 6-2; 2-1; 6-2; 4-1; 3-2; 5-3;**_

 _ **5-3; 2-1; 6-1; 3-2; 6-2; 8-1; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 8-2; 6-2; 2-1; 4-1; 8-2; 3-2; 7-3; 7-3; 3-2; 7-3; 2-1;**_


	15. Recuerdos: Pelea de amigas

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _luego de una semana ausente. El problema que tuve ya está tranquilizándose, así que ahora les traigo la continuación de este fic. Pero antes, un anuncio._

 _Tal vez ese problema ya no me afecte, pero surgió otro. En el sitio de otro escritor de este Fandom descubrí la desgarradora noticia de que en la edición especial del diario 3 se rebelaba que Mabel había leído lo que su hermano escribió sobre Pacifica respecto a la fiesta de su mansión, y prácticamente daba su aprobación. Debido a esta, en mi opinión, estupidez nivel derrame cerebral tras una sobredosis de coca durante una estadía en un cuarto lleno de maría de la buena por parte de Hirsch, tengo que replantear algunos puntos importantes tanto de este fic, como en "Diario del Raromagedón"._

 _¿Por qué algo que apoya el Dipcifica es un problema? En_ _ **Industrias Maldad**_ _lo explico mejor. El punto es que en las próximas dos semanas no subiré capítulo de ninguno de los fics de Gravity Falls. Tal vez algo de mi baúl de recuerdos, pero igual estaré atento al sitio por cualquier cosa._

 _Sin más que decir, pido disculpar por las molestias, y nos veríamos hasta el_ _ **13 de julio del 2017**_ _, y espero que este capítulo los entretenga. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Recuerdos: pelea de amigas.**

 _-¡…Prueba, terminada! – se escucha por los altavoces, apenas audible con los gritos de la chica que ocupaba la habitación de entrenamientos._

 _Esta, de cabellera castaña y frenos en los dientes festejaba su reciente triunfo, parada encima de un enorme pila de desperdicios de máquinas redondas. Todas con sus interiores expuestos, con abolladuras de puñetazos y quemaduras de plasma. Aunque por sorpresa no era raro, muchos fueron a presenciar el desafío que la más novata en la unidad de la Estrella fugaz tomo para ser aceptada en la Mina. Muchos esperaban que la misma terminara en fracaso, como casi siempre pasaba con quienes decían ser los mejores de la academia, el entrenamiento básico, o su pueblo como era el caso. Pocos en verdad creyeron en ella. Pero, aun así estos se sorprendieron al ver la rapidez con la que la paso._

 _-¿Cómo es que tu hermana entendió rápido que esas cosas no la verían, si ella no mostraba miedo? – se pregunta aun impactada la pelirroja. A ella le tomo cuatro pruebas entender eso. Y dos más controlarlo._

 _ **Unidad de Hielo: "Asalto y Avanzada"**_

 _ **Casa leñadora Corderoy**_

 _ **Caballero mayor soldado raso Wendy Corduroy.**_

 _-Fácil. Mabel no tiene miedo. – aunque en un comienzo le sorprendió que su hermana acabara a las maquinas con gran facilidad, al enterarse de ese punto débil ya había dado por sentado el resultado. – ella veía el matar monstruos como un juego. Es más, había establecido un sistema de puntaje en Piedmont._

 _-¡Whooo! ¡Mabel es increíble! – afirma Grenda. Ella, cuando finalmente había pasado esa iniciación, lo había hecho aplicando a la ira._

 _-Si que lo es… - concuerda Candy, quien vestida con un short corto, chaleco verde encima de una camiseta blanca, su cabello en coleta y una mochila de cintura estaba con ellos sonriendo a su amiga quien se dirigía a la salida._

 _-Además de bastante linda… - dice alguien de pronto. Dipper mira enseguida a un tipo de 17 años, tal vez, mirando sin pudor a su gemela._

 _-¡Oye, es mi hermana! – El sujeto voltea a ver al chico, y ve que a diferencia de todo su grupo, no llevaba armas._

 _-¿Y? ¿Ella ya paso la prueba, y tú no? – Dipper no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por la comparación. Parecía que el sujeto no había estado cuando Pines la aplico justo antes de Mabel, o se burlaría con mejores fundamentos._

 _-ehm… ella es mayor que yo… por 10 minutos… - se defiende débilmente. Para ese instante Mabel ya se había reunido con los demás. Tan ansiosa, que no se dio cuenta cuando por error arrojo por los aires al que la miro con dobles intenciones cuando intento halagarle._

 _-¡¿Me vieron?! ¡¿Me vieron?! – pregunta enérgica. Sus amigos la miraron divertida y orgullosamente._

 _-Claro que sí, amiga. ¡Eres la jefa! – afirma Soos, alzando el puño. Enseguida, el gran marcador que colgaba encima de donde Mabel estuvo mostro los resultados. Para sorpresa de muchos, se mostró que la marca y edad de la chica estaba en los primeros lugares. Pero, el momento de orgullo de Mabel se esfuma al ver que estaba justo debajo de "El novato"._

 _-Eso significa, que la Mina te merece. – Dice enseguida Wendy. No dejaría que su rival de batallas arruinara el momento para su amiga. – Bien, Mabel. Ahora puedes aplicar para cualquiera de nuestras arenas. ¿Tienes alguna en mente? – la castaña no lo pensó ni un momento y se lanza hacia su amiga pelinegra, tomándola de la mano._

 _-¡Vamos, Candy! ¡LUCHEMOS! – Todos quedaron helados al ver aquella petición._

 _-¡¿Qué?! – exclaman en conjunto. Todos se veían consternados y preocupados, a excepción de Dipper que solo estaba sorprendido._

 _-Jamás te he visto pelear. Y he oído que eres buena. Quiero verlo. – explica rápidamente, continuando forcejeando a la cadete._

 _-Pero Mabel. Yo… - impulsivamente busco apoyo de los demás._

 _-Vamos, Mabel. ¿No crees que pedirle a otro usuario de la mina es demasiado pronto? ¿Por qué mejor no pruebas alguna de las salas de simulación? – propone la pelirroja, rascándose la nuca con preocupación._

 _-Lo hare después. ¡Vamos, Candy! – insiste, casi arrastrando a la pelinegra quien poco a poco se veía que desistiría al no conseguir persuadir a la chica Pines. Los nativos de Bastion Falls siguieron lanzando excusas y sugerencias, pero Mabel ignora todas._

 _-Oigan, ¿Por qué tan preocupados porque Mabel luche con Candy? – pregunta confundido Dipper. – Candy es su amiga, así que no creo que la vaya a lastimar seriamente._

 _-No lo entiendes, viejo. ¡Tememos que pase lo contrario! – exclama realmente alarmado el soldado de Interrogación._

 _-Espera… ¿de qué hablas? – aquella declaración hizo que empezara a preocuparse._

 _-Chico. ¿A caso no has pensado detenidamente en el hecho de que Candy sea una cadete, y ya pueda entrenar en la mina? – interroga en respuesta la pelirroja, realmente seria. Eso no era buena señal. – Oficialmente, Novato es quien tiene el record de edad, al lograrlo apenas se graduó de la academia. Pero Candy… ella supero la prueba a los 14 años. Y había superado mi puntaje al lograrlo._

 _-¡¿Qué?! – Exclama sorprendido el castaño. Tanto que incluso empezaba a apretar con fuerza el barandal metálico del mirador._

 _-Aunque antes le ganaba a Candy, cuando éramos niñas. Luego, ella empezó a vencerme todas las veces que le pedía ayuda para entrenar. – Agregó Grenda, con un tono bastante serio. Eso era otro mal augurio para el chico Pines._

 _-_ _ **¡Atención! ¡Duelo declarado!**_ _– Se alcanzó a escuchar en los altavoces, llamando la atención de algunos. –_ _ **Identificando retadoras. Soldado raso Mabel Pines de la estrella fugaz. Cadete medico Candy Chiu de la Estrella Fugaz.**_ _– Ahí el interés de éstos aumento, y otros más se les unieron. –_ _ **Contrincantes tienen 5 minutos para preparar su equipamiento. Campo de batalla, sala vacía. Forma del terreno, plano. Reglas, hasta que una sea neutralizada.**_

 _Lentamente las gradas empezaron a ser ocupadas por varios soldados, provenientes de distintas unidades. Los amigos de las luchadoras permanecieron en su lugar hasta lo más bajo, ante los barandales del mirador. Donde no le estorbarían la vista a nadie, y podrían ver mejor la pelea que se iba a llevar a cabo._

 _Las dos competidoras ya se ubicaban en ambas bahías de preparación. En cuanto las puertas se abren, ellas a paso lento entran al campo, pero permanecen a gran distancia de separación. Mabel se veía en extremo entusiasmada, con sus dos magnum de plasma en mano. Descargo los cartuchos que sus armas prototipo llevaba, y carga las nuevas directamente ingresándolas de su cintillo de munición, la cual luego rota para dejar más al alcance las próximas que fuera a usar. Y Candy se veía que intentaba tranquilizarse, relajando su mente. En sus manos y pies se veía que se había colocado unos guantes y botas con grebas enormes de metal. Pequeñas aberturas se asomaban sobre los nudillos y las puntas de los pues._

 _-¿Qué tan buena es Candy? – pregunta Dipper, sin apartar su mirada del campo de duelo. Sus amigos no respondieron. En lugar, guardaron total silencia cuando un pequeño orbe blanco aparece en el centro de la arena, empezando a brillar de rojo._

 _Los espectadores incluso parecían haber dejado de respirar por la tensión que enseguida se había formado entre las amigas que iban a enfrentarse. Cuando el orbe perdió su brillo escarlata y se convierte en uno ámbar la chica Pines aprieta con más firmeza sus armas, mientras que Candy parecía finalmente lograr la calma, aun no adquiría una pose defensiva. Todos acercaron sutilmente la cabeza hacia la pronta batalla. No deseaban perderse el primer movimiento._

 _Así que apenas la esfera brillo con un intenso verde, y al segundo después se había desvanecido de ahí, no supieron en que momento Mabel ya había apuntado hacia su oponente y disparado los primeros proyectiles de plasma pesado. Y aún más nadie vio cuando unas largas hojas como garras habían surgido de los huecos del equipamiento de Chiu, y con un simple corte veloz lanzado por una patada dio a ambos tiros y los disolvió como si mero gas corriente fueran._

 _-Muchos estamos seguros de que si ella en verdad lo quisiera… - comenzó a decir Wendy, con una seriedad que en lo poco que lleva de conocerla jamás vio. - …ella tomaría el lugar de Susan apenas se graduara de la academia._

 _La boca de Dipper se abrió de golpe tras escuchar la declaración. Lo sabía. Cada unidad aunque tuviera sus propias reglas para nombrar a nuevos capitanes, "La prueba" aseguraba que quien tomara ese puesto, debía cumplir con lo que decían de por qué Bastion Falls podía contra los monstruos del exterior… porque ellos tenían a los suyos. Sabía que Wendy ya debió haber sido nombrada capitana, de no ser por las reglas de la unidad del Hielo. Y cuando vio al aterrador y legendario "Mauten no Oni" luchar… odiaba admitirlo. Aun sentía un escalofrió al acercarse a sus propios amigos._

 _Mabel también se veía en extremo asombrada por ver a su amiga anulando sus tiros como si nada. Era la primera vez que veía que algo que recibiera los disparos de sus armas únicas no se destrozara o quemara. Totalmente pulcras y en perfecto estado estaban esas garras. Dejando de pensar en eso mucho, y vuelve a disparar. Candy nuevamente da otras patadas con las cuales igualmente desvanecía los disparos verdes, a su vez que aprovecho para acercarse aún más._

 _La castaña frustrada por ver sus infalibles disparos siendo neutralizados también empieza a acortar distancia, continuando los tiros con objetivo a varias partes distintas de Chiu: hombros, rodilla, pecho, pies… o la pelinegra se apartaba, o con otro bloqueo con patadas cortantes bastaban para que continuara intacta, y se acercara más a quien le lanzo el reto._

 _Finalmente ambas llegan al centro de la arena, en donde Mabel deja de disparar y lanza sus dos armas al aire. Las vuelve a agarrar, pero al revés. Haciendo ver ahora ambas pistolas como nudillos de acero, con el cañón apuntando hacia atrás. Aunque pareciera absurdo con esa forma de sostener ambas armas de fuego, Pines ya contaba con un modo de darle más dureza al puñetazo que lanza para Chiu. Esta lo vio venir, y en respuesta lanza una patada cortante con gran fuerza y rapidez. Nudillo y garra chocan metal con metal. Por ese breve instante de choque las dos se miraron al rostro: una mirada de esfuerzo por la energía que ponían a ese ataque era lo que alcanzaron a ver, antes de repelerse y alejarse un poco entre ellas. Para luego volver a enfrentarse entre sí._

 _La gente que presenciaba la pelea de las chicas pronto empezó a vitorear a las peleadoras. Algunos se inclinaban por la cadete médico, y otros admiraban a la más nueva en la unidad. Otros simplemente pedían más violencia en los golpes. Y hubo uno que otro que pidió mejor que se quitaran la ropa. Pero en cuanto al joven Dipper, este se veía absorto en la lucha de su hermana. Aun seguía sin entender desde cuando su gemela se había vuelto tan feroz guerrera. Tan temeraria y habilidosa que incluso había llegado el punto que algunos monstruos incluso se asustaban de Mabel al cabo de unos minutos contra ella. Pero, al verla siento tan decisiva y e intensa al lanzar sus ataques, incluso empleando algunas de sus mejores maniobras…_

 _-Jamás vi a Mabel esforzándose tanto… - admite Dipper. Seguía asustándole la enorme similitud que parecía mostrar ambas al combatir. – Incluso está usando varias de sus técnicas del jet kune do. Y menos esperaba que Candy pudiera estar a su nivel._

 _-¿En verdad crees que está a su nivel? – cuestiona Wendy, como si lo que acabara de decir Pines fuera una estupidez._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta confundido. Veía que perfectamente Candy estaba al mismo ritmo que su hermana._

 _-Mira de nuevo. Mira fijamente a las dos. – no captando aun que quería darle a entender la pelirroja, Dipper obedece. Primero, ve a Mabel: ceño fruncido, empezando a sudar, algo tensa, posiblemente cansada por la iniciación que tuvo justo antes de esta lucha. Luego, observo a Candy: concentrada, tranquila, libre de una gota de cansancio, parecía como si en verdad no se estuviera esforzando. Después presta más atención a los movimientos de ambas. La mayoría eran iniciados por su hermana. Y estos perfectamente bloqueados por Chiu, y ocasionalmente devolvía con un ataque que aunque era repelido, Mabel igual perdía mucho balance._

 _-¿No lucha en serio? – exclama sorprendido el castaño. Corderoy suspira antes de responder._

 _-Candy nos demostró que ser médico y peleador tienen sus ventajas. – comienza a decir, sin dejar de apartar la mirada ni un instante del encuentro. – Estudio perfectamente el cuerpo humano. Sus articulaciones, huesos, músculos, nervios… aprendió todo. Y con ello relaciono las posturas que uno hace al hacer varias cosas: disparar, golpear, taclear, patadas… descubrió como predecir los movimientos del enemigo, basándose únicamente en la postura. Incluso la fuerza que tendrá basándose en la masa muscular que ve. Hasta sabe hacia dónde le estarán apuntando con solo verla._

 _-¿Con solo su postura? – estaba incrédulo ante aquella idea. Pero viendo como la hiperactiva Pines estaba cada vez más cansada, y Candy lucia que aun preservaba muchas energías, no pudo hacer más que creer en su palabra._

 _Mabel empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, producto del agotamiento que estaba sintiendo. Y viendo a su amiga casi como si nada, apenas algo despeinada. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero ella parecía adivinar como y cuando iba a atacar. Y aún más, únicamente se limitaba a bloquear sus ataques, y apenas a contraatacar. Como si creyera… o supiera que la podría herir fatalmente si se esforzara un poco. Agradecía el gesto como amiga… pero como luchadora, eso la molestaba._

 _No era algo usual en ella, pero en lugar de volver a atacar e improvisar como siempre hacia con prácticamente todo lo que combatía, se detuvo y empezó a pensar sobre cómo se desarrolló la lucha. Ella fue la primera en atacar, siempre en cada tanda ella era la que daba el primer golpe. Candy solo se limitaba a bloquear y contraatacar. No mostraba iniciativa en la lucha. Podría considerarse que en verdad se negaba a luchar en su contra. O, que sea lo que sea que hacía para anticiparla, solo funcionaba si ella empezaba a luchar._

 _También estaban esas garras. Por lo general, cualquier metal que recibía un disparo de sus magnum sufría como mínimo severas quemaduras, consecuencia de la gran potencia que tenían. Estas parecían como si más bien las había hecho lucir más brillantes. Y eso la llevaba a pensar en cómo las había usado: la mayoría de sus movimientos se limitaban a patadas. Pocas veces vio las garras de sus manos emplearse para cortes, casi eran utilizadas más como escudos._

 _A distancia, Candy bloqueaba sus disparos con cualquiera de sus cuatro cuchillas. De cerca, predecía cada golpe que le lanzaba. Si tuviera alguna otra arma de mayor repetición, tal vez una automática, podría superar la defensa a distancia. Pero como eso no era opción, tendría que acercársele. A primera vista parecía ser también otro fatal error, por su habilidad de anticipación… al menos que aun cuando la vea venir, se sorprenda…_

 _Durante ese tiempo de reflexión la multitud empezaba a aburrirse, lanzando abucheos y silbidos para que las chicas continuaran con la lucha. Candy estuvo esperando pacientemente a su oponente. Era muy cautelosa, sabía que no había visto por completo de lo que era capaz Mabel. Así que se limitaba a mantener su estilo defensivo, y no atacar aun cuando la castaña lucia distraída._

 _Pronto Mabel parece volver a traer su mente al campo, y nuevamente se arroja hacia la pelinegra. Esta nuevamente dirige su atención a su amiga, atenta a como corría, y cualquier otro movimiento que hiciera durante el proceso. Y con sus conocimientos de la anatomía humana y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pudo anticipar claramente cuando ella iba a dar un gran salto, y hacer un ovillo en si misma en pleno aire a la vez que giraba. Lo que la confundió fue lo que continuo después._

 _En cuanto Mabel volvía al suelo, fue su mano armada lo que hizo contacto para servir de apoyo. Apoyo a la patada que de pronto lanzo directo a su rostro. Candy bloquea apenas con sus dos garras de mano. Pero sintió la planta de su pie tan dura y pesada que por inercia retrocedió varios pasos de modo torpe._

 _Aun apoyándose de su mano, Mabel vuelve a darse otro impulso que la eleva girando en el aire, esta vez totalmente erguida. Así mismo Pines lanza otra patada que Chiu apenas logra desviar, aun sorprendida por el gran peso que percibía. Pero ese instante fue aprovechado por Pines para que aun suspendida volviera a sujetar correctamente una de sus Magnum, y disparara directo al rostro de la cadete._

 _Apenas ella logra doblarse de espaldas para evitar tal ofensiva. Pero al volver a estar derecha ve que Mabel estaba de nuevo en pie, pero con su arma apuntando hacia tras ella. Notando que Candy estaba confundida por aquella posición, Mabel dispara. Y en vez de resistir el brutal retroceso por el que nadie utilizaba esas pequeñas armas, dejo totalmente flojo su brazo por lo que al recibir la fuerza de reacción por el disparo su codo que apuntaba al vientre de Chiu sale disparado con gran fuerza y velocidad, e impacta._

 _La multitud, incluyendo los amigos de los gemelos Pines vieron sorprendidos como la pelinegra se doblaba por el aire que fue expulsado tras el golpe. Dipper noto lo incrédulos que estaban todos por ver aquel simple acto, haciendo nota más que lo que hizo su gemela no fue cualquier cosa._

 _-¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿Cómo demonios logro darle un golpe a Chiu?! ¡Apenas puedo ganarle a ella mano a mano! – expresa Wendy sorprendida. Su capacidad de anticipar ataques hacia que incluso alguien con sus años, experta en el combate cercano, se viera en gran desventaja ante aquella cadete. Dipper tardo un poco en dar una respuesta satisfactoria para ella._

 _-¿Dices que ella estudio las posturas de los movimientos? – dice pronto reconociendo lo que acababa de emplear su hermana. - ¿Y si ella se encuentra con alguno que jamás ha visto? – la pelirroja voltea a verlo interesada._

 _-Se llama "Kung Fu Magnum"… - decía Mabel a Candy, a quien le daba tiempo para volver a recuperar el aire. – Lo invente cuando tenía 14. Convino mucho del Kung Fu, Capoeira, y Tae kwon Do junto al uso de muchas lindas volteretas y mis Magnum de plasma. Todos les temen porque el retroceso es tan fuerte que incluso disloca el hombro de quien las usa. Por eso pase desde los 12 años preparándome para resistirlo, luego que nuestros tíos nos los regalaran. Luego descubrí que ese retroceso, y su forma de nudillos tenían un propósito. – dice más confiada, volviendo a tener ambos en posición de nudillos, con los cañones apuntando hacia atrás._

 _-¿Y tus pies? – dice jadeante, casi recuperada. - ¿Por qué son tan pesados?_

 _-Tal vez sean las placas de plomo y acero que agregue a las suelas. – explica, dando unos leves golpeteos al suelo con la punta de su pie. Se escuchaba un sonido pesado y metálico al hacerlo. – Al principio lo hice para tener mayor peso y me ayudara con lo del retroceso. Luego, me di cuenta que me ayudan con las patadas._

 _-y nadie anticiparía su peso… - La pelinegra estaba impresionada. Sin siquiera conocerse y saberlo, Mabel parecía haber desarrollado la técnica perfecta que iba contra su lectura de postura. Estando en el aire, no había ninguna referencia que le ayudara para anticipar su siguiente movimiento. Y con esas magnum, dado a que Mabel parecía controlar perfectamente su golpe por disparo, también podría variar la velocidad y fuerza de los golpes como ella viera conveniente. – Tal parece que tendré que ser un poco ruda. – Candy no sabía porque… pero sentía el deseo de soltarse contra su amiga._

 _-Me parece perfecto. – responde la castaña, adquiriendo una rara posición._

 _Sabiendo que Chiu ya no emplearía lo de predecir ataques, al ver que la otra ya sabía cómo hacerlos impredecibles, las dos cargan en contra suya, y estrellan el primer puñetazo y patada al mismo tiempo. Cuando Mabel lanza su propio ataque, lo hace haciendo disparar su magnum correspondiente, lo que le dio un enorme impulso de cohete junto a una gran fuerza. Candy en su caso empleo toda la fuerza que tuviera en la pierna, siendo que solo contaba con ellos. Pero igual se repelen perfectamente, y el combate continúa._

 _Era verdad. Con los saltos acrobáticos y la cooperación de sus armas personales junto a sus puños hacían que cada movimiento de la chica Pines dejara de ser uno abierto, a uno cerrado con candado, y escrito en un idioma desconocido. Pero la cadete Chiu no perdía el tiempo tratando de analizarlo. Simplemente se mantenía atenta a los ataques, y bloqueaba como mejor podía. En esta ocasión, las dos oponentes si recibían los ataques. Puñetazos o patadas hacia Chiu, y golpes con el dorso de las garras para Pines como si fueran bastones y no cuchillas._

 _Cada vez con ataques más intensos, y el tiempo que duraba el encuentro incrementaba, el público estaba cada vez más eufóricos. Incluso la voz se hizo correr, y más personas fueron llenando los asientos. Llego el punto que incluso se acabaron, pero igual disfrutaban ver la pelea entre la prodigiosa cadete y la promesa recién llegada pese a estar de pie. Estas dos ignoraban por completo su alrededor. Estaban totalmente enfrascadas en el duelo, y como acabarlo pronto._

 _Cuando de nuevo las dos chicas se bloquean entre sí con un ataque simultáneo, Mabel aprovecha la fracción de segundo para lanzar otro puñetazo potenciado. Candy lo esquiva con una voltereta hacia atrás. Y apenas vuelve a estar sobre sus pies un veloz pensamiento llego a ella. Rara vez hacia empleo de esa función, pero Mabel lo valía. Así que con una sacudida de las garras de sus brazos, estas junto a las de sus pies pasan de ser a unas simples pero letales hojas cortantes, a unas letales hojas cortantes prendidas en llamas._

 _-¡¿Qué?! – exclama sorprendida Mabel, viendo el cambio en las armas de su oponente. Esta no responde, y vuelve al ataque._

 _Los gritos de emoción de la multitud estallan al ver como ahora la castaña se veía complicada al ahora enfrentar una arma filosa e incendiara al mismo tiempo lanzado con la brutal fuerza de las patadas de Chiu. Mientras que Dipper, que finalmente podía respirar tranquilo al ver que Mabel podría arreglárselas nuevamente se espanta al ver aquella capacidad de Chiu._

 _-¡¿Como hizo eso?! – pregunta a sus amigos, quienes no lucían sorprendidos de aquellos, sino que lo empleara._

 _-las garras de Candy no son cualquier cosa, Dipper. – dice en respuesta la grandulona castaña. – Ella las diseño aquí mismo, en la mina._

 _-¡Eso significa que…! – eso era más grave de lo que pensaba._

 _-Son armas únicas, al igual que las Magnum de Plasma. – Termina Wendy. – Construidos con el material más duro que hay en la mina, por eso incluso resisten el plasma de las magnum. Además, Candy les agrego tres modalidades. Fuego, eléctrico, y laser. Seguro ahora emplea fuego para intimidarla. Pero, si no la vence antes que pase a eléctrico, entonces perderá la pelea. – al joven de Pino no le importaba la pelea. Le importaba más que su hermana no sufriera alguna herida fatal._

 _Y tal como había dicho Corderoy, Mabel retrocedía más por reflejo al fuego, y dudaba más al atacar hacia la pelinegra, con aquellas cosas prendidas. En cuanto a ella, parecía que únicamente atacaba a modo de fintas, esperando a que fuera la misma Mabel quien se rindiera. Podría retirarse ella, pero percibió molesta e indignación en su amiga por haber sido blanda al comienzo. No sabía qué pensaría de ella si le cediera la victoria así._

 _No fue necesario, pues luego de estrujar su mente Mabel toma bastante distancia de la chica médico, y volviendo a tomar a modo de pistolas sus magnum, apunta a los pies de Candy. Ella vuelve a leer la posición de Pines, anticipándolo y enseguida retrocediendo unos pasos. Mabel sonríe por ello, y vuelve a repetir, igual dirigiendo los tiros a los pies. Nuevamente Chiu lo evita retrocediendo. Y así las dos se mantienen, con el soldado disparando, y la cadete apartándose. Pero eso le generaba duda, ¿Por qué disparaba solo a sus pies? Sabía que aunque la protegiera la aleación de la que estaban hechas sus garras, perdería balance si le dieran y la dejarían vulnerable. ¿Pero por qué insistir, si sabe que los esquivaría? Encuentra su respuesta cuando su espalda se encuentra con el muro._

 _No se había dado cuenta, pero lo que Mabel buscaba no era darle, era arrinconarla contra una de las paredes que limitaban el campo de batalla. Cuando vuelve a prestarle atención a su rival, está nuevamente se había aproximado a ella corriendo. Pero, no directamente. Sino que corrió hasta topar con el lado del muro a lado de ella, y una vez ahí comenzó a correr por él hacia arriba._

 _Candy presto atención a todo. Como a punto de perder agarre da una voltereta hacia atrás. Como giraba en el aire mientras descendía. Y al final el dorso del pie de Pines que le arrojo a modo de patada lateral directo al rostro. La pelinegra cae de forma abrupta al suelo. Sus garras habían perdido su fuego y se retrajeron, y la mirada de su portadora era perdida: estaba inconsciente._

 _Un profundo silencio era lo único que se escuchó los segundos después. Nadie decía nada ni hacia nada respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir. De pronto, alguien con un parche en el ojo a quien sacaron del hospital/base de la Estrella Fugaz para ver la pelea fue la primera en aplaudir. Lentamente más se unieron, y no tarda mucho de ahí para que la arena se llenara de aplausos y alabanzas hacia la campeona._

 _-¡Lo logro! – Exclama impresionado el gemelo de la ganadora, quien al ver el estado en el que estaba su amiga pronto va a ayudarla, e intentar hacer reaccionar. No llegaba al nivel de la misma, pero también contaba con entrenamiento médico._

 _Viendo eso, tanto Pines como Grenda bajan para ayudar en lo mismo, y de paso felicitarlas. En cuanto a Soos y Wendy, se quedaron en las gradas platicando de algo que de momento no les parecía tan interesante._

 _A punto de llegar a la arena de duelos, las dos que acababan de ocuparlo salían. Candy ya había despertado, pero aun así acepto el ofrecimiento de Mabel de llevarla del hombro. Luego de las preocupaciones y felicitaciones, los cuatro se habían separado. Dipper y Mabel empezaron a hablar sobre lo asombrosa que fue Candy, y que casi la chica se arrepentía de pedirle luchar, aunque lo disfruto al final. En cuanto a las otras amigas…_

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices amiga? – dice sonriente Grenda a Chiu. Esta estaba recargada en la pared sumergida en sus pensamientos. Recordando la habilidad que demostró su más reciente amiga al enfrentarla._

 _-Me habían dicho que podría unírmeles como la "4ta bestia de Bastion Falls". – dijo luego de un rato de silencio. Aun recordaba lo impactada que se sintió al recibir aquella invitación de aquellos 3. Ella jamás se consideró material para ser un capitán. Mucho menos llego a pensar en la posibilidad de ser conocida con aquel título. Con aquel pensamiento, voltea a ver a Mabel, quien no terminaba de decirle a su hermano de lo mucho que se preocupó en la pelea. – Tal vez quieran tener a una 5ta bestia…_

…

-¡Candy! ¡Pronto te va a tocar! – escucho la grave e inconfundible voz de su enorme amiga a un lado de ella. La aludida pronto voltea y alcanza a ver a Grenda, al igual que todos los artistas de la casa de la alegría que pasaban tras ella. Sin querer, la pelinegra recordó la primera vez que combatió con su compañera que ahora había perdido toda su memoria.

-Gracias. Ahora me preparo. – informa agradecida y algo nerviosa. Grenda asiente, y va en búsqueda del encargado de utilería para que le trajera un banquillo para la cantante.

Candy soltó un largo suspiro antes de mirarse al espejo. Tal vez el vestido que llevaba puesto era muy soso y podrían acusarla de anticuada. Pero, al menos cubría lo suficiente "eso" para que nadie más lo notara. Dándose otro momento, pensó en lo raro que podría ser la vida. Un día podrías ser temida por muchos en el pueblo fortaleza, para que al siguiente quisieran oírla cantar de nuevo.

Ese no era exactamente su sueño, a decir verdad. Pero tras recordar como vio a toda esa multitud sonreía totalmente relajada, incluyendo a los soldados que estuvieron como si no tuvieran que ir a una misión que podría ser la ultima la primera vez que la animaron a intentarlo, sintió que ese podría ser su modo de ayudar a todos, aparte de terminar sus estudios como cirujana, y volverse maestra para los nuevos cadetes.

Después de todo, tienes que vivir con lo que la vida te da… y sin lo que la vida te quita.

* * *

 **8-2; 6-2; 4-1; 8-2; 3-2; 7-3; 7-3; 3-2; 7-3; 6-3; 6-1; 8-2; 3-2; 7-3; 6-2; 3-1; 3-2; 2; 3-3; 6-3; 7-3; 6-2; 2-1;**

 **3-2; 6-2; 2-2; 2-1; 8-1; 2-1; 5-3; 5-3; 2-1; 6-3; 3-2; 6-2; 8-3; 4-3; 3-1; 2-1;**


	16. Los primeros truenos

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Sé que como_ _ **Sombra de Maldad¸**_ _había declarado que no continuaría con mis fics, hasta el_ _ **14 de julio del 2017**_ _._

 _Para aquellos, que me siguen en_ _ **Industrias Maldad**_ _, ya saben el motivo. Para aquellos que no, simplemente me he encontrado con material "canónico" que me facilito mucho el saber cómo manejar el hecho de que Mabel acepte el Dipcifica sin problema alguno. Ahora lo veo desde otra perspectiva, que me permitirá continuar con el plan original, con varios cambios aceptables. Por ello, Papi Maldad decide agradecer su paciencia actualizando una semana antes._

 _De momento sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la lectura. Que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Los primeros truenos.**

Aun no entendía como o porque pasaba eso. La primera vez que sucedió, culpo al hecho de que iba a conocer a su primer unicornio. Pero, ahora que volvía a pasar, luego de descubrir aquella horrible verdad que marco su alma y corazón para siempre, en verdad le comenzó a preocupar. Pues aun cuando ella había llegado a altas horas de la noche de vuelta a su habitación en los dormitorios de la Estrella Fugaz, la alarma de su comunicador sonó mostrando una hora, 5:00 am.

Solo basto un timbrazo para que el sueño de la castaña adolescente se desvaneciera totalmente, y lo apagara antes del segundo. Rápidamente se retiró de un jalón las sabanas con las que se había cubierto para dormir, y rodando sobre su colchón va al suelo. Pero en lugar de caer, sus brazos y las puntas de sus pies detienen la caída, y como si estuviera programada o fuera manipulada por algún adicto al buen estado físico, empezaba a realizar lagartijas.

-¿Otra vez? – se dice confundida. Había hecho justo lo mismo el día anterior.

Mabel, como si no pudiera controlar sus acciones y su mente solo se dedicara a ver, se preguntaba por qué hacía eso ella. Podrá ser alguien activa, pero jamás fue de los que hicieran ejercicios fuera de la clase de gimnasia. Menos a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Al acabar una serie de, no sabía cuántas repeticiones, se da un último impulso con el que gira y cae de espaldas al suelo. Ahí, comienza con una tanda de abdominales.

Entonces comenzó a considerar que tal vez eso sea una costumbre que tenía la Mabel de esa realidad. Pero eso le daba curiosidad. Ya tenía un excelente físico, y por desgracia nadie le había dicho si tenía novio o no. Así que no sabía por qué tuviera aquella rutina. Y eso se tornó más raro cuando el Pato gigante trepo su cama con algo de dificultad, y diera un pequeño salto hacia ella. La hubiera aplastado, de no ser porque lo atrapa con sus pies, y ahí comienza a hacer flexiones de piernas mientras cargaba al pesado animal. Al menos no sentía tanto cansancio al hacer aquellas cosas…

…

-¡…DESPIERTAAAAAA! – un potente y estridente rugido llega a los oídos de Dipper Pines. El chico, totalmente sumergido en un profundo sueño luego de tan excitante noche salta literalmente de su cama y cae al suelo. Confundido y asustado voltea a todos lados a ver la causa de este sobresalto, encontrándolo en el imponente hombre que supuestamente era su capitán.

-¿Capitán Aguaclara? – murmura somnoliento, pero preocupado. Con torpeza busca su comunicador, y ve que marcaba el reloj las 6:00 am. - ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunta, tañándose el ojo. Como respuesta, el rubio pelón saca detrás de él un balde, echándole un helado lodo que termino de hacerlo despertar.

-¡Comenzaremos con tu re entrenamiento! – sentencia el hombre, caminando de modo tranquilo hacia la salida. – Comienza limpiando tu desastre, y luego quítate esa mugre que tienes encima. Desayunaras, y te encontraras conmigo en los almacenes 5-A, donde empezaremos a repasar las bases de la evaluación de tesoros.

-¿Mi desastre? ¡Usted me hecho el lodo encima! – exclama indignado el castaño. Aun al entrar no había movido ni un solo libro de su habitación, así que se mantuvo ordenado hasta que Aguaclara hizo lo dicho.

-¡OLVIDATE DEL DESAYUNO, Y TE ESPERARE SIN RETRASOS A LAS 6:20! – ordena al final, cerrando la puerta tras salir.

-Sí, capitán… - termina por decir al aire. Tenía que recordar que debía cuidar lo que decía ante ese loco hombre. El sueño volvía a él, ahora que no estaba su superior. Entonces mientras intentaba recoger lo que podía del lodo y meterlo al balde que el capitán había dejado, deseó que la función de la Casa de la Alegría no hubiera durado hasta las 2:35 de la mañana.

…

Los ejercicios auto obligatorios habían acabado cuando apenas la castaña sentía su frente sudar. Luego de ello y percatarse de la hora, recordó que, según Susan, le tocaría ejercer como ayudante en la cafetería. Y recordando que sus amigas también tenían turno para laborar ahí, pensó que podrían ir juntas. Por suerte le habían dicho donde era el cuarto de cada una antes de que la llevaran al suyo en el primer día.

Así que luego de arreglarse, fue en dirección al dormitorio más próximo: el de Chiu. Durante el trayecto, recibió muchos saludos de sus compañeros de unidad, así como buenos deseos de una recuperación próxima. Mabel respondía a cada uno con una sonrisa. Se veía que aquellos que formaban parte de esa unidad eran amistosos y amables. Incluso aquellos que se veía fuertes y rudos tenían educación. Eso le hizo extrañar por qué muchos que no portaran el símbolo de la Estrella Fugaz huyeran de ella como si fuera alguna criatura salvaje.

Pero eso termina cuando llega a la entrada del dormitorio de cadetes de último año, siendo Candy la única en ocuparla, por lo que esta le dijo. A punto de tocarlo escucha un extraño sonido. Curiosa, acerca su oído a la puerta, y presta atención. Entonces lo vuelve a escuchar: un gemido. Y al parecer uno de dolor. Y reconocía la voz de quien lo daba.

 _-Por favor, Grenda. No seas tan brusca…_ \- murmuraba un tanto jadeante Candy desde el interior del dormitorio.

 _-Soy tan cariñosa como puedo._ – dice la otra, seguido de otro suspiro de dolor de Chiu. _– Niña, a veces es difícil darte gusto._

 _-No es fácil tenerte encima de mí. Los músculos pesan más que la grasa, por si no sabías…¡AU!_ – grita bajo de dolor. Mabel estaba empezando a preocuparse.

 _-ups, creo que lo metí muy brusco. –_ murmura nada arrepentida la otra. – _Ahora tranquila, que casi término._

 _-No olvides meter los otros dos en mí. –_ pide, oyéndose que hacia un esfuerzo por soportar lo que fuera que pasaba.

-¿hola? – no fue capaz de aguantar más, y toco la puerta.

 _-¡Mabel! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – se escucha la voz preocupada de la cadete.

 _-Nos toca ir a la cafetería a ayudar. Me preguntaba si podíamos ir juntas_. – pide desde el otro lado de la puerta, dudando si entrar y ayudar en lo que estuvieran haciendo.

 _-¡No, gracias! Jeje… estamos… ocupadas. Tardaremos un poco. Mejor adelántate_. – aunque escucho su voz nerviosa, decide que mejor las deja tranquilas.

-Ok, nos vemos ahí. – Sin más que decir se retira del lugar. Si sus amigas tuvieran algún problema, sabía que no tendrían reparo en decírselo. Así que decide dejar de preocuparse, y tratar de recordar donde era la cafetería.

…

Las horas pasaron de diferente modo para los gemelos Pines. Para la mayor, fue bastante rápido y sencillo. Solo tuvo que servir la comida a quienes iban, y llevar las bandejas y platos sucios a los responsables de lavarlos. Pero fueron largos y dolorosos para el cabo, quien paso todo su tiempo bajo la supervisión de Aguaclara, y la asistencia del Multioso. Luego de que este le daba lecciones de historia relacionado a los objetos que guardaban con ocasionales exámenes sorpresa para ver si aprendió algo, lo puso a realizar ejercicios muy demandantes. Incluso en algunos los tuvo que hacer con su superior encima, literalmente.

Su martirio tuvo fin luego de que corriera varias vueltas de una pista de obstáculos en donde el rubio le lanzaba patatas como "motivación". Fue ahí donde, como en el primer día, fue a paso arrastrante al suelo, y se lanzó al colchón boca abajo. Si le preguntaran cual sería la razón por la que deseara volver a su mundo, su realidad, su única respuesta seria escapar de ese Aguaclara. Al menos obtuvo algunas cosas buenas durante ese brutal castigo…

De pronto la alarma de su comunicador se encendió de pronto. Era la alarma de una llamada entrante. Soltando un gemido de fastidio se da la vuelta, y atiende el llamado.

 _-¡Hola Dipper!_ – saluda su gemela, con un tono de voz mucho menor que el que empleo la primera vez que lo llamo de esa forma. - _¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te fue con Aguaclara?_ – la joven en la pantalla ve curiosa como su hermano gruñía en respuesta.

-Que preferiría volver a enfrentarme al Cambia-formas, en lugar de seguir con ese psicópata. – suelta con más cansancio que enfado hacia el hombre. – No sé cómo hacia el Dipper de esta realidad para soportar sus "entrenamientos".

 _-No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?_ – Aquella pregunta tan inocente hizo que el castaño sintiera unas enormes ganas de emplear el nuevo vocabulario colorido que aprendió durante su estadía en ese mundo militar. Pero logro reprimirlo.

-Al menos conseguí hablar un poco con el Multioso. Me dijo donde fue exactamente donde paso el incidente con ese "Eructovolcan". – comenta, sintiéndose un poco revitalizado por aquel descubrimiento. – Es a 4 km al sureste de la cabaña. Podemos ir hoy mismo.

 _-jeje, disculpa Dipper…_ \- empezó a decir un tanto nerviosa la chica de frenos. Eso no era buena señal. _– Le prometí a las chicas que saldríamos a pasear por el centro. Además, necesito comprar algunas cosas para que Candy me enseñe primeros auxilios._

-¡Mabel! – exclama indignado el chico de la gorra, olvidándose por completo de su agotamiento. – ¡Este no es nuestro hogar! ¡Debemos volver al pasado lo más pronto posible, y evitar que todo esto pase! ¿A caso olvidaste lo que nos dijeron los Lutece?

 _-Si. Que teníamos un mes para arreglarlo._ – devuelve firme su gemela. _\- ¡Vamos, Dipper! Tenemos tiempo de sobra. Además, somos un par de adolescentes. Debemos aprovechar ahora, antes de que tengamos que esperar hasta nuestro cumpleaños para serlo. Si quieres, incluso puedes acompañarnos. Seguro que por ahí habrá algún libro sobre monstruos y criaturas mágicas que no conocías._ – ese último argumento basto para llamar la atención del joven Pines. Era verdad. Las criaturas consideradas de fantasía existían públicamente ahí. Eso quería decir que podría haber otros que ni con los diarios de Ford hubiera podido imaginar. Y haberse documentado información más precisa de ellos.

-De acuerdo. Pero luego iremos a buscar la cinta. ¿De acuerdo? – ya esperaba la gran sonrisa que su hermana puso en su rostro con la respuesta. – Pero necesito descansar un poco.

 _-Ok. Iremos por ti en una hora._ – y con ello la comunicación se corta.

Dipper no sabía por qué le extrañara que su hermana quisiera turistear, aun en la clase de pueblo que se convirtió Gravity Falls. Igual que tampoco sabía por qué se presionaba tanto. Cierto. Tal vez Blendin no llegaba aun. Pero igual contaban con la cinta. Solo era cuestión de encontrarlo en ese lugar no tan lejano. Entonces recordó que ellos habían estado en ese mundo por 5 días, contando ese, y los tres en los que estuvieron inconscientes. Rogaba porque nadie lo hubiera encontrado antes.

…

-…50 cartuchos de escopeta calibre .12, 60 de .45, 8 granadas fragmentarias personales, 4 de plasma, 100 capsulas de sal de roca. Serian un total de 390 chapas, señorita. – Dice un pequeño hombrecillo diminuto con cabeza de pelota de golf azul rubia y vestido con un overol sueco, mientras otros similares pero de colores distintos empujaban una caja llena con las municiones mencionadas.

-Gracias. – Dice la pelirroja mujer que dejaba frente al rubio azul una chapa con la marca de algún jugo. El hombrecillo lo toma, y otros de esos pequeñines le entregan una chapa de gaseosa, y otras diez de cerveza, las cuales ella toma.

Había sido una espera algo larga, pero Wendy finalmente había abastecido las reservas que gasto de su última misión días antes con los liliputienses holandeses: sus proveedores en la fábrica de municiones. Al tomar la caja y retirarse de la fila para dejarle su turno al siguiente se dirige a la salida de ese campo, lleno de pequeños talleres en donde los aún más pequeños liliputienses fabricaban las municiones que utilizaban todos sus compañeros militares, y los otros tipos de las demás unidades.

Todos esos pequeñines aunque tenían la misma misión, competían por ser el que fabricara las mejores municiones. Pero, eso mismo hacia que fuera realmente peligroso que si alguien que comprara aunque fuera una vez con alguno de los factos, y luego acudiera a otro, un gran conflicto se desatara en toda la especie, que por la situación de las rarezas mantenían una muy tensa tregua. La última vez que alguien había hecho esa estupidez, ocurrió un periodo oscuro y difícil para todo el pueblo, conocido como **La sequía de balas** , el cual Wendy no pensaba en lo absoluto en ese instante.

Casualmente una vez fuera de la fábrica, la pelirroja se topa con la vista de sus amigos gemelos junto a sus compañeras de la Estrella Fugaz caminando al otro lado de la calle. Al igual que el número de soldados rondando era bastante mayor al día anterior. Varios se veían tensos, alertas, con los dedos cerca del gatillo. No los culpaba. Ya había pasado la semana desde el día anterior. Podrían atacar en cualquier momento… pero, viendo que no era ese, va hacia sus amigos.

-¡Hola chicos! – con paso casual se acerca a los chicos. Estos se sorprenden de verla.

-Hola Wendy. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta curiosa Mabel.

-Solo fui a comprar municiones en la fábrica. – indica la mujer, apuntando el lugar tras ella. La castaña miro asombrada la balística y explosivos que llevaba su amiga muy de cerca. Mientras Dipper miraba el sitio señalado, recordando que ahí se suponía debía haber un campo de minigolf. - ¿Y ustedes?

-Solo paseamos, familiarizándonos con el pueblo. – Contesta la castaña, recobrando distancia con las municiones.

-Ya veo. – responde la pelirroja, uniéndoseles silenciosamente en la caminata. – Debo imaginar que aunque están de descanso, sus jefes los pusieron a trabajar. ¿Qué tal les fue?

-Genial/una mierda… - Mabel no pudo mirar espantada como su hermano había soltado tal palabrota de forma tan frívola.

-jejeje… alguien finalmente aprende algo de cultura. – comenta divertida la mayor de ellos, recordando lo reacios que eran al comienzo con ese tipo de vocabulario. – Supongo que pasar 3 días tirados en la cama debió hacerte las cosas difíciles con Aguaclara. Tranquilo. Pronto volverás a acostumbrarte… supongo. – el chico solo suspiro, en verdad pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba los trabajos horribles que el Stan de su realidad le encargaba para fortalecerlo. - ¿Les han dicho si tienen alguna misión para ustedes?

-¿En verdad creen que estarán listos? – pregunta preocupada la gran adolescente castaña, antes de que los gemelos recordaran que a ellos podrían mandarlos a una, donde podrían enfrentar algo peligroso.

-Físicamente, ellos están bien. – contesta a la pregunta de Grenda Candy, quien fue quien los atendió como médico. – Aun tengo dudas si son capaces de ir a combate, más con lo que me conto Soos de lo que ocurrió en la Mina a Dipper.

-Soos te conto, ¿eh? - ¿Por qué no le sorprendía a Wendy que Soos expresara sus inquietudes a la cadete? – Tranquilas. Si las hace sentir mejor, y si no tienen alguna misión para ellos, yo los llevare a una.

-¿Qué? – preguntan sorprendidos los gemelos destructores.

El tema de ellos hiendo a una de esas misiones de militares hizo a ambos preocuparse. Incluso hizo a Mabel reconsiderar si en verdad valía la pena salir con sus amigas, en lugar de buscar la cinta del tiempo. Quizás habían vencido a muchos monstruos antes. Pero, dicen que también había criaturas de otras dimensiones vagando por ahí. No sabían que esperar de ellas. Pero oír a su amiga leñadora ofreciéndose a acompañarlos los sorprende.

-Si. Aparte, necesito dinero luego de estas compras. Aprovecho para recordarles algunas cosas importantes para sobrevivir en el exterior. – los gemelos no pudieron evitar sonreír por la oferta. Aun en otra realidad, Wendy igual los protegía. Seguramente encontrarían la cinta del tiempo antes del anochecer, pero igual agradecían la preocupación.

De pronto, una voz familiar llega a los oídos de los cinco. Las mujeres que en verdad pertenecían a ese mundo la reconocieron al instante. Pero los gemelos sintieron curiosidad, y buscaron su origen. Las demás deciden acompañarlos en silencio. Eso lleva al grupo a un cruce donde estaba colocado un escenario. En el cual una multitud conformada por personas normales, algunos mágicos y varios soldados ponían atención a las palabras que pronunciaba la rubia parada en el podio con un vestido verde mar bastante entallado y un collar de perlas. _"Zape a Dipper, por parte de Mabel"_.

El grupo de amigos de Wendy se encontraba a espaldas de la princesa con sus armas enfundadas, siendo la única en faltar Tambry. También, las jóvenes acompañantes femeninas de Northwest se encontraban a ambos lados de ella, y muchos de los soldados con el símbolo de la Llama estaban presentes en posiciones de guardia. Uno en cada escuna, cuatro detrás de Robbie y los otros, y muchos más alrededor del podio. Todos parecían más enfocados en su rol de vigías, que en las palabras que Pacifica pronunciaba para los presentes.

-…día o noche, a cada hora, nuestros valientes soldados salen de sus hogares. Dejando esposas, hijos, hermanos… con la incertidumbre de no saber si volverán o no. Y en el campo de batalla, no saben si sus amigos lo harán. Y aun con esos miedos, continúan combatiendo con valor las amenazas que rodean nuestras tierras. Todo con la esperanza de que sus familias y amigos puedan vivir bien un día más. – expresaba la princesa Northwest con una pequeña sonrisa, oyéndose con la misma energía y seguridad que como lo hizo en el día del pionero en su mundo… no trajo lindos recuerdos a Mabel.

-¿Qué está haciendo? - pregunta Dipper, curioso, a las chicas.

-Discurso de la princesa. – Contesta Candy, poniendo atención a lo que la noble decía. – Algo que hacen para subirnos la moral, felicitar soldados, o para expresar condolencias por los caídos.

-Lo hace desde los 9. Me sorprende que aun siga haciéndolo con esa actitud alegre. – Dice Wendy, con el ceño fruncido, también oyendo lo que ella tenía que decir.

-…Y es por ello que en verdad, incluso la casa real de los Northwest, sentimos la necesidad de expresar nuestra gratitud al escuadrón Omega de la unidad del corazón cicatrizado. – dicho eso, los que llevaban ese símbolo se aproximan hacia la rubia, con sonrisas y gestos de celebración al público.

-¿Por qué los felicitan? – vuelve a cuestionar Dipper. Personalmente, no creía que Robbie mereciera ningún premio.

-Por ahorrarnos mucho en impuestos. – Dice la pelirroja al instante. Es entonces que recuerda que entre las noticias que escucho de ese tipo el primer día, estaba el que decía que un grupo de esa unidad había traído mucho dinero. Así que ellos eran ese Escuadrón Omega.

Mientras un soldado de demolición también se acercaba con un estuche con varias medallas plateadas con el grabado de las letras NW, la princesa volteo de reojo al público, viendo por un instante al grupo de los gemelos, y a todos los que lo conformaban.

– Su pueblo felicita sus acciones. Hacen honor a su unidad. – los cuatros chicos, amigos de Wendy, hacían reverencia luego de que Pacifica les colocara las condecoraciones. Tuvieron que agacharse algo para que lo hiciera, debido a la diferencias de alturas. Luego de la entrega de medallas, la rubia voltea al público. – Soldados, nunca olviden que luchan por su Rey, su pueblo, su gente. Ciudadanos, pueden dormir tranquilos, con nuestro glorioso ejército, ¡Nosotros triunfaremos!

Las palabras finales de la Northwest desencadenaron un gran festejo colectivo. Muchos lo hacían inspirados por su discurso. Otros por respeto, o solo seguir a la mayoría. En esos estaban incluidos los gemelos, que en si no sabían que más hacer. En especial Dipper. Con lo que le había contado Alegría el día anterior, no sabía que esperar de esa versión de Pacifica.

Con el final del discurso, los hombres de la Llama pronto incitaron al público a dejar el lugar, mientras varis gnomos aparecían en escena y empezaban a desmontar todo. Esa fue señal para Wendy de dirigirse hacia donde se realizó el evento. Con una señal de la mano indico al resto que fueran con ella. Estuvieron inseguros al hacerlos, y luego sorprendidos al ver que los mismos soldados que apartaban al público no tuvieron problemas con dejarlos pasar. Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que la pelirroja se reuniera con sus amigos.

-Felicitaciones, pendejos. – Expresa amistosamente la pelirroja a los premiados soldados de reconocimiento.

-Si… no estará mal junto a mi demás colección de condecoraciones. – comenta con soberbia Robbie, sacándole brillo a su medalla con su chaleco.

-jum, jum. – se aclaró la garganta la que en esa realidad era una princesa. Ella seguía aun presente en el escenario, junto a su escolta pesada.

Recordando ante quien estaban, Candy y Grenda hacen una reverencia a la noble. Mabel solo les siguió la corriente, e hizo una igual. Dipper fue el que tomo más tiempo en hacerlo, pues veía que la rubia parecía demandar respeto, como si fuera la razón por la que el aire aún existía. Solo Wendy no lo hizo. Incluso mantuvo una mirada severa hacia la hija del Rey. Con paso decidido se aproxima a Pacifica, quien no aparto la mirada de la de la pelirroja. Y en cuanto estuvieron cara a cara…

-¡ya! ¡Deja de ser tan estirada! – exclama relajada Wendy, tomando a la princesa del cuello con una llave, y enseguida frotando con fuerza su puño contra su cabeza, manteniendo una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Suelta, suelta, suelta! – demanda como niña pequeña la altanera rubia. La pelirroja continúa un rato más antes de dejar de hacerlo. - ¡¿Qué te he dicho de hacer eso?! – reclama en puchero a la mujer.

-No lo sé. Estaba muy ocupada recordando lo mucho que no me importa lo que digas. – dice tranquila Corderoy. Y aunque se veía molesta Pacifica, pronto su expresión se relaja a una sonrisa tranquila.

-¡¿Pero que ver…?! – por poco Mabel también hacía gala de lo que aprendió en cuanto a vocabulario. Ver aquella interacción entre ambas chicas no era digno de menos. Tanto ella como Dipper jamás las habían visto interactuar aunque fuera una vez. Incluso no sabían si siquiera se conocían personalmente. Por ello verlas en una actitud tan amistosa era chocante, sin importar si fuera otra realidad.

-Oh, sí. Les presento a Paz. Niña mimada, diva del universo, etcétera. – Dice Wendy a modo de introducción a los gemelos, que seguían igual de impactados.

-Sí, me los encontré ayer. – comento Northwest, volviendo a una mirada orgullosa al ver a los Pines. – Ya tuvieron el privilegio de conocerme de nuevo. Y soy la Princesa Pacifica para ustedes…

-Paz… - dice en advertencia la pelirroja. Pacifica desvió la mirada guardando silencio, como si hubiera sido su madre quien le llamara la atención, ¿A caso eso que vieron fue algo parecido a respeto hacia Wendy? ¡¿DE PACIFICA?!

-este… - los gemelos no sabían que decir al respecto. Todos los miraban curiosos de verlos tan impactados. Luego de pensarlo un poco, tal vez si les sorprendería a cualquiera saber que un amigo tuyo pudiera tener tal grado de confianza con una princesa, que ni su guardias tenían problemas de dejarla incluso hacerle cerillo en la cabeza.

-Si no dejaran de balbucear, torpes, tengo que irme. – comenta, viéndolos más tontos de lo habitual. – No todos podemos estar sin hacer nada útil, pudriéndonos bajo el sol. ¿Cierto, soldado Pines? – la Castaña se sostuvo de hacer algo, más allá de darle una mirada de enfado. Aun tenia presente que esos soldados reaccionaron apenas ella había intentado acercársele el día anterior. Pero conto con el apoyo de su hermano, que también mando una mirada agresiva.

Antes que alguien pudiera hacer algún nuevo comentario, un sonido se escuchó a la lejanía. Transeúntes, soldados, la propia princesa. Todos voltearon hacia el lugar donde parecía haber provenido. Lejos del pueblo, probablemente en lo profundo del bosque. Las personas empezaron a murmurar entre ellos con miedo, y el sonido de la alarma de llamada entrante suena en los comunicadores de todos los soldados. Desde Wendy y sus amigos, las compañeras de Mabel, e incluso los guardaespaldas de Northwest atendieron de inmediato. Los gemelos tardaron un poco al no saber que ocurría, y lo que escucharon fue la voz alarmada de Tambry.

 _-¡…netraron el perímetro por múltiples puntos! ¡A-3, M-6 y S-1! ¡Unidades terrestres a pie y artillería móvil! ¡Fuerzas aéreas enemigas contabilizadas en 20 de momento! ¡Patrullas fronterizas ya los interceptaron y ralentizan su paso! ¡Comenzando protocolos de evacuación! ¡Todas las unidades a sus posiciones!_

Con un comienzo bajo que rápido se volvió intenso, una sirena de alarma lleno cada rincón del pueblo. Las personas empezaron a gritar de terror al comenzar a correr. Los demás soldados rápido se empezaron a dividir: muchos se iban a varias direcciones distintas, mientras otros parecían intentar controlar la dirección por la que corría el pueblo. Pronto el cielo encima de ellos fue invadido por varias de las naves que los gemelos solo habían visto a lo lejos.

Parecían ser Jets de cuerpo robusto. Dos turbinas enormes bajo cada ala los mantenían en los aires, mientras las otras dos más pequeñas en sus alerones controlaban la dirección. De color rojo opaco con el símbolo de la Llama en la cola demostraban a que unidad le pertenecían. Con una enorme caja al lado de cada turbina cercana a la punta del ala, y una ametralladora asomándose debajo de la cabina del piloto en el que una cúpula traslucida permitía verlo a él y sus mandos.

Tres de estos buscaron un lugar por donde aterrizar en el cruce donde los Pines y compañía estaban, distinguiéndose uno de estos por tener dos enormes capsulas colgando bajo su cola. Una vez en tierra, las compuertas traseras de estas naves descienden, dejando ver una cabina llena de asientos a los lados para un total de 14 personas.

-¡Tengan cuidado, chicos! ¡Si no se sienten listos, mejor busquen donde ocultarse, o ayuden en la evacuación! – Indica la pelirroja mujer abordando a paso veloz a uno de estos aviones. Una vez arriba, voltea de regreso. - ¡Paz! – la princesa pareció no dudarlo ni un poco, y pronto se dirige hacia la nave de Wendy, con la compañía de algunos de los soldados de demolición. Los demás acompañaron a las dos chicas que acompañan a su protegida hacia el que llevaba las capsulas.

-Mi hermana me llevara a mi refugio. Utilicen mi "Pegaso" para llevar más ciudadanos a los otros. Todos, vayan a ayudar en lo que puedan. Busquen posibles rezagados, y llévenlos a un escondite de emergencia y defiéndanlo. Únanse a las fuerza de defensa, y contraataque. – estos asentían a las órdenes que cito la rubia, mientras le ayudaban a abordar con la cooperación de Wendy. - ¡Alfa! ¡Beta! Cúbranlos en cada momento. – lo último grita hacia sus damas de compañía.

Estas ya estaban debajo de la cola del llamado "Pegaso". No lo abordaron. En su lugar permanecieron quietas mientras las capsulas caían sobre ellas. Sonidos de máquinas se escucharon dentro de estas, y luego de varios segundos vuelven a subir, dejando en lugar de un par de jóvenes con vestidos, a un par de individuos vestidos con armaduras negras con detalles dorados, y el estandarte con el escudo de la familia real americana ondeando sobre su cabeza. Una de ellas, la de tez clara, llevaba grabado en el pecho el símbolo de "Alfa", y su compañera la de "Beta". En sus espaldas enormes cajas metálicas que sostenían unas ametralladoras de cañón de gran grosor.

 _ **Unidad "Pez": Operaciones especiales**_

 _ **Guardia Northwest.**_

Las dos tomaron las enormes armas que portaban tras ella, y afirman a todo lo dicho. Con ese equipamiento puesto, la nave que se los entrego vuelve a subir al aire, y se marcha a cumplir lo ordenado por la rubia. El tercer Pegaso fue abordado por Robbie a paso lento, tomando su inseparable rifle y llevándolo en las manos.

-Espero volver a ver sus culos luego de esto. Thompson, estas a cargo. – dice el pelinegro, volteándose hacia él mencionado, y lanzándole sin miramientos su "Black T.K.T."- Cuídala bien. – el castaño asiente con una mirada firme, decidida, que los gemelos solo veían cuando ejercía su trabajo como subgerente de cine.

-¡Ya escucharon! ¡Llamen a los demás! ¡Díganles a todos que Omega de reconocimiento estaremos en el aire! ¡Pidan voluntarios de nuestros chicos! ¡Que los demás eviten cualquier combate cercano en campo abierto, y nos avisen si requieren de un francotirador! – Y con una fuerza igual a esa situación, lanza las ordenes a Lee y Nate, quienes con un saludo afirman y vuelven a conectarse a sus comunicadores. Todo lo que ocurría alrededor de los gemelos era rápido y confuso. No entendía que era lo que mantenía a todos tan alarmados.

-¡Wendy! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! – pregunta Dipper a la pelirroja con preocupación, viendo que la compuerta de su nave estaba por cerrarse.

-¡Se les acabo el permiso! ¡Otra vez volvieron…! – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que terminara de cerrarse, y con un fuerte rugido ambos Pegasos restantes vuelven al aire, y se dirigen a lados diferentes.

Esa respuesta no ayudo en lo absoluto a los gemelos. Miraban a todos lados en un vano intento de comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El escuadrón de Valentino pronto había abandonado la escena. Lo mismo con los hombres de la Llama, y Mabel no sabía en qué momento sus amigas habían desaparecido. Sin saber en qué momento ocurrió, todo el cruce había quedado por completo abandonado. Ni siquiera los gnomos habían terminado de desmontar el escenario.

Sintiendo un miedo que aumentaban con los segundos, ambos gemelos desenfundan sus armas, y comienzan a caminar a paso lento, buscando a cualquiera de los que habían corrido despavoridos, o la razón por la que habían comenzado a correr. De pronto, otro sonido de explosiones empezaron a escucharse a lo lejos, al igual que el sonido de disparos laser y de plasma. Experiencia obtenida en su estadía en los campos de entrenamiento. La duda de si debían ir a donde se oía aquella batalla, o como dijo Wendy esconderse estaba presente en sus menes.

Mientras a lo lejos. Una intensa batalla seguía llevándose a cabo. Los hombres que portaban los símbolos de las diez unidades retrocedían de forma rítmica. No tenían la potencia suficiente para enfrentarse a los invasores en el bosque. Igual, tenían las órdenes de solo frenarlos lo suficiente para evacuar a los civiles, y llevar la batalla al pueblo. Mientras, el bando enemigo seguía presionando a las patrullas fronterizas para que siguieran apartándose de su paso. Por el orgullo del símbolo del reloj de arena en sus uniformes, lograrían esta vez tomar ese pueblo, y cumplir la misión que han mantenido por meses para ellos… décadas para ese único obstáculo…

* * *

 _ **3-1; 4-3; 6-3; 7-4; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 8-1; 4-3; 3-2; 6-1; 7-1; 6-3;**_

 _ **3-2; 7-4; 2-3; 5-3; 2-1; 8-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 6-1; 4-3; 7-4; 6-1; 6-3;**_

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Maldad**_ _de regreso. ¿Les gustó? ¿Sorpresitas imprevistas? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero que sí._

 _Algo que en la vida de cualquier soldado seguro es seguro, es que los planes seguros seguro fallaran. En este caso, el tiempo se les acabo a los Pines, y pronto tendrán que hacer empleo de las armas que poseen. Y eso no es lo peor del asunto._

 _Bueno, ansió ver sus opiniones de como he continuado utilizando los elementos del Gravity Falls que todos amamos, y adaptándolos a un Raromagedón perpetuo. Al igual que si las relaciones que se ven entre los personajes son lo esperado, o ni la vieron venir. De cualquier forma, nos vemos la próxima semana con la siguiente actualización._

 _Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	17. Recuerdos: Compañeras forzadas

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores,_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de regreso. He visto que les ha gustado el capítulo anterior, donde vemos el comienzo de algunas cosas interesantes. Sin embargo, casi seguro que imploraran a Dios que se olvide de todos los niños desnutridos de África si así el tipo me manda un rayo y las plagas de Egipto en él trasero, lo veremos en la próxima semana._

 _En esta, traigo para ustedes otro recuerdo. Tengo pensado manejarlo de esta forma, por si aún no han detectado el patrón que recientemente he usado. Un capitulo tratara de los gemelos y su cruzada en esta nueva realidad, y en otro será un recuerdo de alguno de los varios personajes que conocemos, pero relacionados a sus nuevas vidas por la alteración de la encrucijada. Con esa lógica, hoy nos toca un nuevo "Recuerdo". No tan sorprendente, porque este forma parte de la mini historia que les había comentado antes, nacido como respuesta a aquellos que solo piensan que Pacifica y Wendy únicamente pueden estar relacionadas, con un aburrido y absurdo triángulo amoroso. Aun cuando saben que esta realidad a pesar de compartir ciertas similitudes, no es el Gravity Falls que amamos._

 _No se preocupen, de hecho ya está terminado la continuación de lo que tendrán que afrontar los gemelos esta vez. Así que es seguro que la próxima semana lo descubrirán. Sin embargo, en que día, aún estoy por verlo. Solo les puedo adelantar que aquellos que ya tienen sus teorías, estarán MUYYYYYYY decepcionados. Solo de momento._

 _Sin nada más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Recuerdos: Compañeras forzadas.**

 _No era que no disfrutara de sus cuidados, porque los adoraba. Le encantaba tener tantos gnomos velando por sus deseos. Que si se rompía algún juguete suyo, ya tenían otros cinco en espera. Que la ropa que vistiera siempre se veía mejor que los harapos que veía a la gente usar. Que siempre hubiera su comida favorita lista para servírsele cuando se le antojara. Amaba cada aspecto que conllevara ser la princesa._

 _Pero, incluso ella debía admitir que de vez en cuando le gustaba una simple caminata en el bosque privado de la familia, usando su ropa de campo. Claro, no faltan las escoltas de su padre todo momento rodeándola, ocultos a simple vista. Pero, aun así le brindaban el suficiente espacio para que su persona de 4 años pudiera explorar lo suficiente. Aunque su definición de "explorar" se limitara únicamente a caminar en el camino ya marcado, y mirando las pocas flores que crecían ahí._

 _Pero, su momento de recreación se ve interrumpido cuando alcanzo a escuchar un susurro detrás de ella. Por reflejo se voltea a buscar el origen de este, no alcanzando a ver a nadie, ni nada. Un infantil miedo surgió como respuesta, así como el tiroteo de su cuerpo. De pronto el moribundo y muy seco bosque empezó a tornarse más oscuro y lúgubre para su pequeña persona. Ni un solo animal se oía a la redonda, y eso inquietaba más a la pequeña princesa._

 _-¿hola…? – murmura lo más alto que su voz infantil le permitió, esforzándose por disimular el tartamudeo. Tratando de no demostrar miedo, como le decía su padre cada día. – Quien quiera que esté ahí, le ordeno que salga. – demanda, recobrando pronto algo de firmeza. Pero el escuchar el sonido de un arbusto sacudirse desvaneció aquella seguridad. Y voltea a la planta a su derecha, viendo que repentinamente había dejado de moverse._

 _Asustada por el tenebroso ambiente que de pronto percibía en su entorno, lleva ambas manos al pecho, continuando caminando para no estar tan expuesta. Miraba por todas partes, tratando de buscar aquello que la hacía sentirse acechada. Tan preocupada que incluso olvido que tenía una escolta que procuraba mantenerla segura._

 _Como cualquier niña de su edad, su mente comenzaba a jugarle en su contra, imaginando para ella algún monstro de los que los hombres de su padre solían enfrentar. Enseguida se imaginó que quien la estaba persiguiendo, era el monstruo cuyo cráneo descansaba como trofeo en la entrada de su castillo, señal del triunfo de su padre contra uno de los reyes monstruos. Sentía su corazón palpitar a gran velocidad, el sudor acumulándose en su frente tras el flequillo. Y de pronto la fuerza de sus latidos dio un subidón repentino al sentir algo tocando su espalda a modo de garra apresándola._

 _-¡AHHHH! – como cualquier menor estalla de miedo, apartando lo que la sujeto y volteando de inmediato. Pronto, ese pavor quedo convirtiendo en una intensa furia. - ¡Wendy! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Parecía ordenar a la niña pelirroja de 7 años en overol verde que en esos momentos se estaba revolcando de la risa. Gratificada por la expresión de terror que alcanzo a visualizar en la rubia._

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Debiste mirar tu cara! ¡JAJAJAJA! – continuo con sus carcajadas, completamente indiferente a la expresión de desprecio que le dedicaba la pequeña princesa._

 _-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – exige saber la aun enfadada Pacifica, cruzada de brazos. La pequeña Corderoy poco a poco fue superando su carcajeo, antes de darle una respuesta nada arrepentida de su jugarreta._

 _-Mi papá salió de misión con mi tío Chubs, así que me dejo aquí para que me cuidaran. Así que pensé que podría continuar trabajando en tu "sentido de alerta", Paz. – la niña Northwest gruño en respuesta._

 _Odiaba que esa altanera pelirroja literalmente podía estar en el majestuoso castillo de su familia cuando se le pegara la gana. Simplemente porque la actitud confiada e irrespetuosa que le dedicaba a ella y a sus padres no era lo apropiado, como estos le habían enseñado. Pero recientemente la pelirroja de pronto adquirió un gusto por darle esos sustos, así como actuar de un modo incluso agresivo hacia ella y los demás. No le interesaba si en verdad la ayudaba a estar más atenta, o si tenía algún problema. Solo quería que se detuviera._

 _-¡¿Qué te he dicho de decirme así?! ¡Yo soy la princesa Pacifica! – exclama con gran orgullo. Wendy simplemente ríe al ver a tan pequeña niña actuando como el viejo. No le importaba en lo absoluto que estuviera rodeada de los guarda espaldas de los Northwest. Seguramente estos aún no se daban cuenta que los había burlado…. De nuevo._

 _-Sí, sí. Como quieras, Paz. – le resta importancia, dándole la espalda. – Por cierto, ¿se te antoja otra ronda? Esta vez, te lanzare una bola de lodo si te descuidas. – la rubia se encoje asustada por lo dicho. Realmente angustiada de que su vestido se arruinara nuevamente por los "juegos" que recientemente empezaba a hacer._

 _-¡No! ¡No quiero jugar! – niega en berrinche Pacifica, a lo que Wendy no pudo importarle menos._

 _-No tienes opción. Serás soldado cuando seas grande, ¿verdad? Mejor que empieces de una vez, o te harán pomada. – comenta con tono perverso. Aunque no era una experta en el tema, las sesiones de entrenamiento que luego veía tener a los Hombretauros le decían que no eran cosa sencilla las de los reclutas._

 _-¡Yo no seré soldado! Mi padre no lo permitirá. – sentencia muy segura la pequeña. De las historias que su nana le leía, decía siempre que las princesas eran protegidas por sus soldados. Y ella era una. Así que para ella era lógico que no se acercaría al campo de batalla. Sabía que Wendy utilizaba eso solo como una excusa para fastidiarla._

 _Pero antes de que Wendy diera un comentario al respecto, un hombre de ropas formales y elegantes hacia aparición. Enseguida del bosque empezaron a aparecer varios soldados en armadura negra y dorada, rodeando el lugar donde se encontraban las niñas. Todos ellos miraron de reojo a la pecosa, y luego volvieron a mirar a quien se aproximaba. Wendy sonríe orgullosa de haberlo logrado de nuevo._

 _-Wendy. Espero que no le estés causando problemas a mi hija. – dice en tono severo el hombre de traje. La pequeña rubia se paró a su lado de inmediato y adquirió una postura rígida. Mientras la otra niña se mantuvo toda casual ante él._

 _-Neh. Solo algo de entrenamiento especial. – niega descaradamente, no viendo problemas en asustar a la princesa de vez en cuando._

 _-Agradezco el gesto. Pero no será necesario. – Responde el hombre serio, resistiendo el impulso de dar una orden a sus hombres. Con quienes tendría que platicar en privado después._

 _-¿Ella no será soldado, verdad? – dice de pronto, causando que el imponente hombre ante ella alzara levemente la ceja._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? – dice intrigado por la pregunta. Podía ver claramente que esa mocosa no tenía ni una pizca de preocupación por su hija._

 _-Escuche que usted le dará permiso para no enlistarse. – Preston entendía que hablaba del indulto que desde su decreto ha sido usado para impedir que nobles y sus hijos se ensuciaran en algo tan bárbaro como lo era la milicia… y que su padre le negó._

 _-Si le doy el indulto, o no a mi hija, es asunto mío. – por un instante considero ordenarle decirle quien fue quien dijo tal cosa. Pero la niña había sido educada con los principios masculinos de los Hombretauros. Y uno de esos incluía no ser un delator. Por algo no había dicho nombres en ningún momento. – Vámonos Pacifica. Es hora de tu lección lectura. Si quieres, Wendy, puedes unirte._

 _-ugh… paso… - rechaza con desagrado, siendo ella la primera en empezar el camino de regreso al castillo. Sabía que ella y sus hermanos estarían varios días en ese lugar, hasta que su padre volviera. Ya jugaría un rato con ellos, mientras la princesa "presumida" terminaba con sus aburridas clases._

 _-Por cierto, Wendy… - Dice de pronto el capitán de la unidad de Demolición, parando en seco a la pelirroja. – No he tenido tiempo de darte mis pésames por tu madre… lamento tú perdida… - Aunque Corderoy no le dirigió la mirada, pudo ver su reacción. Su cuerpo temblando levemente, al igual que su puño apretándose con tal fuerza que parecía querer romperse a sí mismo. Pero no paso a más que eso, antes de que todo eso parara, y Wendy siguiera su camino._

 _-¿Padre, qué le paso a su mamá? – pregunta confundida Pacifica, manteniendo la postura al girar a su padre. Este la miro a los ojos, y sin mucha ceremonia, o autentico interés por el tema, le conto…_

…

…sus ojos violetas se abrieron levemente. Lo suficiente para ver la mano cerca de ella que estuvo cerca de tocarla antes de despertar, y que ella detenía con la suya. Esa mano intrusa era la de su acompañante de piel oscura, quien se veía levemente asustada porque la princesa la tenía sujeta.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta, soltando a su dama de compañía, para el alivio de esta.

-Mis disculpas por el atrevimiento. Solo quería decirle que llegamos. – responde, pronto apartándose un poco de la joven Northwest.

Pacifica observo que se había dormido en su viaje en carruaje. Uno blanco de diseño renacentista con detalles dorados, y tirado por caballos blancos. Quitándose la pereza con unos estiramientos baja, y ve ante ella un podio en donde una pequeña multitud estaba reunida. Esos vagos de Corazón Cicatrizado aun no estaban presentes, seguramente para tener una entrada triunfal. Los soldados de la Llama ya estaban repartidos en sus posiciones, incluyendo el mismo escenario, y a sus lados para llevarla ahí.

 _-otro día, otro discurso… -_ no evita pensar con algo de fatiga.

No se sentía con los ánimos para nuevamente dirigirse al poblado y dar otro discurso de esperanza y alabanza por quienes dan su vida cada día. En los últimos días se sentía más cansada de lo usual. Culpaba a los drásticos cambios que su vida ha sufrido, así como varios trabajos pendientes, y muchas preocupaciones personales que aun la aquejaban.

Pero, sabía que al final y al cabo, ella era la princesa del reino norteamericano. Y tenía que cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades… muchas veces odiaba eso.


	18. Otra invasión

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, de vuelta con ustedes. Lamento haberles faltado la semana pasada. Pero aquí, como avise, está la continuación de la travesía de los chicos en esta versión del pueblo que todos conocemos. Se que muchos están ansiosos de ver esta primera experiencia de los gemelos en combate. Y déjenme decirle con orgullo que estarán muy decepcionados._

 _Sin nada más que decir, de momento, les dejo la lectura. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Otra invasión**

Los gemelos Pines estaban paralizados. Lo que aprecia ser otro día atrapados en esa realidad, pero todo con una relativa normalidad, se había tornado en una situación fuera de la compresión de ambos. Las calles estaban desérticas, sus amigos habían desaparecido casi sin dar respuestas a sus dudas. Y ahora el sonido de alguna batalla armada a lo lejos llegaba a sus oídos.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué hacemos, Dipper?! – pregunta alarmada Mabel. Le gustaba como se veía empuñando sus armas, pero no se sentía lista para usarla.

-Parece que nos están atacando… - dice lo obvio. No lo evita por lo nervioso que esos sonidos acercándose cada vez más lo ponían. - ¿Pero quién, o que…? ¡AHHH! – no evita gritar en sobresalto al escuchar de pronto su comunicador sonar. Recuperado un poco del susto, atiende.

- _¡Dipper! ¡¿Estas bien?!_ – aparece la imagen del teniente de su unidad en su comunicador. - _¿Dónde te ubicas?_

-Este… - el chico seguía sin familiarizarse con el nuevo pueblo. Así que no pudo pensar en otro punto de referencia. – Estoy donde la princesa Pacifica premio al escuadrón Omega de Corazón Cicatrizado.

-uhm… estas muy lejos de la base… - se dice el monstruo de muchas cabezas. – _No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado decírtelo… Escucha. Por lo que vi en la mañana, aun no estas totalmente listo. Así que mejor busca donde esconderte. Iré por ti. Si encuentras a alguien más llévalo contigo. Presiona el centro de tu pantalla para activar la baliza, y así te pueda encontrar. Mantén encendido el radio todo momento, y atento a si se aproximan a tu posición._

-Es…espera, Multioso… - para su infortunio, el teniente del Pino termina la llamada, dejándole la pregunta en los labios. - ¿Atento a quienes?

-¿Qué pasa, hermano? – pregunta Mabel, rogando por que la llamada fuera por nuevas noticias. Como que solo les estaban jugando una broma.

-Debemos escondernos. Multioso vendrá por nosotros. – Es lo único que dice el castaño haciendo lo que le solicito su teniente. Rápidamente toma la mano de su hermana, y corriendo con ella recorren las calles, buscando donde podrían refugiarse de la amenaza que de momento desconocían.

Creyeron encontrar ese escondite en un negocio abierto y abandonado donde exhibían frutas y verduras de distintas formas y colores. Se colocaron tras los exhibidores, y trataron de permanecer lo más callados que se pudieran. Los minutos pasaban, y ellos no podían dejar de sentirse asustados por los sonidos de una batalla futurista librándose en el exterior. Como había ordenado su superior, mantuvo encendido el canal donde aun Tambry continuaba dando informes a todo el que escuchara. Desde los movimientos de sus propios hombres, hasta las rutas por las que se desplazaban los enemigos. Por desgracia jamás dio nombres. Así que solo podía imaginarse a algún grupo de monstruos que atacaban al pueblo. Igual, dijeron que los gemelos Destructores habían interceptado una infiltración de estos antes de que ellos tomaran su lugar.

Pero fue en una de las veces en las que asomaron sus cabezas para ver el exterior del negocio que alcanzaron a ver algo. No solo era bueno que no era un monstruo como temían. Era perfecto. En la calle alcanzaron a ver a un dúo de hombres vestidos con un traje de policía negro con cascos de vidrio polarizado. Ambos armados con un gran rifle que destellaba una luz roja, y el inconfundible símbolo del reloj de arena representado con dos triángulos cuyos vértices superiores se unían. Esa sencilla imagen hizo que ambos gemelos sintieran que pronto volverían a casa.

-¡Son policías del tiempo! – no evita exclamar con gran alivio el chico de la gorra. Era tal la alegría de ambos hermanos que se levantaron de su escondite para apreciar mejor a los oficiales temporales.

Tal acción no pudo ser ignorada por los individuos, quienes de inmediato voltearon hacia los jóvenes Pines. En los visores de sus cascos pronto comenzaron a proyectarse una gran variedad de datos e información, escaneando a ambos gemelos a una gran velocidad. Esa data se resume a pocas palabras que rápido leen.

…

 **Sujeto 1**

 **-Varón**

 **-16 años.**

 **-Soldado raso… Soldado de primera… CABO**

 **/**

 **Sujeto 2**

 **-Femenina**

 **-16 años.**

 **-Soldado raso… cabo mayor… subteniente… capitán… BESTIA**

 **(HUÍR AL AVISTAR)**

…

Haciendo caso a lo citado al final, ambos sujetos sin mostrar sentimiento alguno comienzan a correr, a la vez que disparaban hacia los hermanos como si cubrieran su propia retirada. Estos por poco y no reaccionaron a tiempo para apartarse de los disparos laser que esos dos les lanzaron. Viendo que ambos se tiraron al suelo, los agentes del tiempo dejaron de disparar, y continuaron corriendo hasta doblar una esquina.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – exclama aun pasmado por lo cerca que estuvo de recibir uno de esos disparos de energía.

-¡Oigan! ¡A donde van! – pregunta confundida Mabel. Ella no le tomo tanta importancia el breve tiroteo del que por poco fueron víctimas. Y sin respuesta alguna, la chica de frenos se levanta rápido, y va tras aquellos que se escaparon.

-¡Mabel! ¡Espera! – a diferencia de su hermana, el sí tenía muy presente los disparos. De su breve experiencia con esos policías, se veía que siempre seguían un protocolo donde disparar solo era para defensa. Que lo hicieran, y huyeran de ellos cuando deberían intentar arrestarlos por volver a jugar con el tiempo no le daba una buena señal.

Aun con esas preocupaciones sigue de cerca a su gemela. Esta no tarda en doblar la misma esquina por la que vio que se fueron. Al hacerlo, se encuentra con los mismos agentes. Más, un total de otros 8 policías del tiempo armados. 4 de ellos con los mismos rifles, dos con ametralladoras laser que cargaban al costado, y los dos restantes con un gran cañón descansando en sus hombros. Fue cuestión de segundo en el que los fusileros cargaron sus armas y disparan a la castaña. Por fortuna, su gemelo logro verlo a tiempo, y la empujo. Apartando a ambos de tiroteo carmesí.

-¡Corre! – ordena a su hermana, levantando a ambos y llevándosela rápido de ahí. Viendo la retirada de los gemelos, el pelotón enseguida da casa a los Pines, mientras los encargados de los cañones disparan unas esferas verdes brillantes que al impactar cerca de los hermanos estalla con considerable fuerza.

Estos apenas lograron evitar tropezar por la fuerza de la detonación que recibieron. Notándolo, todos vuelven a disparar hacia los Pines a quemarropa. Ambos apenas lograron doblar una calle para evitar tanta balística laser que nuevamente por poco los alcanzaban.

-¿Por qué nos disparan? – pregunta asustada Mabel, no evitando mirar atrás para confirmar si los estaban persiguiendo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Solo corre! – como en situaciones de peligro antes vividas, Dipper decide dejar a un lado las preguntas, y darle prioridad a continuar viviendo.

Su mirada estaba exclusivamente fija en el frente, ignorando el estado de las calles por las que transitaban estaban deterioradas, agrietadas por la falta de cuidado al que la gente le ha tenido. Por eso no era de extrañar que una pequeña saliente del pavimento consiguiera hacer tropezar a ambos jóvenes. El aturdimiento por tan repentino accidente fue el suficiente para que sus acechadores les dieran alcance pronto. Los gemelos apenas alcanzaron a voltearse para ver a toda una formación de fusileros ya listos con sus rifles laser, sin intención de dejarlos huir esta vez.

Fue rápido como paso. Aun con una mirada pasmada Mabel habia desenfundado sus llamadas magnum de plasma. Abrió las cabinas de munición e introdujo nuevas células de electrones desde el cintillo que portaba. Y en un instante ya los tenía en la mira. Pero antes de poder disparar, un pequeño objeto llega desde las alturas, frente a los tiradores atacantes. Apenas este hizo un ligero contacto con el suelo, detona con gran fuerza, ocultando a todos esos hombres en una cortina de fuego y humo.

Espantados por tan repentina explosión, voltean al lugar donde aparentemente había sido lanzado tal proyectil. Parado sobre uno de los tejados de los locales, con su armadura roja y aquella peculiar arma de gran dimensión incorporada a su brazo se encontraba el rival que había afrontado su amiga pelirroja en La Mina.

-¿El novato? – pregunta sorprendida Mabel, justo antes de que los usuarios de armas pesadas, sobrevivientes de la explosión, salieran del humo de esta y dispararan a quien ataco a sus compañeros. El de armadura roja esquiva los primeros disparos, y se marcha saltando al otro lado del edificio, desapareciendo de la vista de ellos.

Los policías estaban a punto de perseguirlo, cuando recuerdan que aún tenían a esos hermanos a su merced. Pero, ese tiempo en el que se distrajeron fue aprovechado por Dipper. Quien con torpeza recargo su rifle y dispara en su contra. Los tiros dieron al pecho de los policías, haciéndolos exclamar de dolor y soltar sus armas. Pero continuaban de pie y, en parte para su alivio, vivos.

-Son de practica… ¡Corre! – Nuevamente alcanza a levantar a su hermana para reemprender la retirada.

Viendo que esos chicos huirían de ellos antes de poder recoger sus armas, sus cazadores toman de sus cinturones unas granadas. Las cuales les retiran los seguros y arrojan a los gemelos. Mabel alcanza a verlo. Y como reflejo dispara sus armas hacia los explosivos, haciéndolos detonar en el aire con menos fuerza a permitir que llegaran a ellos. Esos segundos fueron invertidos por los acechadores para recobrar sus armas, y volver a cargar. Los gemelos nuevamente ven que los policías temporales ya estaban nuevamente listos para disparar. Y sabiendo que no podrían huir por siempre, tuvieron que resignarse. Dieron la media vuelta y se prepararon para responder al fuego. Quizás sus municiones solo servían para no herir severamente a nadie durante los entrenamientos. Pero al menos podrían resistir un tiempo la lucha.

O ese era el plan, antes de que una enorme sombra se puso entre los Pines y los agentes de anomalías del tiempo. Estos últimos dispararon sus ametralladoras y cañones sin dudar. Pero el recién llegado al poner sus dos brazos principales frente a él, un enorme escudo verde es generado, y desvía sin problema alguno todos los disparos y explosiones. Los gemelos quedaron atónitos por su salvador.

-¡Multioso! - Exclama aliviado el joven castaño. El teniente del Pino los defendía con la barrera generada en las maquinas atadas a sus brazos mayores. Bajo sus varias cabezas había varias bolsas de distintas tallas y diseños. La monstruosa criatura permanecía implacable ante la letal ráfaga que trataba de llegar a los adolescentes.

-¡Pines! ¿Tienen munición real? – pregunta, mientras las patas de su propia espalda empezaban a revisar la bolsa que llevaba ahí.

-No. Solo de práctica. – Responde de inmediato el de la gorra. Como respuesta, la parte oso trasera le lanza a ambos gemelos algunas cosas que ellos atrapan en el aire. Eran más células de electrones. Pero, a diferencia a las que ellos usaban, lucían muy nuevas y el filamento en su interior era de considerable grosor.

-Estas son reales. Equípenlas, ¡rápido! Vienen más por las 6. – dicho eso, el tiroteo enemigo se detiene al acabársele a todos ellos la munición. Momento en el que la poderosa bestia carga en su contra, con sus filosas garras listas para la batalla.

-¿A qué hora vienen? – pregunta extrañada Mabel, cambiando las células empobrecidas por las recién dadas.

Los pesados y apurados pasos que escucharon tras ellos respondieron la duda. Había más de aquellos oficiales también armados llegando al otro lado de la calle. Y viéndose que no se distinguían de los que ya han visto, igualmente emprenden el fuego en su contra. Los gemelos nuevamente se lanzan al suelo para apartarse del camino de la letal ronda.

Y fue esa constante sensación de estar al filo del final en tan corto tiempo, mucho más seguido de las veces anteriores en donde solo era una o dos veces por cada aventura, esa cercanía a la muerte que podía llegar si permitían que un único de esos centenares de disparos diera a un punto vital de ellos, en la que Dipper por reflejo vuelve a apuntar su arma, totalmente consiente del tipo de munición que ahora utilizaba, y fijando rápidamente el objetivo dispara. A la velocidad con la que un bombillo iluminaba una habitación, el láser rojo impacta hacia la frente de uno de sus atacantes.

Un resplandor rojo lo ilumino al instante. Los gemelos pudieron ver como si el tiempo perdiera velocidad la forma con la que la sombra que resaltaba en el destello se desmoronaba como cenizas, hasta desaparecer en el viento. Con una mirada de impacto, Mabel miro a su gemelo, quien se veía horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer con su propia mano. Una gran cantidad de sentimientos y pensamiento invadieron su precoz mente de 12 años. Los mismos se desvanecieron cuando la carcasa de un auto salió volando, estrellando y barriendo con un buen número de los policías que continuaban de pie. Todo producto del Multioso que había terminado con los primeros en cazar a los gemelos.

-¡Levántate, Pines! ¡Aun quedamos más Holo-tropas que eliminar! – Exclama la criatura multi cefala, volviendo a activar su barrera esmeralda para proteger a los gemelos de los enemigos sobrevivientes.

-¿Holo-tropas? – esa palabra saco del trance en el que Dipper se había metido.

-Estos son unos Pendejos llamados "Policías reguladores de anomalías del tiempo". – Dice el teniente, igualmente resistiendo bien la ofensiva laser. – Los desgraciados nos atacan cada semana como mínimo. Esta vez se tomaron un día extra. Al parecer están interesados en arrasar con todo el pueblo para estudiar la fisura sobre nosotros. Intentamos convencerlos para solucionar todo de forma pacífica. Pero los idiotas parecen culparnos de todo, y nos atacan cada vez que pueden. Pero solo mandan proyecciones holográficas solidas de ellos para luchar.

-¿Son solo Hologramas? – pregunta interesada la chica Pines. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento. Había una remarcable diferencia entre acabar con algún monstruo que los amenaza, a con cegar la vida de otro ser humano. Pero, ahora sabiendo que de hecho no combatían con otros humanos, la decisión ya se había tomado.

Con más decisión, Dipper vuelve a tomar firme su rifle ligero, y viendo la oportunidad comienza a disparar, brindándole apoyo a su teniente amigo, en conjunto con Mabel que pronto hizo uso de sus Magnum. Viendo que esos jóvenes asustadizos ya darían pelea, los policías sacaron de sus trajes unas pequeñas maquinas que al tirar al suelo generaron sus propias barreras a forma de barricada de energía azul traslucida con los que se protegieron de los disparos de los gemelos.

-¡Mabel! ¡Concentra el fuego en un escudo! ¡Dipper, prepárate! – Ordena tal cual oficial el peludo, manteniendo su barrera para sus amigos.

La chica de frenos hace caso, y dirige todos los disparos de plasma a una sola barricada. El azul con el que resplandecía se tornó de pronto amarillo, para pasar a rojo y finalmente desvanecerse. Ya comprendiendo a que se refería su amigo con "prepararse", dirige varios disparos laser a los policías que quedaron al descubierto por el escudo caído. Logro dar a dos, pero los otros evitaron los disparos y fueron a las otras barricadas para el contraataque. Pero en vez de repetir la misma maniobra para descubrir a otros, el Multioso saca de otros bolsillos un par de granadas verdes, las cuales algunas de sus patas arrojan mientras las principales se ocupaban de mantener su defensa.

Los oficiales gritaron de espanto al ver los explosivos caer cerca de ellos, y no alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo antes de que estas estallaran. Los tres vieron como todos esos enemigos al igual que el que Dipper venció brillaban para luego disolverse como polvo. Libres de hostiles, los gemelos se permiten respirar pesadamente, felices por su triunfo.

-¡WUUU! ¡Lo logramos! ¡SI! – celebran los gemelos, chocando palmas en jubilo.

-Aún no termina. Aún hay más enemigos en la base. – Una voz desconocida llega a oídos de los Pines. Sorprendidos por lo repentino que fue, voltean. Encontrándose con la imagen de un hombre de altura promedio, pero vestido con una gabardina gris bastante grande para su talla, y un sombrero de mismo color con el símbolo del Pez en su cabeza, cubriéndole totalmente el rostro. Y en las manos, un extraño rifle de gran longitud, totalmente hecho de metal gris y negro, con pequeñas luces rojas dando destellos.

-¿120? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta inquieto el Multioso, mientras los gemelos lo veían curioso.

 _ **Unidad Pez: Operaciones especiales**_

 _ **Teniente "Agente 120"**_

-El capitán Stan me dio órdenes de buscar a sus sobrinos, y que me ayudaran con mi parte de la defensa. – explica con una voz profunda y fría. - ¿No tiene problemas si me llevo a su cabo, Teniente?

-Entiendo su preocupación… de acuerdo. – responde la criatura mágica. - ¿Cómo va la situación?

-El centro está totalmente bajo control. La zona residencial está recibiendo la llegada de vehículos blindados del enemigo. Los Pegasos mantienen las fuerzas aéreas enemigas en el bosque. Tenemos registrados como refugios de emergencia la capilla, La Casa de la Alegría, y el museo. Las fuerzas de Pino, Estrella Vigilante, y Llama los protegen. Pero parece que Pino y Estrella Vigilante tienen problemas. – Explica lo más rápido que pudo el recién llegado. – Llevare a los Pines a la Casa de la Alegría a ayudar, junto a otros Agentes.

-De acuerdo. Yo iré a ayudar a mi unidad. – informa el teniente del Pino, antes de colocarse en cuatro, y correr tan rápido como pudiera.

-Cabo, soldado. Síganme. – indica el desconocido individuo empezando la marcha a una dirección contraria a por donde se fue el Multioso.

-¡Espera! ¿Quién eres? – pregunta con desconfianza el gemelo más bajo. A diferencia de la mayoría con quien ha establecido contacto, ese individuo le era totalmente desconocido. Su voz no le era familiar de ningún modo. Y el hecho de que vistiera de forma que lo tuviera muy tapado, no ayudaba a siquiera considerar seguirlo.

-Precavido, como siempre, cabo Pines. – suelta por lo bajo, con un tono divertido. – Estamos bajo ataque, así que no lo hare demasiado largo. Soy el Agente 120, de la sección de Agentes de la unidad de Pez. Soy la mano derecha de su tío, el capitán Stanley. El mismo me ordeno antes de dirigirse a su posición designada que me ocupara de ustedes. Tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez no estarían listos para luchar… supongo que se preocupó demasiado.

-¿Agente 120? ¡Suena genial! – exclama impresionada la gemela mayor. Pero Dipper no lucia así.

-¿En serio te envió nuestro tío? – el joven no lucia convencido.

-Créanme, si quieren o no. Igual, no me separare de ustedes en lo que dura el ataque. Pero, ¿Quién sabe si las tropas de la Estrella Vigilante puedan proteger a los civiles rezagados? Sería una pena si algo malo les pasara. ¿No creen? – esas palabras, dichas tan sínicamente causaron preocupación en los gemelos por esas personas.

Considerando que el mismo Multioso lo había reconocido, Dipper decide darle el beneficio de la duda, y ser el primero en dirigirse al teatro de Alegría. No tarda para que su hermana, y el Agente 120 lo sigan de cerca.

Las explosiones y estallidos de armas disparando no dejaban de escucharse en la lejanía. La radio estaba saturada de los informes que Tambry, y pronto otras voces repartían a quien prestara atención. Todo eso era ignorado por Dipper, quien tenía muchas preguntas metidas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué los Policías del tiempo estaban atacando Bastion Falls? ¿Por qué pensaban que eran sus pobladores los responsables de la Era de la Locura? Pero, por difícil que parezca, una pregunta ajena a ese tema era la que más prevalecía en su mente.

¿Por qué ese tono tan perverso que uso 120 al chantajearlos con la seguridad de la Casa de la Alegría le era tan… familiar?

* * *

 _ **8-2; 6-2; 4-3; 2-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 7-4; 8-2; 8-1; 4-3; 7-1; 6-3;**_

 _ **3-1; 3-2; 8-2; 6-2; 2-1; 7-3; 2-1; 9-4; 2-1; 3-2; 6-2; 8-1; 3-2; 7-3; 2-1;**_

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Maldad**_ _de regreso, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _¿Quién de ustedes diría que veríamos al viejo 120 de regreso aquí? Y más aún, bajo el mando de Stan. ¿Lo vieron venir? Algo me dice que no. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pues luego lo veremos luchar con esa arma nueva._

 _No hay mucho más que decir, salvo que la próxima semana, si hay suerte, continuare con "Diario del Raromagedón", que ya lo tengo muy descuidado. Si no, tendremos un nuevo recuerdo. Además, para ustedes, las respuestas de los primeros dos capítulos_

 _ **Aleteo de mariposa:**_ _Niños del pueblo_

 _ **El tornado que crea:**_ _Soldados en guerra_

 _Eso sería todo de momento. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Si surge algo nuevamente, ya saben dónde lo aviso. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	19. Recuerdos: Mauten no Oni

Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Un poco tarde, pero aquí **Sombra de Maldad** para darles un nuevo recuerdo para complementar el trasfondo de este universo alterno. Algo curioso que he notado, es que al parecer ninguno de ustedes le interesó mucho que 120 forme parte de las filas de Bastion Falls. Es como si no les importara que aquí aparezca como aliado, y no como enemigo como siempre he visto que hacen en los fics. ¿O acaso no lo han reconocido?

Como sea. Igual, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Al final pondré las traducciones de los códigos de los capítulos 3 y 4. Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews.

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 ** _Sombra de Maldad._**

* * *

 **Recuerdos: Mauten no Oni**

 _Polvo, humo, cenizas, radiación… todo eso y más era la atmosfera que inundaba aquel paramo de muerte y olvido, con apenas un poco de aire que lo hacía ligeramente respirable, pero no menos toxico. Los vestigios casi arrasados de lo que en su tiempo fue una gran ciudad que mostraba que toda su nación estaba recuperándose de una terrible guerra, ahora estaban en sus últimos momentos, antes de que algún otro temblor ocasional desatara su derrumbe. El cielo lucia aún más rojo ahí, que en cualquier otro en el mundo. Eso hizo más fácil para la aeronave que lo sobrevolaba el pasar desapercibido ante las múltiples rarezas y salvajes que aun lograban habitar esa tierra muerta._

 _Un Pegaso de la unidad de la Llama, elemento principal de combate aéreo de Bastion Falls, exploraba en busca de un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de cualquier nido y asentamiento salvaje que pudiera avistarlo. Una vez encontrado, comienza con la labor de descenso siendo particularmente silencioso al hacerlo. Una vez en tierra, la compuerta trasera se despliega, dejando usarlo como rampa de descenso a las tropas que empezaron a salir de su interior._

 _Cuatro soldados carmesí con el símbolo de la Llama armados en parejas de cañones pesados y ametralladoras laser, 7 soldados de armaduras negras con el símbolo del Pez con rifles laser de considerable longitud, y un único hombre vestido únicamente con un sombrero y gabardina gris con un rifle de colores plateados y oscuros con luces esmeraldas. Una vez todos ellos abajo, la rampa vuelve a retraerse, y la aeronave se aleja de su posición. Cosa que a ninguno de los soldados le importo, pues lo tenían previsto._

 _-Muy bien, tropa. Debemos movernos con rapidez. – Comienza a decir el sujeto en ropas grises, colocándose en el centro de los soldados. – Hace una semana, el equipo "Afa-01" de la unidad de Pez y el equipo "Dingo rojo" de Interrogación llego a esta zona, con el objetivo de localizar los antiguos laboratorios de Okinawa. Y buscar recuperar sus investigaciones de genética, así como equipo que pudiéramos utilizar. Debieron de haber enviado un informe de progresos al día siguientes. Y hace 2 días que recibimos una baliza de auxilio. No sabemos que pudo haberles sucedido, así que estén atentos mientras rastreamos la señal de emergencia._

 _-210, señor. ¿Por qué apenas enviaron equipos de rescate? – pregunta uno de los soldados de Pez._

 _-No sería la primera vez que el capitán se perdiera al intentar rastrear alguna de las residencias de los acaudalados de la región. – Responde con fastidio y molestia al mencionado. – La baliza es la razón por la que Northwest accedió a esta misión. Sabe que solo el capitán hace uso de uno, si en verdad algo malo sucedió._

 _-Teniente, ¿Por qué usted no lleva equipo anti radiactivo? Todo Japón aún sigue contaminado, desde las bombas de su insurrección. – Cuestiona uno de los hombres de demolición._

 _-Mi genética es muy maleable. Me adapto para cualquier ambiente. Así que la radiación no es problema para mí. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – nadie dijo palabra alguna. – Perfecto. ¡Andando!_

 _Adquiriendo una formación de fila india, con el tipo de la gabardina en la cabeza, comenzaron su paso por esa tierra árida. Era difícil para los hombres no mirar ese ambiente muerto y radioactivo que los rodeaba. Algunas plantas que creían con dificultad se veían que eran producto de la mutación, y no por la influencia rara de los portales. Rocas con evidentes señales de deterioro por lluvia acida. Restos de lo que debieron ser alguna vez monstruosas criaturas, y humanos con características peculiares._

 _Los soldados permanecían atentos a sus alrededores, viendo ojos y otras criaturas voladoras y terrestres viéndolos andar. Pero, ninguna con la intención de atacarlos. Como si no fuera su naturaleza, o entendieran lo que ocurriría de enfrentarlos. El teniente veía detenidamente un aparato que parecía proyectar el mapa de la región desde su pantalla. En ella, un punto verde parpadeaba con lentitud constante, mientras uno rojo en el centro parecía desplazarse por el mapa con dirección al punto parpadeante. Al alzar la mirada, alcanza a ver una columna de humo a lo lejos, algo que no tomo como algún incendio ocasional que había en esas ruinas._

 _-Muy bien, señores… - dice de pronto durante la marcha. – Se nos informó que aquí había un asentamiento de salvajes, posiblemente el más grande y mejor armado de toda la isla. Es posible que ellos hayan tenido que ver con el incidente con el capitán. Así que primero nos aproximaremos, y a distancia buscaremos indicios de eso. ¿Entendido? – una afirmación sincronizada fue lo que recibió en respuesta._

 _Ordenó que todos aceleraran el paso, empezando a correr. Los demás el siguen el ritmo, sin dejar de descuidar el alrededor. Poco a poco la columna de humo que visualizaron estaba más próxima, solo teniendo como obstáculo para ver una colina. Pero no fue nada que toda la tropa no pudiera lidiar sin perder demasiada velocidad. Estando cerca de la cima se detienen. 210 ordeno a uno de sus hombres de Pez que subiera. Este se tira al suelo, y arrastrándose fue subiendo con binoculares en mano, mientras el resto permanecía en su lugar vigilando, en caso de que apareciera una patrulla. El teniente estuvo atento a su observador, viendo como llegaba a un lugar apropiado para poder ver lo que hubiera al otro lado de la colina, sin exponerse. Fue ahí cuando tuvo la impresión de que vio algo impactante._

 _-eh… ¿señor? – dice el encargado de visualizar la zona._

 _-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta, intuyendo algo malo._

 _-no queda nada… - suelta al aire, sin despejar la mirada de lo que veía._

 _-¿Cómo que no queda nada? – pregunta, antes de observar como su hombre se levantaba tranquilamente de su posición acostada. O era un idiota, o no había razón para esconderse. Por esa duda sin mucha cautela también sube, y lo que ve lo deja estupefacto._

 _-Literalmente, señor. No queda nada… - pronto los demás, viendo a su superior de pie tan despreocupadamente en donde cualquiera podría verlo también suben, suponiendo que era seguro. E igualmente guardaron silencio, contemplando un enorme asentamiento… un enorme asentamiento en ruinas._

 _Todo un enorme campo totalmente amurallado por placas de metal, y oxidados autos soldados entre si en un perfecto circulo a la sombra de una gran montaña, salvo por una enorme abertura que a simple vista fue provocado del lado exterior del muro. Tiendas hechas de pieles, plumas y escamas de formas y colores extraños ardían en un fuego que casi terminaba de devorarlos. Torres armadas con chatarra y desperdicios estaban o igualmente incendiados, o desplomados hasta los cimientos. Lo que se veían que fueron edificios en ruinas utilizados de forma provisional ahora solo eran montañas de escombros. Regados como basura, docenas de cuerpos fríos y sangrantes por todas partes. Todos vestidos con pieles y basura atada dándoles aspectos de salvajes, sumando a las armas cercanas a ellos. Todos de fuego._

 _No se veía señal alguna de actividad salvaje, mucho menos si aún había alguno vivo. Así que manteniendo la cautela bajan a paso veloz hacia el demacrado asentamiento. Para no perder tiempo, y también para saber si aún había sobrevivientes, emplearon explosivos para derribar otra sección de la muralla para hacer una entrada. Ni esperaron a que se desvaneciera el humo al ingresar, liderados por el teniente. No vieron que nada de lo que vieron se perturbara por su tan escandalosa entrada. Así que lentamente empezaron a explorar las ruinas de las ruinas, acatando su objetivo de buscar pistas de los siniestrados a encontrar._

 _Ese era la primera vez para algunos de ver aunque sea el cuerpo muerto de un japonés. Pero aun los que ya tenían esa experiencia seguían sintiéndose algo perturbados al observar a los cadáveres. Algunos se veían que tenían una tétrica desproporción en los miembros. Malformaciones en los rostros que los hacían grotescas, aun sin tener algún daño en la cabeza. Protuberancias enormes saliendo del lomo de algunos. Incluso uno que otro presentaba alguna extremidad extra, desde dedos hasta una pierna que no era capaz de funcionar como tal… quizás por eso al capitán Stanford no le molesta tanto investigar en esa tierra radiactiva._

 _Ajenos a esa retorcida fascinación que tenían sus hombres por los mutantes humanos, 120 observaba mejor la condición de los cuerpos, separando las deformaciones de las heridas. La mayoría parecía ser de corte. Algo ligero y filoso cortó la carne de esos salvajes con brutalidad, tal vez ira. Lo extraño era que esos cuerpos compartían el mismo tipo de herida, como si quienes atacaron ese asentamiento los hubieran manufacturado de misma forma. O eso pensaría, de no ser porque se veía que la hoja fue hecha de forma artesanal, bastante primitiva. Algo irrepetible, pero que sus rastros si se repetía en todas esas víctimas._

 _Además estaban sus rostros. Pocos mostraban evidencia visual de que pertenecían a la raza humana. Pero, aun así logro distinguir que en sus caras quedaron grabadas sus últimas expresiones, antes del suspiro final: miedo. Todos sintieron pavor al momento de que quien fuera responsable de aquella masacre los ejecutara. Algo que le era muy raro para el teniente. Pues con los años, la gente de esa nación bajo los efectos de la radiación ambiental y los monstruos que invadían fue perdiendo la cordura. Regresándolos a un estados salvaje que los incitaba a atacar incluso a las bestias más violentas, o las victimas más indefensas._

 _Creyó encontrar una respuesta cuando alcanzo a ver que uno de los cuerpos seguía mostrando señales de respiración. Sin apartar el dedo del gatillo de su rifle, se acercó a ese salvaje. Sentado contra los restos de lo que tal vez fue su choza, con una pésima pero que aún cumplía su función vendaje, que impedía que al menos algo de la sangre que le quedaba saliera de sus cortadas venas. Su mirada colgaba, pero alcanzo a ver en ese sujeto una expresión de shock, mientras parecía repetir la misma frase una y otra vez. Como si lo que hubiera visto impidiera buscar algún mejor método de tratar sus heridas._

 _-¡Encontré un sobreviviente! – alarma al resto de su equipo. Pronto, todos se reúnen alrededor del salvaje, viéndolo su estado consternado con curiosidad. Las enormes bolas purpuras que debían ser tumores que brotaban de su cuerpo no era lo más grotesco que hubieran visto, así que lo dejaron pasar. – Connor. Pregúntale por los equipos de Pez e Interrogación._

 _El aludido de operaciones especiales asiente a la orden de su oficial. Y presionando un botón del audífono de su comunicador, y varios del brazalete al que se conectaba, pronto las palabras que pronunciaba se traducían en el idioma que se solía hablar en esa tierra, y aun algunos de los salvajes eran capaces de recordar. La respuesta que tuvo, fue la misma frase monótona que escucho su teniente al encontrarlo._

 _-Señor. Solo repite "Mauten no Oni", sin parar. – Informa serio, tranquilo. No era su primera vez interrogando a víctimas de trauma._

 _-uhm… Pregúntale, ¿Qué paso aquí? – De acuerdo, el soldado de Pez nuevamente hace uso del traductor, y formula la pregunta solicitada. En esta ocasión, el salvaje alzó la mirada, y con más energía y pánico en sus ojos respondió._

 _-Dijo lo mismo, ¿verdad? – pregunto uno de la unidad de demolición. El interrogador afirma._

 _-No hay caso. Está loco. – Dice el agente 120. Sin emoción visible en su aura apunta con su rifle a la cabeza del perturbado sobreviviente, y dispara un haz de luz azul. Un perfecto y diminuto agujero humeante es creado en la frente del salvaje, antes de finalmente dejar de respirar. Con el último del asentamiento muerto, vuelve a sus compañeros. - ¿Encontraron rastros de los objetivos?_

 _-Partes de sus armaduras. Armas de energía con claves de fabricación que corresponden al de los desaparecidos… y, lo que supongo eran sus huesos. – Dice con pesar uno de los hombres de operaciones especiales. – Pero, no había nada que perteneciera al capitán._

 _-El miserable debe seguir con vida. Tal vez logro sobrevivir… - con esa idea en mente, una nueva duda surge en el líder de misión. – Connor. ¿Qué significa "Mauten no Oni"?_

 _-Es "Demonio de la Montaña", señor._

 _-¿De la montaña? – se dice a sí mismo, intrigado._

 _Recordando que era lo que cubría ese lugar del sol, voltea hacia la gran montaña. Con solo extender su mano hacia sus hombres, hace la silenciosa petición de que le entregaran unos binoculares. De inmediato un de sus subordinados le hace entrega del equipo, y se los pone frente sus ojos. Busco por toda la seca formación de tierra, y pronto se encuentra con varias tiras de chatarra colocadas a modo de barricada a modo de defensa entre el arrasado campamento salvaje, y una caverna en lo alto de la montaña._

 _Quizás fue cuestión de la casualidad, o tal vez sintió los ojos de 120 observando su escondite. Pero ante la vista amplificada del agente, vio una enorme masa saliendo de aquel agujero en la tierra. Dos largas hojas de metal, moldeadas a base de golpes y afilado con rocas y más acero era lo que empuñaba en las manos. Mientras un atuendo compuesto con piel de alguna rareza, y restos de una armadura era lo que lucía. 120 lo sintió. Su mirada, y la de ese individuo se cruzaron. Y por alguna razón, no pudo evitar sentirse algo… inquieto…_

…

…la sirena de alarma pronto hizo estruendo en la cabaña de la historia. El suficiente como para sacarlo de su sueño en la oficina del gerente. El capitán Stanley Pines se la había pasado contando las ganancias de la semana, luego de que él le citara su informe de misión. El viejo no tuvo problemas en dejarlo dormir en su oficina. Pero, al parecer los policías no tenían ganas de dejarlo descansar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Y yo que pensé que esos pendejos nos dejarían en paz…! – maldice el anciano de Pez, guardando las chapas en su caja fuerte, y enseguida esta se hundía bajo tierra. Aunque fuera algo que ya tenía como rutina, aun así tomó el micrófono del altoparlante con seriedad. - ¡Atención, visitantes! ¡Tuvieron la mala fortuna de estar en una de nuestras semanales cagadas del tiempo! ¡Obedezcan al personal de seguridad, y vayan a nuestro refugio! Seria genial que vieran a mis chicos pelear, pero se divertirán más viendo la atracción de lujo subterránea de la cabaña de la historia. 10 chapas adultos, 15 los niños.

-Capitán. Los Pegasos llegaran pronto a recogerlos. – informa 120, quien aprovecho el anuncio de su capitán para contactarse con los pilotos de las aeronaves. Stan, en cuanto apago el equipo de audio, se dirige a éste.

-Bien, fenómeno. Pero, quiero que busques a mis sobrinos, y les cuides el pellejo. Siento que esos chicos quizás aún no recuerdan como disparar sus armas, sin que el retroceso les disloque los hombros. – indica el viejo Pines, abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y sacando de ahí unos enormes guantes metálicos que se coloca.

-Son soldados, anciano. – dice despreocupado el teniente. Al parecer, aun recordaba Stan cuando le informo del incidente de Dipper, y la magnum de su hermana.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, tal vez ellos no. – el gerente de la cabaña terminaba de presionar unos botones de su nuevo equipo, a lo que estos pronto empezaron a brillas unos pequeños destellos índigo. Justo a tiempo para que por la ventana viera como llegaba la aeronave principal de la fuerza de la Llama. – Pero, si me equivoco, que te ayuden. No te mueras, gusano baboso. – dice Stan lo último saltando sobre el escritorio, y saliendo pronto de su oficina.

-Ni tú de un infarto, desperdicio vertebrado. – responde en misma actitud de camaradería el teniente, pronto dirigiéndose a la puerta con calma.

Seguramente el anciano capitán exageraba con mandarlo específicamente a él, para proteger a unos chicos que cada día demostraban por qué los habían solicitado para incorporarlos a la fuerza. Sin embargo, confiaba ciegamente en el viejo. Así que haría lo que le pedía. Como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

 _ **2-2; 3-2; 7-4; 8-1; 4-3; 2-1; 2-1; 6-2; 8-1; 3-2; 8-2; 6-2; 6-3;**_

 _ **2-1; 6-1; 4-3; 4-1; 6-3; 2-1; 6-2; 8-1; 3-2; 6-3; 8-1; 7-3; 6-3;**_

* * *

 _Traducciones_

 **Atrapados en el presente:** El mentiroso mentido

 **Nuevos viejos amigos:** Dos chicos ante tres grandes


	20. Agentes

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Sombra de Maldad, nuevamente se presenta ante ustedes. Bueno, seguro no son conscientes, o tal vez les valió 20 kilos de limón chupado, pero la semana pasada no actualice ninguno de los fics habituales. En su lugar, subí al sitio un nuevo fic. Uno que de haber leído, seguro les pareció absurdo y estúpido. Si es así, "Misión cumplida". Si no les gusto, ni modo. Lo actualizare cuando pueda, solo lo agregue el día de actualización porque aún no tenía listo algún capítulo de mis fics principales, así que en parte fue para ganar tiempo. Si deciden seguirlo, me alegrara mucho darles otra alternativa para pasar sus tiempos libres: desperdiciándolos con mis obras._

 _Pero hoy, ahora si les traigo un nuevo capítulo de_ _ **Bastion Falls.**_ _Para aquellos que sigan"_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón"**_ _(Del cual veo que también a nadie le gusto su más reciente capitulo), seguro percibirán algo familiar aquí._

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la lectura. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Agentes.**

¿Hora? Más o menos el medio día, con un cielo rojo eterno con múltiples fisuras dimensionales llenándolo. ¿Lugar? Una versión post apocalíptica con armas de Gravity Falls. ¿Situación? Un par de gemelos acompañaban a un desconocido en gabardina a defender a las personas refugiadas en un teatro dirigido por ex convictos y matones, de los policías viajeros del tiempo que lo estaban atacando. ¿Dónde estaba el sentido en todo eso? Una buena pregunta.

Los hermanos Pines aun no cabían en la situación. Que ahora mismo, quienes esperaban que los ayudaran ahora atacaban a todo el poblado. Y a pesar de que no estaba en sus planes, les tocaba proteger a las personas que se veían amenazados por esta invasión. Y en esos instantes, un sujeto extraño que garantizaba conocer al viejo Stan los estaba guiando a donde debían ir al rescate. Sabían ahora que contra lo que luchaban no era humanos del futuro, sino proyecciones realistas de ellos. Pero, aun así eran capaces de dañarlos, incluso matarlos. Y en lugar de huir, o tomarse el tiempo para hacer un plan con la que acabar todo rápido, debían darse a la idea que tendrían que enfrentarlos de frente, y dispararles antes de que ellos les disparen primero.

Pero el campo de batalla no era un lugar que diera tiempos a quien lo necesitara. Y eso sería una lección que tendrían que aprender, empezando con la tropa de policías del tiempo que aparecieron en formación de pelotón doblando una esquina. Fue necesario que el Agente 210 fuera el primero en reaccionar, dando certeros disparos que vaporizan a tres de ellos, dejando a otros 7 que se recuperan de la impresión, y atacan. Los gemelos rodaron por el suelo, cubriéndose tras postes de alumbrados y responden el ataque. El tipo de gris no se movía de su lugar, pero si se apartaba con una sorprendente flexibilidad de los disparos enemigos, respondiendo con mayor precisión, encargándose de otros más.

Fue una batalla muy sencilla, donde los gemelos aprovecharon para tener práctica para un mejor dominio sobre sus armas, ahora afrontando objetivos en movimiento que respondían perfectamente. Por ello apenas lograron acabar con apenas 3. Pues algo que Wendy olvido decirles durante sus prácticas de tiro, era que debido a la agitación rápida, y el palpitar descontrolado de sus corazones producto de la adrenalina de la batalla podían perjudicar seriamente en la precisión. Sin mencionar el temblar de las manos por la preocupación de que los disparos enemigos den en alguno de ellos, o el polvo y basura producida por estos mismos al dar con su cobertura entrándoles a los ojos. Aun con esos problemas, y porque el teniente está ahí para ayudarlos fue que consiguieron vencer hasta el último del bando enemigo. Al menos, en esta ronda.

-Eso… eso estuvo cerca… - jadea cansado el castaño. Otro detalle importante que jamás imagino de empuñar armas, fuera que para mantener el arma firme al disparar tuviera que hacer tanto esfuerzo.

-No hay tiempo para descansar. Debemos seguir. – Exclama 210, nuevamente marcando el paso hacia el frente forzando a los gemelos a seguirle.

Conforme continuaban avanzando, el sonido de la lucha parecía provenir de muchas partes a su alrededor. Algunas no muy lejanas a su posición. Ocasionalmente veían más de esas aeronaves pasando próximo a ellos. O disparando a algún enemigo en otra calle con disparos laser, o simplemente dirigiéndose a donde lo solicitaban. También el eco de cañonazos y explosiones llegaban hasta ellos. Y ocasionalmente algún grito de batalla de lo que parecían ser Hombretauros. No eran fanáticos de las películas de guerra. Pero de las veces que vieron alguna, sabían que todos los efectos de sonido que se manejaban de ellas no se asemejaban al ambiente intenso que sus oídos captaban.

-¿Dicen que los policías nos atacan cada semana, mínimo? – comienza a preguntar el castaño. Al no tener encima algún otro escuadrón enemigo, vio oportuno conseguir más respuestas.

-Así es. Debo imaginar que nadie le informo al respecto, cabo. – tomo el silencio del chico como afirmación. – Jaja… se nota que se preocupan mucho por usted. Pero, tampoco me extraña. Es un fastidio que usualmente no nos gusta recordar.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que nos atacan? No puedo imaginarme que enfrenten a estos viajeros del futuro por mucho tiempo. – Era una verdad para el chico. Esos agentes poseían tecnología muy avanzada, en especial para el "primitivo" siglo XXI en el que vivían.

-Entonces, le hace falta mucha imaginación, cabo. – comenta con burla el agente. – Estos tipos nos han atacado desde el mes 2 de la Era de la Locura. Claro, que al comienzo nos fue muy difícil enfrentarlos, por lo avanzados que son sus armas. Pero, gracias a lo que aprendimos de la mina, pronto pudimos ser capaces de resistir sus constantes ataques.

-Ah… por eso las calles se ven tan destruidas. – comenta Mabel, finalmente viendo por qué nadie había tenido la molestia de arreglar las calles y edificios.

-Si. El mantenimiento de la vialidad no es tan importante, si igual habrá explosiones dañándola. – responde el teniente, mirando de reojo por una esquina para comprobar que era seguro. – El lado bueno de esto, es que gracias a estos "ejercicios", nuestra fuerza fue mejorando hasta ser la mejor del planeta. Claro que, hemos desarrollado protocolos de seguridad para la población civil y visitante para cuando empieza un ataque. Aun así, es importante estar atentos a cualquier llamado de ayuda. No todos alcanzan a ingresar a los refugios antes de que se cierren.

-¿Y qué? ¿A caso deberemos luchar contra todos los policías que hay en el pueblo, hasta que no quede ninguno? – pregunta inseguro Dipper. No podía imaginarse a todo el pueblo combatir contra los seguro centenares de hombres que llegaban a invadir el pueblo, para que al final tuvieran que buscar efusivamente a los restantes cuando el numero fuera muy menor.

-inicialmente, así lo resolvíamos. – responde, justo antes de toparse con un escuadrón de oficiales. Por suerte, ellos fueron los que se dieron cuenta primero. Por lo que fueron los primeros y únicos tiradores en ese breve encuentro. Los gemelos sentían que empezaban a aprender a reaccionar mejor al enemigo. – A veces, se escondían para intentar infiltrarse en nuestras bases. Muy pocas en verdad ordenaban la retirada al verse de nuevo superado. Cuando no tienes que temer por tu vida, la única preocupación que debe aún haber, es desperdiciar energía de lo que sea que usen para proyectarse en una lucha sin sentido.

-¿Y ahora como lo resuelven? – pregunta Mabel, intrigada.

-McGucket invento una maquina capaz de desplegar un pulso de partículas que interfiere con los hologramas. Eso destruye a todos los presentes desde el castillo Northwest, hasta 50 km alrededor de Bastion Falls. – la respuesta asombro a los gemelos. Sin duda ese anciano seguía luciéndose como siempre.

-Espera… ¿Castillo Northwest? – la duda de la castaña es respondida por el teniente, quien solo apunto hacia un lado.

Los gemelos Pines vieron que la residencia encima de la colina ya no era solo una mansión: Con dos pisos más, y el escudo de una Llama alzándose en la cima con un metal dorado. Alrededor habían colocado torres con torretas que disparaban a las aeronaves enemigas que se aproximaban. Unas murallas aún más grandes se alzaba a su alrededor. Y veían de vez en cuando que alguno de los Pegasos ascendía o descendía desde esa pequeña fortaleza.

-La residencia de la casa real, y base central de la unidad de demolición y fuerza aérea, y de la sección de "Guardia Northwest" de la unidad de Pez. – Nuevamente no le niega las respuestas a los gemelos, continuando con el paso.

-¿Guardia Northwest? – ahora pregunta Dipper.

-Mi unidad se encarga de la mayoría de las labores más especiales. Eso incluye a toda una sección nuestra dedicada a servir directamente a la familia real. No solo mi capitán lo permite por el dinero que nos proporciona para mejorar nuestros recursos. También porque ante los ojos del mundo, los Northwest y los Pines comparten un destino. Y ustedes dos, junto a la princesa, uno más grande– por un instante, el teniente se detiene y mira a los jóvenes bajo su protección. – Fue un Northwest y un par de gemelos Pines quienes dieron una oportunidad de sobrevivir al final de la Era dorada. Muchos creen que, tal vez, el destino hará que sea otra Northwest y otros gemelos Pines quienes traigan una nueva Era dorada…

Esas palabras dejaron mudos a los hermanos Dipper y Mabel. Aun en su mundo, ellos no eran tan especiales, que digamos. Eran conscientes que ellos únicamente eran un par de niños que pasaban aventuras más emocionantes y raras que la mayoría. Pero, aun así, no había evidencia alguna de que tuvieran algún deber mayor. Una cosa era desenvolver los misterios de un pequeño pueblo. Pero, lo que ese sujeto les decía, era que en esa realidad ellos eran la esperanza de todo el mundo. Que había quienes confiaban que de algún modo acabarían con el caos y destrucción que había azotado la Tierra, cuando aún ni eran totalmente conscientes de que tan real era.

-En lo personal, no son más que los sobrinos de mi capitán. Así que lo que crea los demás, me importa una mierda. – debido a la aun falta de familiaridad a aquel vocabulario vulgar, hizo que dejaran de estar tan inmersos ante tal fe que tenían en ellos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no activan la bomba aun? ¿O porque no la mantienen todo el tiempo? – Dipper regresa al tema anterior, mejor deseando satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Tarda en cargar. Consume mucha energía. Y varios de sus componentes no duran en funcionamiento por mucho tiempo. Por eso está diseñado a modo de bomba. Solo puede activarse dos veces cuanto mucho, y por pocos segundos antes de fallar. Por ello debemos resistir hasta que esté listo… - el sonido de llamada entrante en el comunicador de 210 comienza a sonar, irrumpiendo el momento. El dueño responde de inmediato mientras los gemelos vigilaban alrededor. Guiados por el instinto. – Aquí 210. ¿Qué ocurre?

 _-Señor. Aquí agente Bob Smith. Yo, y mi compañera Mary hemos visualizado a un grupo de civiles refugiados en un bar, y a una tropa de policías demasiada cerca. Poseen artillería pesada. Estamos en el cruce de la 15 y Tronco roto. Necesitaremos refuerzos. –_ Informa una voz masculina. – _Recibimos confirmación de Booth y Copo de Nieve. Pero van a tardar. ¿Cree poder llegar con nosotros?_

-Comiencen el ataque. Está de paso a nuestro destino. Llegaremos pronto. – corta la comunicación, y reemprende la marcha. Pero, a una dirección ligeramente diferente.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Mabel, siguiéndolo junto a su hermano.

-Tenemos que rescatar a unos civiles. Prepárense para la lucha. – aun con algo de miedo, ambos gemelos revisan sus armas, dispuestos a ayudar.

Justo en ese instante el eco de disparos y explosiones pronto llega a los oídos del trio. Acelerando el paso, cruzaron un par de calles más para finalmente visualizar un nuevo tiroteo. Esta vez los gemelos se vieron impactados por ver quienes lo protagonizaban: por un lado, los invasores viajeros del tiempo. Por el otro, una enorme figura humana hecho totalmente de piedra, un golem, armado con un enorme cañón plateado con luces verdes en lugar de mano. Y dándole apoyo a distancia, una criatura con la mitad inferior de una araña, y la superior humanoide cubierto de pelo oscuro y detalles arácnidos armada con dos metralletas laser plateadas con verde atados a sus brazos.

Los oficiales de anomalías se veían que a pesar de las abominaciones que enfrentaban, aun mantenían suficiente valor para enfrentarlas. O tal vez, solo sea porque sabían que no estaban en verdadero peligro. De igual forma, no se medían para desatar el poder de sus ametralladoras y lanzamisiles. El golem cubría a la araña, y disparaba con el cañón poderosos orbes explosivos. Mientras la arácnida escupía telarañas con las que retenía a alguno, y remataba con sus armas. Aun con esas ventajas monstruosas, los invasores eran muy agiles, aun con las pesadas armas. Por lo que también dar en el blanco era difícil para ellas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? – Dipper se veía fascinado por las criaturas que parecían luchar a favor de Bastion Falls.

-Trofeos de caza, si no empiezan a disparar. – Exclama el teniente, corriendo hacia la batalla.

Los gemelos estuvieron a punto de dar el fuego de apoyo que el teniente solicito. Pero, sus cuerpos se paralizaron, sus mentes en blanco, y su sangre heló al ver como el llamado 210 daba un enorme salto en el aire, y su cuerpo empezó a mostrar una metamorfosis. Su carne y ropas parecieron mezclarse, y el arma que llevaba a derretirse en una sustancia aparte. La forma humana que lució pocos segundos antes se alteró, al igual que las dimensiones de las mismas. Volviendo a tierra, ahora lucia la forma de una clase de cochinilla gigante. El fluido metálico que solía ser su rifle se adhirió a su espalda, convirtiéndose en una hilera de púas.

Con ese cuerpo nuevo, y esos aditamentos, se envuelve en sí mismo, pronto comenzando a rodar como aplanadora hacia donde un grupo de los enemigos estaba refugiado. Aplastándolos y empalándolos con tal velocidad que ni se vio cuando se disolvieron sus cuerpos holográficos. Los sobrevivientes se vieron alarmados con el tercer monstruo atacante. Un breve susto que les quitó la concentración que tenían sobre los otros dos monstruos, que lograron reducir aún más sus números a base de disparos a dos.

Uno de estos, con ametralladora, apunta rápido y dispara a la araña. El golem fue más veloz para bloquear los tiros con su cuerpo, y la criatura peluda que salvo trepa encima de él, y dispara certero a la cabeza. El último restante, con su bazuca sabía que no lograría nada solo. Pero, se esforzó para intentar llevarse al menos a la criatura rodadora con un cohete. Esta presintió el ataque, y espero hasta el último segundo para volver a sufrir una metamorfosis. Esta vez, volviéndose en algo muy pequeño que esquivo fácilmente el proyectil: un gnomo armado con un arco de metal plateado que proyectaba un hilo y una flecha de energía roja. La última disparada con precisión hacia la cabeza del que intento volarlo, acabándolo a él en un instante.

-Muchas gracias por venir, teniente. – dice con voz aliviada la criatura arácnida, haciendo uso de una femenina.

 **Unidad Pez: "Operaciones especiales"**

 **Sección de "Agentes".**

 **Subteniente "Agente Mary Smith".**

-Estaba de sobra. Ustedes podían haberse encargado. – dice el pequeño gnomo, pronto adoptando la figura de hombre con gabardina y rifle laser que los gemelos vieron.

-Estamos al tanto de su encargo de auxiliar a la casa de la Alegría. Queremos unirnos a usted. – informa el golem, con tono masculino.

 _ **Unidad Pez: "Operaciones especiales"**_

 _ **Sección de "Agentes"**_

 _ **Subteniente "Agente Bob Smith".**_

Tanto él, como la araña también sufrieron una transformación exacta a la que 210 tuvo. Convirtiéndose ambos en una pareja de cuerpos humanos y vestidos en gabardinas beige. Compuesta por un hombre y una mujer, cuyas miradas también eran cubiertas por sus sombreros. Y un arma de destellos verdes igual a la del teniente colgando en sus espaldas.

-No estaremos solos. Los sobrinos del capitán también me acompañan. – contesta 210, volteándose hacia los aludidos. – Eso me recuerda, les dije que dieran fuego de cobertura… - el sujeto se acercó hacia los gemelos para continuar reprendiéndolos. Pero, estos retroceden al instante. Eso llamo la atención de los tres individuos que ahora sabían que no eran humanos.

-Eres… eres… - murmura con voz quebrada Dipper. Aquella experiencia en el bunker, una que le impidió dormir toda la noche siguiente por aquellas palabras, aun podía perturbar su mente con solo recordarla.

-Todos ustedes… - dice su gemela, también asustada. Finalmente, el nombre "210" tenía sentido… El experimento 210 de su tío Ford… Solo "Él" fue suficiente para que los gemelos sintieran un terrible pánico que rara vez sintieron, aun con todos los peligros que afrontaron. Pero, ahora había otros dos como él ante ellos.

-¡¿…Son Cambia-formas?! – estalla Dipper, sintiendo las piernas temblando por el pavor. Pero, dejo de percibirlo cuando estas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, y el sujeto con gabardina gris lo sujetaba en lo alto del cuello. Con una fuerza que lentamente empezaba a impedirle respirar.

-¡Dipper…! – exclama en pánico la castaña, mirando aterrada como el teniente había convertido su mano libre en la zarpa de alguna bestia, con largas y filosas garras, que acerco al rostro de su hermano.

-¡Teniente! ¡Espere! – grita de inmediato el hombre del par que ayudaron. - ¡Perdió la memoria! ¡Seguro que aún no lo recuerda todo!

-¡Cálmese por favor, señor! ¡El idiota seguro no quiso decirlo! – intenta ayudarla su compañera, acercándose lentamente a su superior.

La tensión continúo en la escena. En la que Dipper sentía cada vez más la falta de oxígeno, los huesos de su cuello en riesgo de ser quebrados por el agarre, y la mirada de odio y desprecio que la criatura metamorfa le dedicaba pese a seguir cubierta por su sombrero. Aunque desenfundar las armas para amenazar al enfurecido tipo, y asi salvar a su hermano era una idea válida para esa situación, Mabel no podía pensar en nada más que su hermano peligraba. No en cómo ayudarlo. Y su miedo aumento, al ver como el agente acerco su rostro al de su gemelo.

-…mis chicos tienen razón… solo por esta vez, lo dejare pasar. Así que quiero que lo tenga muy presente… - las garras recobraron su forma de dedos, y el agarre estrangulador aumento levemente su presión. – JAMAS. ME LLAMES. CAMBIA-FORMAS. Soy el agente 210. – Y como si fuera una basura, lo tira al suelo sin sentimiento alguno. A Dipper no le importo el dolor de la caída. Únicamente recobrar el aliento, mientras su hermana lo abrazaba y ayudaba a que respirara mejor.

-¡Dipper! ¡Respira hermano! – imploraba, ayudando lo mejor que podía. Apenas un poco más calmada.

-Continuaremos, en cuanto Booth y Copo de Nieve lleguen para mover a los refugiados a una posición más segura. Iré a avisarles a los civiles. – El teniente, más calmado, se aparta un poco de los gemelos y se dirige a la taberna, mientras los otros dos se acercan al par de hermanos.

-Chico, ¿estás bien? – pregunta el "hombre" que salto en su defensa.

-Este… si… - responde con respiración regular. Pero, viendo a las criaturas que ya sabía que eran, no se sintió muy tranquilo.

-¿Ves a los Hombretauros, gnomos, elfos, y las demás criaturas que hay aquí, y te asustas de "Todos ellas juntas"? – dice con burla inocente la fémina mayor. – Yo soy Mary. Él es mi esposo, Bob. Por favor, disculpe a nuestro teniente. Él es muy sensible con respecto al nombre que el capitán… ehm… - la agente voltea, como para ver si su superior estaba presente. –…el "Stan pendejo" intentó asignar a nuestra especie.

-¿Especie? – esa palabra alarmo más al joven. ¿Entonces había…?

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que solo habría 3 metaworms en todo el mundo? – fue turno de mofarse de John. – hay como menos de 50 de nosotros en Bastion Falls. Muchos más dispersos por el reino como espías. Y tal vez aún más en otros lados del mundo. Algunos al servicio de otros reyes. Pero, lo entendemos. Cada quien defiende su hogar de algún modo.

-¿hogar? - cada vez todo era más confuso para el joven cabo. Su hermana no estaba menos confundida que él.

-¡Oigan! ¡Si ya terminaron de perder el tiempo, podríamos seguir hacia la casa de la Alegría! Los refuerzos llegaron. – Grita el teniente, saliendo del establecimiento de bebida mirando al cielo. En lo alto se veía llegar desde el horizonte un par de enormes ojos con alas de murciélago, y lo que parecía ser una maquina con forma de monóculo. Los dos voladores bajan, adquiriendo enseguida formas femeninas igualmente en gabardinas.

-No te preocupes amigo. Solo recuerda jamás decir "eso" de nuevo, y tu cabeza seguirá donde pertenece. – es lo único que dice Bob, palmeando el hombro de Dipper, antes de dirigirse a su teniente seguido de su esposa. Su hermana ayuda a Dipper a volver a pararse, una vez recuperado.

Los dos vieron fijamente a los cinco "agentes" que parecían estar poniéndose al día con la situación. Y luego de que las recién llegadas se dirigieran a la taberna, y los tres restantes parecían querer volver a la marcha. Los gemelos dudaron un rato, pero finalmente los siguen. Con distancia prudente, claramente. Cosa que no afecto a los llamados "Metaworms", quienes pensaban que tendrían que acostumbrarse de nuevo a ellos antes de volver a tratarlos como siempre.

Pero, lo que en verdad ocurría en la mente de los Pines, era la comparación de cómo era "210" en este mundo, y como fue él en el suyo. Este se veía menos psicópata y obsesionado con tener nuevas formas. Pero, también notaron claramente que parecía tener problemas con lo que tuviera que ver con su tío Ford, y lo relacionado a su investigación con él. Aun no podían creer que hubiera más de uno, muchos más que son capaces de cambiar a cualquier forma que deseen.

Y más aún, que los soldados de Bastion Falls confíen en ellos, como para formar parte de sus filas. La cuestión de confianza fue la razón por la que Dipper temió tanto de esa criatura cuando la enfrentaron en el bunker. Lo que les recuerda, que parecía tener un desprecio profundo a los humanos. Y el teniente pareció mostrar indicios de lo mismo, al buscar de inmediato tratar de matar al chico de la gorra.

Una duda se formó mientras sus pasos eran constantes, y no perdían de vista a los agentes. Principalmente, al que llevaba el cargo de teniente. Si había posibilidad que este "210", y el que ellos conocieron sigan siendo los mismo, ¿Cómo es que luchaba a favor de los habitantes del pueblo, y con esa forma humanoide? A caso… ¿A caso el mundo estaba aún peor de lo que ellos imaginaban?

* * *

 _ **8-1; 6-3; 3-1; 2-1; 8-2; 6-2; 2-1; 3-2; 7-4; 7-1; 3-2; 2-3; 4-3; 3-2;**_

 _ **8-2; 6-2; 7-3; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 6-1; 6-3; 6-2; 7-4; 8-1; 7-3; 8-2; 6-3;**_

* * *

 _Aquí **Maldad** de nuevo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. _

_Bien, bien, bien. Desde que apareció nuestro 210, solo uno de los lectores que comentaron ha dado señal de que ya lo reconocía. Si Giffany, monstruo que casi les saca el relleno a los gemelos, pudo encontrar su redención en el fin del mundo, ¿Por qué no él cambia-formas? Aceptémoslo, una habilidad como esa es invaluable por la supervivencia. Más si combates contra otros Reinos._

 _Como comenté en el último capítulo de_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón"**_ _, aquí también maneje una idea que hasta el momento no he visto que alguien más explotara. ¿Habría más Cambia-Formas en el mundo? Y mi respuesta es "Seguramente". Muchos estamos casi seguros de que este bicho raro es de la especie que se estrelló en la nave alienígena. Y parece que todos los daban por muerto, y que milagrosamente el que conocemos pasó millones de años en ese huevo, antes de eclosionar frente a Ford. Una gestación nivel Dios, si fue así._

 _¿Por qué nadie considero la posibilidad de que si hubieran sobrevivido algunos, y habitaron el planeta durante todo este tiempo? es decir, ni que fuera tan difícil hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, encontrando este planeta un nuevo hogar… PERENME, PERENME. ¡ME ACABO DE ILUMINAR, CARNAL! Ya sabrán pronto._

 _Y para terminar, las traducciones de las claves de los capítulo de la historia._

 **Indagando:** 10 capitanes. 10 monstruos.

 **Los gemelos Destructores:** Espera sin sentido.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos vemos la próxima semana, y esperare con ansias sus Reviews.


	21. Recuerdos: Compañeros

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _regresa con una nueva adición a esta historia. Bueno, como saben, ahora toca un recuerdo más, para ayudar a entender más como es el trasfondo de este UA de mi autoría. Ahora, manejando una lección que en cualquier trabajo, sea en las trincheras enemigas en una nación hostil, o en el proyecto de tu oficio, siempre debes tener claro. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura. Al final, las traducciones de los capítulos 5 y 6_

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Recuerdos: Compañero.**

 _Una mañana tranquila en el valle. El paso de maquinaria oyéndose en los talleres mecánicos. Los motores de los Pegasos sobrevolando los cielos. Disparos en la zona de tiro. La tranquilidad a la que todos en esa fortaleza protegida por un bosque muerto y su letal ejercito dividido en 10 fuerzas. Ese día era especial para algunos jóvenes. Su entrenamiento en la escuela de combate se terminaba, y ya fueron asignados a una de las famosas 10 unidades. El simple hecho de formar parte de las filas de estas implacables fuerzas era un privilegio que rara vez foráneos tenían posibilidad de tener. Pero, siempre hay alguno que no se siente a gusto con su asignación._

 _-¡No me siento a gusto con esta asignación! – estalla un pelinegro de piel extremadamente pálida._

 _Este chico, uno de los recientes graduados caminaba por las calles de la zona sur de Bastion Falls, ya vestía la armadura de batalla que se le otorgo como fuerza reglamentaria: pintada de marrón, con el grabado de "R.S. Valentino" en el pecho. Acompañado por un joven castaño robusto de mirada tímida con la misma armadura. Y un hombre de edad rondando por los 35, con un chaleco de cuero y un sombrero vaquero junto a una camiseta blanca, y un pantalón y bota militar. Un gran mostacho negro ocultaba su boca casi tanto como las gafas de sol que usaba. Hacía gala de un largo rifle francotirador de cerrojo pintado de negro y con las palabras "To Kill Today" pintadas en blanco diluido colgando en su espalda._

 _-¡Ja, ja, ja! – ríe estruendoso el adulto del sombrero. – Pues ni modo, salvaje. Les tocó ser mis perras ahora. Y tranquilas. Seguro se divertirán mucho con los de Reconocimiento._

 _-Es verdad, señor. – dice el castaño algo retraído al pelinegro. – No cualquiera tiene el honor de servir al…_

 _-¡Al peor montón de mierda, en la unidad mierda de Bastion Falls! – exclama con gran descaro, muy malhumorado. - ¡Thompson! ¡Todos saben que los de Reconocimiento son los parásitos, y los más despreciados de la academia! Por eso los asignan a la unidad que pasa más tiempo fuera que aquí, y donde las rarezas pueden devorarlos sin que nadie pueda ayudarlos._

 _-Ya veo por qué te asignaron aquí. – Exclama en burla el adulto, nada ofendido por la opinión. Robbie Valentino gruñe en respuesta._

 _-Yo quería que me enviaran con los de Hielo. Los más rudos y fuertes. La unidad de Wendy… - murmura muy malhumorado, pensando en que ya no podría estar con su novia tanto tiempo. – Y lo que es peor, ¡Me asignaron a ti como observador! ¡A ti! – Thompson no responde a ello. Únicamente agacha la cabeza, sintiéndose muy avergonzado._

 _-No seas tan duro con el tipo que será tus ojos. – aconseja relajado el mayor. – Además, alégrate. Tú serás el que disparara con el arma grande. Me dijeron que tuviste excelente puntuación. No solo te mandaron aquí, por colocar jugo de ojo de Cefapez en el café del instructor._

 _-¡No encontraron evidencia! – Menciona muy seguro Robbie._

 _-Lo que importa, salvaje, es que ahora ustedes estarán conmigo. Les prometo que se divertirán mucho con el resto del equipo. ¡Las borracheras que tenemos son la auténtica prueba de que nada nos mata! – exclama muy alegre, llenándose de lejanos recuerdos de tres días antes._

 _-¿Y dónde están el resto del equipo, señor? – pregunta Thompson, curioso._

 _-Sus tripas seguro ya fueron cagadas por los Hombres-Arañas. Lo demás, ya lo enterraron en el patio de Valentino. – el tímido chico empezó a temblar tras oír tan tétrica información._

 _-Hubiera estado mucho mejor con los de Estrella Fugaz, con mis padres… - murmura Robbie, ignorando por completo el relato de los anteriores miembros de ese equipo._

 _-Ya los conozco, pendejo. Sé que mientes. – el oficial a cargo del equipo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su medula, tras recordar tan perturbadora familia._

 _-Cierto… - No pudo negar el chico pálido. – Y para colmo, ¡esta puta armadura es muy incómoda!_

 _-¿Y por qué la usas? No es reglamentario llevarla. – El quejumbroso joven mira a su líder con mirada indignada. - ¿Qué? ¿A caso nos ves llevando esa mierda?_

 _-Según el reglamento estándar de los soldados reglamentarios de Bastion… - empezaba a citar Thompson, hasta que la mirada molesta del pelinegro lo calla._

 _-¡Cierra la puta boca, Thompson! – el hombro de ambos chicos pronto es tocado por el tipo del bigote, quien los miraba con una sonrisa relajada. Como si no le molestara en lo absoluto que ese arrogante mocoso criticara tanto a la unidad a la que ha servido fielmente. O que ese otro no tuviera las bolas para hacerse escuchar._

 _-Solo les puedo decir esto. – a pesar de su expresión tranquila, su voz sonaba muy seria. – Es verdad. Los de Reconocimiento somos la mierda que nadie quiere. Quizás los pendejos de Hielo son la punta de lanza en las batallas. Pero, a nosotros nos envían semanas en campo raro con solo unas raciones de comida, munición limitada, y completamente solos. Pero, más importante que nada, nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Ustedes se tienen uno al otro. – el dúo de nuevos se mira de reojo. – Tú, deberás saber que él te dará la información necesaria para dar en el blanco. – Dice mirando a Robbie. Para luego pasar con Thompson. – Y tú, debes estar seguro que él dará en el blanco. A la mierda si son amigos. Pero, por el bien de todo el equipo, confiaran su vida a su compañero. ¡Por qué así somos los de Corazón Cicatrizado! ¡Y porque no tienen otra opción!_

 _Los dos nuevos de reconocimiento asimilaron las palabras, y se miran mutuamente. La mentalidad de ambos pareció cambiar un poco por aquellas palabras. Pues era verdad. Ya estaban atados a esa unidad. Así que si querían sobrevivir, tendrían que hacer lo que les decía su capitán. Pero, ese pequeño momento de reflexión se ve interrumpido con la sirena de alarma. "La sirena". No tarda para que la población civil empezara a correr, con la guía de algunos de las patrullas._

 _-¡Estamos bajo asedio! ¡Hay que ir a los refugios! – sentencia Thompson, lleno de miedo. Pero, su líder de escuadrón lo sujeta del cuello de la armadura, evitando su huida._

 _-¡Ya no eres una recluta, salvaje! ¡Ya les toco! – dice firme el tipo del sombrero, presionando un botón de su comunicador. – ¿Recuerdan lo que les enseñaron en la academia? – ambos chicos asienten. – Pues caguenlo de su sistema. No sirve para nada. Así que un breve curso. – en el cielo se veía la aparición de varios Pegasos. Buena parte de ellos se dirigía a la frontera del bosque sureste. Diez se separan de la escuadra, y van a diferentes direcciones. Una de ellas era donde se encontraban los tres. – Tengan el radio encendido todo el tiempo. Rastreen rezagados, y protéjanlos. Cubran a los de Estrella fugaz. Vuelen tantas Holo-tropas que se vuelva aburrido. Y lo más importante… - el Pegaso aterriza detrás del tipo del gran rifle, y su compuerta trasera se abre. –…No se mueran._

 _-¡Si, señor! – afirma Thompson, haciendo una respetuosa viena. Sonriente, el líder de escuadrón aborda el vehículo volador, a la vez que se quitaba de la espalda su rifle._

 _-¡Ah! Y Valentino… - dejando sorprendido al dúo, le arroja al pelinegro aludido su arma de fuego. El chico se quedó pasmado mirándola, para luego mirar sin crédito a su líder, quien estaba por desaparecer gracias al cierre de la aeronave. – Principalmente tú, no dejes que te maten…_

…

-¡…Cuídala bien! – ordena el pelinegro, antes de que las puertas de la aeronave que lo recoge se cerraran, para luego empezar a cobrar altura.

Y mientras un par de gemelos se encontraban muy confusos, el castaño comenzó a rugir órdenes con una ferocidad y dureza muy rara de ver cuando no estaba de misión. Sus subordinados, Lee y Nate acataron cada instrucción dada por su superior, guiados por un gran respeto hacia él. Cuando las primeras órdenes se cumplen, el trio se marcha, mientras la pelirroja de asalto era perdida de vista por los Pines.

-¡Instrucciones, señor! – solicita serio Nate, siguiendo el ritmo del equipo.

-Como dije. Tomaremos altura para cubrir tanto sea posible del pueblo. Iremos a la torre de comunicaciones, y la volveremos nuestro nido. – Dice Thompson, escuchando también la inteligencia que su amiga proporcionaba. – Lee, estas a cargo de cubrirnos. Nate, eres mi observador. No lo olviden, debemos proteger a nuestra amiga, como lo ordeno el jefe.

-¡No debe repetirlo, señor! – afirman determinados el dúo de mejores amigos, acentuándolo con un tope mutuo de cabezas.

Thompson se permitió sonreír un leve momento tras escuchar el apoyo de sus amigos. Pero, de inmediato vuelve a adquirir una expresión fría. La torre de comunicaciones siempre era un objetivo de los invasores, para infundir el caos en las tropas. Muy pocas veces se había logrado neutralizar aquel punto vital en la organización militar. Y siempre terminaba con masivas tragedias, pese a que Bastion Falls continuaba prevaleciendo. Y, aunque ninguna de esas ocasiones ocurrió con él formando la defensa, no estaba dispuesto a que eso cambiara ese día. Más aun, que su compañero le había confiado lo más valioso que tenía, y "Ese" rifle. No podía defraudarlo. Ni en ese asalto, ni nunca…

* * *

 _ **2; 2-3; 6-3; 6-1; 7-1; 2-1; 6-2; 3-2; 7-3; 6-3; 7-4;**_

 _ **2; 4-2; 3-2; 7-3; 6-1; 2-1; 6-2; 6-3; 7-4;**_

* * *

 _Traducciones:_

 **Indagando:** 10 capitanes. 10 monstruos.

 **Los gemelos destructores:** Espera sin sentido.


	22. Batalla contra el tiempo

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Luego de un breve descanso,_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _vuelve a entregarles la continuación de las vivencias de los gemelos en un mundo donde si no sabes usar un arma, equivale a ser un cadáver que aún respira._

 _Y como seguramente muchos habrán esperado, finalmente los gemelos tendrán una pequeña probada de lo que es la guerra y el peligro autentico. Pensé dejarlo para un capitulo futuro. Pero, creo que ya preserve su inocencia demasiado tiempo. Y no lo digo por el hecho de ver ciertos puntos, sino lo que uno de ellos puede hacer. Basta de Spoilers, y volvamos con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 ** _Sombra de Maldad._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Batalla contra el tiempo**

Un pueblo invadido. La orquesta mortal de múltiples tiroteos librándose a pocas calles de ellos. Invasores provenientes de un tiempo distantes batiéndose contra los habitantes armados del lugar. Tres monstruos, capaces de convertirse en lo que sea, disfrazados de humanos acompañándolos. Con todo eso, los gemelos Pines aún se preguntaban cómo es que aún no se golpeaban contra la pared para tratar de despertar de esa pesadilla. Encontrando como respuesta el hecho de que varias personas necesitaban de su ayuda, y cada cierto tramo se topaban con soldados enemigos que debían neutralizar rápido, y seguir avanzando.

El dúo Pines sentía cada vez más desgastante la situación. Los nervios en punta por la preocupación del próximo escuadrón de policías. El peso de sus armas cada vez más grande. Y el conocimiento de que eran acompañados por la misma especie que una vez casi los mata los hace tener miedo de estar a 5 metros de ellos, pese a que muchas veces los han salvado de tiradores que trataron de franquearlos. Y aunque sus mentes se sentían exhaustas por esta lucha que apenas ni cumplía una hora de haber comenzado, sus cuerpos parecían mantener el ritmo de los agentes, respondiendo lo mejor que podían, aun con el obstáculo de sus mentes dispersas.

De pronto las calles parecieron hacérseles familiares, y no tardan en comprender el por qué: ya estaban por llegar al recinto de entretenimiento, La Casa de la Alegría. Al estar en la calle de la entrada principal, pudieron ver una habitual lucha de asalto del cual no se sentían acostumbrados: por un lado estaban los Policías del tiempo, con barricadas laser disparando hacia el edificio con diversos arsenales producidos con la tecnología de su época nativa. Por el otro, barreras de acero se alzaron del suelo, dándoles cobertura a los soldados violentos de Estrella Vigilante. Las estatuas de ángeles con arcos se convirtieron en torretas laser que disparaban, y otros luchadores más disparaban desde las ventanas superiores.

-¡Pines! ¡Vayan al edificio, y pregunten en que pueden ayudar! ¡Nosotros seguiremos aquí! – ordena 210, que junto a sus otros agentes proceden a volver a transformarse en diversas criaturas. Los gemelos asienten y se marchan corriendo, mientras los llamados metaworms ya franqueaban a los enemigos con sus nuevas formas.

Aun con esa distracción, los hermanos tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado al moverse. Pues a pesar de contar con algunos muros como cobertura, aun algunas balas perdidas pasaban demasiada cerca de ellos. Sin embargo, en cuanto estos fueron percibidos por los soldados de la Estrella Vigilante, la orden de cubrirlos y acabar con cualquiera que los fijara en mira fue dada muy rápido. Eso facilito más para que llegaran con el gran pelirrojo de mirada blanca que parecía dirigir las tropas.

-¡Señor! ¡Los gemelos Pines están conmigo, junto a tres agentes como refuerzo! Espero órdenes. – Informa el imponente hombre por el auricular de su comunicador.

 _ **Unidad Estrella vigilante: Logística e Inteligencia**_

 _ **Casa artista Alegría**_

 _ **Teniente Barón Eustass "Ojos Blancos" Williams**_

-Nos dijeron que preguntáramos que podíamos hacer. – Repite Mabel, dejándose sentar en el suelo muy agotada.

-Solo ayúdenos a resistir, hasta que los requieran en otro lado, señorita Mabel. Soldados de estrella fugaz vienen en camino. – informa el pelirrojo, sacando de un estuche de su cinturón varias células de electrones. – Tengan. Las necesitaran. – los gemelos, ya sabiendo lo vital de tener esos objetos, los toman sin dudar.

Tras recargar sus armas con las nuevas municiones, los gemelos nuevamente se asoman por los bordes de los muros defensivos, y comienzan con la contraofensiva. A diferencia de sus primeros enfrentamientos contra los policías del tiempo, esta ocasión había montado una buena defensa para llevar a cabo el asalto. Ofreciéndoles una defensa superior, y arsenal pesado que empleaban eficazmente. Por lo que la lucha se tornaba larga para los gemelos. Eso los afecto en el sentido de haber más estrés para ellos, al sentir que esa pelea no llevaba a ningún lado. Desesperándolos más al disparar. Y trabar el arma cuando intentaban recargar.

-¡Esto no termina nunca! – exclama frustrada Mabel, viendo que un enemigo había esquivado sus disparos, y casi acertando contra ella. Eso la hizo enojar aún más.

-¿No nos dijo el cambia…? Que digo, ¿el teniente no dijo que debíamos esperar que activaran una bomba? ¿Cuánto falta? – Se pregunta de inmediato Dipper. Un extraño hombre delgado encorvado se aproxima a ellos como roedor, y mira el reloj de su comunicador.

-Si control esta en lo correcto… diría que en 37 minutos más. – contesta, volviendo a la lucha con un grito psicótico.

-¡¿entonces debemos seguir así hasta entonces?! – exclama molesto Dipper, no creyendo que resistiría tanto.

-¡PUTAS MAMADAS! – Grita aún más furiosa Mabel disparando otra ráfaga de sus magnums, dejando boquiabierto a su hermano.

-¡Mabel! – Exclama horrorizado Dipper.

-¡Tengo 16 años, y nuestros padres no están cerca! ¡Legalmente, puedo decir las groserías que quiera! – Responde como si aquello justificara su descontrol.

Y cegado por el mismo, la adolescente sale de su seguro resguardo, y carga como loca contra los policías. Estos la ven correr tan descuidadamente y disparan. Es ahí que guiado por sus propios instintos, la castaña se mueve con una agilidad y flexibilidad casi inhumana, esquivando cada disparo como si supiera hacia donde se dirigía. Estando lo suficiente cerca de un grupo da un gran salto a la vez que dio certeros disparos a la cabeza.

Al volver al suelo, estaba en medio de dos de estos policías, enfundando sus propias armas. Así, a mano limpia desvió el cañón del rifle laser que por poco le disparaba, y le propina un derechazo a su dueño. Con eso le arrebata el arma, y rápido se gira al otro que la iba a golpear con un culatazo. Contraataca con otro que arrebata todo el equilibrio al invasor, y en cadena arroja un golpe de su codo a su nariz. Dejándolo vulnerable a los tiros del rifle laser que Mabel robo. Lo que le recuerda regresar hacia a quien había desarmado, que estaba por darle un puñetazo. La castaña se agacha y da una barrida que tira al sujeto. Y en esa indefensa posición la chica furiosa ahora lanzó una larga ráfaga de disparos de energía a la entrepierna del sujeto, quien soltó un grito desgarrador.

-¡ME CAGO EN SUS PUTOS CULOS! – Ruge Mabel mientras realizaba tan sádica acción. A pesar de ser un holograma, parecía que igual sentía dolor la pobre víctima de su desesperación. Hasta que Mabel tuvo compasión, y lo terminara con un tiro en la frente.

Otro policía al ver a la joven, le arroja una granada para acabar con ella. Mabel se da cuenta, mientras el arma futurista que usaba desaparecía junto a su dueño original, y regresa el explosivo a su lanzador pateándolo como balón de futbol. Cuando este estalla ante el aterrado enemigo, otros dos más aparecen en escena y tratan de dispararle a Pines por detrás. Como si tuviera ojos en la espalda se da cuenta, y rueda hacia un lado a la vez que volvía a tomar sus armas personales. Enseguida dispara en cuclillas a las rodillas de los tiradores, haciéndolos caerse por el doloroso impacto, y dejándolo sus cabezas al nivel de Mabel para que igual disparara a sus cráneos.

-¡CHUPENMELA TODAS! – Grita con ira la chica de los gemelos Pines, mientras se arrojaba hacia otro policía temporal que trato de huir de ella al ver la masacre que realizo tan recientemente. Todo, mientras Dipper miraba una faceta de su hermana que sabía le causaría pesadillas por semanas.

-Owww… Lord Gideon se enamoró de una muy maravillosa y delicada señorita. ¿No es así? – suspira soñador Ojos Blancos. Como si el hecho de que la hermana de Dipper le acabara de torcer el brazo a dos enemigos al mismo tiempo hasta que sus huesos se rompieran, fuera lo mismo a que ella tocara una suave melodía con el violín.

-Ay, madres… - es lo mejor que pudo decir Dipper, antes de que otro disparo cerca de la cabeza le recordara que aún estaba en una zona de guerra.

El enfrentamiento parecía ir bien para los soldados de Bastion Falls. Aunque aún llegaban enemigos para respaldar en el asalto al teatro, los combatientes defensores consiguieron lentamente reclamar terreno, forzándolos a retroceder y a dispersarse. Todo gracias a la participación de los veteranos y violentos soldados, los tres agentes que cambiaban de forma constantemente, y la adolescente que arrasaba con cualquiera que entrara en su rango de alcance.

-¡Sigan luchando! ¡Esos pendejos no duraran mucho! – grita el teniente de Estrella Vigilante. Antes de que un nuevo mensaje del control llegara.

 _-¡Atención, Casa de la Alegría! Un escuadrón de aeronaves enemigas ha burlado el perímetro de los Pegasos. ¡Llegaran en breve a su posición! ¡También hay reportes de infantería pesada aproximándose a su posición!_ – La noticia de Tambry perturbo la moral alta que las tropas habían mantenido gracias a su ventaja.

-Mis agentes y yo iremos a interceptar a los refuerzos pesados. Pines, quédense y den su apoyo. – Informa 210, marchando de inmediato.

-¡Modifiquen las torretas a anti aéreos! – grita el teniente pelirrojo, a lo que las maquinas mencionadas se retraen hacia los tejados, desapareciendo por unos instantes.

-Teniente. Los de estrella fugaz tardaran un poco en llegar. También reportan que parte de la artillería de Interrogación también viene para acá. – reporta otro soldado de aspecto violento.

-Finalmente, esos Frikis servirán para algo… - murmura, ahora sacando de un rincón una enorme ametralladora que chispeaba rayos verdes. - ¡No la caguen, y sigan disparando! – ordena, a la vez que igual se unía al tiroteo de nuevo.

Pero los ánimos violentos de las tropas se vieron severamente afectados cuando el sonido de aeronaves llegaba a su campo auditivo. Distinguieron perfectamente el sonido, reconociendo que no eran los motores de los Pegasos. Y para su desgracia adivinaron que lo que se aproximaba por el este fue un escuadrón de aeronaves tipo helicóptero con el símbolo de los policías del tiempo. Justo al mismo tiempo que la artillería del edificio volvía a escena, ahora equipada con baterías de misiles. No tardan en comenzar a disparar su letal primer proyectil, el cual es hábilmente esquivado por los pilotos enemigos.

Más misiles son lanzados por parte de las aeronaves enemigas hacia las torres de defensa. Pero detonan antes de dar impacto a la artillería al toparse con una barrera verde en forma de burbuja cubriéndolos. Pero, mientras dos de esos helicópteros entretenían las defensas, otros se permitieron comenzar a bombardear a los soldados de Bastion Falls en tierra. Con el fuego pesado de sus ametralladoras laser y cohetes, los hombres que defendían el teatro no podían hacer más que cubrirse. Incluso les obligaba a permitir que los policías adquirieran el terreno que empezaban a ganar. Y en poco tiempo, adquirieron posiciones mejores para disparar.

Dipper estaba en pleno proceso para recargar su rifle, cuando presencio como uno de los disparos laser enemigos atraviesa el hombro de un sujeto que estaba justo a un lado suyo. Con horror, vio como el hombre gritaba de agonía, mientras su mano trataba de cubrir su herida. Aun con el humo de la lucha, el aroma a carne quemada llegaba al olfato del chico Pines. Y luego, vio que otro soldado que estaba respondiendo al fuego apenas logra evitar el impacto directo de otro rayo. Pero, paso lo suficiente cerca como para infundirle una cortada quemada que cruzaba lo largo de su antebrazo. Esas simples imágenes distanciaban mucho de lo que veían que sufrían los enemigos cuando les disparaban. Y presenciar sus rostros, víctimas de un terrible dolor, causo que los nervios del chico paralizaran por completo su cuerpo.

No fue distinto para Mabel. La chica había perdido su frenesí violento al ver a los aterradores helicópteros atacarles. Y ella también veía como otro de sus aliados voló por la onda expansiva de una explosión. Pero, con unas severas quemaduras en el frente de su cuerpo. Algunas que sangraban por pedazos de concreto que se incrusto en ellos como metralla. Y si no gritaba, fue por el shock del estallido. Las holo-tropas no sangraban. Pero, todos sus demás aliados sí. Y de forma más perturbadora que simples cortes con el borde del papel. Tanta brutalidad estaban viendo, que sus mentes quedaron únicamente enfocadas en las intensas imágenes, haciéndoles olvidar por completo el peligro que corrían en ese lugar. Hasta que las bofetadas que los soldados de Alegría les propinaron los hicieron reaccionar.

-¡NO SEAN PENDEJOS, Y REACCIONEN! – Cada uno de los portadores del símbolo de la unidad de Inteligencia le debía un gran respeto a ese par, por el que ya le tenían al hijo de su capitán. Y es por ese mismo compromiso que se permitieron volver a la realidad de forma violenta. Y funciona. Pues los gemelos de inmediato se dieron cuenta que si no los vencían, seguirían haciendo eso con más soldados. Y tratando de ignorar a los otros heridos que surgían, vuelven al combate.

-¡¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar los pendejos?! – grita uno de los hombres de Ojos blanco, cubriéndose los oídos por los estallidos de explosivos.

- _Se toparon con resistencia enemiga en el camino. Pero, están listos para realizar despliegue táctico balístico por el noreste. Les enviaran artillería pesada, pero requieren que designen punto de desplazamiento._ – Informa Tambry a todos los soldados del lugar.

-Oh, se me ocurren algunos… - Con una malvada sonrisa, Ojos blancos presiona un botón de su comunicador, el cual encendió un apuntador laser.

Con este empieza a señalar uno de los helicópteros hostiles, tomándose unos segundos antes de escuchar un clic. Pocos segundos después, algo veloz impacta contra el helicóptero, atravesándolo y causando que cayera sin control y explotara sobre los viajeros del tiempo. El proyectil responsable de tal destrucción impacta también contra el suelo, mostrándose una capsula. Esta se abre, mostrando una repisa ocupada por tres armas.

-¡Jorobas! ¡Señorita! ¡Activen sus puntos de lanzamiento! ¡El botón azul! – exclama el pelirrojo, haciendo aquello por su parte.

El flacucho jorobado, que se escondía tras uno de los muros de defensa obedece. Y la castaña, que por la intimidante llegada de las aeronaves perdió su frenesí violento, también imita. Es entonces, que luego de oírse un pitido de la capsula, las armas que resguardaba son eyectadas, con dirección a los tres que presionaron el botón. Ojos blancos recibió un lanzagranadas táctico. Jorobas, atrapo una bazuca con un cintillo de proyectiles. Y Mabel, sin complicaciones atrapa una ametralladora calibre 50 de gran peso, pero lo resistía muy bien.

Con esas nuevas armas, los tres salen de sus escondites y comienzan a disparar. Ojos blancos comenzó disparando granadas que en pleno aire encendieron unos propulsores, y volaron directo a la última aeronaves que atacaba a sus hombres. En cuanto a Jorobas y Mabel, el primero disparo un cohete directo a la cabina del primer helicóptero que iba contra sus torres defensivas. Explota por completo, y se desploma en un rincón despejado. Mabel por su parte disparo los veloces y mortíferos proyectiles a la cola del segundo helicóptero, tomo un poco antes de causar un gran daño a la hélice. Y sin estabilidad fue directo al suelo, contra más de sus propios hombres terrestres.

Viendo su apoyo aéreo caer no doblego a los policías del tiempo. Y estaban listos para enfrentar a los adversarios que se les oponían sin duda alguna. Cuando una repentina ráfaga de disparos de diferente naturaleza los franquea por la derecha, acabando con varios. Los Pines y sus aliados voltean sorprendidos, y con gritos de euforia reciben a tropas portadoras del símbolo de la Estrella Fugaz llegando. Algunos con armas pesadas forzaron a retroceder a los enemigos. Otros con boinas de cruz roja y maletines corrían hacia los heridos, y empezaban a implementar primeros auxilios. Y otros con grandes alijos iban por los soldados que aún estaban de pie.

-¡Chicos! ¡Me alegra que estén bien! – Exclama la amiga castaña de Mabel, Grenda, que dejaba su alijo ante los gemelos. - ¡Rápido! ¡Tomen lo que necesiten! – abriéndolo, muestra a los gemelos un gran surtido de municiones de diferente tipo. Desde simples balas 9 mm, hasta incluso granadas de plasma. Todas ellas con una marca en forma de P.

-¿Dónde está Candy? – Pregunta Mabel, colocando nuevas células de electrones donde ya no había en su cintilla cartuchera.

-Está en su posición, en la base. La lleve ahí cuando sonó la alarma. – Informa la grandulona, tomando una granada fragmentaria, y lanzándola hacia un trio de policías que se aproximaban a ellos. – Pronto llegaran los refuerzos de Interrogación. Hay que resistir mientras. – Viendo que los gemelos terminaban de reabastecerse, vuelve a guardar todo, y lo lleva hacia donde unos cuantos resguardaban a los heridos de la lucha. Enfocados en resistir, los gemelos vuelven a la lucha, apoyando con sus armas a sus compañeros.

Con el apoyo de la unidad de Apoyo táctico, la defensa de la Casa de la Alegría fue mucho más sencillo. Así, cuando por la calle camiones blindados con ametralladoras y tráileres con varias torretas en sus remolques llegan, el tener el control total de la cuadra fue sencillo y rápido. Con la zona asegurada, los soldados se permitieron lanzar un grito de euforia, antes que un repentino estallido inunda todo el valle, llegando al oído de incluso las ratas escondidas en el alcantarillado. Los gemelos miraron impactados como una gran barrera azul comenzó a barrer todo el pueblo. Cuando paso por ellos, sintieron unas extrañas cosquillas recorrerles hasta la medula. Pero, fuera de ello no pasó nada.

Conforme esa barrera se alejaba, los ecos de las luchas por el pueblo dejaron de escucharse. Únicamente el sonido de la artillería propia encendida llegaba a sus oídos. Y fue ahí que el grito de festejo ya no solo provenía de los hombres de Alegría. Cada rincón en el pueblo y sus alrededores fue invadido por los gritos de victoria que cada soldado lanzaba al aire.

-Esperen… ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Pregunta confundido Dipper.

-¡La bomba fue detonada! ¡Ganamos otra vez! – Informa Ojos blancos. Desenfundando un arma laser y disparando al cielo. Los gemelos sintieron un extraño, pero inmenso sentimiento de alivio. Y no tardan también en unirse a los coreos de triunfo. Festejando que Bastion Falls sobrevivirá otra semana.

…

Cuando ganaron, los gemelos Pines sintieron que todo termino bien. Pero, fue a tan solo pocos minutos de la decaración del triunfo que vieron el precio que hubo que pagar. Quizás únicamente estuvieron agotados ellos. Pero, presenciaron también el traslado de muchos heridos. Disparos laser, quemaduras, contusiones, algunos que estaban cubiertos por un manto blanco sangrado. Hombres y mujeres de las varias unidades de la fuerza no tuvieron la misma suerte de ellos. Y ahora se dirigían al hospital de Estrella Fugaz. Grenda los había dejado, luego de que le devolvieran la munición sobrante que les dio. Y el agente 210 nuevamente estaba a su lado. Atendiendo una llamada de su comunicador.

-Un agente y 2 soldados heridos, y un muerto si Bola de Nieve informa bien. Recibiremos el informe oficial de bajas de nuestra unidad de Estrella Vigilante mañana. – Se reportaba al tío de los gemelos el Metaworm, cuando la noche estaba por caer. – Pero, me parece que hubieron pocos números para todos, esta ocasión. – Los gemelos se estremecieron al escucharlo. Ellos habían dejado de contar hasta 10, y el teniente decía seriamente que eso era un numero bajo. – Si. Sus sobrinos están bien. Lo enlazare con ellos. – recibiendo el llamado de sus comunicadores, los gemelos responden.

-Hola tío Stan… - Mabel trato de sonar animada para su tío. No lo logra convencer.

-Mabel, Dipper. ¿Cómo están? – el anciano pregunta física y emocionalmente. Sabía que no cualquiera podría decir que tuvo su primera experiencia de combate dos veces. Y por lo que veía, les afecto.

-Estamos bien, tío. Solo, estamos un poco cansados. Es todo. – Responde recaído Dipper. El capitán de Pez tuvo que aceptarlo. Esa era una tensión que cada quien debía afrontar solo.

-De acuerdo. Solo quería asegurarme. Se lo contare a Ford luego. Esta ocupado con la limpieza. Traten de descansar. 210. Quiero que vengas a la base. – El aludido asiente. Con solo eso, el viejo desconecta la llamada.

-Bueno, creo que ni ustedes son tan estúpidos, como para morir para este punto. Los veré después. – Con una ligera sacudida de su mano, el falso humano emprende su camino. Dejándole privacidad a los Pines. Lo necesitaban.

-¿En serio deben hacer esto cada semana? – Se dice Mabel, sintiendo una gran pena para los habitantes de esa realidad.

-Incluso el cambia-formas esta de nuestro lado para sobrevivir… - comenta Dipper, aun sin creer el nivel de riesgo que tuvieron que correr ese día. – Debemos irnos lo antes posible. Sin los policías, nuestra única alternativa es encontrar la cinta del tiempo. Es nuestro único modo de volver.

-¿Vamos ahora? – pregunta, un poco ansiosa su hermana.

-Recibimos todos un informe de cómo se llevó la batalla. – Comienza a decir de pronto, confundiéndola. Le muestra un pequeño mapa de la región en la pantalla de su comunicador. – Indican que llegaron justo en la dirección en donde llegamos nosotros. Por protocolo, esa zona será clausurada por 48 horas para "estudios de rastros cronológicos" de la unidad de Seis Dedos. Así que no podremos ingresar.

-¿Y si ellos lo encuentran? – pregunta Mabel preocupada. Cada vez deseaba volver a casa.

-No podemos entrar. Como se tratan de investigación y estudios, ni Ford nos permitiría. Parece que aún no pueden rastrear la tecnología de viajes en el tiempo. Así que no encontraran la cinta. – Aquello permitió por un instante respirar tranquila a la chica con frenos.

-¿Así que tendremos que seguir aquí otros dos días? – supone Mabel, resignada.

-Mínimo. También deseo volver a casa… - Admite el joven Dipper. Sin querer discutir más del tema, los dos guardan silencio. Querían un momento de privacidad.

-Interesante reacción tras primer golpe de realidad… - oyen detrás de ellos los Pines. Reconocieron aquella femenina pero pretensiosa voz.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Aun tras presenciar de primera mano esa clase de experiencias, los sujetos A-1 y B-1 se muestran muy bien, para lo que cualquiera esperaría. – apenas se dan la vuelta, se encuentran con los gemelos extraños: Los Lutece. Rosalinda estaba parada levantando un jarrón, mientras Robert parecía retratarla. Aunque, más bien dibujaba a su hermana, sosteniendo una espada con la punta al suelo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunta sorprendida la castaña con frenos.

-Solo venimos a saludar. Y a ver si sufrieron más del efecto "sangrado". ¿Alguno de ustedes volvió a recordar algo de su "Yo" de esta línea? – pregunta intrigada la mujer. Los gemelos se miran dudosos, antes de responder.

-Si preguntan si he recibido más de esas imágenes con esa jaqueca, no. – Responde Dipper, no viendo aquello como algo malo. – Pero… hace rato, Mabel se volvió loca.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunta su gemela curiosa.

-¡¿A caso no te diste cuenta que te volviste una salvaje que arrasó con todo lo que se l pusiera en frente, cuando te enojaste?! – Pregunta incrédulo que no se hubiera dado cuenta Mabel. Ella solo se encoje de hombros.

-Interesante… - murmura para sí Robert. – Según parece, los dotes de combate del sujeto B2 están tan aferrados a ella, que actúan más como un instinto, que como conocimiento consiente de ella misma.

-¿Hablas de la Mabel de este mundo? – Apenas logra entender Dipper. Y lo que capto lo asusto. - ¿Entonces, ella es así normalmente?

-Únicamente en misiones, y entrenamientos serios. Fuera de eso, es casi idéntica a tu hermana. – Responde Rosalinda, también fascinada por lo dicho por el otro Lutece. – Pero, díganos. ¿Ya se enteraron de que no podrán buscar su Cinta en el lugar donde "llegaron"?

-¿A caso ustedes lo saben todo? – Pregunta Dipper, un tanto fastidiado por aquello.

-Solo lo que ha pasado, y lo que podría pasar. Y lo que pasara. Así que, no. No sabemos todo. – Contesta el hombre de los gemelos adultos.

-¿Qué clase de científicos seriamos si lo supiéramos todo? ¿Habría una razón para levantarse, si ya no hay nada más que descubrir? – Se dice la Lutece mujer, sonando reflexiva.

-Sin duda, seriamos unas personas aburridas. De eso podemos estar seguros. – el joven de la gorra gruñe al verlos divagar.

-Si. Ya nos enteramos. Así que sí. Seguiremos aquí para que puedan divertirse un rato más. – Exclama, muy malhumorado por el estrés que aún seguía con él.

-Ustedes fueron buena parte del motivo por qué vinieron aquí. No puede decirnos que solo los usamos para entretenimiento. – Responde Robert muy ofendido.

-Aunque reconozco que hay cierto interés en ver como resolverán su predicamento. Cual camino elegirán ustedes. – Suelta muy sincera la mujer castaña. Su gemelo tuvo que asentir de acuerdo. Mabel pudo notar como su gemelo estaba cada vez más tenso. Así que decidió terminar con todo.

-Oigan. No es por ofender, pero estamos muy cansados. Fue un largo día. – Comienza a decir, tratando de no sonar grosera. – Por favor, ¿podrían dejarnos un momento? Se lo… - al siguiente momento que ve a la pareja adulta, estos ya habían desaparecido nuevamente. - …agradeceríamos.

-Gracias, Mabel. – suspira con alivio su hermano. Luego de que ella le sonriera, ambos guardan silencio. Deseando lograr despejar su mente para finalmente sentirse tranquilos. Sin embargo, la vida no siempre daba esos momentos cuando los quieres..

-¡Oigan, chicos! – Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, se hubieran sentido muy molestos.

-¡Wendy! ¡Estas bien! – exclaman aliviados los hermanos castaños.

-¿Aun no terminan de recordarme? ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! – Dice orgullosa la pelirroja. – Y ustedes también. Vaya sorpresa. – Dice sarcástica. Pero, ve miradas melancólicas en sus amigos. – Sé que volver a la acción así de pronto no es bueno para nadie. Menos para ustedes. Pero, ya ven que pueden arreglárselas. Y pronto volverán a ser los de antes. – Los gemelos sonríen, viendo su intento de motivarlos. – De hecho, como mañana terminara su permiso, ¿les han dicho si les tienen una misión?

-Bueno, solo nos llamaron para reportarnos. No nos dijeron nada de misiones. – Responde el chico de la gorra. El joven no comprendió que solo buscaron saber si ya había muerto, o no.

-Genial. ¿Recuerdan que les prometí llevarlos a practicar? – sacando de sus bolsillos, le entrega a los gemelos una hoja doblada. La desdoblan, y con un vistazo rápido ven que era una oferta de misión.

-¿Buscar filtro y bomba de agua? – Dice en alto Mabel. En el documento también indicaban especificaciones de lo que solicitaban. Pero, no los entendió.

-Sí. Dice que podríamos encontrar lo que necesitamos en un viejo centro comercial, en el condado de al lado. – explica brevemente, con un ligero tono entusiasmada. – Es una sencilla búsqueda de chatarra. Con posible aparición de débiles rarezas. Me parece una buena práctica para cuando tengan que explorar territorio raro. Ya convencí a Soos para que nos acompañe. Podríamos encontrar buena chatarra que podríamos vender. – Los gemelos se miraron por un instante. No tenían intenciones de quedarse. Y menos con lo que acababan de vivir. Pero, si volvía a pasar algo así de repente, sería mejor que estuvieran preparados.

-¡Iremos! – Afirman determinados los dos.

-¡Cool! Los veré mañana a las 7, en la oficina de contratos, detrás del ayuntamiento civil. No olviden reportar que se ausentaran en sus bases. – con una señal de la mano, la mujer pelirroja se despide de sus amigos, marchando a paso relajado.

-Bueno, si vamos a estar aquí un poco más, será mejor que aprendamos bien cómo se vive. – Dice Dipper en alto, a lo que Mabel afirma de acuerdo.

No era una idea que les llamaba la atención intensamente. Pero, comprendiendo lo vital que era saber luchar ahí, y saber más que nada como afrontarlo, estaban dispuestos a salir del pueblo. Quizás ese día había sido arruinado tan repentinamente. Pero, si por un momento habían empezado a disfrutar de Bastion Falls, tal vez aún podrían volver a sentir ese sentimiento. Recobrando un poco el ánimo, los gemelos misterio se levantan, y dan una pequeña caminata antes de separarse hacia sus respectivas bases. Donde harían caso al consejo de su tío, y descansarían para el próximo día.

* * *

 _ **7-4; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 8-2; 6-2; 5-1; 8-2; 3-2; 4-1; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 4-1; 8-2; 3-2; 7-3; 7-3; 2-1;**_

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Maldad**_ _de nuevo. ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Logre hacer que valiera la pena?_

 _Bueno, aquí ya empecé a envolver a los gemelos los riesgos de la guerra, haciéndoles presenciar lo que pasaría si no agachan la cabeza. Así que aun el mejor ejercito de todo el mundo puede tener sus bajas. En especial si combates contra un ejército del futuro con tecnología avanzada. Pero, ellos tienen tecnología alíen. Así que no están tan disparejos._

 _¿Les sorprendió ver a nuestra adorable y linda Mabel volverse una psicópata berserker? Créanme. Aun no se ha visto el auténtico potencial de la ahora soldado Pines. Con el tiempo presenciaran mejor el motivo por el que fue trasferida al pueblo. Así como un vistazo más a fondo del pasado de los gemelos destructores, y sus allegados con más recuerdos._

 _La próxima semana estoy entre subir la continuación de "_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_ _", y "_ _ **La cacería del-**_ _". Dependerá de cual termine primero la que suba a continuación. Estimo que el miércoles daré el adelanto que anunciara cual es el próximo._

 _Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Y nos veremos la próxima semana. Sino es que antes. Pero primero, las traducciones de las claves de los capítulos_

 **Capitanes Pino y Estrella Fugaz:** _Primer día en el fin_

 **Recuerdos: Transferidos:** _Sueños de uno. Recuerdos de otro_

 _Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	23. Recuerdos: Los tres elegidos

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _regresa. Antes de empezar, pido disculpas por mi repentina y no anunciada ausencia. Me he encontrado con varias complicaciones que me ha dificultado continuar con los fics. Entre ellos, está el proyecto personal que comenté en julio._

 _Otro anuncio, trasladare las actualizaciones a lunes. Lo veo conveniente por varios aspectos. Esperen la continuación de los fics la próxima semana sin falta. Sin más que comentar, les dejo con la lectura. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 ** _Sombra de Maldad._**

* * *

 **Recuerdos: Los tres elegidos.**

 _Había sido una batalla bastante reñida el del día anterior. Aun los gemelos no terminaban de darse a la idea de enfrentarse a tipos con un grado de tecnología tan alto cada semana. Ni siquiera terminaban de acostumbrarse al de Bastion Falls. Pero, aun así el problema fue solucionado como siempre, según afirmaba el resto. Y el hecho de que el número de bajas fuera 0, y el de heridos casi nulos, hacía que todos se notaran bastante entusiasmados._

 _Parecía ser eso suficiente pretexto como para celebrarse una ceremonia en el centro de la base. Los gnomos obreros hicieron un veloz trabajo para montar el escenario. Aun les parecía sorprendente lo que esa raza mágica podía hacer con un líder lo suficiente listo para guiarlos. Los soldados de la unidad de la Llama ya estaban haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar. Adquiriendo posiciones de vigilancia en puntos altos y alrededor de donde la multitud empezaba a congregarse. Era evidente el tipo de personalidad que dirigiría el evento._

 _Soldados y ciudadanos asistían al evento con diferentes pensamientos. Detrás del escenario, se encontraban los gemelos Pines, acompañados por el capitán Dan, su teniente Chubsball, y su muy reciente amiga Wendy. Captaban que la unidad de Asalto estaba ligado a la familia Real desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso no era raro ver a sus principales representantes. Pero, aun no entendían que hacían ellos aquí. Sabían que eran famosos gracias a la labor de sus tíos. Pero, el que en sus primeros días los inviten a la ceremonia como invitados especiales les parecía excesivo. Pero, con la indicación que llevaran sus armaduras de combate reglamentarias. Hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos se acostumbraba a tal equipo._

 _-¿Cuánto tarda para que empecemos? – pregunta un poco ansioso el castaño, con el casco bajo el brazo y luchando para acomodarse mejor la armadura cibernética._

 _-Como odio mi armadura. No deja que los chicos vean mi figura. – Murmura molesta su hermana, viendo a muchos jóvenes soldados entre el público._

 _-Calma, chicos. Paz suele tomarse su tiempo. Es como una tradición en su familia hacer entradas en cualquier ceremonia. – Comenta su amiga pelirroja, completamente relajada. En los estándares de la familia real, aún era temprano para que aparecieran._

 _-Aun no puedo creer que llames a esa estirada "hermana". – Dice aun indignado por aquello. En su opinión, Wendy era demasiado genial para involucrarse con esa arrogante pretensiosa. No importaba en lo absoluto si era la princesa…_

 _-Respeto a tu princesa, niño. – Reprende por lo bajo el capitán de Hielo. – Los Corderoy les servimos desde mucho antes de la era de la locura. Solíamos trabajar para ellos, como proveedores de madera para su empresa de propiedades, y siempre fueron leales a nosotros. Incluso siguieron cuidándonos aun cuando uno de nuestros ancestros falleció en un accidente. Ahora somos aliados de armas. Así que no permitiré que un flacucho…_

 _-Papá, ya viene. – interrumpe Wendy, antes de que su padre perdiera el control sin razón._

 _Y justo como indico la soldado, la carroza tirado por corceles blancos hacía acto de presencia. La multitud se divide a la mitad, creando un camino para que la pasajera de la carroza baje con la asistencia de uno de los soldados de demolición. Seguida por sus damas de compañías, la princesa Northwest con paso elegante caminaba entre la multitud. Muchos inclinaron la cabeza, por respeto u obligación. Otros no apartaron la mirada de la bella chica. La mayoría de los jóvenes solo asistieron para verla, y tener que pensar en la noche._

 _Aunque se toma su tiempo, la noble sube al escenario, parándose al frente de todos los demás. Un podio es colocado frente a ella con un micrófono encendido. Con unas rápidas pruebas, pronto la joven rubia se dirige al público con una sonrisa encantadora que usaba para esos momentos._

 _-Buenos días, amados habitantes de Bastion Falls. Soldados en el territorio raro, y soldados de la vida. En representación de mi padre, su majestad el rey, agradecemos mucho su participación. – comienza Pacifica, siendo perfectamente escuchada por todos. – Ayer, nuevamente nuestra tierra fue atacado por aquellos hostiles y despreciables enemigos, que creen que pueden acusarnos de una desgracia de la que fuimos víctimas primero. Y como siempre, logramos triunfar. – Los espectadores y Wendy gritaron en euforia, como si se celebrara aun ese triunfo. La princesa les permitió un momento de gritos, antes de alzar la mano y silenciar todo. – Pero, fue un triunfo aplastante, en comparación a muchos otros. Solo con pocos heridos, no perdimos a ningún hijo de Bastion Falls. Demostrando que nuestras fuerzas son imparables, autosuficientes, y la auténtica razón por la que este territorio es inconquistable._

 _-¡SI! ¡SOMOS LA VERGA! – Gritan nuevamente el público. E igual les deja un instante de gritos._

 _-Este día, no solo celebramos un triunfo más para cada hombre, mujer, y niño en la capital del reino americano. También, quisiera dar la formal bienvenida a dos nuevos elementos que se nos unen. Soldados Pines. Por favor, acérquense. – los gemelos quedan sorprendidos por la repentina invitación._

 _-¿Qué? – preguntan bajo los gemelos. Viendo que no hacían lo que dijo, la rubia cubre el micrófono un momento con la mano._

 _-Que dejen de ser unos lelos, y vengan… - ordena, dejando brevemente su sonrisa inspiradora. Sin entender que buscaba con aquello, los gemelos hacen caso y se acercan al nivel de Pacifica. Ya a su lado, la princesa vuelve hacia el público con su expresión sonriente. – Seguramente algunos ya lo sabrán. Y otros escucharon los rumores. Ellos son los soldados Pines. Sobrinos nietos de nuestros capitanes Stanford y Stanley Pines. Nuestros más grandes héroes aún vivos. – una gran serie de murmullos inundan el lugar, viendo al par con ojos que no reconocían._

 _-ehm… ¿Hola a todos? – Saluda tímidamente el chico de la gorra de Pino._

 _-¡HOLA, BASTION FALLS! – Grita a todo pulmón Mabel por el micrófono. Ese grito lleno de energía causa que todos nuevamente entren en euforia. Northwest con una mueca molesta recupera su micrófono de las manos de Mabel, y vuelve a hablar._

 _-Todos sabemos que Bastion Falls logró sobrevivir los primeros días del final de la edad de oro, y los que siguieron al comienzo de la era de la locura, gracias a la contribución de mi abuelo, el Rey Auldman Northwest, y dos gemelos con el apellido Pines. – Esta ocasión, no fue necesario que la princesa ordenara el silencio para que lo guardaran. Solo con escuchar aquello, basto. – Nuevamente entre nuestras filas, tenemos a dos gemelos con el apellido Pines, relacionados a nuestros dos héroes. No soy alguien que cree en supersticiones. Más allá de las que el capitán Stanford certifique como auténticas… - Algunos ríen al oírla decir eso. – Pero, si este no es una señal, no sé qué es. Como heredera al trono de la familia Northwest, me siento muy tranquila al saber que una nueva generación de Pines está entre nosotros. Lucharan a nuestro lado, vivirán a nuestro lado._

 _-¡De eso pueden estar seguros! – Exclama Dipper de pronto. En cuanto percibió miradas e gran admiración dedicada a él y a su hermana, no pudo evitar decirlo. – Bastion Falls es nuestro hogar ahora. ¡Así que no dudaremos en ningún momento para proteger nuestra tierra! – grandes gritos hicieron un eco superior_

 _-¡Un Northwest y dos Pines le dieron una oportunidad a nuestra gente! ¡Y serán otra Northwest y dos Pines quienes llevaran a la gloria a nuestra tierra en la rareza! – Exclama más alto la princesa. Muchos gritos y aplausos fueron escuchados como estruendo. Y aun cuando la princesa dio termino a la ceremonia con una indicación de su mano, las personas continuaron vitoreando. Aun cuando empezaron a ser dispersados por las tropas de seguridad._

 _-Excelente discurso, alteza. Con su permiso, nos retiramos– Comenda Dan, antes de marcharse junto a su teniente. Los soldados continuaron ahí._

 _-El viejo no pudo ignorar esos rumores, ¿verdad? – Pregunta Wendy de pronto. La rubia asiente con desgano. Perdiendo la amabilidad que mantuvo en la ceremonia._

 _-¿Qué rumores? – Pregunta Dipper confundido._

 _-¿Qué? ¿No tienes vida social? – Replica despectiva la rubia. – Algunos orates empezaron a decir que el hecho de que nosotros tres estemos aquí, significa que el fin del mundo podría finalmente terminar. Una tontería mística, o algo así. – Los gemelos se ven sorprendidos por tal idea._

 _-¡Claro que no podremos hacer algo así! ¡¿Cómo lo haríamos?! – Exclama indignado el castaño. Eso le parecía muy absurdo._

 _-¿No les parece malo darle razón a esos rumores? – Pregunta Mabel, dudosa._

 _-No lo hice. – Responde Pacifica. – solo dije que nosotros lucharíamos por el bien del reino. Nada más._

 _-¿Y entonces por qué hiciste esto? – El castaño suponía que debía haber algo menos honesto en todo._

 _-¿Han oído de "El grande"? – los gemelos asienten. – Sera un movimiento muy intenso. Y varios de los estrategas están de acuerdo de que durante las preparaciones, los soldados sentirán miedo, y quizás incluso se acobarden. Por eso necesitamos de esto, para que su moral suba y sean más dispuestos._

 _-¿Ósea que los engañas, para que puedan irse a morir sin objeciones? – Cuestiona indignado Dipper._

 _-Morirían más fácil si no lo hubiera hecho. – Comenta de pronto Wendy, dejando si habla a los gemelos. – Si les ayuda a combatir bien, y a obedecer las órdenes, creo que hará más bien de lo que crees._

 _-No me parece que sea muy honesto. – Opina sinceramente Mabel. La princesa, no queriendo "perder más tiempo", indica a su escolta que ya se irían._

 _-Si… así es la política. – Sin dedicar palabra alguna más a la conversación, las tropas de Llama la rodean, y con paso sincronizado la acompañan lejos del resto._

 _-Creo que eso significa que tendremos más presión sobre nosotros. – Supone Dipper, bastante decaído. Su hermana no vio mucho problema en ese aspecto. De hecho, estaba segura de incluso impresionar mucho a los soldados de la poderosa fuerza militar. Sabiendo del ánimo del joven, Wendy le dedica unas palmadas a la espalda._

 _-Tranquilo, chico. Seguro mejoraras mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Solo necesitas encontrar tu propósito para luchar… tu propósito para luchar… tu propósito…_

…

El estridente sonido de su alarma hacia un estruendo lento que lo fue despertando. A diferencia de su día anterior, Dipper sintió su cuerpo más descansado. Esta vez no s desvelo viendo los espectáculos de la casa de la alegría. Ayudo también que tampoco lo despertara su capitán con ejercicios matutinos. Las 5:30. Justo la hora a la que programo su comunicador para despertarlo. Y a pesar de dormir lo suficiente, aun sentía algo de pereza en el cuerpo. Se frota el rostro para intentar librarse de aquella sensación. Y lo hace al percatarse de algo caliente y húmedo bajo su nariz. Apenas fue sorpresa encontrar sangre. Seguramente lo que hubiera soñado, fue otro recuerdo de su yo alterno. Pero, a diferencia del primero, no recordaba mucho. Solo un sentimiento de inferioridad era lo que sentía al tratar de recordar.

-Bueno, al menos no me reventó la cabeza… - Dice a modo de consuelo, pensando que tal vez ese sueño no fuera tan importante.

Retirándose la manta de encima, el chico fue a alistar su equipo. Era su primer día en el exterior del pueblo. Su primera vez viendo las auténticas repercusiones de la decisión que tomaron él y su hermana. No sabía cuánto peligro iba a correr, o que clase de obstáculos encontraría en su entrenamiento con Wendy. Lo único que podía hacer, era llevar lo necesario para enfrentar todo, y aprender lo que necesitaría en caso de que su estadía en Bastion Falls se prolongue más de lo que él siquiera le interesara.

* * *

Traducciones

 **Primer día en Bastion Falls:** Dos rostros familiares. Dos rostros nuevos

 **La cabaña de la historia:** Dos rostros. Una persona


	24. Lanzamiento

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Luego de un largo y, aunque no lo crean, inesperado hiatus,_ _ **Sombra de Madad**_ _regresa con esta historia. Con suerte, solo tendrán que esperar una semana para que publique otro capítulo. Ahorrémonos las excusas, y vamos por lo que han estado esperando… ojala…_

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Lanzamiento**

Aun le sorprendía la cantidad de actividad que podía haber en esa nueva versión del pueblo. Aun a tan temprana hora veía soldados patrullando con la energía y concentración de si fuera medio día. Eran las 6:50 de la mañana, y los únicos que aún no veía en las calles alrededor del ayuntamiento era la población civil del pueblo. El frío de la mañana no parecía ser obstáculo para los soldados. Ni siquiera él lo sentía tan molesto. Suponía que el Dipper alterno ya está acostumbrado a ese tipo de climas. Seguía distinguiéndose algunos de los daños de la lucha llevada el día anterior. Pero distinguía algunos gnomos ocupándose de las reparaciones de algunos de los negocios y domicilios afectados. Reconocía que ese lugar si sabía cómo sobrellevar esa clase de luchas consistentes. Aunque, no sabía si eso era realmente bueno, o no.

-¡Hola, Dipper! – Escucha a lo lejos el castaño. Vio llegar a su gemela siempre alegre llegar corriendo hasta él. La chica continuaba con sus armas personales: Las magnum de plasma. Además de su cintillo de munición totalmente cargado de células, y en su cadera colgando algunas de las granadas que según recordaba de sus lecciones con Aguaclara eran de plasma. Además de un cuchillo guardado en una funda amarrada en su muslo derecho. El Laser Rail no faltaba en su muñeca.

-Buenos días, Mabel. – lo recibe. El chico también llevaba su rifle laser colgando en la espalda. El cinturón de su pantalón llevaba cartucheras de la munición de electrones a un costado, granadas de tipo fragmentaria, el láser rail en su sitio, una mochila de una cinta en la que guardo vario equipo de tipo explosivo, y un cuchillo colgaba en su chaleco. Paso mucho tiempo seleccionando las herramientas que usaría, y estas eran las que mejor aprendió a emplear en su tan corta estancia en la unidad de Recuperación. - ¿Lista para esto?

-Eso creo. – Aunque la niña en cuerpo adolescente era siempre positiva, admitía que ir a una misión de militares está muy fuera de su zona de confort. Pero, también sentía cierta intriga sobre las sorpresas que le podría tener.

-Entonces, andando. Tal vez Wendy y Soos nos estén esperando. – Propone Dipper, comenzando el camino junto a su hermana al punto de reunión que su amiga pelirroja había designado.

…

El lugar de encuentro era las oficinas de contratos. Un edificio, de dos pisos con una zona lateral designada como helipuerto, dedicado al control y asignación de pactos financieros realizados por los aliados y miembros del reino americano, y personas del interior de sus fronteras. Era común ver a soldados de Bastion Falls buscando alguna misión que les permitiera ganar dinero extra en sus tiempos sin deberes urgentes. O, para escapar de algún entrenamiento que un oficial les tenga. También algunos civiles podían solicitar contratos para ganarse la vida. Pero, estos no contarían con el apoyo militar de los demás soldados de la fuerza.

En la entrada de este edificio, ya se encontraba su amigo Soos. El soldado de Interrogación se veía que estaba dormido mientras su cuerpo completo permanecía de pie como estatua. Lo único que se veía que se movía, era la cabeza por cada ronquido que el trabajador de la cabaña de la historia daba.

-¿Soos? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta Mabel, picoteando una de las regordetas mejillas de su amigo.

-¡No me coma…! – Grita de repente el técnico, exaltado por el toqueteo. Luego de un jadeo asustado, ve a sus amigos. – Oh, chicos. Ya llegaron.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que estas esperando? – Pregunta Dipper curioso. De inmediato surge la proyección holográfica que era Giffany.

-Desde hace 24 minutos, 39 segundos. – Informa la I.A. de combate. Los gemelos ya empezaban a acostumbrarse a ella. Eso daba miedo.

-Me desvele un poco, encargándome de unas cosas para las reparaciones de algunas instalaciones. – Contesta somnoliento el hombre robusto. – Por cierto Giffany, por favor no pongas la armadura tan calientita. Me da sueño.

-No quería que sintieras frio, amor. – Contesta amorosa la rosada. – En el trayecto podrás descansar un poco antes del lanzamiento.

-Espero que sea un término militar, y no sea literal. – Murmura asustado Dipper.

-¿Y Wendy? – Pregunta la gemela de las magnum.

-Según su posición por el comunicador, se encuentra aún en las barracas de Hielo. Ella no es conocida por ser puntual. – Informa Giffany ya acostumbrada a que hiciera esperar a Soos. No por ello lo aprobaba. – Acabo de mandarle un mensaje, informándole de que estamos preparados.

-Gracias, Giffany. – La aludida se desvanece con una sonrisa. - ¿Están listos, chicos? – Pregunta a sus amigos gemelos.

-Eso creo. ¿Tú qué opinas? – Pregunta el castaño, mostrando tanto él como su hermana lo que llevaban.

-Uhm… Quizás estén llevando algo de peso extra. Pero mejor estar precavidos. – Opina el técnico de la cabaña de la historia. Los gemelos se alegran de que no les falte nada. Dicho eso, se dedicaron a esperar a su amiga ausente. Ocasionalmente haciendo alguna platica breve con Soos sobre cualquier cosa o duda que tenían con su equipo. Aunque hubieran querido tener más información sobre la realidad que ahora habitaban, su gran amigo era quizás el más leal. Pero, era terrible explicando. Incluso tuvieron que prestar mucha atención para entender como comprobar que las armas no estaban por fallar.

…

Paso media hora antes de que una cabellera pelirroja se viera aproximándose. La Wendy adulta de Bastion Falls llegaba con su natural paso relajado pero seguro. Sus escopetas recortadas continuaban en su sitio, además de que se distinguían granadas fragmentarias colgando de su cadera. Y un pequeño morral en la espalda donde seguro llevaba el resto de su equipo. Algo que pudieron distinguir de ella, era que se veía bastante molesta. Y por alguna razón, dirigía esa mirada de desprecio a Ramírez.

-Soos. Si Giffany vuelve a ponerme la marcha real a todo volumen para despertarme, juro que incluso me meteré en el hoyo irradiado de Japón para buscar el imán radioactivo más grande del planeta, y lo restriegue en TODA su unidad de memoria. – Explica resentida, aun indignada por la violenta forma de sacarla de sus sueños.

-Solo quería asegurarme que acudiera a su cita. – Se excusa la Inteligencia, sonando falsamente inocente. Wendy solo suelta un gruñido, prefiriendo mejor dejar el tema.

-Entonces… ¿ya nos vamos a la misión? – Interroga Pines, nervioso por lo que se aproximaba.

-Sí, sí, si… ¿Ya llego el Pegaso? – Interroga distraída, buscando calmarse.

-¿El Pegaso? – Repiten confundidos los gemelos. Pronto, el viento empezaba a moverse de forma extraña, a la vez que se escuchaba el rugido de poderosos motores aproximarse. Los cinco, contando la I.A. claro, presencian el descenso de una de las aeronaves rojas que componían la fuerza aérea principal de todo el ejército. El Pegaso desciende con lentitud hasta tocar suelo. Sus motores permanecían encendidos mientras la compuerta trasera descendía. La mujer pelirroja sonríe.

-Jajaja… La presumida imagino que tardaría. – comenta al aire Wendy, dirigiéndose al interior del vehículo, siendo seguida por Soos. De pronto escucha una llamada entrante. La pelirroja responde rápido.

 _-Aquí Pegaso D-14, respondiendo a orden directa de la princesa._ – Informa el piloto desde la cabina. Corderoy sonríe.

-Aquí Líder del equipo de voluntarios. Nombre clave "Hielo rojo". Estamos asignados a la misión "Agua azul 82". Nuestro nombre clave será "Exploradores caos". Requeriremos de lanzamiento y recogida. – Contesta en respuesta, ya pisando la plataforma de acceso.

-Esperen… ¿Vamos a viajar en esa cosa? – Pregunta emocionada Mabel, mientras Dipper miraba desconfiado.

-Al menos que quieran caminar por dos días para llegar al lugar, les sugiero que aborden. – Los gemelos misterio no dudan, y abordan también.

Todos ocupando asientos a ambos lados: gemelos un lado, y adultos a otros, la compuerta vuelve a cerrarse, mientras sentían el vehículo empezar a ascender. Todos se colocan los cinturones de seguridad, y segundos después siente un repentino arrancón del Pegaso, comenzando su viaje. Los gemelos sintieron la inercia de esa aceleración por un instante. En cuanto se pierde ese sentimiento, respiraron más tranquilos.

- _Exploradores caos, aquí D-14. Alcanzamos altura reglamentaria para transporte local. Desplegando ventanillas._ – Un curioso ruido se escucha sobre el hombro de cada uno. Los gemelos vieron que del lado de sus amigos, se abrieron ventanillas hacia el exterior. Comprobaron que también ocurrió lo mismo de su lado, entre cada asiento. No pudieron reprimir el deseo de comprobar,

-Esto es genial. – Murmura fascinada al contemplar lo alto que estaban.

Muy distraída del páramo semimuerto que era el bosque, cuyos árboles se veían que luchaban cada día por seguir prevaleciendo. Dipper no ignoro ese detalle. Todo era muy diferente a cuando llegaron por primera vez a ese valle desde el autobús. Pero la vista empeoro cuando el vehículo volador salió de la barrera montañosa que rodeaba Bastion Falls, y el terreno cambio por completo. El demás bosque fuera del límite del pueblo iba haciéndose más y más muerto conforme se alejaban de la base. Hasta que ya era una pradera muerta donde apenas había pocos troncos quemados adornándolo. Algunas construcciones como moteles y paradas de camioneros estaban completamente destruidos, hasta ser ruinas humeantes. Donde pocos parecían dar señales de actividad humana.

-Genial. Es un día tranquilo. – Exclama con alegría la pelirroja, contemplando aquel paramo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Eso llamo bastante la atención del castaño. ¿Tan acostumbrados estaban los jóvenes como su amiga, como para que esa trágica imagen sea motivo de sonreír?

-¿Y cómo es el lugar a donde iremos? – Pregunta curioso el castaño.

-Es territorio de rarezas nivel 2, débiles y apenas territoriales. Aun así, hay asentamientos que los cazan por sus pieles para armaduras de cuero, y su carne comestible. – Explica Giffany de inmediato. – Como dato curioso, en el área donde estamos ahora, solía estar la base principal de una de las bandas de bandidos más organizadas del reino. Mejor conocidos, como "Metralla 7". Sus principales actividades radicaban en contrabando, secuestros, tráfico de drogas, contratos de asesinatoy asalto de caravanas comerciales.

-¿En serio? – Cuestiona Dipper, tan asombrado como espantado al escuchar de toda una organización dedicada a ello

-Su principal base era las ruinas del poblado de Silver Cave. Asentamiento que estaba dedicado al cultivo y minería a baja escala. – La IA proyecta un mapa holográfico de un pueblo de considerable tamaño. Uno mayor al del Gravity Falls que conocieron. Conforme seguía explicando Giffany, el mapa cambiaba. – Asesinaron a todos sus habitantes, y fortificaron el perímetro para volverlo una fortaleza. Y trajeron rarezas rango 4 para hacer más inaccesible su ubicación. Lograron disfrazar sus actividades por medio del comercio de cultivos, y servicio de escolta de caravanas.

-¿Los mataron? – Pregunta con horror la castaña. En cuanto a Dipper, este se preguntó algo más.

-¿Era? ¿Dónde es su base ahora? – Como siguiente aportación a la plática, Wendy señala su ventana, a lo que los gemelos van a ver. Lo que descubren, loa deja con la boca abierta, y la sangre helada.

-El infierno. – Afirma muy orgullosa la pelirroja, mirando satisfecha el escenario.

Los Pines sintieron que la nave de pronto se movía más lento. Pues tuvieron suficiente tiempo para ver cada pequeño detalle del muerto y destruido pueblo bajo ellos. Una tierra amurallada, con una enorme gran abertura en un solo muro. Del lado exterior de esa brecha, todo un rio de cuerpos inertes y sangriento de criaturas enormes. Y adentro de ese muro, era mucho peor. Los edificios o estaban quemados hasta los cimientos, o solo eran una pila de escombros y desperdicios. Regados, cuerpos inertes de personas a la intemperie. Agradecían la gran altitud en la que estaban para no ver las condiciones de esos evidentes cadáveres. Aun así, les era aterrador la imagen general de lo que había pasado bajo ellos.

-¿Qué lo hizo? – Cuestiona Pines varón. Wendy se reacomoda en su sitio, tomando una posición más relajada.

-Nos tomó años darnos cuenta que aquí estaba su cede. Y estábamos decididos a desarrollar un plan para poder arrestar a la mayor cantidad posible… hasta que cometieron la pendejada de creer que podían robarse una de nuestras caravanas terrestres. – Expresa la pelirroja con gran frivolidad, y una siniestra maldad. – Es lo curioso… habían evitado lo máximo posible asaltar nuestras líneas de suministros. Pero se creyeron tener la suficiente verga, como para hacer lo que les diera la gana... Así que, los diez capitanes decidieron sin dudar ejecutar el protocolo "Tres ases".

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunta Mabel, teniendo un poco de miedo por la respuesta.

-Exterminio. – Responde con sencillez y dulzura Giffany, que pareció enfermizo. – Se encomendó a los capitanes de Llama, Hielo, e Interrogación la erradicación total de cada ocupante del poblado. Así como la destrucción total de cada edificación que pudiera albergar refugios y escondites.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Los mataron a todos? – Pregunta Mabel, sorprendida por tal respuesta.

-¿Solo ellos tres? – Aquella idea fue lo que más impactaba a Dipper. Como respuesta, recibe una sonrisa de Wendy.

-Cada unidad tiene sus propios criterios para elegir a un capitán. Pero, en algo que se está de acuerdo entre todos, es que un capitán tenga la fuerza para ser llamado "Monstruo". Debe ser alguien que pueda hacer eso mismo, incluso estando completamente solo.

¿Solo? Los gemelos nuevamente sentían que ese extraño mundo los sorprendía tanto como aterraba. El solo pensamiento de que en esa realidad, hubiera personas que no solo tuvieran el poder de acabar con cientos de vida por su propia cuenta, sino que también la suficiente crueldad como para hacerlo los hacía temer aún más de lo que las personas, incluso sus amigos, fueran capaces de hacer. Eso era más evidente con tan solo ver como su amiga sonreía tan orgullosa de hablares de aquella masacre.

-¡ah! ¡Me aburro! – Exclama de pronto Corderoy, espantando un poco a los hermanos. - ¡Oye! ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? – Grita en dirección de la cabina.

-Si no nos encontramos con ningún volador, estimo 20 minutos. – Informa el piloto por los comunicadores.

-Ya veo… Despiértenme cuando lleguemos… - Solicita la pelirroja, acomodándose una vez más en su asiento. Y rápido cayendo por el sueño.

En cuanto a los gemelos Pines, no dieron comentario al respecto. Solo vieron como Wendy se había dejado llevar en su siesta, mientras que, aparentemente, Soos ya estaba en una desde hace tiempo. Ver a sus amigos estar tan relajados, considerando el cementerio que sobrevolaban, les era muy consternante. Mientras que ellos, era la primera vez que veían los auténticos daños al mundo producto de su decisión. Pero, sabían que ese poblado muerto era solo el principio de todo lo que verían en ese nuevo mundo. Y no sintiendo una autentica ansia de ver más, apartan la vista la ventana.

…

- _¿Exploradores caos? Estamos a 1 minuto de llegar al objetivo. Prepárense para el lanzamiento._ – Avisa de pronto el piloto del Pegaso. Los gemelos se sobresaltaron por lo repentino del aviso. Pasaron gran parte del tiempo en silencio, divagando en recuerdos del hogar que recordaban, como motivación de lo que iban a hacer. En cuanto a los otros dos, se despiertan de golpe, y rápido se incorporan, verificando una vez más su equipo.

-¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunta Mabel, que se asoma una vez más por la ventana.

Su hermano también hecha la mirada, permitiendo al duo mirar a lo lejos un enorme centro comercial. La arquitectura y dimensión del edificio sería majestuoso, de no ser porque al igual que incluso tal construcción ha sido victima de muchos castigos. Paredes erosionadas, ventanas rotas, una esquina completamente desplomada. Unos cuantos grandes agujeros en sus muros. Y la cúpula de vidrio que coronaba su tejado destruido. También observaron el estacionamiento frontal. Pocos autos abandonados, y ninguno de ellos salvado del destartalamiento hasta la carrocería. La aeronave, estando a pocos metros del centro comercial, reduce su velocidad hasta estar suspendido en el aire. Entonces, con la misma lentitud que uso para alzarse en el puerto, baja hasta estar en tierra. La compuerta trasera desciende, y los primeros en bajar fueron Soos y Wendy, a paso veloz y firme. Los Pines tratan de imitarlos, bajando rápido también. Apenas Dipper desciende, la misma compuerta vuelve a cerrarse. Y ante la mirada preocupada de los gemelos, ven a la nave volver a subir.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde va? – Pregunta a la autodeclarada líder del equipo.

-Va a dar unas vueltas por ahí, mientras que entramos. Créeme, viejo. Es más seguro para todos que nadie sepa que estamos aquí. – Explica con tono maduro la mujer pelirroja, mientras tomaba sus escopetas.

Teniéndose que conformarse con esa respuesta, Dipper se permite observar su entorno. La calle agrietada y llena de basura, y uno que otro esqueleto de criatura que no podía reconocer. Había unos cuantos establecimientos de equipo electrónico y ferretería apenas distinguibles. Un restaurante cuya puerta estaba tableada, aunque sus ventanas rotas. Y a unas cuantas calles, un gran edificio que por su aun presente anuncio debió ser un hotel, antes de la era de la locura. El cielo, rojo como siempre. Y con algunas de esas grietas dimensionales visibles. Pero aunque eran más próximas a cuando las vio por primera vez, distinguía el que sobrevolaba Bastion Falls por su superior tamaño. Aun visible en ese lugar. Percibiendo y compartiendo su preocupación, Mabel se para a un lado de su hermano, viendo su mirada incrédula. Lo comprendía. Tampoco le era fácil asimilar el exterior del nuevo mundo.

-¿Listo para ese mundo loco? – Pregunta la castaña, quien ya había tomado sus magnum, aferrándose a ellos con fuerza. Curiosamente, encontraba un extraño consuelo al sentir su metal en sus dedos. Dipper suelta un largo y pesado suspiro, antes de darle su respuesta.

-No…

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué esperan? – Escuchan a Wendy, ya en la entrada del centro comercial junto al técnico de la cabaña de la historia. Los gemelos, sabiendo que no podían esperar más, se encaminan hacia sus amigos. Dipper, sabiendo que el mundo no esperaría a que estuviera preparado, retoma su rifle laser, y le retira el seguro. Aunque sabía que no estaría solo, rogaba que la fortuna le sonriera. Y que ese día le fuera mejor que en su batalla contra los policías del tiempo.

* * *

 **7-1; 7-3; 4-3; 6-1; 3-2; 7-3; 7-1; 2-1; 7-4; 6-3; 2-1; 5-3; 3-1; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 7-3;**

* * *

 _Aquí Maldad de regreso. Finalmente, tras mucha, demasiada para mi gusto, espera, los gemelos finalmente abandonan la "seguridad" de Bastion Falls, y empieza su primera incursión a lo raro. Quizás les sorprenda un poco la perversidad de Wendy. Pero, créanme. Con más de 3 años de servicio, uno está más que acostumbrado a eso. E incluso uno le encuentra forma de disfrutarlo, pues no hay más remedio. El próximo capítulo será un recuerdo. Uno que espero les guste, y el que le siga, veremos el primer paso de los gemelos en el mundo de la guerra. Antes de despedirnos, la traducción de las siguientes dos claves._

 **Primer día en Bastion Falls:** _Dos rostros familiares. Dos rostros nuevos._

 **La cabaña de la historia:** Dos rostros. Una persona.

 _Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Espero con ansias sus reviews._


	25. Recuerdos: Compañeras en el dolor

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados seguidores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de regreso, y fiel a la pequeña tradición de historias intercaladas. Ahora vamos con un nuevo recuerdo de los nuevos habitantes de esta versión de Gravity Falls. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo llegar a este momento, por lo que busque hacerlo lo mejor posible. Espero que lo disfruten casi tanto como yo al redactarlo, y a darnos un poquito más de perspectiva de que "Las víctimas de una guerra, no siempre son necesariamente quienes están en el campo de batalla"._

 _Siendo todo de momento, les dejo con la lectura. Espero con ansias sus comentarios._

* * *

 _Una vida puede marcar la diferencia. Una vida puede significar la salvación del mundo… o su aniquilación…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_

* * *

 **Recuerdos: Compañeras en el dolor**

 _No sabía que estaba ocurriendo. De un momento a otro, el humor de su padre se había vuelto a uno hostil y furioso. Más del que ella y sus hermanos estaban acostumbrados a verlo. Y eso era raro. Pues el viejo había vuelto de su viaje al Impero de Sudamérica, por alguna estupidez política o algo así. Usualmente, su padre no reaccionaría a ello de forma violenta. Otra cosa rara fue que, en lugar de dejarla con su tío Chubs a su entrenamiento del día, fue con ellos en dirección al palacio real. Durante el trayecto, no pudo ignorar que el pueblo estaba impregnado de un ambiente de angustia y miedo. Murmullos preocupantes de los civiles que no pudo escuchar. Soldados de las otras unidades marchando con prisa, aparentemente de vuelta a sus bases. Y, extrañamente, ni un solo pregonero de Estrella Vigilante dando las noticias._

 _Una vez cruzada las puertas de la entrada del castillo, ve a todas las tropas portadoras de la Llama movilizados de manera muy frenética. Cargaban los Pegaso con municiones, las tropas se organizaban en escuadrones de demolición. Parecía como si fueran a la batalla. Ingresando al edificio principal, no lucia tan diferente la actividad con respecto al exterior. Todos con prisa y enfocados. Era como si los policías del tiempo fueran a atacar. Pero, aunque ya haya pasado una semana desde el último ataque, la sirena de alerta no había sonado. El camino de los tres se detiene cuando llegan a una habitación llena de monitores y comunicadores. En el centro, una gran mesa que proyectaba un mapa tridimensional de una región montañosa. Reconocía a algunos de los oficiales de la Llama que veían ese mapa, gracias a las claves grabadas en sus armaduras. Y en el frente de ellos, dándoles la espalda, estaba el viejo. Algo que la sorprendió, fue verlo con parte de su armadura dañada, o abierta. Y eso era raro en alguien que siempre llevaba pulcro hasta el uniforme. Además, que su brazo y frente estaban vendados con gasas. La sangre manchaba esos vendajes. No sabía que había pasado, pero debía ser más serio de lo que pudo imaginarse._

 _-¿Están listos los de Interrogación y Estrella fugaz? – Pregunta con voz fría el capitán y rey a uno de sus oficiales. Había un extraño tono en su hablar, uno que hizo temblar levemente a la pelirroja de 12 años._

 _ **2do capitán de unidad Llama: Demolición y Fuerza aérea**_

 _ **Rey mundial de Norteamérica**_

" _ **Diamante negro" Rey Preston Northwest**_

 _-Aún falta. La artillería necesita reabastecer munición. Y estrella fugaz está buscando personal en el hospital disponible. – Le responde, con duda en sus palabras. – Señor. Entiendo cómo se siente. Pero no podemos desplegar tantos soldados ahora. Si ataca el ejército del tiempo, dejaríamos al pueblo indefenso._

 _-La última vez que me fije, aquí estaba el ejército más poderoso del mundo. – Replica severo el capitán de la unidad de demolición. La compostura de cada oficial se vuelve más rígida, Incluso del que se atrevió a dar su opinión. – Nunca uno de los Dementes ha estado tan lejos de su territorio. Y lo dejamos bastante herido. Jamás tendremos de nuevo una oportunidad como esta. – Ninguno de los presentes contesta a ese argumento. Era difícil saber si era por estar de acuerdo, o miedo por su monarca._

 _-¡Su majestad! ¡Furia roja listo para vengarlo! ¡La puta de 8 caerá! – Exclama con energía y fuerza el capitán Corderoy. Chubsball choca los puños mientras suelta un varonil alarido._

 _-Es bueno oírlo, capitán. Porque quiero que lidere junto a nosotros el frente. – Dan sonríe entusiasmado ante la idea. Es entonces que recuerda a su hija presente._

 _-Wendy. Te quedaras aquí mientras papi aplasta a monstruos con tu rey. – Su padre mira fijamente a los ojos de su primogénita. La niña sintió la mirada de advertencia de su padre. Una que solo usa con sus más rebeldes hombres, y sus hijos cuando hablaba en serio. – Pórtate bien con la princesa. – Y como en contadas veces, no dio comentario al respecto. Solo se limitó a dos palabras._

 _-Sí, Maestro. – Afirma obediente la pelirroja._

 _ **Casa leñadora Corderoy**_

 _ **Escudera Wendy Corderoy**_

 _Satisfecho, el capitán y teniente solicitan que les contaran el plan de acción. Y mientras los adultos se ocupaban de sus asuntos de adultos, la joven Wendy de 12 años se marcha a explorar por enésima vez, esperando descubrir que había ocurrido. No porque le importara. Solo como pasatiempo, mientras daba con la princesa._

 _Como hija de uno de los principales asociados del rey, la servidumbre de combate solía estar atenta a cualquier petición que ella tuviera. Desde saber dónde estaba alguien, hasta incluso una buena comida al tener hambre. Pero, lo que fuera que pusiera tan enojado a su padre y al viejo rey, fue motivo suficiente para que incluso llegaran a ignorarla por lo ocupados que estaban. Más que molestarla, incrementa su interés. Pero, no había quien le dedicara tiempo de resolver sus dudas._

 _Luego de un tiempo, decidió que no tendría caso seguir buscando respuesta, la pelirroja abandonó a su investigación, y opta por salir al jardín trasero del castillo. A parte de pasar tiempo con su amiga Tambry, era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Los pastos verdes y árboles frondosos que crecían ahí creaban un lugar excelente para descansar._

 _Pero al llegar a esa sección de la residencia militar, ve a lo lejos unos soldados de demolición en posición de vigía. Eran los primeros que no estaban ocupados de un lado a otro. Y reconociendo que protegían el perímetro del jardín, ya se hacía una idea de quien estaba dentro. Como persona cercana a la familia real, gracias a su padre, era posible que la dejaran pasar si solo lo pedía. Pero, estaba la posibilidad de que "ella" ordenara intimidad. Así que queriendo evitar un rechazo y advertirles de ella, opta por volarse la vigilancia._

 _Cuando era pequeña, ellos estaban más atentos a cualquier posible rareza salvaje que pudiera infiltrarse al territorio, o individuo sospechoso. Por lo que las primeras veces que los burlaba, fue porque no estaban atentos a cosas más "pequeñas". Con el tiempo, eventualmente fueron más atentos a encontrarla a ella, por lo que hubo ocasiones que incluso la atrapaban, antes de llegar a "jugar" con la princesa. Lo que, irónicamente, también la forzó a afinar sus propias habilidades. Una vez más, había logrado aprovechar el primer punto ciego que se abría en la vigilancia, e ingresa. Ya en el lugar, solo tenía que seguir el camino de piedra para encontrar a la mocosa con la que ha tenido que estar varias veces._

 _Es entonces que, el natural sonido de los arboles siendo mecidos por el viento era acompañado por un ruedo extraño. Lo reconocía de las veces en las que algún otro niño llegaba hacia ella con prepotencia, y ella le tumbaba un diente de leche: alguien estaba llorando. Más atenta a ese llanto, camina con cautela, en búsqueda del origen. A pesar de que sabía que solo una persona podía estar en ese lugar, le sorprendió mucho lo que vio:_

 _Sentada en una piedra, con su vestido rosado ligeramente enlodado en los bordes, estaba esa niña rubia de 9 años llorando con amargura. Su rostro cubierto por sus manos, gemidos amargos exhalados de su boca, una imagen que recordaba a cualquier niño que se había raspado la rodilla. Y a pesar de que sería normal en cualquier ocasión, a Wendy le impactaba mucho el escenario. La niña, desde que tiene memoria, siempre fue instruida para mantener una imagen de dignidad y superioridad ante el resto. Jamás expresarse abiertamente como cualquier persona. Ni una sola vez bajar la cabeza, al menos que sea ante el rey. Por lo que verla llorar con tanto desconsuelo era algo muy desconcertante para ella. Además, por alguna extraña razón, tenía un pesado sentimiento amargo por escuchar ese llanto triste. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Aun así, decide acercarse más._

 _-Oye, Paz. ¿Por qué el berrinche? ¿A caso se acabaron los ingredientes de tu pan favorito? – Comenta en mofa la pelirroja, buscando alguna reacción natural de la menor. Para su sorpresa, cuando Pacifica voltea hacia ella, no parecía reservar sentimiento alguno por verla. Y como si no estuviera, da una larga respiración para aplacar su lloriqueo. Con suaves movimientos, intenta limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. Y a pesar de que aún tenía los ojos rojos, parecía como si no hubiera llorado recientemente. Aun así, su mirada no resplandecía por su orgullo o vanidad. Estaba completamente apagada._

 _-No estoy de humor para tratar con usted, escudera Corderoy. Le solicito que me deje sola. – Contesta con elegancia y frivolidad. Algo que hacía que no pareciera ser solo una niña de 9 años. A Wendy en verdad le sorprendía el cambio en la actitud de la princesa. Pero, no podía simplemente fingir que no vio nada y hacer menos. En esta ocasión, sentía que no podía._

 _-No me vengas con la actitud de princesa perfecta. Todo el mundo está loco en tu choza, y nadie me dice que rayos está pasando. – Comenta firme Corderoy, sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia. Algo que Wendy noto por su respuesta, es que la actitud indiferente que trató de dar se estaba perdiendo por una mueca de disgusto. Sus pequeños puños eran apretados con fuerza._

 _-Me alegra que finalmente muestre interés en los asuntos de importancia del reino. Pero, no es nada que le concierne a una simple escudera. Le sugiero que, o se olvide del tema, o consulte a alguien más. De cualquier forma, le repito, retírese. Necesito privacidad. – Ordena de nuevo, ahora dándole la espalda. La pelirroja no vio con buenos ojos tal actitud._

 _-Necesitas un buen golpe. Ya dime de una vez que ocurre. ¿Por qué tu padre está tan… así? Siempre lo veo de mal humor cuando me mira. Pero, esta vez sí se ve furioso… - Aun recordaba la expresión del viejo. Sus ojos no transmitían nada de prepotencia, ni vanidad. Solo un intenso deseo de sangre. Algo que veía muy comúnmente en los soldados de su padre al estar por salir de misión._

 _-¡Nada que le importe! ¡Váyase ya! – Aunque estuviera viendo la espalda de la niña, Wendy vio cómo su cabeza se agachaba mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia. Cualquiera podría tener miedo de desatar la ira de una noble mundial. Pero, no era algo que siquiera le preocupara, con el tiempo que lleva molestándola._

 _-¡No me iré a ningún lado sin que me respondas! – Declara la pelirroja, tomando de inmediato del hombro a la princesa para forzarla a mirarla._

 _Cuando hace que diera la vuelta, la rubia lanza su palma hacia la mejilla de Wendy. Pero, siendo alguien que era entrenada por una fuerte raza, pudo atraparla de su muñeca a solo centímetros de que pudiera darle la bofetada. El rostro de Wendy se endureció por el débil intento de golpearla de la menor. Era tal su enfado porque quisiera pegarle, que pudo ocultar su sorpresa porque Pacifica quisiera hacerlo. Más aun, que al tenerla cara a cara, pudo ver la expresión que la pequeña trató de ocultarle dándole la espalda:_

 _Su ceño fruncido tanto como su infantil piel le permitía. Su boca mostrando sus dientes siendo apretados en un gesto de hostilidad a quien se acercara. Y más aún, unos ojos llorosos. Lágrimas que salían a borbotones, de unos ojos que transmitían un solo sentimiento: Dolor. Un dolor que varias veces los soldados del ejército sienten cuando una misión resulta en un atroz fracaso, o un triunfo que quizás no lo valiera. Un dolor que Wendy no ha dejado de sentir desde muy tierna edad. Uno que cargó sola, y le ha impedido dormir bien varias noches frías._

 _Lentamente, empezaba a recordar las cosas que vio: el pueblo temeroso, soldados alistándose, su padre mencionando al aterrador "8", la fría cólera del viejo… Todo empezaba a tener sentido. De porque todo el pueblo estaba como si la ruina fuera a caer. Por qué los soldados estaban tan preparados para la batalla. Por qué Pacifica lloraba…_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora qué?! – Pregunta la princesa, viendo que el rostro de Wendy se volvía a uno que no sabía que decir. Con un violento movimiento se libera del agarre de la pelirroja, pero no reduce distancias. - ¿Ahora estás pensando en cómo molestarme? ¿En lo gracioso que se ve la "consentida princesita" llorando? ¡¿Te estas carcajeando por dentro?! ¡¿O acaso piensas en que otro tonto juego quieres obligarme a jugar?! ¡No quiero nada que ver contigo, Corderoy! ¡Así que haz lo que tengas que hacer! ¡Di que me "vaya a llorar con mi mamá", Y DEJAME DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!_

 _Era la primera vez que veía a la princesa Northwest estallar de esa forma… era la primera vez que veía a un Northwest hacerlo. Aun cuando la veía respirar agitadamente tras gritar todo eso, no dijo nada. Solo permaneció viendo como la menor aun esperaba su respuesta. Sabía que decir, pero algo le impedía. Muchos recuerdos llegan a su mente. Varios que en su momento eran felices, pero que ahora le daban una sensación de vacío. Sintió que era lo más difícil que jamás ha hecho. Pero, a punto de hacerlo, sintió que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, todo su cuerpo se relajó._

 _-…también extraño a mi mamá._

 _El rostro furioso de Pacifica se esfuma. Su mirada, que en un comienzo mostraba sufrimiento, se ven acompañados de la sorpresa. Estaba impactada de ver lágrimas delicadas derramándose de los ojos de Wendy, mientras aún mantenía el contacto visual con ella. Los labios de la pequeña princesa temblaron. Más lágrimas salían de su dolido corazón. Se notó que hizo un gran esfuerzo para intentar resistirse. Pero al final, Pacifica se lanza hacia Wendy, abrazándola con gran fuerza. Al comienzo, la niña Corderoy se sintió sorprendida de tener a la pequeña noble apresándose de ella, mientras continuaba con su llanto, más fuerte que antes, a la vez que cubría su rostro con su pecho. Sus gimoteos eran más estridentes, y sentía su ropa mojarse. Pero, soltando un poco más de llanto, Wendy responde el abrazo, permitiéndose llorar lo que no pudo antes._

 _Su padre era un hombre agresivo que jamás mostraba especial consideración, incluyendo a sus hijos. Y cualquier cosa que sufriera la guardaba para sí mismo, o para desahogarlo en la lucha. Sus hermanos, aunque compartían el mismo pesar, pasaban más tiempo entrenando que con ella. Y los Hombretauros, aunque leales, despreciaban cualquier sensibilidad tachándola de debilidad. Y como futura capitana de la unidad de asalto, no se le permitía lucir frágil, aun ante sus propios amigos. Así que jamás pudo hablar de nadie de sus penas. Y tuvo que ocultarlas con una máscara de indiferencia y malicia, usualmente abusando de la princesa como medio de descargar su tensión._

 _En este mundo en constante guerra y muerte, nadie estaba a salvo de pasar por lo mismo. Ni siquiera los nobles mundiales. Y ahora mismo lo veía, mientras sentía como la orgullosa princesa de Norteamérica lloraba como la niña que realmente era. Pero, a diferencia de la gran mayoría, solo esa pequeña podía entender lo que era sentir eso, pero teniendo la obligación de guardarlo para sí misma por su posición ante el reino. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras de verdad añoraba la pérdida de su madre, sentía que no estaba sola… y no permitiría que esa mocosa tampoco lo estuviera…_

…

- _¿Exploradores caos? Estamos a 1 minuto de llegar al objetivo. Prepárense para el lanzamiento._ – Fue dicho con tono formal pero volumen normal. Aun así, fue suficiente para que Corderoy se despertara de su letargo y rápido empezara a realistar su equipamiento. Verificando que nada se abandonara o se aflojara de su sitio mientras tomaba su siesta. Poco después, la compuerta trasera se abría para permitir el descenso. Su paso fue firme y rítmico al bajar. A pesar de mantener la guardia, da una profunda respiración del polvoriento ambiente.

- _Nos hubiera tomado siglos llegar aquí a pie… Gracias de nuevo, Paz_. – Piensa Wendy, mientras junto a Soos y Giffany empezaban a marchar hacía la entrada del abandonado edificio. Eso, aun teniendo en mente al par que se preocupó de que el Pegaso se apartara. Con una misión en progreso, sabía que tenía que seguir probando si ese par continuaba siendo los gemelos destructores que recordaba. Teniendo en mente que tenían ojos cuidándolos desde las alturas, supo que no sería un auténtico problema…

* * *

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **La mina:** Cinco monstruos. Ahora cuatro.

 **La casa de la alegría:** Una variable cambia todo. Incluso un cromosoma.


End file.
